Her Return
by reikobuns
Summary: It’s been three years since Son Areiko has left, and for those three years everything has been peaceful. But one day she finally returns to the ones she used to call family. But she’s completely changed because of what happened during the three years she’
1. Chapter One

**Her Return**

**(Sequel to "Genetically Mutated")**

**Dedicated to: Mark-chan, Catie-chan, and Aya-chan for being such wonderful friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Aya, Trigger, or Pyro. Some close friends of mine own those characters. And I do not own DBZ… NO SUING ME!**

**Summary: It's been three years since Son Areiko has left, and for those three years everything has been peaceful. But one day she finally returns to the ones she used to call family. But she's completely changed because of what happened during the three years she's been gone. And now, a new threat comes to kill Areiko again. Will they be able to fight and win? And will Areiko ever become the girl that she once was?**

**Chapter One**

Aya, Britnay, and Scott sat in Aya's room. Scott was having a tickle fight with Britnay. But suddenly, Britnay smacked Scott in the face. He sat up off of her rubbing his cheek as Aya fell off of her bed laughing. Britnay and Scott blinked looking at each other. They then looked over the edge of the bed that they were seated upon looking down at the eighteen year old on the floor.

"Aya?" a seventeen year old Britnay called. "You alright?"

Aya nodded her head sitting up, "yeah, I'm fine. But the look on Scott's face when you slapped him was priceless!" Aya shouted pointing at Scott who's right cheek had become really red.

Scott pouted rubbing his cheek again. "Well, she didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well you don't have to tickle me." Britnay said looking at him placing her hands onto her hips. "You know I don't like it."

A grin appeared on Scott's face. "That's why I do it." Aya smiled at the couple. She then sat upright and then stood up. She fixed her shirt looking at them once more.

"How long have you guys been going out again?" Aya asked looking behind her taking a post-it note off of her butt.

"Um…" Scott looked to the side trying to think. Britnay smiled as she rolled her eyes looking at Aya once more.

"Almost a year." Britnay answered her. Aya grinned as she then suddenly tackled the two into the bed.

"CUTE!" She shouted hugging them. Britnay and Scott looked at each other blinking. Aya then sat up onto her knees. She plopped herself down onto her butt as did Britnay and Scott. The three of them began talking till Aya's bedroom door opened.

Aya turned her head to see a small little girl around the age of three come running into the room. Her blue hair bounced as she reached up towards Aya. Aya grinned as she reached over the side of her bed picking up the girl.

"Hey there Bulla, did you just wake up from your nap?" Aya asked placing her into her lap. Bulla looked up at Aya and nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She answered with a smile on her face.

"Did you sleep well little one?" Britnay asked leaning forward moving Bulla's bangs out of her face. Bulla reached towards Britnay. Britnay took her from Aya as she was then hugged by the three old.

"Yesh!" She answered. "I swept evewy good."

There was then a light knock on the open door. Aya turned her head. She grinned seeing her father, Vegeta, standing at the door. He smirked at her nodding his head towards the couple sitting in Aya's room with her. He then turned his head towards Aya once more.

"I need to talk to you." Vegeta said with his voice a little low. Aya blinked a few times. She knew that it was important by the look on his face, she then remembered something.

"I SWEAR I didn't take your truck for a joy ride!" Aya shouted. Vegeta blinked a few times. Bulla grinned as she wiggled out of Britnay's grip. She slide down the side of the full sized mattress and ran towards Vegeta.

"DADDY!" She shouted reaching up for him. Vegeta looked down at her. He smiled a little picking her up. He then looked up at Aya after he settled his daughter onto his right hip.

"I wasn't going to talk to you about that." Vegeta smirked. "But you're grounded for a week."

Aya pouted. "You didn't know did you?"

"I don't think he did." Scott said blinking a few times. Vegeta looked at Aya. Aya got off of her bed and walked out of her room with Vegeta shutting the door. He then put Bulla down and told her that her mother, Bulma, had chocolate waiting for her. Bulla skipped off down the stairs towards her mother's lab.

"What is it Vegeta?" Aya asked looking at him. Vegeta headed for the stairs.

"We'll talk in the kitchen." Vegeta said to her. Aya blinked watching the saiyan prince walking down the steps. She soon followed him. Once she entered the kitchen she seated herself down onto a chair at the table. She looked at Vegeta as he leaned against the sink crossing his arms.

"Okay, now I'll ask… what is it?"

Vegeta turned his head, "do you remember what today is?" Vegeta asked turning his eyes onto Aya. Aya blinked a little. She then sighed and looked at the top of the table nodding her head.

"Yeah… I remember…"

"You should call Kakkarot." Vegeta said getting Aya to look up at him. "Make sure he's alright."

"I think I'll go down there instead." Aya stated standing up picking up her car keys from the table. "Wanna come?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No, I got—"

"Training to do." Aya said with a smile on her face. "I know the deal."

Vegeta smirked, "you'll have training to do when you come home." Vegeta said to her. Aya nodded her head as she headed for the stairs.

"I know. I'll be in the GR when I get home alright?"

"Alright."

Aya heard the backdoor open and close. Aya smiled realizing that her and Vegeta have gotten closer since she was wished back by the Dragonballs three years ago. She then ran up the steps opening her bedroom to spot Britnay and Scott kissing, well actually making out.

Aya smirked as she picked up a pillow that was thrown across her room when they had first arrived at Aya's house. She then whipped it at them hitting Scott in the side of his head.

"Ack!" Scott went backwards with the force of the pillow hitting the headboard of the bed. Britnay couldn't help but laugh at him as he pulled himself away from the wall. He looked at Aya and pouted at her. "That hurt."

"You shouldn't be making out on my bed." Aya said to him. Scott's mouth dropped open. He then pointed at Britnay.

"What about her?" Scott asked. Aya grinned.

"I know that you were the one that pressured her into it." Aya said with a grin. Scott sighed hanging his head low knowing that he wasn't going to win against Aya. "Well, you guys wanna go for a ride?"

Britnay blinked. "I thought we were going to go to the mall." Britnay said looking confused. Aya nodded her head.

"We are," she assured her. "But today… is the day Areiko left. And I was thinking of going to go see Goku."

"That's what Vegeta was talking to you about isn't it?" Scott asked. Aya nodded her head looking at Scott.

"Yup." Aya replied. "Well you guys wanna come?"

Britnay nodded her head as she stood up off of the bed slipping her shoes on. Scott then followed her movements then walked downstairs behind Aya and Britnay. Aya walked out of the front door heading towards a baby blue 2006 convertible mustang. She hopped over her door as Britnay did the same getting in on the other side, Scott climbed over the side of the car getting into the back.

Aya put the key into the ignition and started up the car. She pulled out of the driveway and drove off heading towards Mount Paoz. Aya turned on the radio to her favorite station, 107.3 WAAF, which only played rock songs of all kind. Britnay brushed her hair out of her face turning to look at Aya.

"Don't you think that you should've called or something?" Britnay asked. Aya glanced at Britnay as she shook her head looking forward stopping at a red light.

"Nah, it's just Goku and his family. No need to call them to let them know that we're going to go visit them." Aya said to her.

Scott leaned forward a little bit sitting in the middle of the back seat. "Do you think he's alright?"

Aya nodded her head, "oh yeah. He's fine. He's made it for three years hasn't he?"

Britnay nodded, "true… we all made it too." Aya nodded her head looking up at the light seeing that it was green. She then beeped at the car in front of her. The car went forward as she turned right off of the main road.

"That we have…" Aya sighed, "didn't think that everything would peaceful though."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Aya looked into the rearview mirror at Scott as he leaned back into the seat.

"Well… I mean like, not a physical fight. I'm talking about mental… you know what I'm trying to say?" Aya asked them both

Britnay nodded. "I understand, like one of those mental fights you go through when your in depression."

Aya nodded her head. She then listened to the song that was playing on the radio.

_I can't escape this hell. So many times I tried. But I'm still caged inside…_

Aya grinned as she turned up the radio looking both ways as she came to a stop sign. She then turned left getting back onto a main road, but this time it was a highway. They all began to sing along with the song playing on the radio.

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me! No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal! This animal! I can't escape myself. So many times I've tried! But there's still rage inside! Somebody get me through this nightmare! I can't control myself! So what if you can see! The darkest side of me! No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe! It's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_" they sang aloud.

After the song was finished, they laughed their hardest. Aya smiled as she then turned onto a dirt road. "That'll always be our song."

Britnay nodded, "yeah, it will be."

Scott grinned leaning forward as Aya pulled into the Son driveway. "It will be till another song comes out that we love so much."

Aya nodded her head as she turned the car off. "You got a point there Scott-chan." Aya said opening her door and standing up after fixing her hair a little bit. Britnay got out and fixed her hair afterwards. Scott grinned as he just hopped over the side of the car grinning.

"I love not having long hair." Scott said with a smirk on his face. Britnay rolled her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend.

"I love it too." She said with a seductive smirk on her face kissing him afterwards. Scott grinned. Aya then smacked the back of his head. Scott blinked as he rubbed his head.

"Why are you always beating on me?"

Aya grinned. "Because it's funny."

"Awa-chan!" came a little girl's voice. Aya turned her head to look at the house next to her to see a little girl's head peering over the white fence. Aya grinned waving at her.

"Hey there Pan!" Aya greeted happily. Soon a woman appeared out of the house picking up her little girl. She looked over at Aya and waved. Aya grinned and waved back. "Hey Videl."

"Hey Aya, Britnay, and Scott!" Videl greeted back. "Going to go pay Goku a visit I take it?"

Aya nodded her head. "Yup. That's our plan… because, well you know what today is." Videl sighed nodding her head.

"Yup, that I do. Gohan's with him as well, can you tell him that dinner's almost ready for me?"

Aya nodded. "I can do that Videl."

"Talk to you later!" Britnay said waving to her as the three teenagers walked up the porch of the Son House. Aya then rang the doorbell. And soon Chichi answered the door. Her eyes were a little bit red. This day was always hard on Chichi since Areiko was the only daughter that she's ever had.

Once Aya came face to face with Chichi, she instantly hugged her. Chichi hugged back tightly as she was then hugged by Britnay and Scott. Aya wiped Chichi's eyes a little bit. Chichi smiled as Aya smiled back. Britnay and Scott seated themselves at the kitchen table as they watched Aya and Chichi.

"Goku around?" Aya asked. Chichi shook her head as she turned to the sink and began to do dishes.

"No, he went out." Chichi answered. Aya blinked. Britnay raised an eyebrow in confusion as she turned looking at Scott.

"Out?" Britnay repeated looking at Chichi. "Out where?"

"To where he met Areiko." Chichi answered looking over her shoulder, "Gohan's with him."

Aya nodded. She turned and looked at Britnay and Scott. They instantly nodded their heads deciding to stay here and comfort Chichi as Aya walked out of the house. She stopped in front of her car about to get in. She then sighed and shook her head as she shut the driver side door. She turned down the road and began walking.

Three years, three long years without her best friend. And every time when it came to this day, it was always the same. It was always depressing. Everyone was filled with sadness. Aya sometimes though got pissed at Areiko for leaving. She never understood why she did. No one actually did. The note that Areiko left that day three years made sense back then, but it doesn't make sense anymore. If anything horrible happened, they all would've been able to sense it. Or they would've known from King Kai or from Dende, from someone.

Aya walked along the dirt path kicking up dirt. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she continued to kick dirt. She soon stopped bending over picking up a rock. She turned to her left throwing the rock as far as she could, which was probably half way around the world. Something inside Aya hoped that it would hit Areiko.

Aya then turned her attention up the road. There she spotted two people standing by a tree. She started playing with her keys in her pocket as she pressed onward towards the two people. One of them was dressed in a suit, like they had just gotten out of work. Another was dressed in a dark green hakama and a light blue gi with a white slash tied around the waist. Aya instantly knew who they were. They were Gohan and Goku, standing in front of the tree where Goku had first came face to face with Areiko that day that was now five years ago.

"Hey Gohan." Aya greeted once she was standing right next to him. Gohan turned his head looking at Aya. He smiled a little as Aya then opened her arms welcoming a hug from a long time friend. Gohan grinned a little as he hugged her.

"Hey Aya," Gohan placed a hand onto her head. "Still a little short I see."

Aya rolled her eyes a bit. "Ha-ha. Very funny." Aya said with a smile on her face. She turned her attention forward to see Goku standing right underneath the tree. She then turned and looked at Gohan. "How's he doing?"

"A lot better then last year." Gohan said to her. "And hell a lot then the first year." Aya nodded her head as she turned looking at Goku again. "And you?"

Aya glanced at her car keys shrugging her shoulder. "Eh, I'm here aren't I?" Gohan nodded as he turned looking at his father. "How about you Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged as well. "Same."

Aya then blinked as she turned and faced Gohan. "Oh, I think Videl wants you home. Dinner's almost ready."

Gohan turned looking at Videl. He nodded his head as he placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Thanks for telling me. See you later?"

"Yup. Bye Gohan."

"Bye Aya."

Gohan took to the air flying off. Aya looked up watching him. She then turned and looked at Goku who was still standing underneath the tree just staring up into the leaves. Aya walked up to him. She stood at his right side. She then turned her head looking up at him.

"Goku?"

Goku blinked as he turned his head downward at Aya. He smiled and the two of them greeted each other with a hug. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Goku said. "Maybe about ten minutes or so."

Aya nodded her head. "Did you take the long way or something? Because when I drove by I didn't see you and Gohan coming here."

"Kinda sorta." Goku answered looking forward at the tree once more. He placed his hand onto the bark sighing.

"You miss her that much… don't you?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I do Aya. She was my daughter."

Aya nodded her head as she let Goku continue. "Her reasoning for leaving is perfectly understandable." Goku said turning his head looking over his shoulder. "But what I don't understand is why she didn't say goodbye."

"I don't get that either." Aya said looking at the grass.

"Well…" Goku started turning his head away looking at the grass as well. "It probably would've been harder for her to actually leave if she said goodbye to us."

"Probably?" Aya asked lifting up her head. "I wouldn't let her go without a fight."

Goku let out a small laugh as he smiled. "Yeah, you would be the one to do that."

"Damn right."

Goku's smile turned into a grin. But he stopped grinning when he heard Aya's question. "Do you think she'll come home?"

Goku was silent for a minute, thinking about his answer. He sighed turning around looking at Aya as she stood there now with her hands in her pockets. "Possibly… but I highly doubt that she'll be the same if she ever comes back."

"You think that she'll be different?" Aya asked tilting her head a little bit. "How different?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders walking over to Aya standing in front of her. "I don't know. But I do know that she won't be the same Areiko that we've come to know and love so much."

Aya looked up at him, seeing that this was really crushing him. She understood why, because she was being crushed by this as well. Everyone was really. Areiko was like a daughter or a sister or a best friend to everyone. The hardest part was living without her for three years. That was the hardest part. At least for Aya it was. Because Areiko and Aya were never apart. The one thing that crushed Aya was going to school and going to the office and telling the principal for Goku and Chichi that Areiko would never be coming back to this school. When the principal asked why, Aya had just simply told her that her real parents came and took her home. To somewhere else. And the next thing was living a daily life without her. This was really hard for all of them to do really.

"Wanna head home?" Aya asked looking at Goku. Goku smiled a little nodding his head.

"Sure."

Goku and Aya walked back to the Son House with each other. Talking a little bit about Areiko and the stupid things that she would do when she was sugar high or when she just wanted to have fun (which was all the time). When they got there, Goku kind of disappeared somewhere leaving Aya, Britnay, Scott, and Chichi in the kitchen.

"Chichi," Aya started looking at the woman who began cooking dinner. "Do you mind if I um…"

"Go ahead." Chichi answered her. Aya smiled as she walked forward.

"Aya," Aya stopped turning her head to look at Scott. "Where are you going?"

Aya didn't answer. She just turned back around and walked up the stairs. Once Aya was at her destination, she stopped. She placed her hand onto the doorknob turning it and walking into the room.

Areiko's room. Everything was clean, which was rare if Areiko was in this room. Aya stepped into the room looking around. She walked over to the closet pulling it open seeing that all of her clothes were still there, expect for some outfits that got destroyed during the fight three years ago. Aya closed the closet walking over to her dresser. The mirror was still missing, which was fine because it looked better without a gigantic mirror sitting on top of it.

Aya picked up Areiko's hairbrush to see that it has been cleaned out, something that Areiko did every time she brushed her hair. Aya then turned her attention onto the well made bed. Aya seated herself down onto the comfortable bed. She leaned back onto her elbow pulling the blind up looking out the window to see the perfect view of the woods that Areiko had when she lived here. Aya smiled a little as she seated herself upright. She then spotted a notebook sitting on top of Areiko's alarm clock. Aya reached forward grabbing onto it and opening it.

She smiled when she realized that this was Areiko's freshmen year history notebook with Mr. Beveridge. Everything was still in there. The random notes that Aya and Areiko wrote to each other still took up most of the notebook. On the sides of the pages there were names of boys that she used to have a crush on written in hearts and then erased or scribbled out. There were even names of Areiko's friends and family in little hearts that were outlined with either blue or red pen.

Aya closed the notebook seating it next to her. Her eyes then locked onto a necklace sitting on the nightstand. Aya pressed her lips together trying to hold in the tears as she picked it up seeing that it was Areiko's necklace that was given to her three years ago at her party. Sitting behind the necklace was a picture that was taken that day. Aya placed the necklace down gently picking up the picture. She looked at it.

Her and Areiko were hugging each other tightly. Areiko's eyes were red and watery as if she was trying to stop herself from crying. Standing behind them with his arms wrapped around them was Goku. Aya smiled a little at the big and wide grin that was plastered on Goku's face.

"Those were the days… weren't they?" Aya looked up to Goku's voice. He was leaning in the doorway looking at Aya.

Aya nodded her head looking back at the picture. She placed the picture back onto the nightstand. "That they were…" Aya kept herself seated on Areiko's bed as she covered her face with her hands. Goku sighed lowering his arms from his chest. He walked over to Aya and seated himself down on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Aya pulling her to his chest. Aya covered her face in his blue gi as she cried softly. Goku rested his cheek on the top of her head as he rocked her a little bit. He closed his eyes fighting back his own tears. After a couple of minute of this, Aya pulled herself away from Goku wiping her eyes.

"I don't understand why she left." Aya said to Goku looking up at him. "Back then it made complete sense. But now, I think it's completely stupid! We would be able to sense Areiko and whatever's going on."

Goku looked at Aya. "You're kind of right about that Aya."

"Kind of?" Aya repeated. Goku nodded his head.

"You would be surprised what we don't sense." Goku stated to her. "Sometimes we're blind about a lot of things."

Aya looked at the floor. "I just want her to come home."

"I think we all do Aya." Goku said to Aya wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But… if she did ever come home. I don't think that she would be the same."

Aya turned her head looking at Goku, "you said that before. What do you mean by that exactly?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders standing up. "To be honest Aya, I'm not sure what I mean." He turned his head looking at her. "But, she just… wouldn't be the same Areiko that we knew. She would be different… kind of like… grown up… I suppose."

Aya blinked a few times trying to understand what Goku was saying to her, but she didn't get any of it. Goku sighed breaking the silence that fell in between them. He then turned around and looked at Aya.

"Don't you have to go somewhere with Brit and Scott?" Goku asked her. Aya blinked a few times. She glanced at the floor nodding her head while standing up.

"Yeah," she answered looking up at him. "We're going to the mall." Aya looked at the picture on the nightstand once more.

Britnay, Scott, and Aya said their goodbyes to Chichi and Goku and then took off to the mall. The three seniors loaded themselves into the car. Aya this time turned off the radio once the car was turned on. Scott and Britnay looked at each other. They then turned and kept their eyes locked on Aya as she pulled out of the driveway driving off back towards West City.

"Something wrong Aya?" Britnay asked looking at her. Aya glanced at Britnay then turned her eyes back onto the road.

"No…" Aya answered her voice trailing off. Britnay turned her head looking back at Scott who was seated in the back of the car. He shrugged his shoulders at his girlfriend as she turned and looked back at Aya.

"Come on Aya," Britnay started looking at her, "we know you all to well." She stated to her, "we know when there's something bothering you."

Aya sighed. "Goku's right."

Scott leaned forward, his head appearing in between Britnay and Aya. "He's right about what?"

"He's right about Areiko," Aya answered coming to a stop at a red light. "If she ever came home… she wouldn't be the same."

Britnay and Scott looked at each other then gave Aya their attention as she continued, "she wouldn't be that cheerful girl that we knew. The one that didn't care about what other people thought of her. The one that used to get in trouble with us when we picked on Veggie, or did something horrible in school. She would be… well… 'grown up' as what Goku called it."

"Everyone changes Aya," Britnay said to her. "Change can sometimes be good."

Aya sighed pressing her foot against the gas pedal as the light turned green, "yeah I know that."

"So stop worrying." Scott said to her leaning back. "I'm sure that if she returns, she'll be different, but she'll still be that Areiko that we knew and loved."

Aya shrugged her shoulders. After a few minutes, the three teenagers came to a stop in front of the mall. Aya parked the car on the side of the road as all three of them got out. She was crossing the street and stepping up onto the sidewalk when she glanced down the road to spot someone familiar to her walking towards her.

The person was a woman, maybe the age of seventeen. She had soft brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Even with it up, her hair reached the back of her knees. The woman wore a jean jacket that came to a stop right below her breasts. She was wearing a black tank-top that was tight around her upper body, showing her off figure. Underneath the jacket sleeves Aya could hear the clinging and clanging of bangle bracelets, which were just regular metal bracelets. The woman had on a short jean shirt that hugged around her thighs perfectly as she walked. Her black three inched heel-boots stopped right in the middle of her shins and clapped against the sidewalk as she walked. As the woman came closer to Aya, she could spot her eyes. They were an icy gray color, the type of eyes that would send shivers down anyone's spine. In the corner of the woman's right eye was a small black tattoo of a star. The tattoo wasn't small, and in yet it wasn't too large either.

Aya watched closely as this woman came closer and closer to her, instantly, a name came to her mind and a smile curved her lips as she spoke: "Areiko…?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Her Return**

**Chapter Two**

Aya's face lit up happily watching as the woman that she had identified as Areiko continued to approach. "Areiko!" she screamed out running down the sidewalk. Britnay and Scott turned their heads looking at Aya weirdly watching her run down the street. Aya threw her arms opened technically glomping the woman, but they both stayed on their feet.

"Areiko! You're back!" Aya bellowed in Areiko's ear.

Areiko lifted her arms, going to give Aya a hug, but she lowered them allowing Aya to just hug her. After about a few minutes, Areiko spoke to her. "Aya, can you let go now?"

Aya opened her eyes blinking a few times catching the sternness and coldness in Areiko's voice as she spoke. "Like… now, would be a good time."

Aya let Areiko go backing up looking at her best friend in the face. There was no smile. Aya looked in Areiko's eyes. There was no happiness or joy, or even love in them. They were just, well cold. The words that Goku had spoken to her while she was visiting him rang through her head almost instantly.

_She just… wouldn't be the same Areiko that we knew. She would be different… kind of like… grown up… I suppose. _

Aya stared at Areiko as she just stared back. Areiko glanced to the side for a minute or two then turning to look at Aya again noticing that Britnay and Scott were running over to them. Areiko crossed her arms over her breasts watching as her old human friends stopped side by side of Aya.

"A-Areiko…?" Britnay lowered her eyebrows getting a good look at her, "oh my God! It is you!" Britnay went to hug her when Areiko stepped back.

"I rather not be touched…" Areiko said to her holding her hand out stopping her. Britnay had already stopped when Areiko stepped back. Aya looked at her best friend knowing that this change in Areiko wasn't such a good thing like she had discussed in the car with Scott and Britnay.

"Where have you been all this time?" Scott asked looking at Areiko hoping that she would fulfill his curiosity.

"None of your business." Areiko answered pushing herself passed them continuing to walk down the street. Aya stood there facing in the same direction.

"Where are you going?" Aya called out.

"To Goku's house." Areiko answered. Aya blinked as she stepped out from in between Britnay and Scott approaching Areiko.

"I can drive you there if you want Reiko." Aya suggested, "you know that its about a two day walk from here to Mount Paoz."

"Point?" Areiko stopped looking over her shoulder. "That's nothing."

"Reiko let us take you." Britnay added. "Don't you even want to stop by and see Vegeta first or something?"

Areiko shook her head. "No, I'll see him after." She replied. Aya looked at Britnay and Scott. She placed her hands onto their chests pushing them back away from Areiko a little bit.

"I'll just take her to Goku's house on my own." Aya whispered to them, "you guys stay here and have fun."

"Aya—"

"Trust me Britnay," Aya interrupted her. "It would be better that way… Goku was right about her, if she ever returned she wouldn't be the same."

"But…" Scott was going to protest till Britnay placed her hand over his mouth. Britnay nodded her head smiling a little bit at Aya.

"Alright, we trust ya Aya-chan." Britnay stated lowering her hand from Scott's mouth. Aya smiled hugging her best friends as she turned back around then walked over to Areiko who was still standing where she had stopped.

"Come on," Aya gestured her hand across the street. "I'm parked over here." Aya said looking both ways before deciding to cross the street. Areiko followed her till they got to the baby blue car.

Aya opened the driver's side door seating herself down into the seat. She turned her head to look at Areiko who was standing by the passenger side door looking down. Aya blinked as she honked the horn waking Areiko up from any daydream that she was having. Areiko then opened the door and seated herself onto the comfortable seat shutting the door.

"You alright?" Aya asked. Areiko nodded answering silently. Aya pulled out of her parking spot then drove off in the direction which she came from.

Areiko's long hair was flying everywhere in the wind to the point where Areiko decided to tuck it into the back of her shirt. She was looking forward with Aya glancing at her a couple of times.

"Go ahead and ask." Areiko said suddenly gaining Aya's attention once she stopped at the red light.

"Ask what?"

"I know you wanna ask," Areiko said again turning her head looking at Aya, "I've learned to read people like a book."

Aya looked forward. "Why… why did you leave three years ago?"

Areiko looked forward and then turned her head out where her window is located. "I left for complicated reasons Aya." she answered. "I had to find myself again."

Aya glanced at Areiko. The sound of the horn beeping behind her caused her to look forward to see that the light was green. She pressed her foot onto the gas pedal as Areiko looked forward.

"You had to find yourself again?" Aya repeated. "Why couldn't you just find yourself with us?"

"Aya," Areiko started sounding a little cold. "I told you that I left for complicated reasons!"

"And you said that you had to find yourself."

"It's none of your concern as to why I left," Areiko snapped. "Just keep your nose out of my business!"

Aya was silent. She decided to keep her next words to herself. She began to think about what Goku said to her once more. She finally came to the conclusion that Goku was right.

"Goku was right," Aya said aloud as she thought it. "You have changed."

"No shit." Areiko said turning her head to look at Aya. "I grew up and realized how cold the world can be."

Aya glanced at Areiko taking her eyes off of the road. She then looked forward turning onto the exit that led to Mount Paoz. Aya slowly drove down the dirt path towards the Son House. She turned her head spotting Goten stepping out of the house shutting the door behind him.

Goten looked up and smiled seeing Aya pulling up into the driveway then getting out of the car. "Hey Aya! I got a question." Goten said approaching glancing at the woman in the car.

Areiko got out then came face to face with Goten. Goten's eyes lit up with happiness realizing that this woman that Aya brought with her was Son Areiko, the sister that had left without a single goodbye three years ago.

"Oh my…"

Areiko crossed her arms over her chest looking at Goten. Aya stepped towards the young teenager looking at him. "Where's Goku?" Aya asked him.

Goten turned his head looking at Aya. "He's in the back working." Goten turned around entering the house once more, "I'll bring you out there."

Aya turned her head looking at Areiko who stepped up towards her. Then the two of them followed Goten through the house and towards the backdoor. Coming through the door, was Chichi who was bringing in an empty water bottle. She looked up from the floor spotting Goten, Aya, and of course, the girl that stuck out like a sore thumb, Areiko.

Chichi gasped in shock dropping the bottle onto the floor placing her hand over her mouth. She stared at Areiko as she pushed herself through Aya and Goten to come face to face with her. Chichi lowered her arms as tears started to form in her eyes.

"A-A…" Chichi couldn't get her name out of her mouth. Of course she knew who Areiko was. But it was the shock that prevented her from saying anything. All Chichi could do was stare at the daughter that she lost and say nothing but allow the tears to flow from her face.

Areiko mentally sighed opening her arms to Chichi. Instantly, Areiko found herself hugging the mother that she left behind her, soon she knew that she was going to come face to face with the father that she also left. Chichi wrapped her arms tightly around Areiko hugging her as if she never wanted to let go. Chichi just cried and cried in her arms as she felt an emotion that she hasn't felt in a long time – happiness.

Areiko rubbed Chichi's back hoping to give her some type of comfort. After about five minutes or so, Chichi let her go. But her hands were still on her arms as she held Areiko out in front of her to get a good look at her. She's changed a lot. She's gotten taller, even though she was wearing heeled boots. Her hair was much longer then it used to be, and Chichi thought that it was long before. Now her hair was five times as long, nearly touching the floor even though her hair was up in a ponytail. Her clothes were still her same style from before, but they looked as if they belonged to someone else, which nine out of ten it was true.

"I… I missed you." Chichi managed to say to her hugging her once more.

Areiko stayed silent letting Chichi continue. "I don't know how Goku's going to react." Chichi said pulling herself away from Areiko. "He was really crushed when you left."

Areiko nodded her head.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Areiko answered as Chichi allowed her to pass. "I was just… around. That's all you need to know."

Chichi looked at Aya and Goten, but mainly Aya. Aya shook her head letting Chichi know that Areiko didn't tell her where she had gone too. Chichi walked passed Aya taking Goten's hand and leading him off so that Areiko and Aya could go see Goku themselves.

Areiko opened the backdoor. Instantly she was remembered by the training sessions that she, Goku, and Goten had back here. Sometimes Chichi would freak out on Areiko and Goku because they would sometimes be late for dinner. Or they would smell like wet dog, sometimes they just… smelled.

Goku was found standing in the yard working on something. Goku was on his hands and knees placing cement onto a brick then gently putting it in place. Areiko turned her head looking at Aya knowing that she knew what Goku was doing exactly.

"What is he doing?" Areiko asked.

Aya stepped out of the house standing next to Areiko. "He's working on the patio that Chichi's always wanted in the backyard."

"But doesn't he train back here?"

"He used too," Aya turned her head looking at her, "now he either trains with Vegeta or he's at the lookout OR he's at some other location in the Mount Paoz area. A lot has changed in the past three years Areiko… a lot."

Areiko stared at Aya. "Fill me in."

"Well, Bulma had her baby obviously. She had a little girl and they named her Bulla. Videl and Gohan finally got married and they had a little girl, Pan. Goten and Trunks will be freshmen next year. Marron is… I think is going to be in fifth grade or fourth."

She nodded her head turning to look at Goku who had already spotted Aya and Areiko. Goku couldn't tell who Areiko was exactly, so he just assumed that it was another one of Aya's friends. He stood up onto his feet placing his hands onto his hips looking at the girls.

"Aya," Goku started, "I thought you were going to the mall?"

"I did." Aya replied approaching Goku with Areiko following. "But I found someone."

"Wh—?"

Goku stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Areiko. She lowered her arms to her sides looking at the man who looked as if he was going to faint from the sight of her. Goku just stared into the face of the girl that he found five years ago underneath the tree in a horrible storm. Goku blinked rubbing his eyes then looking at Areiko once more.

"A-Areiko? Is that…"

Areiko nodded, "yes Goku, it's me."

Goku instantly grabbed onto Areiko's wrist pulling her to him. Areiko was taken by surprise of this as the saiyan hugged Areiko tightly kind of burying his face in his shoulder trying to hold his tears back. Areiko peered over Goku's shoulder into the woods behind him as he held onto her tightly. Aya stood there watching them. Goku lifted his head up resting his chin on Areiko's shoulder.

"Where did you go? Where have you been?"

Areiko didn't answer directly. "That doesn't matter, now does it Goku?" Areiko asked pulling herself gently away from him. "All that matters is that I'm standing here right in front of you."

Goku stared at Areiko, instantly knowing how she's changed. He was right, she basically grew up. But Goku kept that comment to himself. "Are you staying?"

Areiko shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess."

Goku just smiled a little bit, "good. It'll be great to have you back again."

Areiko nodded, and then Aya spoke up. "There's another saiyan that I think would love to see you Areiko-chan."

Areiko turned her head looking at her. "Who?"

"Vegeta of course." Goku replied getting Areiko's attention. "You did basically spend most of your time there when you were here."

Areiko nodded.

"Then let's go." Aya said placing a small smile onto her face. "I'll drive us there." _'Even though I don't think that Vegeta would be very happy to see Areiko once again…' _Aya thought to herself.

The three of them walked around the back of the house. Areiko glanced over at the house next door. "Who lives there?"

"Oh!" Goku grinned, "Gohan does." He answered. "Do you wanna see him?"

"Later." Areiko answered getting into the back of the car. Goku and Aya glanced at each other. Aya looked away getting into the driver side of the car as Goku got into the passenger side. Aya started up her car then pulled out of the driveway heading back to West City.

Surprising as it may sound, there was no conversation among the three. There wasn't even one between Areiko and Goku. Everything was just, well, silent. There was some tension with them but not much. Aya and Goku knew that they weren't dealing with the same Areiko that they knew three years ago. Oh they knew that very well. Just by the look of her, there was something wrong.

Goku on the other hand, he wants to work as hard as he can to bring back the fun loving fourteen year old that he knew before Orx attacked and destroyed her life. The saiyan knew that was going to be a difficult thing for him to do, it was going to be difficult for Areiko do to especially since she was the one that had lost that playful life. But Goku also had another problem. He didn't know what it was yet exactly, but he knew that deep down inside of him; Areiko was keeping a secret. A dark and evil secret. He wasn't going to push Areiko to tell him just in case that he was wrong about her. But he did know one thing, if she really was carrying a dark secret; he was going to do everything that he can to help out his daughter.

Aya finally pulled into the driveway of Capsule Corp after a long drive back to the place. They got out and instantly Aya told Areiko and Goku that Vegeta was in the gravity room training, something that didn't really change since Areiko was gone.

"Come on guys," Aya started as she headed for the back of her home, "I'm sure that he's still in there."

Goku glanced at Areiko watching as she just followed Aya. Goku sighed following the two girls as well. Aya stepped up to the door of the gravity room. She knocked, and then entered.

"Veggie-kins?" Aya called glancing around. She then realized that the machine was off. She blinked a few times glancing around, "huh… odd."

"What?" Goku asked.

Aya shut the door of the gravity room standing in front of Goku and Areiko, "he's not in there." Aya then checked the watch around her wrist. She smiled then lifted her head looking at her friends once more. "Well, it's about that time where he goes in and gets something to drink anyway."

"Then I'm assuming that we go inside?" Areiko suggested. Aya nodded as she walked passed Goku and Areiko heading up the stairs of her back porch.

"Yup!" Aya stated turning her head, "plus, don't you want to see Bulma anyway?"

Areiko shrugged. Goku looked at her and grinned. "Come on Areiko, you haven't see the woman in a long time, just visit her."

Areiko turned her eyes to the left letting a slight growl escape her throat. She then sighed, "fine." Areiko approached the porch with Goku following. Aya opened the backdoor to instantly see Vegeta leaning against the counter with a glass of ice cold water in his hand.

Vegeta turned his head looking at Aya, "back from the mall already?"

Aya nodded, "yeah, actually I didn't even go."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow then taking a sip of his water. Aya stepped to the side allowing Areiko into the house.

"I kind of met up with someone heading to the entrance of the place," Aya replied. Vegeta nearly spit his water out of his mouth at the sight of Areiko and seeing how much she's changed. He stared at her turning a little placing his cup onto the counter then turning again to look at her face to face.

Areiko nodded, "hey Vegeta."

"Hey," Vegeta was very shocked, very. He didn't think that she would ever return, but now that she has he was probably going to have problems with her.

Aya caught the tension between the two. She then remembered that Vegeta had never forgiven Areiko about what had taken place on this day three years ago. The event was hurtful, for everyone since it was a death of a close friend. Vegeta turned his eyes locking them with Aya.

"Um… excuse us for a minute." Aya said following Vegeta down the hall as he grabbed his cup of water.

Goku nodded as he seated himself down at the kitchen table with Areiko following his action. Vegeta and Aya entered in a room with Vegeta shutting the door tightly after Aya had entered.

"You know that I haven't been able to forgive her yet?" Vegeta turned his head looking at Aya.

"Yeah… I know that." Aya replied. "But Vegeta, it has been three years. And I'm no longer dead."

"I know that Aya."

"Then why can't you just forgive her?" Aya asked pressing her back against the wall.

"You know how hard it is for me." Vegeta said looking at her. Aya sighed; she didn't want to fight with the saiyan. So she decided to give up on the argument and come to an agreement with him.

"Alright, you don't have to forgive her if you don't want too Veggie," Aya looked up at him. "But can you at least try to get along with her?"

Vegeta thought about it. He then nodded his head. "Yeah."

Aya smiled walking towards the prince. She then hugged him tightly. "Thanks."

"No problem Punk." Vegeta said afterwards returning the hug to her.

Areiko was seated sideways on the chair. One arm hanging over the side of the chair with the other on her lap as she had her legs crossed. Goku was seated across from her looking at her. He had a lot of questions to ask her. Like, where she's been, what she's been doing, how she was doing, where she was living, things like that. But he didn't want to ask her anything that was going to frustrate her since he didn't know who she was anymore.

"You got questions?" Areiko asked turning her head to look at Goku.

"Huh?"

"Do you have questions?" Areiko asked again turning her head away. Goku shook his head looking at the table. "Don't lie." Goku looked up. "The one thing that I'll let you know, I hate liars and I hate secrets."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you the ordinary questions… like…" Goku stopped.

"Like what?" Areiko turned her head looking at him.

"Like where you've been and why you left."

Areiko sighed standing up fixing the back of her skirt. "I'll give you the same damn answer that I gave to Aya. I left for complicated reasons; I had to find myself again."

"Um… well… Reiko, couldn't you have found yourself here with us. We could've helped you." Goku stated.

"You couldn't have helped me anymore then other people could've," Areiko snapped. "I left this place because this was the very place that I lost myself at." Areiko turned to the door. "When Aya and Vegeta come back, tell them that I'll be outside waiting for them." She walked out.

Goku sighed looking down knowing that the task that he wanted to take, which was bringing _his _Areiko back, was going to be very difficult.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Jackie, Nick, and Collin are real people in my life, they are not characters, so please don't ask to use them.**

**Her Return**

**Chapter Three**

It's been about a week since Areiko had returned to everyone. And she was now again enrolled in Orange Star County High, finishing her year with her friends, Aya, Britnay, and Scott. Well, with Aya that is. Britnay and Scott didn't know if they wanted to be friends with her considering how much she has changed when she had arrived. Areiko had such an attitude problem, that she had started a fight with Vegeta the other day. But since Aya and Goku were there, no fists were thrown.

Areiko was in drama class with Aya. She was introduced to Aya's new friends in the class, Jackie, Nick, and Collin. Jackie and Nick were freshmen and Collin was a junior. So out of the new group of friends Aya had in the class, she and Areiko were the only ones that were seniors (besides Britnay and Scott).

"Alright everyone," Ms. Randall – the drama teacher – shouted to everyone in the auditorium. "We're doing monologues today, and Areiko."

Areiko sat upright turning her head to look at Ms. Randall. "You're up first."

Areiko stood up and walked up to the stage. She turned and faced the small drama class. She then closed her eyes; once they were opened again she started to explain her monologue.

"I wrote this myself," Areiko began to explain. "If you don't get it, then fine. Because a lot of it you won't understand anyway."

Aya crossed her legs as she sat in between Jackie and Nick who had their eyes locked on Areiko. She then started:

"A lot of you people don't understand…" Areiko started as she began to pace on stage fiddling with her fingers. "None of them do. They all claim that they do. But in actual reality… they just don't. They don't know what its like to lose control. And they sure as hell don't know what its like to have your life ripped from your grip… twice. They claim that everyone will be all right. They claim that they can help me. But they can't."

As Areiko continued, Aya felt like this monologue was directed to her, Vegeta, and Goku. They all just wanted to help her really. She listened closely as Areiko continued.

"It's too late for me now. I'm so far down this road that I don't know if I want to stay here anymore. I may be better off alone. The only thing that can help me keep my sanity is my best friend… which is a silver little blade that cuts across my skin…"

Aya's eyes widened realizing that she had learned a lot from Areiko. She did write this herself. So it all must be true. Everyone in the class was either in tears or clapping because Areiko was that good. Areiko stepped off of the stage taking her seat in back of the auditorium. Aya looked back at her as she stood up and seated herself down next to her. Areiko kept her eyes locked on Jackie, who was up next.

"Areiko… what was that?" Aya asked her.

"What was what?" Areiko questioned afterwards turning her eyes onto Aya.

"Your monologue," Aya replied to her glancing at Jackie. "What was that all about?"

"I kinda figured that you would be the one to understand, since it was directed at you." Areiko said standing up. "I'm going to the nurse." Areiko turned walking away from Aya as she then approached Ms. Randall. Aya then watched her leave the class. Aya sighed annoyed as she leaned back into her chair. She placed her hand onto her face sighing once more shaking her head.

Soon school was over, and Areiko went over Aya's house since she was invited. They were seated in Aya's room with Britnay and Scott as they talked. But Areiko stayed silent. She then suddenly stood up and walked out of the room. Ata watched her as she then turned to Britnay and Scott.

"What the fuck?" Britnay said looking at Aya's bedroom door kind of funny.

"I'm going to go see where she went," Aya stated to her friends as she stood up off of the bed and left the room as well.

Areiko entered the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it behind her. She pressed the palm of her hand onto her forehead growling. She gripped the side of the sink as she looked up into the mirror. She opened her mouth spotting her fangs. She then looked down at her nails seeing her claws. Areiko then looked behind her at her tail to see it changing colors; it was going from brown to black.

"Shit!" Areiko swore gripping the sink even harder. Her head started to pound as she stood there. She clenched her eyes shut tightly trying to keep herself in control of the pain that was shooting through her skull at the moment.

"Areiko?"

Areiko's eyes snapped opened as she turned her head towards the door. "Reiko, you alright?"

"Yeah," Areiko answered. "I'm fine… just… leave me alone."

Aya blinked as she heard Areiko stumble around from within the bathroom. Aya shrugged her shoulders as she turned and walked away. Areiko clenched her eyes shut. She opened the medicine cabinet pulling out a pack of razors. She then ripped open the plastic cover dropping the rest of them into the sink or onto the floor. She went to seat herself onto the toilet, but she ended up falling onto the floor. Areiko pulled herself weakly towards the tub leaning against it.

Areiko looked at the razor. She really didn't want to do it. But she had too. She clenched her eyes shut placing the razor lightly onto her wrist. She breathed a few times before she begun. She pressed the blade into her skin, and with a quick movement, she slit her wrist open. Areiko breathed in through her gritted teeth allowed the pain to shoot through her arm.

The pain in her head started to disappear once she smelt the aura of her blood. Areiko closed her eyes and leaned her arm against the floor. She turned her eyes down onto her wrist and watched the blood trickle down the side of her wrist onto the floor.

"I can't feed it… not now…" Areiko said to herself slowly. She lifted her wrist up and parted her lips to feel her fangs with her fingers. She then started to suck on her wrist sinking her fangs into her flesh as she if was some type of vampire. Her body shuddered in delight as the blood entered her mouth slipping down her throat.

Aya returned to her bedroom to see Britnay and Scott sitting there still. Scott looked at Aya as she shut her door and seated herself back onto her bed.

"Did you find her?" Scott asked. Aya nodded her head.

"Yeah, I did. She's in the bathroom." Aya answered. Britnay looked to the side a little bit.

"Aya," Britnay started turning her head to look back at Aya, "I feel like something bad is about to happen."

"What?" Scott said looking at her. Britnay turned looked at her boyfriend grabbing onto his hand.

"I feel like something's wrong, or something bad is about to happen." Britnay stated again looking at her boyfriend and then at Aya.

"I feel it too." Aya said looking at her bedroom door. "And we all know that your feelings always end up being right."

Britnay nodded. Aya then stood up and looked at her friends. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to Vegeta, see if he senses anything wrong."

Britnay and Scott nodded their heads as they watched Aya walk out of the room. Aya proceeded down the hallway, but she stopped right by the bathroom door to see that the light was still on and the door was still shut tightly. She didn't think anything of it. She then walked down the steps skipping the last five. She headed towards the backdoor and opening it. There she spotted little Bull and Pan playing with each other. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl were seated at the patio set talking and sipping coffee or whatever it was that they were drinking. Bulma looked passed Videl to see Aya standing at the doorway. She then placed a smile onto her face.

"Hey there Aya," Bulma greeted causing Chichi and Videl to look over. Aya smiled and nodded their heads towards them.

"Something wrong?" Videl asked turning in her chair to look at the eighteen year old fully. Bulla and Pan turned their heads looking at her. Aya then shook her head looking at Gohan's wife.

"No, I'm alright." Aya answered. "Bulma, is Vegeta still training?"

Chichi smirked leaning back into her seat. "When is he not?"

"When he's with his family or sleeping." Bulma answered. She then turned and looked at Aya again. "Yeah, he's still training."

Bulla and Pan stood up from their seats on the porch. They then ran towards Aya. Aya got down onto her knees opening her arms allowing Bulla and Pan ran full force into her arms. Aya obviously wasn't knocked over since she scooped up the two little girls and spun them.

Once she was freed from the little ones' grips, she walked down the back porch steps and came to the gravity room. Aya stopped by the door and knocked.

"Vegeta?" she called.

She waited a few minutes till someone came to the door. There stood Vegeta with a towel wrapped around his neck like always. He smirked looking down at Aya, but his smirk quickly disappeared once she saw how stressed she looked.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a question." Aya said to him, "do you sense anything… wrong?"

Vegeta blinked, then he took a few minutes to open his sense. He stood there looking around a little bit. He then turned his eyes onto Aya shaking his head.

"No, why?" Vegeta asked her. Aya shrugged her shoulders. Even though she knew better then to shrug them at him. Because she knew that he doesn't take the gesture of shrugged shoulders as an answer.

"Aya," he started, "you know that's not an answer for me."

"Well, I was just curious." Aya answered looking at him.

"You sense that there's something wrong… don't you?"

Aya nodded, "a little." She then placed a grin onto her face. "But I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned with. If I get this feeling again, I'll let you know okay, Veggie?"

Vegeta just folded his arms across his chest nodding. He watched as Aya turned around and walked away entering the house. Right there and then he knew that she was keeping something from him. He would ask her about, but he decided that is this was truly bothering her, she would come to him about it.

Aya entered the house going back to her room where Britnay and Scott were seated waiting for her. They looked at her as she seated herself onto a beanbag in the corner of the room. Britnay turned her body looking at the short eighteen year old with curious looking eyes.

"So," Britnay started as Aya looked up at her. "Did he sense anything?"

Aya shook her head sighing. "Nope." She then turned her attention to the window. "Nothing at all."

"You serious?" Scott asked. Aya turned her head looking at him weirdly.

"I'm serious. Why would I lie to you guys anyway?" Aya asked him. Britnay turned her head looking at her boyfriend.

"She's got a point." Britnay stated getting his attention. "Aya's not one to like to us."

"But…" Scott was hesitant about saying this, but he said it anyway. "What about Reiko?

Aya and Britnay fell silent. Scott had asked them the right question. No one knew Areiko anymore. She was completely different. It was as if she wanted nothing to do with them. Like she wanted nothing to do with her past life before the situation with Orx had happened. The once cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl that they knew disappeared. Areiko was no longer that girl that shared her secrets with everyone. Areiko also, a few times during the week she's been back, has told everyone that if they could, she would want to be known as Lekira. Not as Areiko. And that wasn't her at all.

"Well," Aya started giving Scott an answer. "She might… considering we don't know her anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Britnay asked looking at her. Aya sighed pushing herself up. She moved towards her dresser picking up a picture frame.

Inside the picture frame was herself, Areiko, Trunks, and Vegeta – who was forced into the picture – all of them with smiling faces, but Vegeta of course; he just did his usual smirk. Aya placed the picture down onto the top of the dresser turning her look at them.

"She's different now…" Aya said approaching her long-term friends. "She's no longer that happy-go-lucky kid that we used to know."

Britnay placed her hand onto Aya's shoulder. Aya looked at her when Britnay suddenly pulled her best friend into a hug. Scott then got off of the bed and approached them wrapped his own arms around the girls that he held so dear.

Areiko sat there on the bathroom floor staring at her wrist that continued to bleed. She sighed shakily looking at the fangs marks on the side of her wrist from her biting into her skin. She lifted up her other hand touching her teeth lightly. The fangs were gone, this pleased Areiko. This meant that she didn't have to go feed, like the other times.

"Good…" Areiko said to herself softly as she stood up. She walked to the medicine cabinet pulling it open once again. There she pulled out some bandages after she placed the razors back onto the shelf. She then began to wrap up her wrists as she looked at her clothing to see traces of blood on her shirt. But they were just little marks, something that couldn't be seen unless you were looking for it.

She didn't worry to much about her clothing, but her wrist… that was a different matter. Everyone would ask her what happened. Sp she decided not to care. She then unlocked the door and turn off the light. Once she had entered the hallway, she heard someone calling her from down the hall.

"Yo Reiko!" Came Trunks's voice. Areiko turned around holding her hands behind her back to hide her wrist. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Areiko answered sternly. "What do you want?"

Trunks blinked, wondering why Areiko was so hostile towards him. "I was just going to ask if you could teleport me to your house."

Areiko growled mentally. She didn't have the time to be teleported people around. Trunks sensed something coming from her. He backed away raising his hands into the air defensively.

"But if you don't want too… I understand." Trunks quickly added to his question.

Areiko rolled her eyes. "No, it's fine." She said to him. "Grab on." Areiko held out her arms, the one that wasn't slit. Trunks was hesitant at first. "Are you going to take my hand or what!"

Trunks jumped. He then took her hand. Areiko then teleported off reappearing in the living room of the Son House, where she lived. Standing in the kitchen doing dishes (for once) was Goku. He blinked sensing two people in the house other then himself and his youngest son Goten. He turned his head to see Areiko and Trunks standing there in the living room, he grinned.

"Hey there guys," he greeted with a smile on his face. Trunks smiled back entering the kitchen.

"He Goku, is Goten around?"

Areiko pushed herself passed Trunks and Goku entering her room. She shut the door and locked it, gaining the attention of both the saiyans in the kitchen.

Goku then slowly turned his head and eyes onto Trunks and nodded, "yeah, he's in his room playing video games like always."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks." Trunks then disappeared up the stairs. Goku blinked approaching Areiko's bedroom door. He wiped his wet hands on his pants and then knocked on the door.

"Reiko?"

"Go away!" Areiko bellowed from the other side of her door. Goku lowered his eyebrows sensing the hostility in her voice. Goku then placed his ear onto the door and began speaking again.

"Reiko you okay?"

The door shook, as if Areiko punched it knowing Goku was listening on the other side. "I said go away!"

Goku jumped backing away from the door. Goku glanced to the side turning around. "Must be that time of the month…" he then walked away entering the kitchen once more.

Areiko was standing on the other side of her door. She was clenching her fists and breathing hard. She didn't punch the door actually, she knew that for a fact since she wasn't standing anywhere near it. Suddenly, she began to get frightened. She turned around making her back face the door. She looked down at her wrist to see that blood seeped through the bandages that were covering her self-inflicted wound.

Areiko shook her head, "this can't be happening… damnmit!" She seated herself onto her bed gripping her hair. "Not now… I just fed you not that long ago…" Areiko's gasping began to turn into a low growl. "Shit!" She shouted quickly turning to open her bedroom window.

"Reiko?" Came Goku's voice again.

Areiko snapped her head towards the door. "You alright?"

"I'm fine! Leave me along for the last goddamn time!" Areiko leapt out the window and ran off entering the woods hoping that Goku wouldn't find a way to unlock her door and enter her room to find her missing.


	4. Chapter Four

**Her Return**

**Chapter Four**

Areiko returned around nine that night. She snuck through her bedroom window looking around her room. Her light was still out, and her door was still locked, letting Areiko know that no one had entered her room. But they could've always teleported in here, but she highly doubted that anyone would do that to her.

Areiko crawled through the window on all fours. She walked to her bedroom light still walking on her hands and feet. She then stood upright looking at her hands to see that they were stained with blood. Her eyes widening turning to look at her bed to see that she had left bloody hand and foot prints all over her bed spreads. She began to breathe heavily as she quickly rushed over to the other side of her room standing in front of a full length mirror that was purchased a few days ago.

From head to toe; she was soaked in blood. It stained around her lips and smeared on her cheeks. The red liquid ran down her chin dripping onto her white shirt. The rose that was once pink was no longer its color. It was drenched in blood and sort of glowed from the glitter. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up and barely touched by the blood that stained her clothing. Even Areiko's shoes were covered in it.

Areiko breathed in deeply, letting the air out shakily. She then kicked off her shoes quickly throwing them into the closet located next to her. She ripped her jacket off of her body managing not to get any blood on it. She then looked at her quilt that was stained with the blood as well. She rushed over to it grabbing onto the ends of the blanket wiping the window ceil clean of the crimson color.

She then quickly grabbed the quilt around her wiping her face off making sure that all traces of the blood was located within the blanket as it was wrapped around her. Using the blanket, she placed her hand onto the door handle and exited her room.

There was no one located in the house, as far as Areiko could see. She sniffed the air catching Goku and Chichi's scent in the living room. Instantly she knew that the two of them were sitting together on the couch. She sniffed the air trying to find Goten but his scent was nowhere to be found. He was probably sleeping over Trunks's house for tonight since it was the weekend.

Areiko rushed off into the bathroom shutting the door silently and locking it. She threw the quilt onto the floor walking towards the shower, but not before glancing into the mirror. She looked at her reflection. She just wanted to break down in tears. She didn't like looking into the mirror to see blood plastered all over her.

She turned her head away from the mirror. She then reached behind her pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She allowed her hair to drop and drag across the tile floor. Areiko didn't even bother to strip herself of her clothes. She just threw herself into the shower. Areiko seated herself into the tub tucking her knees to her chest. The water from the showerhead poured down onto Areiko's head separating her long beautiful hair causing it to fall at her sides. She rested her forehead on her forearms staring at the blood stained water watching it rush to the drain and disappear.

Areiko tilted her head back letting the water run down her neck. She then pushed her hair back with her fingers making her part disappear. Areiko sighed shakily again looking forward at the wall in front of her. She then leaned forward making the water hotter then it already is.

**Lekira? What in the hell are you doing?**

**"I'm leaving."**

**What? Why?**

**"I… I just have too."**

**Does this have anything to do with your past?**

**If it doesn't then… wait… Lekira—**

**"Don't even say it Trigger! I'm NOT crazy!"**

**Lekira! Listen to yourself!**

**"There's nothing for me to listen too! I KNOW I'm not crazy! She can shape shift! I'm telling you! She's real! She's trying to kill me! She's trying to kill you and Pyro as well!"**

**Lekira, Pyro and I are fine! Look at us! We're perfectly okay, there's no one after us.**

**"You say that now because you can't see her. The moment I want to show her to you… she shape shifts into a random person and walks away."**

**Lekira… listen to yourself! You NEED help!**

**"No! No I don't!"**

**Lekira…**

**"Get away from me!"**

**Lekira I wanna help you!**

**"No Trigger… you and Pyro helped me enough. You've listened to my stories about my past lives… and now I wanna do you guys a favor." **

**If you want to do us a favor… get some help!**

**"For the last fucking time! I! Do! Not! Need! Help!"**

**Lekira… yes you do! You fight with yourself! For God's sake! You cut!**

**"I explained to you why I cut!"**

**I know, to control this 'wild' side of you! But Lekira… you need help! Cutting won't be the answer to control that side of you.**

**"It's working for the moment now isn't it? If I keep this up… it'll only have to feed once or twice a year."**

**Lekira…**

**"No Trigger! We're getting off topic here! I'm leaving to protect you and Pyro! And… that! Is! Fucking! Final!" **

Areiko pressed her lips together remembering that argument that fateful day. She closed her eyes fighting back tears. She then turned her head to the side resting the side of her face against her forearms.

Finally, Areiko decided that she was going to get out. She stood up turning off the shower at the same time. She stood there for a minute waiting for someone to knock on the door once the water was shut off. But no one came. Areiko looked down at the quilt that rested on the floor.

"I gotta get rid of this…" she then grabbed onto blanket making sure that no blood was to get on her again.

Areiko approached the bathroom window. She opened it up taking off into the air.

She landed in the middle of the woods near a lake that she knew all to well. This was the very same lake that she bathed herself in three years ago when Orx had attacked. As she stood there, the memories of those fateful weeks flashed in front of her eyes to the point where she shielded them with the hope that they would just stop, and they did. But not right away.

Areiko then looked at the pink blanket that she loved. It was the quilt that Goku had given her when she first arrived here at the Son House. She absolutely loved it. It kept her warm during the winter and cool in the summer. It was the perfect blanket.

Areiko's eyes locked themselves onto the lake. She then crumpled the blanket up into a ball and threw it into the lake. She watched and waited as the quilt slowly snuck to the bottom of the lake after it absorbed water for about five to ten minutes. She looked down feeling horrible about the blanket. But she quickly got over it as she returned to the Son House.

She climbed back through the bathroom window and unlocked the door. She then teleported herself out of the bathroom and back into her room. She quickly rushed to her door locking it again. After she knew that it was safe, she began to strip herself of her soaking wet clothes.

She changed into her pajamas then crawled into bed. She rested her head onto her pillow looking up at the ceiling staring for what seemed like hours. Soon she got a knock on the door.

"Reiko?"

Areiko rolled over her. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Goku."

Without leaving her bed, her bedroom door unlocked. Goku watched the door strangely as it opened by itself. He blinked then turned his attention towards Areiko. Her back was facing him her tail swished against the floor; it was still a little black, but not as much.

"Um…" Goku glanced around the room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well… it's because you haven't left your room since you brought Trunks here." Goku replied. Areiko just smirked. Only if he knew how wrong he was at that moment. Areiko had actually just gotten home covered in blood, unable to remember anything really about what she was doing outside in the woods.

"So I came to check on you." Goku blinked spotting a wet stain on her pillow from her hair. "Did you take a shower?"

Areiko rolled over turning her head to look at him, "no why?"

"Well…" Goku looked at Areiko intently. He then shook his head. "Never mind." He then stepped out of the room. When Areiko rolled over. He took one more glance at her before shutting her bedroom door.

Chichi looked over the couch looking at her husband. "Is she alright?" she asked. Goku rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't help but feel that there was something missing, or that there was something that Areiko wasn't telling him.

"Yeah she's fine." Goku answered his wife seating himself down next to her. "She's just tired." Goku lied.

Chichi nodded her head, "well, thank goodness that tomorrow's Saturday right?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah…" Chichi looked at her husband blinking a few times.

"Goku?"

Goku turned looking at his wife, "hm?"

"Are you sure that everything's alright?" Chichi asked again. Goku nodded his head pulling her close to his chest holding her tightly. Chichi cuddled against him. The married couple continued to watch television together till they decided to go to bed.

Saturday morning came rather quickly for Areiko, since she didn't get one ounce of sleep, and she had also told Goku that she would help him baby-sit Pan since Gohan and Videl were going out.

Watching Pan, it was going to be easy for Goku, but not so easy for Areiko. Areiko wasn't really good with kids, at least not now she wasn't. Back then she was wonderful with little kids since she liked to do the same things that they did. But since she's changed, she didn't know how she was going to react to this babysitting thing.

Areiko basically just sat at the kitchen table watching as Goku ran around the house chasing Pan. She watched listening to the giggling and shrieks of laughter coming from Gohan's little girl. Pan ran around the table a few times then hid behind Areiko's leg as Goku was chasing her.

Suddenly Goku stopped, "hey… where did my granddaughter go?"

"I'm right here grandpa!" Pan shouted out loud as Goku looked down at her. He smiled reaching out for her till Pan turned around and ran off, Areiko following her with her eyes.

"Why don't you play Reiko?" Goku asked placing a smile onto his face. Areiko looked at him and then shook her head.

"No thanks." Areiko replied. "I'll just watch."

"Come on," Goku continued, "I'm sure Pan would want you to play."

"No."

"Please Areiko?"

"NO!" Areiko screamed so loud that Pan came out of her hiding place stepping into the kitchen. Goku's eyes widened watching as Areiko stood up with her hands firmly on the kitchen table. "I don't wanna play your fucking game!"

Pan's eyes began to tear up, "aunty Aweiko?"

"I'm not fucking fifteen anymore Goku!" Areiko continued ignoring little Pan who was still standing in the room. "I'm fucking seventeen! I don't play child games anymore!"

"Reiko—"

"No Goku! Don't even try to get me to calm down!" Areiko continued walking around the table. "I'm sick and tired of being treated as if I'm a little child! Last time I checked, I fucking grew up! And if you can't see that… that just proves you're dumber then I thought you were."

Pan started crying. Areiko looked at her and rolled her eyes. "And get her to stop!" she added walking off into her room slamming the door shut. Goku jumped at the sound of Areiko's bedroom door shutting. Goku looked down, Areiko's words hitting him hard.

Pan continued to cry as she walked up to her grandfather tugging at his pant leg. Goku turned his eyes onto his granddaughter who continued to cry. Goku sighed bending down hugging her closely.

Areiko walked towards her bed throwing herself down onto it. She put her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling, her harsh words ringing through her head.

_No Goku! Don't even try to get me to calm down! _

_I'm sick and tired of being treated as if I'm a little child! _

_Last time I checked,_

_I fucking grew up!_

_And if you can't see that… _

_That just proves you're dumber then I thought you were. _

Areiko rolled over closing her eyes ignoring her words that ran through her head. She didn't care about how harsh she sounded. She meant every word of it. Areiko began to think that maybe it was a little to much. No, nothing could ever be to much if it had to go through Goku's head.

Areiko closed her eyes, she felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep…

**Areiko rushed down the street. Running along the yellow lines that separated the two sides of the road. As she ran, she glanced around. Every building next to her had fallen apart. Rubble and debris laid everywhere on the ground as if it was meant to be there. Dust lingered in the air. Areiko could feel the hot heats waves from the fire that burned on the sides of the street on the buildings. The one thing that really disturbed her was that everywhere she turned her eyes, there was a dead body. The city was dead. **

**Areiko turned her head forward slowing down her sprint to a run, a run to a walk, a walk to a complete stop. She looked forward before her. There in the middle of the street was a young girl. She looked no older then the age of sixteen. She wore a black jean jacket with sea blue jeans with glitter on the front of the thighs. Her white t-shirt that said: "Give Hugs, Not Drugs" was stained in blood. A trail of the red liquid ran down the side of her face. Her hands were covered in scratches and burn marks. She was covered in dust that was visible on her black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with her long bangs against her face shaping it out. There was a purple star tattoo on the left side of her face that glowed as she hugged a body to her chest. **

**The body that she was hugging was a man. No older then the age of eighteen. There was a gigantic hole in his chest as blood poured out of his back and chest creating a blood puddle that the girl and the corpse sat in. His brown hair was rugged up and stiff, showing signs of having blood in it. Scratches, scraps, and burn marks were rested all over his exposing arms and legs. His yellow shirt was stained with his blood and his dark blue jeans were ripped and torn. **

**Areiko approached the girl and the corpse, her eyes widening, "Trigger?"**

**The girl turned her head towards the sound of her name spotting Areiko, "is he…"**

**"You should know!" Trigger shouted standing up instantly. "You bitch! You were the one that killed him!"**

**Areiko's mouth nearly dropped open. "Trigger! How could I have killed him if I had left the city!"**

**"You came back!" Trigger bellowed, "you came back and destroyed this city!" she added. Areiko glanced around her. She shook her head pressing her hands onto her head. **

**"No… no I didn't!"**

**"Go ahead!" Trigger started gaining Areiko's attention. "Act crazy! Because I'm not buying it! Because when you did this" – Trigger pointed around them – "you were perfectly sane! You were talking to us! Talking to Pyro! And you killed him you fucking bitch!"**

**Trigger lunged forward landing her fist in Areiko's face. "Lekira you're right!" Areiko placed her hand onto where she was punched looking up at her as blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "You ARE a monster!"**

**Areiko turned her eyes away. "Trigger…"**

**"Shut the fuck up!" Trigger shouted about to kick her till Areiko leapt back getting to her feet. "You're a monster! Just like you told us! I didn't believe that you were capable of killing your best friend when you told me! But now that I've seen what you did to Pyro… I believe anything! He tried helping you! And you fucking killed him!"**

**"Trigger! I didn't do it! I swear!"**

**"Liar!" Trigger shouted pointing at Areiko. "Get the fuck out of here!" Areiko stepped back as Trigger approached. "Leave Lekira!"**

**"Fine!" Areiko bellowed. She turned her back to Trigger and took off into the air. Trigger continued shouting at Areiko as flew off. **

**Areiko glanced over her shoulder. The burning city that she loved so much was starting to disappear. She turned her head forward paying attention to the objects in front of her. **

**_BOOM!_**

**Areiko's eyes widened as she suddenly came to a halt. She turned around quickly to see the city suddenly explode before her eyes. Areiko's eyes began to tear up as she shook her head. **

**"NOO! TRIGGER!"**

**_"Run sister!"_**

**Areiko glanced around. **

**_"Run! But I'll tell you this! You can run but you can't hide! I'll find you! And destroy everything you have!" _**

Areiko shot up from her sleeping position on the bed. She looked out her window to see that it was dark out, instantly knowing that she had been a sleep for a couple of hours. Areiko sat there staring at the new quilt that she placed onto her bed.

"What am I doing here?" Areiko asked herself. "I'll get them killed… like I did with Pyro and Trigger."


	5. Chapter Five

**Her Return**

**Chapter Five**

Areiko was sitting at an outdoor café by herself. She held her cup of coffee in her hand tightly sitting there staring off into the distance while playing with a napkin in her hands. Britnay, Scott, and Aya had gone out to the movies to go see **The Descent**. Areiko had no interest in that movie; she didn't even know what it was. So she decided to have this day to herself.

Areiko tore a hole into the napkin with her long finger nail. She looked at the ripped hole thinking of what had happened yesterday and the way she yelled at Goku and the way she mad Pan cry. After that, Pan refused to go anywhere near Areiko. She didn't really mind that. That way, the little one couldn't have gotten hurt from being around her. That was what she wanted right now, after she was reminded of what had happened with Pyro and Trigger, she had decided to separate herself from her friends and family, even if that meant that she had to be a complete bitch to them all.

"Reiko, is that you?"

Areiko blinked then turned her head. There she spotted Krillin standing next to his daughter Marron, who was almost his height. Her blonde hair was down and against her shoulders. She had a pair of black jeans and a pink shirt.

Krillin was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with a tie. It looked as if he had just gotten out of work or something. He carried a suit case in his right hand and a cell phone in the other with it open as if he had just gotten off the phone with someone.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Marron asked her approaching the table with her father following her.

Areiko looked away, "because I want too." She answered.

"I kind of figured that you would be with Goku helping him watch over Pan again like yesterday," Krillin added also walking over after sticking the cell phone into his back pocket. Areiko shook her head.

"I'm not a good babysitter." She said standing up looking down at him. "Wow… you're short."

Krillin placed a "whatever" look onto his face, "yeah… I know that." Krillin said. Areiko pull money out of her pocket placing it onto the table.

"I don't mean to be rude… actually I do but, I'm leaving." Areiko shoved her hands into her pockets and walked off down the street. Marron and Krillin watched as Areiko disappeared.

"What's her problem?" Marron asked her father looking at him. Krillin shrugged his shoulders turning his head to look at his daughter.

"I couldn't tell you Marron." Krillin answered sighing. "Well, we better get going before your mother throws another fit because we're late."

Marron nodded her head. The two of them continued onward down the street then turned the corner going in the opposite direction of Areiko.

Areiko had her hands shoved in her pockets playing with her cell phone. She stared down at the sidewalk as suddenly, another memory of a conversation that she had with her two friends appeared in her head…

**You in here Lekira?**

**"Yeah, come on in Pyro…"**

**Trigger told me a little about your life.**

**"Lives."**

**… Doesn't matter to me. Even though we might not know who this Goku or Vegeta or Aya people are… we trust their judgment with you, and you can stay here.**

**"What? Are you serious?"**

**Dead serious.**

**"But why?"**

**Look, Lekira… we know how difficult this must be for two complete strangers to tell you that you can live in their home with them even after everything you've done. But we accept you, and we want to help you anyway we can. Even if that means shielding you from the outside world. **

**"Thanks a lot Pyro… really, that means a lot."**

**No problem Lekira, definitely no problem. You're family now. **

**But I'm assuming that you want your space and what not. So I'll give it to you. **

**"Thanks again."**

**No problem.**

**"Family… what a strong word to use… maybe I can find myself here again…" **

This conversation that she remembered having wasn't something too serious like the last one in the shower two nights ago. It was right after Areiko had told Trigger everything that she has done in her past life that she remembered and everything that she has done here, in West City. But they had still accepted her. She thought that it was ironic, two strangers that had accepted her died **because **of her.

Suddenly Areiko's shoulder came in contact with someone else throwing her onto the sidewalk. "Hey! Watch where the fu—"

Areiko looked up into the face of a woman. Her skin was pale, really pale. She had long lavender hair that reached to her waist. Her bangs that spiked out in front of her face and came down and they were completely white. Her purple eyes glared down at Areiko as her pupils narrowed into little slits like a cat's eye. Her clothes looked normal. She wore a white shirt with spaghetti straps. The shirt came done in a V shape at her sides hugging the side of her legs. From the left side of her neck all the way down her arm was a vine tattoo – well it looked like a vine, but it could've been flames too – which stopped at her finger tips. She wore black jeans with silver looking jewels going up and down the pant legs. Her fingernails were long, almost like claws. Touching her bottom lip were a pair of fangs.

"Run sister," the woman spoke, "run! But I will tell you this. You can run but you can not hide from me. I'll find you," the woman bent down to her ear whispering. "And destroy everything you have."

Areiko's eyes widen. She went to go punch the woman she had bumped into, but she was gone. She leapt to her feet looking around. She then heard laughter, but it was coming from within her head. Areiko began to panic and took off running.

Areiko stumbled a few times trying to keep herself up. Then she stumbled up onto the porch of her destination. Areiko could still hear the laughter, but it was louder then before and she didn't like it.

She through the front door open slamming it shut pressing her back against it. She heaved looking forward to see Vegeta standing there looking at her oddly. Areiko stared at him wiping sweat off of her forehead that had gotten there from panicking. Vegeta approached but he kept his distance from her considering he still hated her.

"Are you alright Reiko?" Vegeta asked. Areiko nodded her head glancing back at the door as she walked away from it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did Aya come back from the movies yet?" she asked walking passed Vegeta but not coming in any kind of contact with him.

"No." Vegeta replied doing the same thing. "The movie doesn't get out till later today. I'm assuming – knowing Aya – they'll be seeing two movies."

Areiko didn't reply to that. She continued walking till she seated herself into the kitchen. Vegeta turned his head looking over his shoulder. He then turned his eyes onto the door approaching it. He opened his front door stepping out onto the porch. The saiyan prince glanced around opening his senses. He didn't see or sense anything that was out there that had apparently, scared Areiko.

Areiko could see Vegeta standing on the front porch looking around. She turned her eyes away from it as he turned around and entered the house. He then walked into the kitchen getting himself something to drink. Neither Areiko or Vegeta said a word to each other, even though they stood in the same room for about five to ten minutes, nothing was said. It was obvious that the two still had strong dislikings against each other.

Before Vegeta left the room, he decided to say something, "what got you so scared?"

Areiko turned her head looking at him. "Nothing did." She replied. Vegeta looked at her as she stood up approaching the steps. He continued to watch her till she had completely disappeared up the stairs.

Vegeta rolled his eyes then turned walking out into the backyard towards the gravity room. He happened to glance over his shoulder, and on the roof of his home stood a weird looking woman with lavender hair. When Vegeta turned around quickly, she was gone. Just like that. Vegeta lowered his eyebrows.

"Who the…"

Areiko entered one of the guest rooms. She shut the door and locked it. Once she turned back around, a hand came swiping against her face throwing her to the side. Areiko hit a dresser knocking everything on it over onto the floor, including the dresser itself.

She rubbed her cheek as she laid there on the floor. Slowly getting to her feet, someone had grabbed onto the hair in her ponytail keeping her on the floor by placing their foot onto her back.

"Where do you think you're going Sister Lekira?"

Areiko clenched her eyes shut not answering the voice.

"You know, it took me awhile to find you. You're a pain in my ass."

"What do you think you are to me?" Areiko snapped back. Suddenly she was thrown against the bed. Areiko quickly stood up on the mattress walking across it putting distance between her and her attacker.

When Areiko's eyes locked with her, she recognized her as the woman that had knocked her down on the sidewalk. The lavender haired woman crossed her arms underneath her breasts looking at Areiko with death written in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know, you actually never told me." the lavender haired woman replied.

"Well, you're a bigger pain in my ass then I am in yours." Areiko said with a scowl on her face. Suddenly the lavender haired girl leapt across the bed pinning Areiko to the floor tightly. She straddled Areiko pinning her wrists to the floor.

"Watch what you say around me." the lavender haired woman smirked, "because I can turn everyone against you like I did with Trigger."

Areiko growled animalisticly. The woman laughed as she gripped harder against Areiko's wrist causing her to wince. The woman noticed some bandages on one. She smirked looking back into Areiko's face.

"I see you've been feeding."

"Shut up!"

"So you did take my advice."

"I said shut! Up!"

Suddenly an unseen force through the woman off of Areiko and into the wall. The woman hung her head low chuckling lowly as she stood up off of the floor at the same time as Areiko. The lavender haired woman looked up placing a wide smirk onto her face baring her fangs at Areiko.

"I know what you're thinking," she started. "You think that if you can let out the animal in you… you can defeat me." the woman crossed her arms again walking across the room. "But little do you know, that can't stop me."

"Then I'll just leave this place." Areiko growled baring her teeth that were slowly transforming.

"You know," the woman started again, "you were supposedly the 'perfect' creation according to Father Orx."

"Don't speak that name here."

"Why not?" the woman questioned turning her cat like eyes onto Areiko, "he is your father. He did give you life just like he had given me life."

"The only life he gave us was a hell!"

The woman let out a snort, "you think that it was hell, but I on the other hand, enjoyed it."

"How can you enjoy something that you haven't' experienced yet?" Areiko asked, "you were just woken by his men just a few years ago!"

"To be correct, I was awoken about… um… four to five years ago. When you were on that stupid planet with that stupid little boy."

"He wasn't stupid!"

Areiko was suddenly hit again being tossed against the window that buckled, but didn't shatter. Areiko turned her head looking over her shoulder at the woman who was now seated on the bed looking at her animal like claws.

"He was stupid," the woman corrected, "he completely converted you. If you weren't converted, we wouldn't have been awoken."

"We?"

"I'll get on that topic sometime later." The pale woman said waving her hand in the air as if smacking a fly around. "You don't have to worry about it, only if I'm defeated the others will be awakened."

"What do you mean by others?"

"Do you think that Father Orx just created you?" the woman asked turning her eyes onto Areiko. "I don't think so. He knew that something wrong was going to happen to you so he created some others. And I happened to be next in line to be awoken."

"What do you want…?"

"What do I want?" she repeated. "Hm, let's see. I want my sibling dead for killing our Father."

"He was NO Father!"

"Maybe not to you," the woman stood up. "This is how it's going to happen." The woman looked at her claws once more turning her body to face Areiko. "If you leave this city or that stupid mountain in which you live on… I'll kill everyone you hold dear."

Areiko's eyes widened.

"That's right," the woman started heading for the door of the room. "If you leave, they'll die."

"Goku and the others aren't normal earthlings." Areiko said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh I know that Sister. I've done my homework on them. But… like I said, if you leave they die. Which means that they get to deal with you, your counter part, and of course me."

"K—"

"Reiko?"

The woman smirked, "looks like I'll be going now. See you later Sister Lekira, oh… and you might wanna try cutting yourself before you loose it." She suddenly disappeared.

Areiko looked over her shoulder realizing that her tail was turning black. She sniffed the air, she could smell the scent of blood in the air, saiyan blood. But it wasn't spilt anywhere, she could just smell it. And by the scent of the blood, she knew that it was a certain saiyan prince that she didn't want to encounter at that moment.

She turned towards the window and then punched it, shattering the remaining glass on the window that she thrown into. When Vegeta had entered the room, Areiko was long gone.

He glanced around the place seeing that it was a mess. Everything on the dresser was knocked over, the window was broken, the wall looked like it was pushed inward, and the bed kind of looked like it was used.

Vegeta entered the room further placing his hand onto the edge of the bed. He could feel the heat of someone sitting there. He glanced around the room a little more. He thought to himself that there was no way Areiko would've done this on her own unless someone had provoked her or caused the mess themselves.

He stood there for a minute deciding if he should dismiss the problem. It wasn't like Bulma went into this room every day or anything, and if she did, he would lie about the broken window.

The next day, Areiko decided that she would show up for school late. She wanted to walk. For a normal person, the walk would take about a day or two. But for someone like Areiko, it really wouldn't take that long. She arrived at school around eight o'clock, and since she was a senior, she didn't need a late pass or anything.

The class that Areiko was trying so hard to miss was English. It wasn't so much because she had Aya and Scott in her class, it was because she didn't like her teacher Mrs. Mathieu. Her English teacher always had something to say to Areiko, whether it was about her clothing or the way she did her work. It was always something that Areiko did or hasn't done, at least not yet.

Areiko walked into the classroom and seated herself down in the back of the class. Mrs. Mathieu – who was always seated at the front of class or at her desk – looked up at Areiko placing a scowl onto her face.

"You're late," Mrs. Mathieu started. Areiko completely ignored the teacher turning her head towards Scott.

"What page are we on?" Areiko asked him.

"Um… Reiko—"

"What page?"

"567."

"Areiko!" Mrs. Mathieu shouted. Areiko blinked turning her head too look at her teacher.

"Did you say something?" Areiko questioned.

"Do you have a pass?" Mrs. Mathieu asked her ignoring her comment. Areiko shook her head leaning against her chair that was connected to her seat.

"Nope, the office said that I didn't need one."

"Go get one."

Areiko shrugged her shoulders deciding not to fight with her teacher today. She stood up taking her pen with her placing the cap into her mouth as she walked out of the classroom. Areiko shut the door rather loudly then walked off down the hall in the opposite direction of the office.

Areiko got herself a drink from the bubbler. She then looked up, and when she did, she noticed her reflection on the tile wall.

Her fangs were hanging over her bottom lip. Her nails were starting to grow, and her tail that she usually had tied around her waist was turning black. Areiko began to freak. She turned the corner quickly throwing the girls' bathroom door open. She then started to crave blood, which was never a good thing, especially when she was in school.

Suddenly, Areiko lost control. She got down onto all fours once she heard someone's footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. Areiko tapped her claws against the tile floor as the door then opened to reveal Britnay.

Britnay's eyes widened looking down at Areiko. She recognized that look on her face three years ago when she had lunged trying to attack her and Scott. Britnay dropped the wooden pass in her hand as Areiko started to take small steps toward her human friend.

"Reiko… please…"

Areiko threw her head back letting out a rather loud roar that caused Britnay to jump and cover her ears. Areiko leapt at her, but Britnay threw the door shut, but that didn't do anything. Areiko dove right through the wood making it shatter into splinters. Britnay fell back onto her butt as Areiko placed her hands onto the broken pieces of wood, getting splinters stuck in her hands.

"AYA!"

Right when Britnay shouted out for Aya's name, Areiko attacked.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Within Me" it's owned by the band Lacuna Coil**

**Her Return**

**Chapter Six**

Britnay rolled out of the way as Areiko placed her hands out in front of her stopping herself from hitting the wall. Britnay scurried to her feet running down the hallway screaming on the top of her lungs. Her screaming caught the attention of just one teacher, amazingly.

The teacher grabbed onto Britnay by her arm. "What are you screaming about!"

Britnay couldn't answer because of the fear building up in her. She quickly screamed again pulling herself away. The teacher looked at her funny as he then turned around. Areiko then suddenly tackled him to the floor scratching and ripping away at his flesh.

All of his students tried helping him. But Areiko kept on using this unseen force that would throw the students away, one time she actually threw one out the window killing him. Areiko continued ripping away at the teacher till suddenly the alarms of the school started going off which startled Areiko. She leapt off of the half eaten teacher then bolted down the hallway leaving bloody footprints on the nicely waxed tile floor.

Aya didn't even realize that Britnay had called her name. All she knew that she was doing her work and suddenly, they went under Code Purple, or complete lock down. Scott looked at Aya as Aya looked at him shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you think is going on?" Scott asked. Aya shrugged her shoulders again looking at the clock to see that they would be in break right now.

"I don't know. But it must be serious because we've never gone under a Code Purple." Aya replied. Suddenly Mrs. Mathieu looked out the window and screamed.

Areiko's hand came lunging in through the glass grabbing onto Mrs. Mathieu's face sinking her claws into her flesh. Aya quickly jumped up to her feet running over. Mrs. Mathieu's face was nearly pulled through the broken window that Areiko had just smashed with her fist.

Aya shot a small ki beam with her finger that – again – startled Areiko. Aya fell back with Mrs. Mathieu landing on top of her. The class gathered around in shock as Aya slowly sat up sitting Mrs. Mathieu up. Her face was covered in blood and deep gashes. Aya turned Mrs. Mathieu so she was looking at her. Mrs. Mathieu's eyes were wide and full of shock.

"Mrs. Mathieu?" Aya called. "Mrs. Mathieu…?"

Mrs. Mathieu finally moved. Aya took that as a very good sign. Aya looked up at Scott knowing that he would do a good job taking care of Mrs. Mathieu. "Scott, I need you to watch over Mrs. Mathieu and the class. I'm going to go see what's going on."

"You can't go out there!" one classmate shouted. "There's an animal out there!"

"Trust me I can take care of myself." Aya said to her classmate as she opened the door and walked out of the classroom making sure it was still locked from the outside.

Aya roamed the hallways of the school cautiously. She turned every corner with caution. She also didn't want to get caught by any teachers or students that were looking out the windows on the doors.

When Aya entered one hallway, she came to a stop spotting a dead body on the floor. The body before her was torn to bits. Claw marks and bite marks laid everywhere on the exposing skin of the teacher. Blood was splattered onto the lockers nearby and the tile floor. A pair of foot and hand prints led away from the body.

Aya took one more look at the corpse before following the bloody trail. Aya came to a stop in front of the bathroom to see how the door was broken into small little splinters. Inside of the bathroom, she could hear someone's quick breathing, as if there was someone in there who was scared to death about what was going on. Aya pushed open the remaining piece of the door glancing around. There was no blood inside of the bathroom, but the quick gasps were louder then they were in the hallway.

Aya got onto her hands and knees and looked underneath the stall doors. She didn't seen anyone's feet. So she automatically assumed that they were sitting on a toilet seat to hide themselves.

"Hello?"

"Aya!"

Aya watched as someone's feet appeared in her view at the last stall. She lifted her head and stood up as Britnay cautiously walked out of the stall. Britnay's face was pale, extremely pale. Aya could see the fear that has taken over her friend's body.

Britnay ran forward hugging Aya tightly. "Aya! I was so scared!"

"Britnay..."

"I called out for you, but you didn't hear me." Britnay continued. "It's her."

Aya blinked, "its who?"

"Areiko, she's lost it." Britnay answered. "She's gone into that side of her. She tried killing me. And when I ran away a teacher tried asking me what was wrong and stuff… and Areiko killed him!"

Aya stared at Britnay. She knew that she was telling the truth because Britnay was almost in tears. She hasn't been through something like this for three years, and Aya didn't really blame her for not wanting to go through it again. Aya didn't want to go through this again for the simple fact that Areiko was her best friend, but at the moment, she didn't like her attitude.

"Britnay, relax for me." Aya started placing her hands onto Britnay's shoulders. "Can you tell me where Areiko is right now?"

Britnay shook her head. Aya sighed as she glanced around the bathroom. "How long have you been hiding in here?"

"Not long…" Britnay answered.

Aya sighed nodding her head, "alright, do you think you can make it to Mrs. Mathieu's class without Areiko jumping you or something?"

Britnay shrugged, "I don't know… and possibly I don't wanna go anywhere by myself at the moment."

Aya nodded, "alright, I'll take you there. But I have a funny feeling that the police are going to be here soon to get a hold of Areiko."

Britnay nodded. And Aya was right, next thing they knew, police and a rather large swat team swarmed into the school two swat team members turned their heads spotting Aya and Britnay stepping out of the bathroom.

"What are you kids doing out here?" the first one asked. "You're supposed to be in your classes under lock down!"

Aya stepped forward, "I'm sorry sir, but I came out here to find one of my classmates. She was out of her class when we had gone under lockdown." Aya lied.

"Then she should've reported to the nearest classroom." Said the second swat officer said. "Who is your teacher?"

"Mrs. Mathieu." Aya answered, "But she's injured."

"She was attacked by the animal as well?" the first officer asked. Aya looked at him. She wanted to yell and tear his head off for calling Areiko an animal, but at the moment, that was what she was. And that was what she was known among the swat officers and police.

Aya nodded not answering. "You'll come with us." The second one spoke. "It'll be much too dangerous for you to walk back to your classes."

Aya and Britnay didn't protest. They simply nodded their heads and followed the swat officers till they had found Areiko.

Areiko was sitting in the corner of the hall eating one of the janitors that also didn't listen to the lock down rule. She munched purring loudly as the meat entered her mouth and into her stomach afterwards. When she spotted the swat team, she was already in the middle of the hallway on all fours glaring, grunting, and growling at them.

Blood dripped off of her lips like foam. Her claws scratched against the tile floor of the hallway. She was soaked in blood from head to toe. Her bright red eyes stared down the swat team as they approached her with their shields up and guns out.

Areiko growled taking a step toward the swat team. Aya and Britnay watched from within the middle of the team as Areiko continued to approach them.

"Men! Get ready to fire!" the one in command shouted.

Aya and Britnay looked at each other with shock filled in their eyes. They didn't want Areiko dead! They wanted to help her. Aya looked around the swat team as she started shouting.

"Have you no heart!" Aya shouted, "can't you tell that that's a young woman!"

"A young woman who must be feral or something!" the commander shouted.

Suddenly Areiko attacked, and the commander shouted out his command to fire. When his officers did, the bullets bounced back. An invisible shield was put up around Areiko causing no harm to her. Areiko leapt onto one swat officer biting into his neck. Blood splattered out of his neck killing him instantly, but not before he had pulled the trigger of his gun. Areiko roared loudly as the bullet passed through the left side of her shoulder. When he had killed the swat officer. She turned and ran towards the window at the end of the hallway.

"Don't stop firing!" the commander shouted to the remaining of his officers. "Shoot her!"

"Areiko!" Aya called out running out from within the group of officers and down the hallway, stopping the officers from firing.

Areiko dove forward shooting through the glass window. She landed on one hand and both of her feet. She looked behind her and up to see Aya climbing out the window. Areiko growled as she tucked up her arm to her chest and ran off into the alley way that was located behind the school. Aya launched herself up into the air. The commander ran to the window looking out shocked to see Aya flying above the city trying to keep up with Areiko.

Vegeta entered his home after his usual training session in the morning. When he came to the kitchen he was kind of surprised to not finding the onna or the harpy sitting at the kitchen table like usual. He entered the living room to see the two of them seated on the couch with Goku standing by the right arm of the couch, all three of them drawn into the television.

Vegeta walked towards them placing himself behind the couch so he could get a view of what they were watching. There on the screen was Orange Star High. The news reporter had one hand pressed tightly against her right ear to try to drown out the noise of the sirens from squad cars and ambulances.

_"Right now I'm standing in front of Orange Star High where the school has gone under Purple Code, or complete lockdown. Somehow, an animal has gotten into the school and has killed already a janitor, and a teacher. It also had injured another teacher and killed about half of the swat team that was sent into the school to capture the animal. We have no further information at this time except that two students, both female, were found in the girl's bathroom where the animal had somehow entered the school. The students appear to be fine, but from what the commanding swat officer has spoken, the second student had flown out the window to follow this animal in which she had called **Areiko.**" _

Everyone's eyes widened. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other knowing what they had to do. They had to get a hold of Aya since they knew that she must've been the one to fly out the window. Chichi turned her head looking at her husband.

"Goku," she called getting her husband's attention. "You gotta help Reiko."

Goku nodded. "Don't worry Chichi I will." Goku hugged her then walked into the kitchen with Vegeta following him. The two of them stepped onto the porch. Goku was about to take off till Vegeta said something.

"You knew she was hiding something didn't you Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku turned his head looking at him. Goku sighed and nodded.

"I did," he replied. "But there's something else that's she's hiding. We knew she had this problem three years ago."

Vegeta remembered the incident when Areiko had arrived at his home scared out of her wits. "Something must be after her." he stated remembering back to that day.

Goku nodded, "I agree. But right now we better find and help out Aya." Vegeta nodded his head as the two saiyans then took off into the air.

Vegeta instantly made contact with Aya through telepathy. "Punk, can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear Vegeta."_

"We heard about what happened on the news," Vegeta started. "Where are you?" It took Aya a little bit to long to reply, which worried both Vegeta and Goku. "PUNK!"

_"Yeah! I'm sorry! I was focusing on Areiko, I didn't want to loose sight of her. She's suppressing her ki so I gotta keep my eyes on her." _

"That's fine," Vegeta replied. "Where are you, Punk?"

_"Personally Vegeta, I can't answer that question directly, but I'll flare my ki for you to catch up!"_

After that, Aya quickly flared up her ki, Vegeta and Goku caught wind of it very easily. They took off in her direction only hoping that they could get there before Areiko tries to kill Aya.

Aya was still on Areiko's tail. She watched her closely as she darted through alleyways and splashed her way through puddles that managed to wash off some blood on her hands. Her left arm was still tucked tightly up against her chest. Her black tail waved in the air as she ran. Areiko then leapt up onto a trashcan then onto a building's side then leapt higher onto the building next to it. She continued that movement till she had gotten herself onto the roof top. Areiko glanced over her shoulder watching as Aya brought herself low about to land. But she decided not too when Areiko came charging at her. Aya hovered higher in the air looking down at Areiko as she looked up at Aya.

"Areiko stop!" Aya shouted at her listening to Areiko's low growl. "You're not a monster!"

Areiko lowered herself as she began to walk backwards keeping her eyes locked on Aya. She growled lowly as she arched her back a little bit getting ready to leap at her new prey. Aya kept her eyes on Areiko not realizing what she was doing.

Areiko let out a terrible sounding roar as she lunged herself forward at Aya. Aya's eyes widen, she was getting herself prepared for Areiko till she saw a ki beam come out of nowhere hitting Areiko in her side. The ki beam burned away at Areiko's shirt. She nearly missed the building plummeting to the ground but Areiko caught herself on the edge of the building jabbing her claws into the concrete pulling herself back up onto her hands and feet. Aya turned her head to see Vegeta flying in and stopping right in front of her with Goku on his other side. She placed a wide grin onto her face.

"You guys made it." Aya announced.

"Yup!" Goku replied to her keeping his eyes locked on Areiko, "we didn't want either of you to get hurt."

Vegeta kept his mouth shut about his comment. Aya snuck her way in between Vegeta and Goku now forming – kind of like a line of defense in front of Areiko. Areiko began to pace back and forth keeping her eyes locked on her prey as if she was a tiger pacing in its cage eyeing the crowd watching it.

"What are we going to do about her?" Aya asked not daring to move her eyes from Areiko.

"We gotta get her out of here some how." Goku replied.

"And do what with her?" Vegeta then asked glancing at Goku a little. "We can't take her back to Capsule Corp like this."

"We could like…" Aya stopped in her tracks. "I got nothing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes a little as if he knew that she had nothing. Goku just stared at Areiko realizing that her eyes were mainly locked on him. He ignored the chattering among Aya and Vegeta as he then suddenly lowered himself down onto the roof of the building almost in some kind of trace.

"Goku?" Aya raised an eyebrow calling his name, "what are you doing?"

Goku didn't answer. He kept his mouth shut and eyes locked on Areiko. He lifted his hands up showing Areiko that he wasn't there to harm her. Then Areiko stopped pacing and seated herself down almost like a dog keeping her eyes on Goku. Her blood red iris and pupil were filled with hatred and a lust for blood, Goku could see this clearly.

"The fool…" Vegeta said softly. "He's going to get himself killed."

"It doesn't look like Reiko's going to hurt him." Aya stated to her father who was hovering right next to her.

Goku started to make this humming noise, kind of like an animal signaling to another that there was peace among them. Areiko dropped her head but arched her neck watching Goku as he took a couple more steps towards her. Areiko bared her fangs clapping them together warning Goku not to come any closer if he valued his life. Goku stopped, then he bent down with his knees cracking. He settled himself comfortably on his knee cabs as he now began to crawl towards Areiko still making this weird humming noise.

The right side of Areiko's mouth started to twitch as she suddenly stood up on her right hand and feet glaring and growling at Goku. Goku instantly stopped sitting back onto the heels of his feet. Once he realized that Areiko wasn't going to allow him to get any closer, he had stopped making that weird humming noise and stood back up onto his feet.

Areiko limped forward still growling at Goku. Goku lifted his hands up in defense.

"Areiko…" Goku started.

Areiko lunged.

"Goku!"

"This is foolish!" Vegeta teleported right behind Areiko chopping at the base of her neck. Areiko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed forward onto the concrete in front of Goku. He looked down at Areiko then up at Vegeta who was standing at her feet.

"We should've done that right when we got here." Vegeta stated crossing his arms over his chest. Aya landed to the right of Areiko getting down close to her looking at the bullet wound in her left shoulder.

"She doesn't seem to be injured to badly." Aya announced looking up at Vegeta then Goku. "The bullet passed through."

"Then how about we get her back to Capsule Corp and wait till she wakes up?" Goku suggested looking at Vegeta.

"Fine." Vegeta replied taking off into the air. Goku walked over to Areiko rolling her over slowly then picking her up bridal style. He then took off after Vegeta with Aya following.

Once they had gotten Areiko in the Capsule Corp Infirmary, Bulma was quick to clean Areiko up. Everyone waited for a few hours, still Areiko didn't wake up. But she did wake up a day later. While Areiko was out cold, Aya, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, and Goku learned about Areiko's cutting. And they were anxious to ask her why she was doing it, well, Aya was anxious.

Areiko groaned, rolling her head over to the right. Aya – who was leaning against the wall near her bed – jumped at the sound of her groan and appeared next to her. Goku had left the room for about a few minutes to get himself something to drink, and Vegeta was – as far as Aya knew – downstairs reading a book or something.

"Reiko-chan?"

Areiko groaned again then opened her eyes. She turned her head looking at Aya who was standing at her bedside. Areiko closed her eyes again sitting up slowly. Aya went to help her but Areiko instantly pushed her away.

"What happened?"

"You went nuts to put it bluntly," came Vegeta's voice from the door way. Aya turned her head looking over her shoulder as Areiko also looked. There in the doorway stood Goku and Vegeta.

"I… did?" Areiko turned away, feeling ashamed about loosing it.

"Yeah," Aya replied looking at her. "You lost it in the worse location too, but let's not talk about that okay?" Aya placed her hand onto Areiko's shoulder. Areiko pulled her shoulder out from underneath Aya's grip. She then flipped the covers off of her standing up.

"I need to know where I lost it." Areiko said sternly to the three of them.

"In school," Vegeta answered again not caring really. Goku glanced at him as he moved further into the room.

"Great…" Areiko rolled her eyes looking away.

"Areiko, we don't wanna talk about that though." Goku said to her, "we need to talk about something else."

"Like what?" Areiko looked up at Goku with her eyes looking a little cold.

"Why do you cut?" Aya suddenly came out with. Areiko turned her eyes onto her best friend looking at her. Aya repeated the question. "Why do you cut?"

Areiko looked away from her. "I don't have to answer that." Aya growled watching her walk away. She was getting really fed up with Areiko's attitude. Vegeta spotted Aya's fists tightening up, but he was just a little slow at reacting.

Aya suddenly grabbed onto Areiko's wrist. She whipped her around, then suddenly, Aya's tightly clenched fist came in contact with Areiko's left cheek. She stumbled backwards then collapsed. Areiko rubbed her cheek tasting the taste of blood in her mouth. She looked up at Aya and growled.

"You bitch!" Areiko stood up about to lunge at her till Goku grabbed onto Areiko and held onto her tightly. Aya was about to attack too, but Vegeta stepped in front of her and quickly grabbed onto her as well.

Areiko and Aya fought against Vegeta and Goku, trying to get away from them to get at each other. Vegeta managed to get in control of one of Aya's arms. She was still thrashing but Vegeta quickly stopped that by wrapping his arm around the short teenager's waist so that the worst she could do was jump up and kick her feet. Goku managed to get Areiko in some type of hold, but Areiko still had control of her arms and legs.

"I'm a bitch!" Aya shouted. "You should be the one to talk! I'm fucking getting sick and tired of your fucking attitude!"

"Get fucking used too it!" Areiko shouted at her. "This is how I am! And I don't have to fucking answer that question!"

Aya kicked her feet so hard that she had gained control of both of her arms again, "you're so high up there you think that you're better then us!"

Areiko pried at Goku's hands with her long nails trying to get them off of her, "I've gone through a lot more shit then you all have!" Areiko yelled, still fighting Goku. "You don't know what it's like!"

"Maybe if you tell us or opened up more we would know!" Aya bellowed, still thrashing in Vegeta's grip.

"NO!" Areiko managed to get out of Goku's grip; she then pushed him away turning back to Aya, "I refuse! Because you'll never know what it's like to live with nightmare about killing you best friend! Or to know that everyone died because of you! Or to realize that you're a disgrace to every living being! And you sure as hell don't know what it's like to have everyone die around you twice in three years because all you are is a genetically created monster who kills!"

By this time, Aya had stopped struggling in Vegeta's grip. She – along with Vegeta and Goku – were speechless. They didn't know what, they didn't even have anything to say to her after that confession.

Areiko felt uncomfortable in the silence, so she decided to break it, "maybe it was a mistake coming here…" she paused thinking about what that woman said but she didn't care at this moment what it really meant, "I'm just… I'm done here."

Areiko turned and walked out of the room. Goku, Aya, and Vegeta did nothing to stop her. They just now learned something from Areiko, not only was she regretting what had happened here in her life, but she was regretting about something else that had happened.

**Something about you,**

**Just makes me feel bad. **

**I wasn't there when a line thin, **

**Destroyed your soul**

Areiko was walking around West City, her hands tightly in her pockets, thinking of that fight. Her cheek was still throbbing from Aya punching it. She pulled her right hand out of her pocket rubbing her cheek. She went to pull her left hand out when a very sharp pain shot through her shoulder. She stopped, then winced grabbing onto her shoulder tightly.

**I search every corner,**

**There's no where I can hide, **

**How I feel.**

Areiko clenched her eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, she heard someone calling out her name. "There she is! That Areiko girl!"

Areiko looked up realizing that police were coming from every corner of the city. Areiko basically panicked, she then launched herself into the air.

**Ignorance,**

**Sacrifice.**

Aya seated herself down onto the bed in which Areiko was sleeping on for the past day. She couldn't believe what she heard. "Nightmares? She was having nightmares about what happened…"

"Anyone that has gone through what Reiko claims she's gone through… would have nightmares." Goku said to her.

Vegeta nodded, "when saiyans go through a tragetic ordeal they relive it in their dreams."

Aya and Goku looked at him, "are you saying that you're calling her a saiyan?" Aya asked.

Vegeta looked at the two of them. "I never said that."

**Some days it's harder,**

**Let's face it,**

**It's all about me,**

**Deep in your own**

Areiko flew off into Mount Paoz. She landed in the back yard of her home and rushed to her window trying to hide herself from anyone. She got into her room through her window. Once she was in her room she locked her door like she always did. She then approached her dresser and began to pack some clothes in a bag.

She then walked to her window again getting out and walking into the woods of Mount Paoz.

**Deep within me,**

**Life's crawling away,**

**And wasting my days,**

**Another night gone,**

**And I know there will,**

**Be another way,**

**I'm leading myself to be free,**

**In this eternal goodbye**

Areiko continued walking stepping over tree trunks and climbing over large rocks. At least this time she had clothes and everything to change into unlike last time she left. Last time she left this place she took off with only the clothes on her back. She didn't have any food either, so when she had reached a city far away from West City, she collapsed from starvation and thirst.

Areiko suddenly tripped over a tree root that she didn't see sticking out of the ground. Her backpack came flying off of her shoulder. She hit the ground landing on her elbows. She scraped them, but not badly. Areiko cursed as she sat up seating herself onto the back of her heels. She stared at the ground before her, just staring and thinking.

"What did I tell you?" came a voice from high within the trees.

Areiko looked up.

**Something about you, **

**Will make me stronger,**

**Now, I'm aware when a man falls, **

**Rebound, my fault. **

Aya stood up off of the bed looking at Goku and Vegeta. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest then shifting her weight to her left leg. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I plan on finding her."

Goku nodded, "I plan on it too."

All eyes were on Vegeta now. He blinked exchanging glances and blinks with Goku and Aya. He really didn't want to do this, but he knew that it was the right thing, and plus, he once considered Areiko a daughter, not just a friend or an ally.

He sighed, "alright," he then placed a smirk onto his face, "let's go find the brat."

Aya grinned as she suddenly embraced Vegeta in a tight hug. "Thanks Veggie-kins!"

Vegeta looked down at his short punk then hugged her back. "No problem Punk."

"Well, then what are we standing around for?" Goku asked as Vegeta and Aya's eyes turned onto the saiyan. "The more we chit chat, the farther away Areiko becomes. Let's go find her."

Vegeta and Aya nodded.

**I search every corner,**

**There's nowhere to hide,**

**How I fell**

There sitting there in the tree tops was the woman that Areiko had pumped into on the streets, and the woman that had stalked her all the way to Capsule Corp. It was like she was Areiko's shadow, always following her around… but she was MUCH worse.

Areiko started at her as she started speaking again.

She let out a heavy sigh, "didn't I say that if you left Mount Paoz or West City everyone you hold dear will die?"

Areiko placed a smirk onto her face, "but I didn't actually leave Mount Paoz yet, so you can't hurt them."

The woman looked down at Areiko then at her claws as she started picking at them. "What's the difference?"

"Big difference, I found a loophole in your little threat."

**Ignorance,**

**Sacrifice.**

"Oh yeah?" the woman placed her hands onto either side of her on the tree branch that she was balanced on. "And what's that?"

"I am leaving." Areiko started standing up onto her feet picking up her backpack, "but I'm not leaving the area."

"Do you think that they'll really care anyway?"

**Some days it's harder,**

**Let's face it,**

**It's all about me,**

**Deep into your own.**

Areiko looked up at the woman. The woman pushed her lavender hair off of her right shoulder placing a smirk onto her face with her fangs baring at her showing traces of blood.

"Think about what you just did." She started, "you killed about a good handful of people today in your own school. AND you tried killing that little human friend of yours. You nearly succeeded in killing your teacher Mrs. Mathieu.

Areiko looked away from her.

**Deep within me,**

**Life's crawling away,**

**And wasting my days,**

**Another night gone,**

**And I know there will,**

**Be another way,**

**I'm leading myself to be free,**

**From this eternal goodbye. Goodbye**

"Do you really think that they care about a monster so cold hearted? I mean, you were a bitch to them when you arrived here."

"It was for their own protection!"

"Who's protection?" the woman repeated. "Theirs… or yours?"

"Why the fuck do you care!" Areiko shouted tossing her backpack at her. Instantly she vanished and appeared on a higher tree branch in the same tree. "You destroyed my life!"

"That's what siblings do you know," the woman smirked. "We destroy our older sibling's lives. It's fun."

"Fuck you!"

"So hostile." The woman stood up resting her closet hand on the tree trunk. "I wonder why that is."

"You know why…"

The woman turned her back pressing it against the tree, "I wonder how it would feel if I turned everyone here in West City against you. Oh wait, I don't have to do that because you basically already did it today" – the woman looked at Areiko – "You took my fun away."

Areiko growled. She snatched up her backpack and walked off ignoring the cold glare and the death threat the she was silently getting from the woman in the tree.

The lavender haired woman smirked, then teleported.

**Deep within me,**

**Like's crawling away,**

**And wasting my days,**

**Another night gone,**

**And I know there will,**

**Be another way,**

**I'm leading myself to be free**

**From this eternal goodbye.**

Areiko continued walking, not realizing what was going to happen. The woman appeared behind Areiko axe-handling the base of Areiko's neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she dropped her bag. She collapsed first onto her knees then turned landing on her side.

The woman with lavender hair smirked. She knew that this time Areiko was only going to be out for a few hours. That was plenty of time for her to destroy everything she has. The woman transformed into the exact image of Areiko. She looked at the bag then picked it up swinging it over her shoulders.

"When you wake up Sister Lekira…" she smirked turning her back to her heading in the other direction back to the Son House, "everything that you loved will be gone… just like last time."

**Goodbye…**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Her Return**

**Chapter Seven**

The woman who took Areiko's form headed to West City skipping over the Son House. She decided that her massacre would start there. It would be the most logical place anyway. Of course she knew that Areiko was basically wanted by everyone now, but that gave her more enjoyment. She could actually kill people who ran towards her instead of away from her. Inside she felt all happy because she was finally going to be able to kill and eat human flesh instead of animal. To her, human flesh always gave her more energy then animals.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder groaning. "What the hell does she have in this fucking bag?" the lavender haired woman pulled the bag off of her shoulder placing it onto the ground. She bent down onto her knees unzipping the bag.

She peered into the bag pulling out some of Areiko's clothing that she had packed for herself. She then spotted a wrinkled, kind of torn, picture at the bottom of the bag. She blinked picking it up. She unfolded the picture and looked at it.

There stood Areiko, she was standing in front of a microphone with a strap around her shoulder playing the acoustic guitar. In the back, a girl almost dressed in black was in the background playing the piano and over to the side was a boy playing a red electric guitar.

The woman made a discussing face. She crinkled up the picture tossing it to the side. The wind then took it away as she left the backpack and clothes scattered across the ground. "I'm not going to need those to do a massacre."

She then continued onward down the dirt path with a wide smirk plastered on her face.

Soon, she came to West City, and everyone recognized her. She grinned wickedly baring her fangs at the city people. She got onto all fours and charged herself forward killing the first officer within ten feet of her.

"Areiko!"

The woman stopped as she was about to devour her wonderful meal. She turned her head looking over her shoulder to see Yamcha, Krillin, and – surprisingly – Eighteen. She smirked getting up onto her feet wiping her mouth clean of the blood smearing it on her arm.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha asked, "you're acting like a monster!"

"That's what she is." Eighteen announced harshly. "Didn't you see what she did on the news?"

"Eighteen, this is Reiko we're talking about here," Krillin said to his wife. "We've always known that she's had this side of her. So she's not a monster."

The woman basically sat back and watched as the three of them talked about this. She yawned once then got extremely bored afterwards. She then threw her hand forward launching a ki beam straight through Yamcha. Yamcha was caught by surprise, but his surprise quickly ended when it took his life.

He fell lifelessly to the ground. Krillin and Eighteen were shocked as they looked down at their fallen comrade. Krillin growled looking back at her clenching his fists. The woman smirked as she got down onto all fours waiting for them.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to make me come to you?" she asked.

"Bitch!" Krillin shouted lunging himself forward. Suddenly, Eighteen got worried about her husband, but since this 'Areiko' just killed his best friend, she decided to stay out of the fight.

Krillin started throwing a series of fast punches. The fake Areiko dodged them easily. She then swiped her claws upwards cutting his chest open. Krillin winced in pain stumbling back. She then lunged forward again punching Krillin in his face.

Krillin tumbled but he got up onto his knees quickly. He lifted his hand into the air glaring at the fake Areiko as she stood there in front of him. "DESTRUCTO DISK!"

The woman smirked watching as this spinning ki blade thing came at her. She lifted up her hand stopping the attack then sending it back at Krillin. Krillin's eyes widened not being able to believe the fact that she was able to bounce his attack back.

"Krillin look out!" Eighteen came out of nowhere pushing him out of the way. The Destructo Disk flew right through Eighteen, cutting her at her midsection. Eighteen's eyes instantly became blank as her body hit the ground, in two. Krillin's eyes widened in horror as he looked at his wife, at both sections of her.

"Eighteen!" Krillin shouted. "Ei—" Krillin's eyes widened as he felt something go straight through his back. He looked down at his chest to see the woman's arm soaked in his blood. Krillin took one more gasp of life till he then hung against her arm.

She pulled her arm out of Krillin's body and watched as he fell forwards on top of his wife. She smirked turning around instantly looking at the crowd of people who were watching. She growled at them lifting up her arm licking the blood off of it.

"Anyone else wanna play?"

"AREIKO!"

The woman turned her head to see two people hovering in the air above her. She turned fully looking up at them. She recognized both of them. She smirked baring her fangs at them.

"Gohan…" Videl started looking at her husband. "I don't think that's Areiko."

"I wanna believe that too Videl." Gohan said looking over at his wife. "You go see if you can find my dad. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But…"

"Do it Videl!"

Videl stared at her husband. She then nodded her head turning around and taking off to go find her father-in-law. Gohan looked down at the girl that he assumed was Areiko. He lowered himself taking off his glasses and tossing them to the side. He then took off his pullover jacket.

"Just getting out of work?" the woman asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe." Gohan replied. "Why did you kill them?"

"They were getting on my nerves," she answered truthfully. "This is so much fun you know. You should try it."

Gohan stayed silent just staring at her.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan turned his head to see Piccolo landing behind. He took off his turban hat and cape approaching Gohan. He looked at him seriously and then started speaking. "This isn't Areiko."

The woman rolled her eyes. She knew that someone was going to ruin her fun. Gohan blinked a few times looking back at the woman as she stood there with her arms crossed and her weight shifting from one leg to the other.

"What do you mean?"

"Her energy is different." Piccolo answered. "Can't you sense it?"

"Woops," the woman began lowering her arms. "I forgot to change that part."

"Who are you?" Gohan bellowed realizing that this wasn't his sister. "What did you do with the REAL Areiko?"

"The _Areiko _in which you seek is perfectly fine." The woman answered refusing to shape shift back to her normal self. She turned her head looking at Piccolo with a smirk. "You're a smart Namekian; I think I'll end your life first."

Piccolo growled. "Who are you?"

"I won't reveal my physical appearance to you." the woman smirked. "But I will tell you my name. It's Kira."

"Well Kira," Gohan started getting into his stance followed by Piccolo. "Your fun ends here!"

"You keep on telling yourself that."

Videl flew around West City till she finally spotted someone. "AYA!" she called out to her.

Aya – who was flying a few feet in front of Videl – turned her head to look at her. She came to a stop allowing Videl to catch up to her. She watched as Gohan's wife came flying up to her looking rather distraught.

"Is there something wrong Videl?" Aya asked watching as Videl came to a stop in front of her.

Videl nodded, "yeah." She answered. "There's something wrong with Areiko!"

"Where is she?" Aya asked.

"Down town." Videl pointed out. "When me and Gohan arrived there she had already killed Yamcha, Krillin, and Eighteen!"

Aya's eyes widened. She then took off flying towards down town. Videl watched her shouting out to her. "Aya! Where's Goku?"

"Don't worry about him!" Aya replied. "Find Marron and get to Capsule Corp! Inform Bulma and Trunks what's going on and tell them to get to the lookout! Then go look for Chichi and Goten! Get your daughter too!" Aya's voice trailed off as she disappeared into the distance leaving Videl behind to go look for everyone.

Aya knew that if what Videl said was true, it was only a matter of time that she either, one came in physical contact with Goku, Vegeta, Tien, or Chiaotzu. Or two, she'll find out for herself. When she came to down town, she was horrified.

Blood splattered everywhere, red and purple blood. Aya landed softly on the ground looking down and around. Aya only knew one person with purple blood, and that would be Piccolo. But the red blood could be anyone. She then turned her head over to see the corpses of Eighteen, Krillin, and Yamcha.

Aya cringed then looked away. "What's the matter?"

Aya looked up spotting Kira, who was still disguised as Areiko. "Haven't you ever seen blood before?" Kira kicked something at her feet.

Then Piccolo's corpse fell to the ground. Aya's eyes widened from the shock. He was covered in blood, from head to toe. Holes were found everywhere in his chest. His eyes were blank and lifeless as they stared at Aya.

"He wasn't the only one." Kira started getting Aya's attention again. Kira bent down picking up a body. She walked to the edge of the building.

Hanging in her grip by his wrist was Gohan. His shirt was all torn up with gashes on his exposing skin. His eyes were closed and blood poured over his right eye. His right arm was almost missing of its flesh, almost like someone was eating him alive. That's what they both looked like.

"Areiko you…"

Kira dropped Gohan; "who ever said that I was Sister Lekira?" she asked placing a wide smirk onto her face. "If I was, do you think I would be wasting my time talking to you?"

_'Sister Lekira…?' _

"Who are you damnmit!" Aya shouted clenching her fists. "And where is Areiko!"

"You pathetic humans." Kira seated herself down on the side of the building. "You keep on calling her Areiko. Her real name is Lekira. You do know what that means correct?"

Aya stayed silent.

"Silence is so golden." Kira said with a smirk. "You're silence tells me that you don't know."

"My silence means that I don't care!" Aya bellowed.

"That's a complete lie." Kira leaned back a little. "Her name means, killer or monster. And mine, it means shape shifter." Kira smirked, "I'm assuming that you know nothing of the saiyan customs or heritage. Even though you live with one."

"How did—"

"I know many things." Kira started. "Like you're name is Aya Briefs, and you were adopted by the Briefs family when you were three years old."

Aya stared at Kira.

She smirked, "see? I know almost everything. I've done my homework."

"What do you want?" Aya finally asked. Kira stood up then leapt off of the building landing in front of Aya approaching her.

"What do I want?" Kira repeated.

Aya walked backwards keeping her distance from the Areiko look-a-like. "I want to destroy everything in Sister Lekira's life. And then after that, kill her!"

Kira punched Aya, starting a war.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Falling, again this is another song done by Lacuna Coil (I suggest you pick up a few of their CD's.)**  
**  
Her Return**

**Chapter Eight**

Areiko was still out cold on the ground. Her head resting against a tree root in which was popped out of the ground. A few deer came walking passed her, sniffed her and quickly leapt off going on they're own way. But one deer was curious about her. He started sniffing her face which caused Areiko to stir rolling onto her other side.

**"You guys are on in two minutes!" came a random woman from the hallway. "Hurry up!"**

**Areiko was seated on a couch tuning the acoustic guitar in her lap. She was wearing a tight jean skirt that hugged her legs together. She wore a black t-shirt with a red rose on it with the word "Love" written under it. The rose and the word shined in the light becuz of the glitter. Once she was done tuning her guitar, she wrapped the strap on her shoulder then stood up doing her makeup. **

**Trigger was located in the back of the room looking over a few sheets of paper. She was tapping her fingers in the air as if she was going over a few music notes in her head. She was wearing an electric blue shirt with black letters across her breast that spelt "B.I.T.C.H." and underneath each letter was the word or words that they stood for. Babe In Total Control of Herself. Her black jeans were tight around her thighs but curved off towards her feet hiding her silver heels. **

**Pyro was located leaning against the wall with a red electric guitar hanging from its strap on his shoulder. He silently played the tune on the guitar memorizing it. He had a white button up shirt. The last two buttons were left alone revealing a slightly built chest. That revealed a sea shell necklace. His sea blue jeans had a tint of tan in them and his shoes were white South Poles. **

**He looked up at the two other women in the room and smiled. "You guys ready?"**

**Areiko turned her head looking at Pyro nodding. "Yup!"**

**"You're not nervous Lekira-chan?" Trigger asked approaching putting the papers down on the couch that Areiko was once seated upon. **

**Areiko shook her head, "nope. Let's just go." She grinned, "I'm actually very excited."**

**"Come on you guys!" the woman came back opening the door talking to them. "You're up."**

**The three of them filed out of the room and followed the woman that was wearing the headset. She spoke into it telling the host that the next band was ready. They finally arrived at the side of the stage looking at the host of the club.**

**"Now everyone," he began holding the microphone to his mouth. "We got a special guests here tonight. This is their first time playing for us so go easy on them. They're so new, that they don't even have a band name.**

**"Well, here they are! Lekira, Pyro, and Trigger!" The man put the microphone back on the stand and walked backwards off of the stage as Areiko, Pyro, and Trigger stepped on.**

**Trigger seated herself at the piano towards the right as Areiko approached the microphone towards the audience. Pyro was standing on the left looking at Areiko as he placed his foot onto the peddle that he was allowed to used. Areiko plugged in her acoustic guitar to the amp and looked out into the crowd placing a smile onto her face.**

**"Good evening everyone." Areiko started placing her hand onto the microphone as she lowered it a little bit. "This song we're about to play for you is called _Falling. _I wrote this a few days ago, so it's kind of personal. Well," she glanced over at Pyro then Trigger and to the audience once more. "Here we go."**

**Pyro stepped onto the amp peddle and began to pluck at the bottom string of his guitar. Trigger slowly started pressing down on the lowest and highest key on the piano. Areiko closed her eyes listening to the music as she began to slowly run her pick up and down the strings of her guitar. **

**She then opened her eyes and began singing in a beautiful, yet a little high, voice. "I stand, look in my hands. I talk with these lines. It's not the answer…" She glanced down at her guitar then up again closing her eyes feeling the music. "I'm crying and now I know. **

**"Looking into the sky, I search an answer. So free, free to be… I'm not another liar! I just want to be myself…"**

**Pyro played a few more strings. **

**"Myself…"**

**Trigger started to play a the middle keys of her piano, looking at Areiko who was still stringing the strings on her guitar. **

**"And now the beat inside me, is a sort of a cold breeze and I've never had any feeling inside… around me I bring my body…"**

**Pyro began to pluck at the his bottom string again. **

**"Carry it into another world. I know I live… but like a stone I'm falling down." **

**She looked down at her guitar and began to play gracefully. Pyro and Trigger slowed down on their playing allowing the audience to hear Areiko's guitar play. She then looked up making eye contact with the audience. Trigger began to play the two lowest keys and Pyro began to play all of the strings on his guitar gently. **

**"Damned, looking into the sky. I can feel this rain…" Areiko carried out the note that rain was on for a few seconds, "right now it's falling on me…" she did the same to the word me. "Fly, I just want to fly!**

**"Life is all mine, some days I cry alone, but I know I'm not the only one. I see that another day is gone. I don't wanna die…" she sung that sentence again but held the note longer, "Please! Be here when I arrive, don't die… please…"**

**Pyro and Trigger stopped playing completely as Areiko began her solo. She looked down at her guitar and slowly slid her fingers up and down the neck of the guitar to get the notes to the song. **

**"And now the beat inside of me! Is sort of a cold breeze! And I've never had any feeling inside… around me I bring my body, carry it into another world!" Again she held that note. "I know I live… but like a stone I'm falling down…"**

**Pyro leaned towards his microphone. "Falling down…" he sung softly. **

**Trigger then leaned towards the microphone on her piano. "Falling down…" she sung the same note. **

**"But like a stone…" Areiko ran her pick down her guitar strings, "I'm falling… down…" **

**Pyro picked up his solo, and a few minutes later he finished by running his pick down the center of his strings.**

**The audience in which they were playing for stood up and began clapping. Areiko smiled lowering her hands away from her guitar. She turned looking at Pyro and Trigger who smiled back at her. The host of the club came back onto the stage. **

**"Wow! That was amazing was it not?"**

**The crowd cheered. **

**"I completely agree!" the host wrapped his arm around Areiko's shoulders. "What a voice on her! How old are you?"**

**"I just turned sixteen yesterday," Areiko answered truthfully. The host turned to Pyro and Trigger.**

**"And you two?"**

**"I'm nineteen." Pyro answered. **

**"Eighteen." Came Trigger's response. **

**"Whoa! All so young!" The host looked back at Areiko. "And you, Lekira, you have such a wonderful voice. Tell me, what was that song about?" the host held the microphone to her lips. **

**Areiko looked at the microphone and then to the audience. "It's about my past life with my family and everything," Areiko sighed a little. "It's a little complicated." **

**"Well, whatever it is! We're amazed with the three of you, hopefully you will come back and sing for us again."**

**Areiko, Pyro, and Trigger walked off stage. They headed back to their room and started laughing. They were glad that that show went perfectly well. **

**"That was awesome Lekira-chan!" Trigger shouted hugging Areiko tightly. "That was your best performance ever!"**

**"Trigger," Pyro started, "it was also her first." Trigger grinned letting go of Areiko looking at Pyro. **

**"I know that," she replied. "The first performance is ALWAYS the best one."**

**Areiko just grinned. Suddenly there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Areiko said approaching the door. She answered it and there stood a little boy with a camera and a picture in his hand. **

**He instantly blushed when he saw Areiko. He held the picture up to her hiding his blushing cheeks from her. Areiko blinked a few times as she then took the picture and looked at it. There they were, all three of them up on stage. Areiko in the front, Pyro to the left, and Trigger to the right. She grinned looking at the little boy. **

**"Did you take this?" Areiko asked.**

**The boy nodded. **

**"Nice shot." Areiko said pulling five dollars out of her pocket and handing it to the boy. The boy looked at the money and grinned. He took it from her, hugged her, and then skipped off happily. **

**Areiko looked at the picture and mumbled to herself, "this is a keeper…" **

Aya hit a building in the back. The building collapsed causing people to run for their lives. Kira approached Aya slowly then stopped letting her stand up.

Aya stood up brushing herself off of any traces of dirt and dust, maybe a few pieces of debris. She glared at Kira who laughed wickedly baring her fangs at Aya. She suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Aya.

She chopped at the base of her neck. But Aya didn't fall unconscious; she just stumbled forward rubbing her neck. She then appeared in front of her kneeing her stomach and elbowing her back at the same time. It looked as if Aya was being held in a pair of tongs. Aya clenched her eyes shut as blood splattered out of her mouth and onto Kira's clothes. She then pulled her knee away from Aya's stomach and suddenly Kira backhanded Aya in the face.

Aya rolled against the concrete of the road. She came to a stop on her stomach with her eyes still tightly clenched. She allowed the pain the rush through her right cheek that was beginning to swell.

Kira sighed, "why is it that I think I have a good challenge and I managed to prove myself wrong?" Kira asked out loud.

Aya didn't answer. She just stood up and wiped her mouth clean of the blood that was trickling down the side of her mouth. She stared at Kira as she stood there looking at Aya.

"You know," Kira started crossing her arms. "You kinda look like Vegeta."

Aya growled.

"You kinda stand like him when you're pissed." Kira tilted her head a little bit. "Yeah, you definitely stand like him."

Aya clenched her fists. She then growled a little more at Kira. Kira smirked. "What's the matter? You don't like my compliments?"

"You're being sarcastic you bitch!" Aya bellowed, "now where's Areiko?"

"For me to know… and you to find out." Kira replied. "And if you kill me, you'll never know." She tilted her head back. "Hmph, not like you're ever going to find out."

"And why is that?"

"Because you'll be dead by the time I'm done with you!" Kira vanished.

Aya's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a burning sensation in her stomach. She looked down and there appeared Kira's hand pressing a ki beam into her stomach. Aya could feel the energy burning away at her skin trying to enter and kill her.

"Aya!"

"Oof!"

Aya was now able to move. She bent backwards allowing the ki beam to pass right above her. She hit the ground and then quickly stood up looking for the person who saved her life.

Wrestling on the ground with Kira was Vegeta. Vegeta was seated upon Kira's stomach holding onto her wrists tightly. Kira hissed and growled trying to fight out of his grip. Suddenly a burst of energy surrounded her throwing Vegeta off and onto the ground. Aya ran to him sitting him up slowly. But he just stood up like nothing had happened.

"Where's Goku?" Aya asked.

"I came in contact with him earlier." Vegeta replied. "You and I are too fight her off while Kakkarot searches for the real Areiko."

"So then you know that this isn't—"

"Of course I know." Vegeta turned his head looking at Aya, "I may not like Areiko, but I can tell when it's her or not. The real Areiko would've known what she had done and snapped out of this quickly. And her energy doesn't match at all."

Kira sighed, "I can never hide anything from people anymore." Kira shape shifted back to her normal self. Her cat like eyes narrowed down on the prince and his adoptive daughter. She smirked wickedly baring her fangs at the two of them.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked growling lowly. Kira smirked as she lifted up her feet from the ground and levitated in the air sitting Indian style in the air.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kira replied with a smirk.

Aya looked at Vegeta, "she said that her name meant shape shifter in saiyan."

Vegeta glanced at Aya, "shape shifter?"

"What's the matter?" Kira asked looking at Vegeta. "Been living on this planet to long that you don't even know your own language."

"No," Vegeta answered. "Your name's Kira."

Kira smirked, "well, looks like you fooled me." Kira bobbed up and down in the air. "Let's see… you managed to figure out my name, but what about Lekira?"

Vegeta paused for a moment, "Lekira?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you know who she is." She paused. "I was just in her form a few moments ago. I'm surprised that you haven't taken a guess at what her name means."

"I know," Vegeta stated with Aya looking at him. "It means killer."

"Or monster." Kira added. She smirked, "Don't you think it fits perfectly?" she questioned him. "You remember the flashbacks that she's had in the past correct?"

Neither Aya nor Vegeta replied.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Kira turned laying down, but still levitating. "I think it's a perfect match," she turned on her side resting her head in her right hand. "I mean think about it. Perfect after all the killings she's done. Father picked a good name for her. And for me as well."

"Father…?" Aya repeated softly. But Kira's sharp hearing picked up on her repeating that word.

"Yes Father," Kira sat upright sitting in Indian style again. "You fought him three years ago, when Sister Lekira killed him."

Vegeta's eyes widened a little. Kira spotted this, and then smirked. "Yes, I'm another one of his creations." Kira then started to count on her fingers. "There are a few more of us actually."

Vegeta and Aya stared at her. They couldn't believe that there were more of them. They thought that Areiko was the only that Orx had created. But they thought wrong. Suddenly then began to ponder about how many more of them there are. They knew that Kira would spill the information, maybe not about how many there are of them, but when they will come to earth.

"My siblings will only be awakened if I fail this mission." Kira stated looking at her claws, "if you were wondering."

"Then they better start getting the next one ready," Vegeta stated getting into his stance, "because you'll die here today."

Kira smirked finally placing her feet onto the ground staring at the prince and the short eighteen year old. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe." Vegeta answered smirking.

Kira laughed wickedly as she then got down into her stance glaring at the two of them. "If you wanna die young, then come on."

"Areiko!" Goku was now over the Mount Paoz area. "Areiko!"

He got no response. The only response he got was his own echo. He glanced around and then stopped. He looked behind him sensing two power levels sky rocketing to their highest. He automatically knew that Aya and Vegeta were engaged in battle with the imposter Areiko.

"I better find Areiko quickly before Aya and Vegeta lose their lives." Goku told himself turning back around. "Areiko!"

He took off.

He flew for what seemed like hours, but he knew were only minutes. He quickly looked down at the ground, with his perfect vision, Goku spotted something rolling across the ground as the wind blew. He blinked and lowered himself to the ground.

Now levitating, Goku found a crumpled up picture on the ground. He reached down grabbing onto the crumpled picture. He slowly placed his feet onto the ground as he then carefully uncrumpled the picture.

Then he was looking into the face of Areiko. She was standing on stage with her eyes closed looking like she was singing. There was a boy to the left with a guitar and a girl to the right at a piano. He stared at all three of them.

"I didn't know she liked to sing…" Goku mumbled. He then looked up feeling someone's energy drop a little low as if they were knocked unconscious. "Damnmit I gotta hurry!"

Goku the suddenly sped off as fast as he could.

_"Areiko!... Areiko!..." _

Goku's voice rang in Areiko's ears but it did not wake her up. She just stirred once more. The deer that was sniffing her earlier left and came back once more. Its head was perked up along with its ears looking at Areiko instantly knowing that something that she was dreaming she didn't like or want to remember.

**Areiko flew away from West City and Mount Paoz. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself pulling her shirt closer to her chest. She didn't look back once as her two favorite places began to fade away into the distance. She kept her eyes locked on the ground. Suddenly she began to cry. She then quickly wiped her eyes. **

**"No crying…" Areiko told herself as she continued to wipe her eyes. "Crying won't solve anything… plus, this is the right thing to do… that way… no one gets hurt, because I won't be around." **

**Areiko left with nothing but herself and the clothes on her back. She didn't want to bring anything with her that would remind her of everyone she left back at home. It would've been better that way, at least that's what Areiko thought. **

**Areiko flew for a whole week straight. She didn't even stop to eat or get a drink. She just continued to fly away from the place she used to call home. Areiko landed on the ground. She looked over her shoulder in the direction she thought West City and Mount Paoz were located. She couldn't sense anyone, and she liked that idea. She wanted to be far away enough where she couldn't sense anyone and no one could sense her.**

**She went to walk forward. But her legs didn't move. Areiko collapsed onto her stomach laying there in the pine needles. Her stomach began to growl as she started to drift in and out of consciousness. **

**"Pyro! Pyro!" **

**"What is it Trigger?"**

**"There's a girl over here! She's no older then fifteen or sixteen."**

**"Let me see."**

**Areiko lifted up her head to see a blurry vision of two people standing in front of her spreading apart a bush. Before the two people could ask Areiko any type of question, she passed out. **

**Areiko soon woke up. She blinked rubbing her eyes trying to get her vision back to normal. She glanced around the room looking at the light pink walls that were covered in pictures of people that looked like they were all very close. She sat up slowly looking down at the floor seeing that whoever slept in this room was now sleeping on the floor since there was a sleeping bag there. Areiko sighed feeling guilty since she had the person's bed. **

**She then sniffed, smelling something extremely good. Areiko went to get up to see what it was till the door to the bedroom opened. She looked over spotting a girl standing there. **

**This girl was no older then the age of seventeen. She carried a tray with soup, crackers, and a glass of chocolate milk on it. Her brown hair came to her shoulders. She wore tight black bell-bottom jeans with an electric blue flames coming up the legs. She wore an electric blue shirt with no writing on it or anything. The girl before her had a purple star that looked like it was a birth mark on the side of her face at the corner of her eye. Her eyes were a dark brown color that looked almost completely black. She also had on a jacket that had black and electric blue buttons on it.**

**She grinned at the sight of Areiko to see that she was awake. "Good you're awake."**

**"Where am I?"**

**The girl approached the bed putting the tray of food down by the nightstand next to the bed, "you're in New York."**

**Areiko turned her head looking at her. "New… York?" Areiko repeated. **

**The girl nodded her head, "yup! My name's Trigger."**

**"I'm A—Lekira." **

**Trigger smiled brightly. "Lekira huh? That's a pretty name." Trigger seated herself down onto the bed. "You're not from around here are you?"**

**Areiko shook her head. "No, I'm not."**

**"Where are you from?" Trigger asked reaching for the bowl of soup and handing it to her. **

**"Mount Paoz." Areiko answered taking the bowl of soup. **

**"Be careful," Trigger said randomly, "it's kinda hot."**

**Areiko picked up the spoon stirring it. "Not really."**

**"So, you're from Mount Paoz?"**

**Areiko nodded.**

"**Where's that? If you don't mind me asking." Trigger said watching Areiko take bites out of the soup. **

**"Where is it?" Areiko asked looking at her weirdly. "You don't kno where it is?"**

**Trigger shook her head. "No, I never even heard of it. Is it in America?" **

**Areiko blinked, "no… it's in Japan."**

**"Japan!" Trigger repeated looking at her, "how did you manage to get from Japan to America?"**

**Areiko shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she should tell her that she flew all the way here, considering she just met this girl. **

**"Well Lekira," Trigger started with a grin, "take your time eating. There are some clothes in my closet over there if you wanna change out of those dirty ones."**

**Areiko looked down at herself to see that she really was dirty. **

**"And the bathroom's down the hall if you wanna take a shower too."**

**Areiko turned her head looking at Trigger, "I wanna know something."**

**Trigger was standing by the doorway as she turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"**

**"How long was I out for?"**

**Trigger grinned. "Only for about a day." She answered. "I knew you were going to wake up today."**

**"How?"**

**Trigger grinned happily. "That's my little secret." Trigger then left. Areiko smiled seeing the she liked this girl Trigger, she was really nice. Areiko watched her leave as she took a bite into the soup. She then realized that she couldn't stay here, she was going to put her in danger. **

**Areiko sighed turning putting the bowl of soup onto the tray. She stood up. She then noticed the chocolate milk and grinned. She picked up the cup and gulped it down in one shot. Her stomach then growled. She sighed sitting back down onto the bed picking up the bowl and began to feast on the soup. **

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Areiko looked up. In came Trigger with some kid following. He was wearing a yellow shirt and dark blue – almost a navy blue – colored jeans. His hair was brown and he was a little tall. He looked no older then the age of eighteen. **

**"Lekira," Trigger started, "this is Pyro, the _man _of the house." **

**Pyro nudged Trigger as she giggled. He then turned and looked at Areiko holding out his hand placing a grin onto his face. "Nice to meet you Lekira."**

**Areiko put the bowl onto the nightstand and then stood up. She then shook his hand returning the smile. "Nice to meet you too." **

**Pyro nodded, "you can stay here as long as you need to." Pyro said to her. "Just take your time alright?"**

**Areiko was stunned at his words. She just nodded and watched him and Trigger walk out of the room. **

_"Areiko!... Areiko!..." _

Areiko groaned and rolled over not responding to her name being called.

_"AREIKO!"_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Her Return**

**Chapter Nine**

Kira literally smashed Aya's face into the concrete of the road knocking her out instantly. Vegeta stood up from the spot he was knocked to and lunged at the creation slamming his elbow into her side.

Kira rolled on the ground but then jumped back up. She smirked pulling her hand behind her back watching as Vegeta got down next to Aya rolling her over. Aya's face was covered in blood, but luckily nothing appeared broken to him. Aya's mouth hung up allowing some blood to travel from her mouth to her chin. Vegeta shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Punk?"

"HAH!"

Vegeta turned his head. A huge ki beam came flying his way. He instantly threw Aya over his shoulder then leapt out of the way. Once Vegeta's feet came in contact with the ground again, Kira came out of nowhere slamming her elbow in the middle of his spinal cord. Vegeta screamed out in pain and dropped Aya to the ground.

Kira smirked as she then grabbed onto Vegeta's ankle. She swung him in circles then let go, throwing Vegeta straight into a building. Kira watched with a wicked smile as the building collapsed onto the saiyan prince. She then turned her head looking at the short teenager who was lying unconscious on the ground with blood covering her face.

Kira walked over to her getting close to her face. Kira took her hand and wiped away some of the blood, but only more took its place. She then latched her hand tightly on Aya's throat instantly waking her up because of the lack of oxygen she was getting to her lungs. Aya – after wiping her blood off of her face – grabbed onto Kira's wrist digging her nails into her skin trying to get her to let go.

Kira instantly stood up holding Aya out in front of her, stopping the incoming prince. "Go ahead Vegeta," Kira started with wicked smirk on her face. "Attack me."

Vegeta growled tightening his fists as Aya kicked her feet slightly trying to get out of her hold.

"Ka me ha me hah!"

A Kamehameha Wave came out of nowhere hitting Kira in her back. Kira screamed dropping Aya who instantly got to her feet and backed away from Kira. She turned her head to see Gohan standing on his two feet huffing and puffing, clearly out of breathe… and dying.

Kira smirked, "nicely done."

"HAH!"

Kira turned her head forward to see both Aya and Vegeta coming at her. Kira ducked, she placed her back onto the ground and slammed her feet up into their stomachs tossing them into the air. Vegeta reached out grabbing onto Aya's wrist. The two of them locked onto each other's wrists. Vegeta then pulled them both to a stop. He grabbed onto Aya's wrist with his other hand and began to swing Aya in circles.

He let go of her after he made a few full circles. Aya pierced through the sky heading towards Kira who had yet to notice what was going on. When she did, it was a little too late. Aya's fists pounded right into her stomach throwing both of them deeper into the ground creating a huge crater. Gohan had almost fallen into it if Vegeta didn't come flying by and scooped him out of the way.

Vegeta placed Gohan down onto the ground gently leaning him against a piece of rubble. The prince then quickly snapped his head in the direction of the crater.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then there was a really loud scream and out came Aya. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched a ki beam throw Aya up into the air out of the crater. Kira then appeared a few seconds later. She vanished and began to hit Aya repeatedly from different angles.

Aya's body stayed in the air. Kira refused to let it hit the ground. Aya looked as if she was being tossed around like a rag doll. She could hear loud cracks coming from her body, telling her that her body wasn't going to last underneath this pressure any longer.

"Aya!" Vegeta charged forward, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" When he launched the attack, he managed to hit Kira throwing her into a building. Aya dropped from the air into Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta brought himself and Aya slowly to the ground. He rested her on her back. He leaned towards her looking into her cut up face. "Aya?"

Aya didn't answer. She laid there on the ground unconscious. Vegeta growled looking up at Kira who was approaching him from the distance. She lifted up her finger blasting a beam. Vegeta's eyes widened as the beam passed him completely going over his shoulder. He turned his head watching as the beam passed through Gohan's chest.

Gohan's eyes widened as he then screamed. Soon after the blast hit him, Gohan slowly died.

Vegeta growled turning his head to look back at Kira standing up clenching his fists. "That was low! He was defenseless!"

Kira smirked, "I do what I have too do to make sure that I win." Her smirk turned into a wicked one. "You're the only one standing at the moment. And I know I can take you down!" Kira lunged forward at Vegeta.

Vegeta braced himself by getting into his stance.

"AREIKO!" Goku called one final time. He screamed out her name so loudly that the crows and other types of birds came flying out of the trees. Goku huffed and puffed getting tired of running around trying to find Areiko.

He glanced over his shoulder back in the direction of the city. Something told him to turn around and head back to West City. Something bad has happened and he felt like he needed to be there to help Aya and Vegeta out. But he needed to find Areiko. Because if he didn't find her, there was no way of telling how they could defeat Kira.

There was more then one reason as to why Goku wanted to find Areiko. Well, actually there were only two main ones. One was to make sure that she was alive and well, and the second was to get any information about Kira. He had assumed that Kira was following Areiko around. That's what he assumed, and he didn't know how right he was.

"REIKO!" Goku cried out again after taking a deep breath. Goku glanced around him once more. He opened up his senses and felt something off in the distance.

It was strong, but also week, indicating to Goku that the person was out cold somewhere. He smiled a little as hope began to build up inside of him.

"That's gotta be her."

Goku flew off in the direction of the ki. He flew quickly till he came to a stop above a group of trees that were close together. He lowered himself as he pushed branches out of his way as he came into view of the ground.

There lying underneath him was Areiko. She was completely passed out. She was shivering a little, looking cold. That same deer was still standing near her sniffing her hair. But when the deer noticed Goku, it took off leaping over the bushes taking off.

"Areiko?"

Goku got down onto his knees placing his hand onto her shoulder rolling her over onto her back. "Hey Areiko?"

She didn't respond to him. Areiko just laid there on the ground with her eyes still closed looking peaceful, sort of. Goku glanced around him, trying to figure out what he could use to wake her up. He then lifted her up into his arms and walked off trying to find a lake or a river or even a small little stream.

He found his stream after walking for a few minutes. Goku placed Areiko onto the ground gently leaning her up against a tree that wasn't that far from the stream. He turned around taking off his shirt. He got onto his knees and dipped it into the water. The saiyan dipped the shirt in the water a few times before he actually rung it out and walked back towards Areiko.

Goku seated himself down into the grass next to her. He then took his shirt and rung it out again, spilling the freezing cold water all over Areiko's face. The water rolled down her neck touching her chest, which woke her up alright. Maybe not in a bolt like someone usually would when a bucket of cold was poured onto them.

She groaned loudly tightening her eyes. Goku leaned over her a little bit looking into her face. "Reiko?"

She groaned again, this time opening her eyes. She looked around before her eyes focused on Goku. She closed them again turning her head. "Where am I?"

"Mount Paoz Woods." Goku answered helping her sit up. "Are you alright?"

Areiko nodded.

"What happened?" Goku asked. Areiko looked at him shaking her head then standing up.

"Nothing."

"Areiko don't lie to me." Goku started standing up after her. "Vegeta and Aya are fighting that girl in West City."

Areiko froze. "They're… what?"

"Fighting her." Goku stated again, "who is she?"

Areiko shook her head looking in the direction that she thought was West City. "Goku! They can't fight her alone! They'll get killed! We gotta go help them!"

"Areiko relax!" Goku placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Relax!"

"I can't!" Areiko shouted grabbing onto his arms, but not tightly. "I lost so much because of her! And I don't want to loose anyone else!"

Goku stared at her as she continued. "Come on Goku!" Areiko grabbed onto his wrist and took off running dragging Goku along with her.

Kira and Vegeta were in a violent fight. Something so violent that there was blood splattering everywhere. But, it was only Vegeta losing his blood. Kira had always managed to find a weak point in Vegeta's attacks sending them either right back at him, or off into the air like they were nothing.

Vegeta was covered in blood, from head to toe. He was covered in bruises, claw marks, burn marks, bite marks, cuts, gashes, anything else that you could think of that was conflicting to the human or saiyan body. Vegeta had lost so much blood, he didn't know if he could continue to fight Kira, who didn't have one single scratch on her. The only thing that looked wrong with her was her clothing; they were torn up a little bit.

Vegeta leapt back, away from Kira putting some distance in between them. He stood there hunched over a little panting badly. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he stared at his enemy, Areiko's younger sibling.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Kira asked crossing her arms and tilting her head. "A little tired?"

Vegeta didn't answer; he just stood there, continuing to pant.

"You lost a lot of blood too," she added, "but you don't have to worry, your pain will end soon." Kira placed a wicked smile onto her face.

Vegeta stopped panting and growled. He turned his eyes over onto Aya hoping that she was wake and alert to help him out. But she was still out cold. After what happened to her, he knew that she wasn't going to be awake for quite sometime. When he turned his eyes back to where Kira was, she was gone. She completely vanished.

Vegeta's eyes widened glancing around. Suddenly, Vegeta's left cheek came in contact with Kira's elbow, throwing him to the ground. Vegeta clenched his eyes shut allowing the pain to rush through; already he knew that his cheek was swelling.

Kira appeared in front of him again kicking his stomach. Vegeta rolled onto his back clenching his eyes even tighter. Kira reached down latching onto Vegeta's throat lifting him up into the air. Vegeta struggled in Kira's grip holding onto her wrist tightly as he gasped for air. But the more he gasped, the tighter Kira's grip became.

"Stop struggling," Kira said to him. "You're only going to hurt yourself."

Vegeta managed to growl. Kira rolled her eyes as she began to pummel her fist into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta clenched his eyes shut as the pain shot through his stomach. It was rather painful to fight for air when its only getting knocked out of you with every punched to the gut. Over and over again she continued to punch him till Vegeta fell unconscious.

Kira dropped him and he hit the ground with a _thump_. She rolled her eyes looking over at Aya who was also still unconscious.

"Well that wasn't as much fun as I thought it would've been. That girl over there barely lasted and I thought she would." Kira shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."

Kira walked off kicking and stepping over Piccolo's corpse.

Areiko and Goku were now flying as fast as they could to West City. Goku was having a hard time keeping up with Areiko. A few times he had asked her to slow down just a little bit while in the process of trying to calm Areiko down. But nothing was going to calm her. She was extremely worried. Obviously she knew what this girl was capable of and the rest of them didn't.

"Reiko," Goku started once more, "they're going to be fine."

"For the last damn time Goku no they're not!" Areiko bellowed turning her head to look at him. "None of you know what she's capable of! But I do!"

Goku stared at her as she turned her head away from him. "Reiko, what did she do to you?"

Areiko was silent for a minute. It was only a matter of time that it was going to boil down to this. She knew that she was going to have to confess to Goku who Kira was and why she was here and everything. That's the reason why she left, so that something like this wouldn't happen again.

"That's not the right question Goku," Areiko replied sounding a little soft. "The question is… what didn't she do?"

Goku stared at her. He could only imagine the horrible things that Kira had done. But he figured that he would allow Areiko to tell him first before he asked any questions.

"She… well… destroyed my life." Areiko continued, "at first when I arrived in New York—"

"New York?"

"It's in a place called America." Areiko answered. "Far away from here." She added. "But when I arrived there… these two teenagers, Trigger and Pyro took me in once I was found. There was peace for about… maybe a year, and when I turned sixteen… everything started to fall apart."

"Like… what?"

"When Kira – that's her name – showed up. She started messing with me. Like… mentally. She was somehow able to contact me through telepathy without me knowing. She started telling me all about these things about me… about my other side… she said that if I started cutting my wrists and drinking my own blood I would be able to stay in control."

"And that's why you didn't want to answer Aya when she asked?"

Areiko nodded, "that's exactly why I didn't want to answer." She sighed. "But in reality… I realized that it doesn't help me. It only makes me crave blood even more… and I continued to loose it more and more. I finally had to tell Pyro and Trigger who I was and everything. But they still accepted me. When I finally met Kira in person… I learned that she was shape shifter. And every time I went to show Trigger or Pyro her, she shape shifted into something. She made me seem crazy. To everyone."

Goku stayed silent letting her tell the story.

"A few times here and there I would see her and scream her out in the middle of nowhere. Again, Kira would either shape shift or disappear. When I would go out for walks late at night to see if I could find her. She would appear, beat the shit out of me to the point where I would either be knocked out for weeks on end or lose my sanity. When I finally had enough with Kira's bull shit after two years of dealing with it. I decided to run."

"Areiko…"

"I know what you're going to say Goku," Areiko cut in. "I can never solve anything by running away. But with Kira, there was nothing else I could do! When I left the city I realized that no matter where I went… she was always going to find me and torture me. But right when I sensed there was something wrong, I turned around and ran back to the city… too only see that it was destroyed…."

"There… weren't any survivors?" Goku asked still having a hard time keeping up with Areiko.

"There was one," Areiko said lifting up her finger. "Just one… and that was Trigger." Areiko placed a small smile onto her face shaking her head. "She hated the sight of me."

"Why?"

"She thought that I had killed Pyro. But it wasn't me. I knew it. It was Kira, she was the only one that was capable of making herself look exactly like me and destroy an entire city! Trigger punched me…" Areiko placed her hand onto her cheek where she remembered Trigger punching her. "She told me to leave… so I did. But when I left, Kira literally bombed the city. When I turned around, I watched the city of New York explode into flames. I heard Kira talking to me… telling me that no matter where I went… she was going to follow me. So I panicked and came back home…"

Goku was silent. Because of his silence, Areiko fell silent. They two of them hated that awkward silence so Areiko decided to break it.

"See Goku? You don't know what she's capable of. Aya and Vegeta could be dead or dying… or something while we're chit-chatting about my past life I really don't want remember. Or discuss, I wanna get to Aya and Vegeta as quickly as possible!"

Areiko sped off basically leaving Goku in the dust. But Goku caught up, only because Areiko had stopped at the outskirts of West City.

Smoke lifted up off of the ground and from the flames of the burning buildings. Everything was covered in dust. Nothing was left standing at the part of the city where they were located. The streets were covered in craters as if a storm of ki beams and blasts passed through the city.

"This is a record for her…" Areiko stated looking around. "She's must've done this under five minutes…"

"But at least there are no bodies anywhere."

"She probably ate them." Areiko added lowering herself to the ground with Goku following her.

The two of them began to walk forward glancing around at everything. It was all covered in dust and soot. They could feel the heat waves from the heat of the fires; they even spotted a few fires that were just starting. Areiko then stepped on something, and it talked to her:

_"Momma."_

Areiko blinked then looked down. She pulled her foot off of the doll that she had stepped on. It looked fairly new except for the fact that it was covered in dust and soot. Areiko bent down onto her knees then picked up the doll. She rubbed the soot off of the doll's face looking at it.

All Areiko could think was that this doll belonged to a little girl that was murdered and eaten by Kira. There was a slim chance that the girl had gotten away, but Areiko doubted that chance a lot. She sighed standing upright tossing the doll to her side. Goku was watching her the whole time.

"Come on," Areiko started walking forward, "we gotta find Aya and Vegeta before it's too late." She continued walking with Goku following behind her after she took a few paces.

They continued walking in silence, calling out the names of their comrades. The flames around them basically engulfed every section of the city. Areiko moved a few pieces of rubble but didn't find anything but a body. She turned her head away pressing her lips together lowering the piece of rubble.

She looked up, there over a hill of rubble and debris laid a body that looked really familiar to her. Areiko identified the body as her best friend, Aya Briefs.

"Aya!" Areiko cried getting Goku's attention. Areiko climbed over the mount of rubble then slid down it landing on her knees. She stood up instantly running over to her. Goku climbed up to the top of the mount looking over Areiko's head to spot Vegeta in the distance.

"Aya-chan…?" Areiko called looking into her dusty and badly bruised face. "Aya?" Areiko gently placed her hand onto her best friend's shoulder, but she quickly withdrew her hand once she saw Aya's body jolt in pain.

Goku walked past Areiko getting to Vegeta. Goku rolled Vegeta onto his back seeing how badly he was messed up. Goku knew that Vegeta fought hard, he didn't doubt that. Goku just didn't like the fact at how beat up he was.

Goku looked up and over at Areiko. "We should get them to lookout."

Areiko nodded, "yeah, I agree. Hopefully Kira hasn't been there yet…" Areiko stated slowly picking Aya up. Goku turned away from her. He felt like that no matter what he would say to Areiko, she would always turn it into a negative thing or say something negative. He was really missing the old Areiko.

The two of them didn't waste their time flying. They decided to use instant transmission; it would've been quicker that way. When they got to the lookout, Areiko mentally sighed happy that Kira hasn't reached the lookout yet.

"This shows that she's still busy in West City…" Areiko mumbled laying Aya down onto the lookout deck.

Dende came rushing out, about to tell them all that has happened but when he stepped onto the lookout's deck, he saw that they already knew since they had brought Aya and Vegeta here.

Dende quickly went to work.

Areiko stood off to the side watching as Dende worked on Vegeta, since he looked the worse out of them all. Goku approached her, taking the picture that he had found out of his sash and handing it to her.

"I think this is yours Reiko…" Goku said to her. Areiko turned her head blinking a few times. She then looked down at the picture, almost instantly she broke down in tears. She slowly took the picture from him staring at it. She sighed slipping it into her pocket.

"Thanks Goku." Areiko said looking back at Dende who had shifted over to Aya. "Where did you find it?" Areiko then asked pulling the picture out of her pocket.

"I found it on the ground while I was looking for you." Goku answered her. "The kids in the picture… is that Pyro and Trigger?"

Areiko nodded, "yeah, this is Trigger and that's Pyro." Areiko pointed out. "They were great."

"I didn't know you liked to sing." Goku stated.

Areiko lifted up her head looking at Dende, who was still healing Aya, "I didn't know I did either till the first time I saw Pyro and Trigger. Then I wrote a song and played it in front of a group of people… and I fell in love with it."

"Oh."

"Maybe after everything is over and I get myself a new guitar," Areiko slipped the picture back into her pocket. "I'll play something for you."

Goku nodded, "sounds good."

"But right now, I wanna focus on Kira… I have a feeling that Kira's going to show up here…"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Her Return **

**Chapter Ten**

Goku looked at Areiko. "You think she's going to come here?"

Areiko turned her head looking at Goku, "I don't think Goku… when it comes to Kira… I know what she's going to do."

"Grandpa!"

Areiko and Goku turned around, and out came little Pan running to him. Goku turned around watching as his granddaughter came running out of the lookout hugging his leg. Goku smiled, happy to see that she was safe. He reached down and picked her up placing her onto his hip.

"Hey there Panny," Goku said to her with a grin on his face. "How did you get here?"

"Mommy brought me here." Pan answered with a grin on her face. Areiko looked towards the entrance of the lookout. She tapped Goku's shoulder, when she got his attention, she pointed and he looked over. Coming out of the lookout was everyone that remained. Tien, Chiaotzu, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Bulma. Bulla ran over to her dad who was still lying on the lookout deck. She started shaking him calling to him.

"Daddy?" Bulla called. Bulma knew that Vegeta wasn't dead, just unconscious. She approached her daughter lifting her off of the deck holding her in her arms.

"It's alright Bulla, daddy's fine," Bulma reassured her, "he's just taking a nap."

"Oh… okay. I hope he wakes up soon." Bulla said looking down at her father. Tien approached Goku and the two of them shook each other's hands. Tien then looked at Areiko, instantly she looked away.

Videl came over, basically running up to Goku, "did you find Gohan?" Goku looked at her, shocked to hear her question. He didn't even know that Gohan was down there. "Did you find him!" she repeated.

"Videl," Goku started setting Pan down onto the deck of the lookout to only be scooped up by Chichi who had now made her way over, "I didn't even know that Gohan was down there."

"… Are you saying that you didn't find him?" Videl asked.

"Videl, not to be rude," Areiko started getting almost everyone's attention. "But if Gohan was down there… he's most likely dead."

Videl was silenced quickly. Dende – who was now finished with healing Aya – approached Areiko. "Are you saying that Piccolo's probably dead too?"

Areiko nodded. Tien growled. "I should've gotten there…"

"Don't say that," Areiko started looking at Tien who was now standing next to Chiaotzu. Tien lowered his eyebrows at Areiko looking at her oddly as she continued. "Anyone who tried fighting Kira is most likely dead right now. Vegeta and Aya happened to be the lucky ones, she let them live."

"Who's Kira?" Goten had asked approaching the group with Trunks. Areiko looked at the boy who she used to call brother. She sighed.

"My sister." Areiko replied. Everyone – but Goku, Bulla, and Pan(since they didn't understand what was going on) – was shocked.

"But I thought…"

"I thought that too Trunks," Areiko said turning her head looking at him. "But obviously, we're wrong. Apparently, Orx had created more then just me." she sighed. "I might as well give you the details about Kira."

Areiko then started telling the same story that she had told Goku to everyone else. Almost halfway within the story, Vegeta and Aya had awoken. They really didn't miss anything to important. After the story was finished, and everyone had an idea about Kira, they finally asked Aya and Vegeta all sorts of questions. The only answers that the two of them could give to them all were that Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Eighteen, and Yamcha didn't make it through the battle.

When Eighteen and Krillin were mentioned, Tien and Chiaotzu decided to go out to go look for Marron, but since Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron had moved out of Master Roshi's house and were now living in West City, Areiko had told them that the chances of Marron living was very slim.

When Videl, Chichi, Goku, and Goten were informed of Gohan's death, they were all devastated. All Goku really wanted to do now was to destroy Kira, but he knew that entering in a battle full of rage wasn't going to get him anywhere except for a free trip to otherworld. After what he had saw what Kira had done in West City, he knew that if he went into the battle blind, he would die just as easily as anyone would if they skipped off of a one hundred foot cliff.

Everyone didn't like sitting around waiting for Tien and Chiaotzu to come back with Marron. But when an hour passed… everyone pretty much guessed that they had ran into Kira and was killed.

Goten and Trunks decided to take Bulla and Pan back into the lookout to keep them safe. Of course, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl followed them. They didn't want to be caught in any type of fighting.

"What are we going to do?" Aya asked, seating herself on the deck. "I feel completely helpless."

"I think we all do Aya," Vegeta stated to her, "but right now there is nothing we can do but sit here and think of a plan."

"No matter how hard we try," Areiko started looking at Vegeta, "she's going to kill us."

Goku looked at Areiko, "if you continue to think negatively like that she's going to kill us."

Areiko turned her head looking at Goku, "no wonder why when Kira attacked you she beat the shit out of you," - Aya was stunned that Goku swore - "why do you have to be so negative?"

"Because I've had a horrible life." Areiko answered.

"Suck it up," Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "I lived on Frieza's ship since I was nothing but a lad. Everyone has had good and bad moments in their lives. Suck it up and move on or dwell on it and make life worse."

Areiko was silent ignoring Vegeta.

"Can I throw in my opinion?" came a voice all too familiar to them. Areiko's eyes widened as she turned her head looking up to see Kira standing on the roof of the lookout. Dende was then told to rush inside to tell everyone to stay in there and not allow anyone to come out.

Kira watched the small Namekian. She then leapt down in front of the Namekian placing a smirk onto her face. His eyes widened and he backed up. Kira smirked approaching him but suddenly Areiko moved in front of him. Areiko knew how important it was to protect Dende, since he was Kami of earth, if he dies, then the dragonballs disappear.

"Well hello there Sister Lekira," Kira greeted. She was covered in blood, fresh blood. Areiko could smell it, actually Vegeta, Goku, and Areiko could smell the fresh blood that she was covered in.

Aya stood up, "you killed Tien and Chiaotzu didn't you?"

"If you're talking about the three eyed guy and the little albino kid then… yes I killed them. I ate that three eyed guy alive."

Areiko clenched her fists. Aya placed her hands onto Dende's shoulders pulling the cute Namekian to her holding him tightly hopefully to protect him from Kira. Kira saw her action and smirked.

"You think you can protect him?" she asked looking at Aya, "I know why he's so important to you all." She started. "Because if he dies, there goes your healing friend and the dragonballs."

Everyone was silent, and Aya moved herself in front of Dende. Kira hugged her sides as she began to laugh at them. Areiko clenched her hands tighter to the point where blood started to seep through her fingers. Goku watched Areiko closely, he could sense her ki raising inch by inch. Areiko could feel her blood pulsing through her body. She clenched her eyes shut turning her head downwards.

"G-Guys… get back…"

"Why?" Aya asked.

"DO IT!" Areiko shouted as she suddenly got down onto all fours. They all moved back once they heard a faint growling escaping Areiko's throat.

Kira turned her head down onto Areiko. She smirked looking at her feral sister. Her smirk widened as Areiko started circling around her. Areiko suddenly leapt at her. Kira began to walk backwards as Areiko stood up onto her two feet swinging her claws violently through the air. Kira closed her eyes placing a smirk onto her face still managing to dodge Areiko's claws.

Kira then landed a hard punch to Areiko's stomach throwing her back. Areiko coughed rolling over onto her hands and knees wrapping her arm around her stomach. Goku's eyes widened, completely stunned at the fact that Kira knocked Areiko down with one single punch. It was amazing.

"Never challenge me when you don't have control, you'll die, simple as that." Kira then kicked Areiko's stomach.

Kira kicked Areiko so hard that blood splattered out of her mouth. "Areiko!" Goku cried about to help her till Kira pointed her hand at him forming a very powerful blast. Goku noticed how strong her blast was and stayed where he was standing.

"I didn't come here to fight," Kira started, she then smirked, "well, at least not at the moment."

"Bull… shit." Areiko said softly. Kira growled kicking her face causing her nose to bleed. Areiko rolled a few times stopping in front of Goku. She then wiped her nose clean of her blood and stood up, with the help of Goku.

"If you're not here to fight," Vegeta started, "then what are you here for?"

"I'm giving you a few days to prepare for the final battle." Kira replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm giving you ten days."

Areiko looked at her, "how generous."

"I was going to give you an hour," Kira smirked, "but an hour wouldn't entertain me."

"No," Areiko started, "we'll only prepare if you do nothing."

Kira rose an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Aya answered for Areiko. Kira stood there for a minute thinking.

"Alright, I'll do nothing for the next ten days and you'll prepare yourself for our final battle." Kira smirked, "but if you're missing a few humans, don't be kicking yourselves, a girl's gotta eat."

Everyone stared at her.

"So it's a deal." Areiko stated.

Kira smirked, "it's only a deal if we shake hands Sister Lekira." Areiko stared at Kira, all eyes were on her. If she walked up to Kira and shook hands with her, it would be a deal. Kira wouldn't destroy the city anymore and she would give them ten days to prepare for the final battle.

Areiko kind of gulped as she slowly approached Kira. Kira smirked watching Areiko approach her. Kira thought that Areiko was close enough, she stuck out her hand. Areiko looked at her blood filled palm hesitating about shaking hands with her. Areiko then held out her hand and firmly took Kira's bloody palm into her own.

Kira smirked baring off her fangs at her sister. Kira then looked at Dende who was still hiding behind Aya. She knew that since the deal was done, she would have to wait ten days to kill the small Namekian, and that's what she was going to do, she was going to wait ten exact days.

"Good, done deal." Kira said still smirking. "In ten days I'll show up on the lookout on THIS exact date, you all better be out here and ready for me."

Kira let go of Areiko's hand turning her back to her. Areiko got this urge to attack Kira right now, but she made a deal, and she planned to keep it to stop Kira from killing for pleasure.

"I'll be back, you better be ready."

Kira took off into the air, thus starting the ten long days of training for the four fighters.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Her Return**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ten days?" Aya repeated. "She's being awfully generous." Aya blinked looking to the side then down at Dende. Dende was kind of shaking in his shoes. Areiko was still standing in front of Goku. She turned around looking at Dende.

"Dende," Areiko started, "I'm assuming that you know that she's going to try and kill you correct?"

Dende nodded, staying silent looking into Areiko's eyes.

Areiko then nodded her head, "then the best thing for you to do is to stay in the lookout at all times. No matter what alright?"

Dende nodded again. Aya placed her hand onto his shoulder and lead him into the lookout to the main room where everyone was located. Goten and Trunks were chasing Bulla and Pan around with them screaming and shrieking in delight of the game. Videl was sitting on the floor with her back pressed up against a pillar watching her daughter play with her cousin, her cousin's best friend, and her own best friend. Chichi was seated next to her sitting Indian style with her hands resting in her lap watching the kids. Bulma was standing leaning against the pillar that Videl had her back pressed against. Her feet were starting to hurt so she leaned herself against the pillar.

When Aya entered the main room with Dende, Bulla and Pan glomped the cute little Namekian. To Bulla and Pan, they believed that everything was completely fine. But to everyone else, they were well aware about what was going on. But Dende played it cool around the girls and decided to join them in their little game that they were playing. Aya glanced over to the side spotting Bulma, Videl, and Chichi by the pillar. Aya walked herself over with her arms crossed over her chest kind of looking like Vegeta while doing so.

Bulma smiled a little, "Aya," she started trying to lighten the mood, "you look kind of like Vegeta when you do that."

Aya stopped in front of her mother blinking a few times. She glanced to the side. "Um…" She then turned her eyes back to Bulma, "is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well it all depends on how you take that," Chichi replied leaning forward looking past Videl and at the standing Aya.

Aya looked at Chichi and nodded, placing a grin onto her face. "Then I'll take that as a good thing."

Bulma kind of laughed shaking her head a little bit looking back at the kids who were playing. "What's going on?"

Aya blinked, she also turned looking at them all playing; watching with her arms still crossed over her chest, "Kira's giving us ten days to get ready."

Videl turned her head looking at her. "Ten days?" she repeated. Aya nodded. Chichi sighed standing up then wiping off the back of her skirt of any dust or sand.

"That doesn't seem like much," Chichi murmured a little bit.

"Well," Aya sighed, "it feels that way. But Kira _promised _us that she wasn't going to do anything to the city during those ten days. And she'll come back to the lookout in exactly ten days at the same exact time she got here."

"Yikes." The women said looking at Aya. Aya smiled watching as Pan tripped and was about to cry because of her scraped knee. But Dende got down next to her, held his hands out to her knee and began to heal the scrape stopping Pan's tears.

"Yeah I know." Aya turned her head looking at them all. "We're going to get started. I only came in to inform you guys about what's going on." Aya turned and started walking away. She then blinked, stopped, turned and looked at Goten and Trunks. "Hey, Goten. Trunks."

Goten and Trunks stopped in their tracks turning to look at Aya who was standing by the entrance of the main room. "Yeah?" they called in unison.

"Protect Dende." Aya ordered nudging her head at Dende. "We don't want anything happening to him." she then walked out, leaving them all a bit confused.

Right when Aya exited the main hall then stepped back onto the platform of the lookout, she instantly heard Goku, "I'm going to go stop by Master Korin and pick up some senzu beans for our training."

Aya came up with this sudden thought, "I'll go with you." Goku turned looking at her as she approached him, Vegeta, and Areiko. "Me and you will go see Master Korin, and Vegeta and Areiko can get started on training."

Vegeta and Areiko looked at each other. Their eyes met for about five to ten seconds, but then they instantly looked away ignoring each other again. Goku looked at the two of them, knowing what Aya was thinking. She thought that if she would leave with Goku, Areiko and Vegeta could train to see if they could get along. Goku wasn't to sure if the plan was going to work, but he agreed with it silently pretending that nothing was going to happen.

"Alright," Goku approached the side of the lookout. "Let's go Aya."

Aya rushed over standing next to Goku. She turned her head looking over her shoulder at Vegeta who was standing parallel to Areiko. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he kind of scowled at Aya, knowing what she was planning for him and Areiko. Aya placed a small smile onto her face.

_"You said you were going to try and get a long with her." _Aya began with telepathy. _"And here's a great way of getting started on that."_

_"I told you that I was going to **try **to get a long with her… not try to make friends or training partners." _

Aya shrugged her shoulders ignoring Vegeta. She turned then leapt off of the side of the lookout following Goku.

Areiko watched them. She then turned her eyes onto Vegeta who was still looking in Aya and Goku's direction. "Let's get started." Areiko headed for the lookout building.

Vegeta turned his head looking at Areiko as she continued speaking, "we'll train in the Time Chamber for ten days. That way, we'll get ten years worth of training."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and growled a little. He really didn't want to do this. But he decided to go a long with Aya's plan to **try** and get along with Areiko.

Goku and Aya flew downward towards Korin's Tower. When they got there, Goku landed on the floor and Aya seated herself on the railing watching Goku glance around.

"Master Korin? Yajirobe?"

"Who's there!" came a rash voice from down the hallway, then appeared a big around chubby looking man with a sword at his hip and dressed in an orange and black stripped gi. "Oh, hey Goku. Hi Aya."

Aya waved and Goku grinned. "Hey! Is Master Korin around?" Goku asked him. Yajirobe nodded his head.

"Yeah, he's watering the senzu bean plant," he answered. Goku nodded his head turning to look at Aya.

"I'll be right back." He said to her walking off deeper into the tower. Aya blinked a few times. She assumed that Goku had a very important question so she stayed where she was sitting. But, if he did have something to ask Master Korin, what was it?

Goku entered a small little room. He found a little white cat with a weird looking walking stick at the other end of the room watering a small little plant that was underneath a lamp. Goku grinned as he walked over to the cat standing next to him.

"Hey there Master Korin." Goku greeted. Master Korin turned looking up at the tall saiyan placing a smile onto his cat face.

"Hey there Goku," Korin greeted back, "what can I do for you?"

"Well I came here to pick up a few senzu beans." Goku replied. "Did you hear that Areiko's back?"

Korin nodded, "yeah I did. And I also know what's going on with her and her sister Kira." He answered plucking some beans off of the plant.

Goku nodded. He then took the bag of senzu beans from Korin. "Thanks Master Korin… I got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you know anything about… Areiko's wild side?" Goku asked tying the bag around his sash. Korin looked at Goku and then nodded.

"I know a little bit, yes." Korin replied.

"Out of what you know… is there anyway that we could remove it?" Goku asked. Korin stood there thinking for a minute.

"Hm…" he then looked back up at Goku. "There is one way to do it." He said to him. "You could always try the Purification Ritual."

"What's that?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's purifying the soul of a tainted one." Korin answered, "but if might not work on Reiko, since her soul isn't tainted."

"Isn't tainted?" Goku repeated. "Have you seen what that side of her can do?"

"Yes Goku, I have. But that side of her isn't a soul, it's actually part of Reiko. It's part of who she is." Korin explained. "You could try it if you want… but the tainted part of the soul would want to be removed for the ritual to **actually **work."

"Master Korin… you lost me." Goku stated blinking a few times.

Korin sighed, "have a seat on the floor Goku." Goku listened to the talking white cat and seated himself onto the floor with Korin plopping himself down in front of him. "Sometimes a tainted soul can be another person, like split personalities. If the tainted soul wants to be removed, the Purification Ritual will be successful."

Goku thought about it for a minute. "And what if it fails?"

"If it fails it fails." Korin replied. "The tainted soul could become so tainted that it becomes evil."

Goku sat there in front of Korin thinking about the information that was being supplied to him. "But with Reiko, it could be a little different."

Goku looked up at Korin as he continued.

"There are so many things that could wrong in the ritual with Areiko." Korin began, "when Areiko loses it, it takes her awhile to gain her reality back, like there are two of her living inside one body."

Goku blinked. "Two?"

Korin nodded, "yes two. So I'm not completely sure if the Purification Ritual will work on her. Like I said, for it to be successful the tainted part of the soul would want to be removed."

"Who conducts the ritual?"

"Well, Dende of course." Korin told him crossing his stubby arms over his chest. "Since Dende is Kami of the earth."

"But does he even know how to do it?" Goku asked, "I mean he is just a kid."

Korin nodded, "he should know how to do it. And if not, Areiko's stuck with that side of her for life unless some miracle happens and its removed for good."

Goku nodded and then stood up placing a smile onto his face. "Thanks Master Korin."

Korin nodded standing up holding his walking stick in his right hand, "no problem Goku."

Goku turned around and went to walk out till Korin called him, making him come to a stop. He turned his head looking over his shoulder at Korin. "If you attempt to do the ritual… be careful, VERY careful."

Goku nodded, "I will Master Korin don't worry about it."

Goku walked out of the room waving goodbye to Korin and retrieving Aya. The two of them took off into the air flying back up towards the lookout. Goku was silent the whole way there, which was weird to Aya because he's usually talkative.

"Did you get the senzu beans?" Aya asked trying to strike up some sort of conversation. Goku turned his head looking at Aya smiling then nodding.

"Yeah I did. Just enough to split in between the four of us for ten days." Goku replied. Aya grinned then nodded her head. Goku looked away from her looking straight up into the air.

The only thing on Goku's mind right now was this Purification Ritual. He finally decided that he was going to ask Dende about it when he had gotten up to the lookout. If Dende did know how to perform the ritual, he was going to ask him to perform it on Areiko to help her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twelve**

Areiko and Vegeta entered the Time Chamber together. They both gathered saiyan armor to change into to start their training. Vegeta was finished before Areiko. He was walking passed the room where Areiko was changing when he heard her singing.

"Hush my love, now don't you cry."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow; the tune of the song that she was singing caught his attention. He pressed his back against the wall and crossed his arms continuing to listen to her sing.

"Everything will be all right. Close you eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep."

Vegeta closed his eyes. The tune of the song and the sound of her singing voice some how started to calm him.

"If there's one thing I hope I showed you. Hope I showed you." Her voice drifted off a little as if she was trying to remember the words of the song. "Just give love to all. Oh my love… in my arms tight. Every day you give me life, as I drift off into your world, I will rest in a peaceful sleep.

"I know there's one thing that you showed me. That you showed me… just give love to all… just give love to all… Let's just… give love to all…"

Areiko opened the door. Vegeta opened his eyes and the two made eye contact, something that lasted for more then five seconds. Areiko removed her hand from the door handle lowering her arm by her side.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked him. Vegeta shrugged his shoulder turning his head.

"Not long." He replied, even though he was lying. He was there long enough to hear the entire song that she sung. Areiko nodded her head believing in his lie. She turned and began to walk down the hallway.

"Let's go tr—"

"That song," Vegeta started before Areiko could get her sentence out. "Who wrote it?"

Areiko turned her head looking over her shoulder realizing that Vegeta was there long enough to hear the entire song. She turned her head away from him.

"Me and a friend of mine wrote it together." Areiko replied to him. "It's kind of like a duet."

"When did you get into singing?" Vegeta then questioned.

"When I first heard a friend of mine perform." Areiko replied again. She reached within her chest armor and pulled out the picture that Goku had found on the ground. She turned around approaching Vegeta holding the picture out to him. Vegeta looked at her hand pushing himself off of the wall and taking the picture from her looking at it.

"The boy is Pyro and the girl is Trigger."

"Pyro? Trigger?" Vegeta repeated raising his eyebrow looking up at Areiko. Areiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it was kinda weird too when they introduced themselves to me, but in yet the name I gave them was weird to them too." Areiko answered taking the picture back from Vegeta putting it back into her chest armor.

Vegeta nodded.

"Let's get to the training." Areiko stated turning back around walking down the hall. "We should be able to get some in before Aya and Goku return."

Vegeta and Areiko stepped out into the whiteness of the Time Chamber. Areiko glanced around a bit. This was her first time ever in the Time Chamber. Goku had always told her that it wasn't used unless it was an emergency.

Areiko looked at Vegeta and instantly got into her stance, and so did Vegeta. The two of them took a little bit before lunging at each other. It was the first time in a while since they have trained together. The last training session that Vegeta had with Areiko; he wasn't alone. He was with Aya. It was the night after he had caught them in that dance club a few years back. Aya and Areiko had fallen asleep standing up on their feet during the middle of training.

But now, Vegeta knew that Areiko was serious when it came to fighting. She really always was, sometimes she would goof off like it was no big deal. But now Vegeta could tell that Areiko was going to take this seriously.

Areiko lunged at him at a blinding speed. Vegeta just barely dodged her knee. He turned his eyes to the corner hearing Areiko move across the floor of the Time Chamber. He turned crossing his arms over his face blocking Areiko's knee once more. He flung his arms downward swiping them through the air causing Areiko to spin. She then landed on her right hand flipping herself a few times before fully landing on her feet.

"You got better," Vegeta complimented.

Areiko placed a small smirk onto her face, "did you think that I was going to become weak once I left?"

"You want me to be honest?"

Areiko thought for a minute, she then shrugged, "why not?"

"Yes I did actually." Vegeta replied truthfully lunging at her. Areiko sidestepped, but she was then caught by Vegeta's leg tossing her to the right. Areiko rolled across the ground getting to her knees afterwards. She then leapt backwards dodging Vegeta's fist that came straight for her, but hit the ground.

Areiko spun and kicked him in the jaw throwing him. Vegeta put his hands out stopping himself, but there was a sudden sharp pain going through his back causing him to stumble forward a bit. Vegeta suddenly whipped himself around blasting at Areiko.

The beam hit her midsection. Areiko was tossed backwards, as this happened; Vegeta grabbed a hold onto her ankle spinning her. He then let her go throwing her into the whiteness of the chamber.

Vegeta stood there by himself for a minute glancing around. Areiko then appeared in front of him with a smirk on her face. She backhanded him to the side then blasted a beam at him. Vegeta jumped to his feet in time to flick the attack away, but his face then met up with Areiko's knuckles. Vegeta stumbled back.

After that punch, the two of them were engaged in a long and fierce training session with each other. Something that they haven't done in a while. But for some reason, even during the training session and **actually **getting a long with her… Vegeta still had something within him that despised Areiko's very being. But he got over it, and just trained with her anyway.

After about a few hours, Areiko and Vegeta decided to stop and wait for Aya and Goku to return. Vegeta was standing off to the side of the house in the time chamber, and Areiko was sitting on the steps with her chin cupped in her hands with her eyes closed. Vegeta knew that Areiko was thinking about something, and he was going to be nosy and ask her what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Vegeta blurted out. Areiko opened one eye looking at him.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?" Vegeta repeated crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the pillar. Areiko looked away from him. She sighed pulling her chin out of her hands.

"Why do you wanna know?" Areiko asked standing up.

"I'm curious." Vegeta answered sounding as cold as Areiko is right at the moment. Areiko looked at him.

"It's gotta be more then curiosity."

"And if it isn't?"

Areiko shrugged.

"I'm curious alright Areiko?"

Areiko shrugged again turning around walking into the housing area of the chamber. "I'm just thinking, and trust me; you don't wanna know what it is."

"I think I do wanna know." Vegeta said looking up causing Areiko to stop. She turned her head looking over her shoulder. "So tell me."

"What if I don't want too?"

"Do you want too?" Vegeta countered.

Areiko hated this, she did want to tell him, but she wasn't sure how to start explaining her thoughts. Even though her thoughts were fairly easy for anyone to understand. But Vegeta was the last person for her to turn to too vent.

"Just… thinking about what happened."

"When?" Vegeta questioned.

"About what happened three years ago." She turned back around approaching the step she once sat at. She seated herself down resting her chin back into her hands. Vegeta just looked down at her allowing her to continue. "Thinking about how I was created, and why I was created. Thinking of the pain that I caused to you and other people."

"You're not just thinking about this because we're in here by ourselves are you?" Vegeta question turning his eyes away from her.

"Meh… kinda." She replied with a sigh. "It never really hit me about how much you disliked me till we did that training session."

Vegeta stayed silent.

"You kind of like… treated me as an enemy."

"You were doing the same," Vegeta blurted. Areiko nodded turning her head to look at him.

"I realized that." She turned away, "but I'm sorry."

Vegeta turned looking at her. "I'm sorry that I even came back, I bet it's hard for you to look at Aya everyday and realize that she's died right in front of you because of me. It's probably REALLY difficult, I know. I can't face myself in the mirror without thinking about that. Even right now, I bet it's difficult for you to just hear me talk, or for you to allow me to sit here next to you and talk about this kind of shit.

"But I guess all I really wanted to say was that I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry about Aya's death. If I could go back in time and stop it I would."

Areiko stood up. She walked away leaving Vegeta against that pillar. He listened to her footprints disappear down the hallway humming that tune to that song that she was singing earlier.

Aya and Goku landed on the lookout. Goku untied the bag of senzu beans from his sash tossing them over to Aya. Aya caught the bag looking at it weirdly then up at Goku. "I gotta talk to Dende before I start training."

Aya nodded, "alright, I guess I'll see you there?"

Goku nodded. He watched as the short eighteen-year-old hurried off in the direction of the Time Chamber. Goku entered the building coming to the main room where Dende, Bulla, Pan, Trunks, and Goten were still playing around. Goku smiled at them all running around and screaming like idiots, something that he and Areiko used to do when they would hang out.

Goku turned spotting his wife. She didn't even realize that he was in the room, which he thought was a good thing because he just needed to talk to Dende. When Goku and Dende's eyes met with each other; Dende instantly knew that the saiyan needed to talk to him.

Dende rushed off away from the game in which they were playing and approached Goku. When Chichi actually did notice Goku, he and Dende were walking down the hallway.

"Goku didn't even say hi." Bulma said blinking a few times looking in the direction of the hallway. Videl was looking over too, but she stayed silent. Chichi shrugged her shoulders looking away watching the kids play again.

"It's probably something important," Chichi said, "Goku would've said something to us if he didn't have something important on his mind or anything."

Right now, Chichi didn't know how right she was.

Dende and Goku stood on the platform of the lookout, the sun starting to set. Dende looked up at the saiyan blinking a few times seeing how serious he was. "Something wrong Goku?"

"I have a question for you Dende," Goku started lowering his arms to his sides. "Have you heard of something called… the Purification Ritual?"

Dende took a few seconds to think. He then nodded his head, "yeah, it's a ritual of purifying a soul that's partly tainted."

"Do you know how to conduct it?"

Dende nodded, "yeah… why?"

"I was wondering if you could conduct it on Reiko." Goku replied.

Dende's mouth nearly dropped open, "on Reiko?" Goku nodded, "Goku do you even know what could happen?"

Goku nodded again, "yeah I do. Master Korin told me about it." Goku replied. "I know what could go wrong, that's why I wanted to ask you first before I threw the ritual into your face and said: 'DO IT'!"

Dende made a funny look, "thanks Goku," he said to him. "But I don't know. Why do you wanna conduct it on Areiko?"

"I want to help her," Goku answered, "I want to get rid of that side of her, her killer form or wild side… whatever she calls it."

"It's not going to be that easy Goku," Dende said bluntly. "You know this right?"

Goku nodded, "I'm aware."

"And you could be putting Areiko's life in danger, a long with anyone else who's in the room."

Goku nodded. "I know that Dende… but please, for Reiko?"

Dende looked at the saiyan. He could see that he really wanted to help Areiko. Why wouldn't he? Areiko was his daughter, sister if you think of it logically since she's basically a clone of Bardock. So no matter how he looked at Areiko, she was still family in some way shape or form.

Dende sighed nodding, "alright Goku, I'll do it. But only if Areiko wants to do it."

Goku placed a smile onto his face, "thanks Dende!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirteen**

When Goku finally entered the Time Chamber, the day was wasted, which meant that a whole year in the Time Chamber passed. When he came in, Areiko, Aya, and Vegeta were all locked in an intense training session. But when Aya had noticed Goku, she quickly stopped her punch to Areiko's stomach, placed her hands onto her hips, and then glared at Goku.

"Where were you?" Aya asked him. Goku placed a nervous look onto his face coming towards the three fighters.

"Heh, sorry. I had to talk to Dende about something." Goku replied looking at Areiko who blinked once she realized that he was looking at her. "Areiko, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Vegeta and Aya blinked turning their heads to look at Areiko who was standing behind them. She also blinked nodding her head pushing her way through Vegeta and Aya. Goku approached the door of the Time Chamber as Areiko stood behind him.

"This'll only take a minute." Goku said to Aya and Vegeta as he then walked out with Areiko following.

Aya sighed, "he's already missed six months worth of training."

"Correction," Vegeta started, "you missed six months, and Kakkarot missed a year."

Aya blinked. She then realized that she came in before the sun was going down, which meant that she only missed six months of training and Goku missed a year. Vegeta was right. Aya placed a smile onto her face.

"You're right." Aya paused, "I'm really not all that great at math."

"It's very simple."

Vegeta was about to explain it to her, but he decided not to by the look on her face. He just sighed placing his hand over his face shaking his head. "Let's just get back to training."

"Sounds good to me!"

Goku shut the door to the Time Chamber turning to face Areiko. The seventeen year old girl stared at the saiyan before trying to figure out what he wanted with her. But there was no telling what he wanted since this was Goku that she was standing before.

"Something wrong?" Areiko asked looking at Goku.

"How would you feel if we could get rid of your wild side?" Goku bluntly asked. Areiko stared at him. Suddenly joy overwhelmed her as she placed a smile onto her face that was showing the older saiyan so much joy.

"How would I feel?" She repeated, "I would be wicked happy! I would start jumping up and down!"

Goku gave Areiko a small grin, "then start jumping up and down, because I might've found a way to help you."

Areiko placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She suddenly threw herself onto Goku wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Goku grinned as he hugged Areiko. He really didn't want to let her go since this was the first hug that she actually had given him after the few weeks that she's been home.

"Thank you Goku!" for a split second, Areiko actually sounded like she used to be. "Thank you so much!"

"Are you saying that you're going to go through with it?" Goku asked. Areiko nodded her head.

"Hell yeah!" She replied placing a grin onto her face. "I wouldn't pass this up!" Areiko paused for a second. "What is it?"

"It's a ritual called the Purification Ritual. It's a ritual that can remove the tainted part of the soul." Goku explained.

Areiko nodded her head, "what happens if it doesn't work?"

Goku sighed knowing that she was going to ask that question, "your soul either becomes more tainted. Or you will become evil."

Areiko stared at Goku, "I know it sounds like a big ri—"

"If you're thinking that I'm going to back down from this your wrong." Areiko interrupted, "this is a one in a life time chance of me actually being at peace, there's no way I'm going to back out of it even though I already said yes."

Goku smiled at her, admiring Areiko's determination. "Alright, then… we'll do it tomorrow, sound good?"

Areiko nodded. "Yeah, sounds perfect."

The two of them entered the Time Chamber again. Goku began to explain everything to Aya and Vegeta. Aya was just as happy about this as Areiko was, but Vegeta on the other hand… he had his doubts. But he kept those to himself because he knew that everyone else had the same doubts as him.

Goku was able to get in some good few hours of training in before they all retired to their beds. Since the Time Chamber was kind of upgraded, Aya and Areiko shared a room, and obviously Vegeta and Goku shared one.

Areiko laid in her bed ecstatic about what was going to happen to her tomorrow. Of course she was worried and nervous at the same time, who wouldn't be? Areiko was going to be peaceful within her body if this ritual was successful.

**"Do you think that it'll work?"**

Areiko propped herself up looking around the room. Trying to figure out who that was talking to her. She ignored it and then laid herself back down.

**"It's rude to ignore people you know."**

Areiko finally realized that this voice was coming from her head. She shot herself upright looking at Aya making sure that she was going to wake her up.

"Who are you?"

**"Just call me a friend."**

"…what do you want?"

**"I want you to answer my damn question. Do you think that this 'Purification Ritual' is going to work for you?"**

"Yeah, I do actually."

The voice within Areiko's head took a minute to answer. **"And why do you think that?"**

"Because I do!"

Areiko kept her eyes on Aya watching her roll over. "What do you want? Who are you anyway?"

**"Well," **the voice within Areiko's head started to sound cold, really cold. **"I guess you could call me a voice." **

After that weird conversation, Areiko didn't hear anything from '_the voice_' again. Everything was silent for her, which worked out because she was able to sleep a little bit. But when she actually felt like she was falling asleep, a hand appeared on her shoulder shaking her gently awake.

Areiko groaned opening her eyes and rolling over to see Aya standing there in the saiyan armor looking down at her. She was sweating as if she had just gotten out of a quick training session. Aya stood upright and backed away from the bed as Areiko sat up.

"What?" Areiko asked rubbing her eyes a little.

"Everything's ready." Aya said to Areiko, "you just need to get dressed and everything."

Areiko nodded and went to stand up. "But you gotta wear this." Aya held her hand out handing Areiko a piece of folded cloth. "I'm about to change into mine."

Areiko blinked taking the cloth from Aya and under folding it to see that it was a robe, it kind of reminded her of a toga. But Areiko didn't argue, she got out of bed and put it on.

"Do you know why we have to wear these?" Areiko asked tying the golden looking rope around her waist.

"No idea," Aya answered turning around looking at Areiko's robe compared to her own. "Hey… yours is kinda… tainted with a gray color."

Areiko turned and blinked, "really?" she looked down at her robe to see that it was a darker color then Aya's robe. She blinked looking down a bit more. Aya approached her reaching behind Areiko grabbing onto an extra piece of cloth pulling it over Areiko's head.

"You have a hood too." Aya said.

Areiko pulled the hood off of her head, "eh, maybe the robe is to symbolize that I'm the one with the tainted soul compared to the rest of you."

Aya nodded, "yeah that makes since." Aya placed a grin onto her face. "Vegeta's wearing one too."

Areiko blinked. Really she couldn't picture Vegeta wearing a pure white robe with a golden rope holding it all together around the waist. That just wasn't Vegeta's style. But she would have to see for herself when her and Aya stepped out of the room.

They walked down the hall together and came to the open part of the Time Chamber. Aya was right; there stood Vegeta wearing the same exact pure white robe as Aya. He looked kind of embarrassed about it, or he just didn't like it. Goku on the other hand, it wasn't weird to picture him in a pure white robe, except, his wasn't white. It was a light red color, but a lot darker then pink, but lighter then red and orange. Dende's robe was almost a gold color, but that made sense since he was the one that was going to conduct the ritual.

Areiko and Aya approached them. In between them all was a bed that was folded from sheets that was the same color as Areiko's robe. When she approached, she realized that there were two cups of water, a book, and a jar.

"Ready Areiko?" Dende asked. Areiko nodded. Dende sighed knowing that she was curious about everyone's robe, "okay, let me explain the robes to you."

Areiko nodded.

"Vegeta and Aya are wearing white robes to show that they are friends of the person who is undergoing the ritual, at least two friends are required. The reason why Goku's robe is a light redish color is to tell everyone that he's a family member. You're wearing a light grayish robe to show that your the tainted one."

Areiko nodded. Dende stepped out of her way gesturing her towards the small bed that was lying on the floor. "Have a seat on that."

Areiko approached the bed seating herself down slowly onto it as Aya moved across the area standing next to Vegeta who was watching carefully. Dende bent down next to Areiko taking the hood of the robe and pulling it over her head. He turned grabbing onto a cup and stirring the liquid with a small little stirring rod. He then held the cup out in front of Areiko who took it within her hands.

"Drink it," Dende basically demanded. "And all of it." Areiko nodded her head. She pressed the cold metal of the cup against her lips, and with a quick toss of her head and the cup, Areiko gulped all of the liquid. Dende then took the cup away from Areiko watching her a bit as she made a few faces.

"What was that?" Areiko asked.

Dende looked at Areiko, "not to be rude, but you're not supposed to know." He then turned towards a box that was located behind him. He picked it up and placed it down in front of him. The Namekian then picked up the jar and took the top off. He opened up the box pulling out a bag of sand out pouring it into the glass container.

The sand filled about half of the container. He then picked up Areiko's right hand pricking her middle finger with a needle. Areiko flinched a little since she didn't know what Dende was doing. Dende then picked up the jar letting a few drops of Areiko's blood hit the sand within the jar. He then placed a band aid onto her finger placing Areiko's hand onto her own lap. Dende then reached behind him once more while keeping the box open. He placed a pillow onto the sheet bed that Areiko was sitting on. The cute Namekian looked up at Areiko, kind of looking serious, which was odd for him.

"I need you to lay down."

Areiko nodded her head laying down resting her head onto the pillow carefully. Dende then pulled out an extremely small box. He opened it carefully and placed his finger within it. When he moved his finger – and shut the box – he drew a cross onto Areiko's forehead with this black looking ink. When the ink touched Areiko's forehead, it was cold, really cold.

"Is it cold?" Dende asked looking down at her. Areiko nodded her head.

"Yeah, really cold." Areiko replied. Dende nodded then he began to put everything away and off to the side. He picked up three candles passing one to Goku, Aya, and Vegeta. They all took the candle, but with hesitation. Dende then turned back around pulling a black candle out from the sleeve of his robe. He placed it onto the only empty candle holder then lit it placing it right next to Areiko's head.

Dende then got onto his knees and held his hand over Areiko's chest as he picked up the book. He opened it to the first page and began chanting in a different language. Right when Dende started his chanting, the cross on Areiko's forehead started to get hot. She clenched her eyes. Soon she felt something tugging at her chest, like something was being removed.

Then, she felt this pain in her heart, like something was latching its hands gripping tightly refusing to leave her body. Areiko tried keeping herself from moving, but her body just started reacting. This is when Goku came in.

Goku knew his part well, since it was an easy part. He walked up to Areiko, took a hold of the black candle and the jar. Goku took the black candle off of the candle holder and into the sand that was stained with Areiko's blood. He positioned the candle so that it was upright before he set the jar on Areiko's chest.

Once the jar touched Areiko's chest, her body became like a boulder, it just dropped to the floor. Areiko started thrashing her head around. Goku rested his hands on the sides of Areiko's head keeping it still so she didn't end up with whiplash.

Dende turned the page of the book as he continued chanting. Vegeta and Aya looked on watching carefully. Aya was watching Areiko's fingers curl in as if something within her had control of her hands trying to keep themselves from leaving her body. Dende also spotted this, and began to chant louder.

Beads of sweat rolled down Areiko's face, the pain in her chest got stronger right when Goku had placed the jar onto her chest, but even STRONGER when Goku touched her. Whatever was within her, sharing the same body as her, didn't want to leave. She began to have doubtful thoughts. But she couldn't speak to try to stop the ritual, they were probably halfway done by now.

Dende stood up, chanting even louder. Aya, for some reason kept her eyes locked on that candle in the jar. She was told that it the ritual was successful it was supposed to turn a redish color. But the candle light was turning black.

"Uh… Den—"

"Aya, don't say anything." Vegeta said turning his head keeping his voice in a low whisper trying not to disturb Dende. "He knows what he's doing."

Aya pointed. "But the candle light is turning black."

**"Sorry my dear, you're not getting rid of me so easily."**

Areiko's eyes shot open, she screeched loudly as the light on the candle turned jet black. The jar then shattered, the sand scattered everywhere causing Dende to stop his chanting and step back. Goku also stepped back removing the sand from within his eyes. The candle fell onto the Time Chamber floor and rolled, then… it went out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Her Return**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The black candle went out. A wind blew everywhere blowing the other candles out and everyone back. Vegeta and Aya covered their faces as Goku pulled Dende to his feet. Everyone looked towards Areiko watching her slowly stand up as the wind continued to blow. The hood of the robe that Areiko was wearing was blown off as the wind died down.

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta asked. Dende's eyes widened in fright as he brought himself closer towards Goku, Vegeta, and Aya.

"The Purification Ritual was a complete failure." Dende replied looking at Areiko as she stood there hunched over. "We probably pissed it off!"

Areiko suddenly lunged herself towards Dende. Dende screamed, but then Goku stepped in the way grabbing onto Areiko's wrist holding onto her as tight as he could. He looked into her eyes to see that the iris wasn't really white, they were red. He looked within them weirdly as Areiko brought up her foot kicking his side.

Goku was thrown to the left rolling against the floor of the Time Chamber. He quickly got to his feet when he saw Areiko charging towards him. He leapt over her but Areiko caught him in the leg. He gritted his teeth landing on his feet but quickly collapsing to his knees. Goku looked down at his leg to see blood pouring out onto the floor.

"Goku look out!" Aya shouted and pointed. Goku's eyes widened as he looked up at Areiko to see her coming for him. Goku ducked as Areiko leapt right over his head. She turned around quickly lunging at him again.

Aya lunged herself forward jumping onto Areiko's back wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. Areiko clenched her eyes tightly as she began to leap around like a bucking mustang. Aya held on tightly as she could as Dende rushed over to Goku. Goku lifted up the end part of the robe revealing to himself and Dende long and deep gashes all the way down his leg. They were so deep Goku could've sworn that he saw a little bit of bone.

"Damn," Dende started, "she got you good…"

Goku nodded trying to ignore the pain. He then watched as Dende began to heal his leg. He looked up now seeing Vegeta and Aya both on Areiko's back trying to push her down to the ground. But it didn't really work or go to well. Vegeta and Aya were thrown like dolls being thrown against a wall. Vegeta and Aya hit the ground at the same time. But Areiko turned her head looking over her shoulder at Goku.

Areiko placed a smirk onto her face. **"I think I'll go for him." **

**NO! **Areiko's voice rung in her head, instantly her wild side was annoyed. She clenched her eyes shut gripping her hair a little.

**"Shut up! No one wants to hear you talk!" **

**You can't hurt him! Don't hurt him! **

**"Don't make me laugh! You can't stop me!"**

Areiko lunged herself forward at Goku and Dende. Dende was nowhere near done with healing Goku's leg. Vegeta and Aya were having trouble standing up since they hurt their backs badly when they were thrown against the floor. Goku spotted Areiko coming and instantly shoved Dende to the side. Dende nearly smashed his head to the floor.

"Ugh!"

Aya, Dende, and Vegeta instantly turned their eyes onto Goku. Goku was standing up with all of his weight on his good leg. His eyes were clenched shut tightly with Areiko's claws dug deep within his flesh. Areiko grinned wickedly baring her fangs at Goku as she lifted him up without using her hands, but her claws. Goku winced in pain.

**No! Goku! Leave him alone!**

**"Make me! I think I might wanna eat him!"**

**NO!**

Areiko's eyes widened as she got this sharp pain within her head. She screeched loudly then tossed Goku into Aya who was running over. Goku crashed into Aya throwing both of them against the floor. Areiko's eyes widened as she suddenly passed out collapsing to the floor on her back.

Goku rolled himself off of Aya then sitting himself up with Aya's help. She looked over Goku's body. She sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't hurt badly. She double checked his leg seeing that it wasn't nearly healed when he was getting attacked by Areiko. Vegeta stood up from his place on the floor and slowly approached Areiko.

He stood to her right looking down into her face. Her eyes were now white, and wide open. Her chest heaved up and down indicating to the saiyan prince that she was breathing hard. Vegeta tapped Areiko's cheek with his foot, but she didn't respond to it. Her head ended up rolling over to the side resting against the floor. Little did they know, Areiko was having a conversation within herself.

**Areiko looked around. Everything was dark, really dark. She was lucky that she could see her nose. Suddenly a random light shined down onto the floor in front of her as someone came walking into the light standing under it. **

**A woman stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was brown but just a little darker. Her red eyes peered at Areiko who was standing before her. She began to tap her right claw against her flesh cutting her skin a little. Her fangs hung over her bottom lip slightly, and her ears were a little bit pointed, but not so much, it was only noticeable if you were looking for it. Her black tail swished back and forth from behind her as she stared. She was wearing a jet black robe with a gray rope tied around her waist. As the light shined directly down onto her; the shadows that were cast upon her gave her this weary look.**

**"Do you always have to ruin my fun?" the woman asked keeping her arms crossed over her chest. **

**Areiko glanced down at herself seeing that she was wearing a white robe with a golden rope tied around her waist. She then looked up at the woman with the light shining on her. Suddenly a light shined down on Areiko as she began talking. **

**"Yeah! I do! You were going to kill Goku!"**

**"Why do you even care?" the woman asked moving across the darkness, with the light following her, "You were such a bitch to him."**

**"Don't give me that!" Areiko shouted. "You were going to kill him! And I wasn't going to allow that!"**

**"Do you realize what you tried doing to me?" the woman asked glaring her red eyes at her. "You were going to kill me as well."**

**"I don't want you here!" Areiko shouted pointing at her. "I just want you to disappear and leave me alone!"**

**"Sorry," the woman smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily."**

**"So I've noticed."**

**Areiko then realized that she was talking to a woman that was sharing the same body with her, she didn't even know who she was. It was like she was just there, just there to torture her, just there to be part of her, just there to kill. **

**"Who are you? And why are you in my body!"**

**The woman laughed, "don't tell me that you're THIS stupid!" the woman bellowed lowering her arms to her sides. "We used to be one you know."**

**"What…?"**

**"You heard me," the woman continued. Areiko didn't know how this could be possible, but a wind started to blow blowing Areiko back. She crossed her arms in front of her face listening to the woman speak to her. **

**"I am part of you, and you are part of me. I am your darkness, your evil," the woman continued, "I'm the one in the back of you mind that you ignore. I'm the reality that you have to face. I am a killer. A demon. A monster. And I live here in your mind. You are me, and I am you."**

**Areiko shook her head. "No!"**

**"Yes." **

**Areiko lifted her head realizing that this woman looked a LOT like herself. The only things that were different was the color of her skin was darker, the color of her eyes, the color of her tail, her slightly pointed ears, and the color of the robe that she was wearing. **

**"Don't you see?" the woman asked opening her arms. "We are each other."**

**"I am no demon!"**

**"Yes you are."**

**"I am no killer!"**

**"Keep telling yourself that."**

**"You're not me!"**

**The woman quickly moved across the darkness grabbing onto Areiko's chin holding onto her face tightly. Areiko looked into the woman's eyes with fright. She smirked. **

**"I am what you fear. Something that you don't want to become. I am the animal." **

**Areiko clenched her eyes.**

**"I am you. No matter how much you tell yourself that we're nothing alike… but we are!" **

**Areiko pushed the woman off of her. "We're nothing alike! You enjoy killing! I don't!"**

**"You say that," the woman said. "But deep down inside… there's that side of you that enjoys it. Craves it. Wants it."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Why? Can't take the truth?" the woman asked. "We would've still have been one if that damn punk kid named Ziyan didn't interfere with Orx's plans."**

**Areiko's eyes widened. "How do you…?"**

**"I know everything you know, there's nothing that you can hide from me."**

**_Reiko-chan?_ **

**Aya's voice rung within the dark empty space surrounding them. **

**"Aya?"**

**_Is she alive?_ **

**_She's breathing._ **

**_I don't know… she looks dead to me._ **

**_Areiko wake up. Can you hear me? Areiko?_**

**"Looks like those weaklings are calling you." the woman said as she stepped back out of the light and into the darkness. "Enjoy them while they last Areiko…"**

**Areiko watched as she disappeared. Then suddenly a flash of light blinded Areiko. **

"Look she's waking up."

Areiko's pupils and iris returned to her as she blinked. She glanced around to see Dende, Goku, Aya, and Vegeta surrounding her looking at her. Aya placed a grin onto her face. "Good you're not dead!"

"Told you," came Vegeta's voice. "Her chest was heaving. There's no way you can be dead and still have your chest heave."

Aya shrugged a little. Goku smiled helping Areiko sit up. "Are you alright?"

"The ritual…" Areiko started looking at Dende. "It didn't work did it?"

Dende sighed shaking his head. "No Areiko… it didn't."

"What did it do?" Areiko asked looking at Dende curiously. All eyes were on Dende and Areiko as he went to answer her question.

"Well… possibly it made your tainted side a lot worse." Dende replied resting his hands in his lap. "It could've separated you from your wild side internally instead of physically."

Areiko nodded. She turned her head away. She stood up but stumbled, instantly Goku caught Areiko in his arms. "You alright?"

Areiko nodded, "yeah, just a bit dizzy, that's all. What about you?"

Goku placed a smile onto his face, "I'm fine, Dende healed me." Goku then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a senzu bean. He held it out towards Areiko gesturing for her to take it. Areiko shook her head and waving her head. She told them all that she just wanted to rest now. She said sorry for them all being in danger and then left heading to her room.

"Separated me internally instead of physically…" Areiko repeated. She sighed shaking her head knowing that wasn't possibly since she's always had that voice in her head. But she wondered if that woman was actually someone living with in her mind along with herself.

Kira was sitting on a gigantic piece of rubble chewing on a bone. She stared at a church clock watching it. Ten days have officially passed since she had left the lookout, now there was an hour left till she returned to the lookout about to finish this war that has started.

Kira tossed the bone to the side licking her fingers. "I wonder how hard they trained." She smirked. "Doesn't matter," she hopped off of the rubble landing on her feet. "They'll be dead soon enough."

She turned heading down the street looking at her wonderful work. Everything in West City was gone, even though she hasn't touched anything. It was the fires that had destroyed everything, she did nothing. She could smell a few living humans here and there, but she kept them alive so she could hunt later.

"It's ashame that Sister Lekira's human friends aren't still alive." Kira said looking over her shoulder spotting a human running and then dashing underneath a piece of rubble as if Kira didn't see anything.

"It would've been fun to shape shift into Sister Lekira and then eat them, what torture it would be for them to see Lekira before they died. Just like those others back in that other city."

Kira sighed. She looked at her claws and began to lick them licking off the dried blood that was stained on them. She was really bored. She was beginning to regret ever making that deal with Areiko. She should've finished things right there and then.

"Meh… I'll just walk around."

And that's what she did. She walked around the destroyed city for about an hour. When she looked up at the church clock, it was time for her to leave. She smirked wickedly and levitated herself into the air. She turned to the right then shot herself upwards in a ninety degree angle.

When she arrived on the lookout platform, the kids were outside. Goten and Trunks instantly scooped up Bulla and Pan holding them close to their chests. Kira smirked crossing her arms over her chest looking at them. She licked her fangs staring at Goten and Trunks.

Trunks placed his sister onto the floor placing his hand onto her head. "Bulla… go inside."

"But Twunks…"

"Do it Bulla." Trunks demanded of his little sister keeping his eyes on Kira. Goten looked at his little niece placing her next to Bulla.

"You too Pan. Go find your mom." Goten demanded of his little niece. Since Bulla was older, she took Pan's hand and led her into the lookout calling out for her mother.

"Aww," Kira pouted. "Those girls looked good enough to eat!"

"You won't be eating anyone!" Came a familiar voice behind Goten and Trunks. The boys turned around to see Areiko dressed in some new saiyan armor. She stood there with her hair a little longer then it was before. She looked a little taller but not by much. Appearing next from the hallway was Aya. She didn't really grow that much, her hair just got longer and she has an extra piercing in her ear that Areiko had done for her since Areiko did all of her own. Then came Vegeta and Goku, who also didn't change that much.

Kira smirked wanting to laugh since they were all wearing saiyan armor. "What are you guys? Dorks? You're all dressed the same."

Areiko rolled her eyes. She then started to take off her chest armor, her picture floating to the floor in front of Kira. Kira looked down at the ground and smirked. "What's this?"

Areiko looked into the chest armor that she had just taken off realizing that her picture was missing. She even looked within her jumpsuit. Her eyes were now locked on Kira as she bent down and picked up the picture. She smirked looking at it for a few moments then looking at Areiko.

"Why do you keep this picture?" Kira asked.

Areiko didn't answer, all eyes watching them closely. "You know that its useless, I mean," – Kira glanced at the picture – "they basically betrayed you."

"It's your fault that they're dead! Not mine!" Areiko shouted.

"I never said that you betrayed them." Kira stated looking up and ripping the picture in two. "I'm saying that they betrayed **you**."

Areiko growled. Kira tossed the two sides of the picture to the side looking at Aya, Vegeta, Goku, and Areiko as Trunks and Goten moved behind them. "I'm picking our battlefield."

Areiko shook her head. "No you're not, knowing you as well as I do you would choose this place. Down in the city is fine."

Kira shrugged her shoulders. She smirked wickedly turning to the side gesturing her hands to them telling them to lead the way. Areiko didn't trust her.

"We'll meet you there."

Everyone placed their hands onto Goku or Areiko's shoulders as they teleported down there with Kira following.

When they appeared, Kira didn't hesitate with any battle agreements. She lunged clawing Aya's face throwing her to the right. She blasted Vegeta's midsection after catching him off guard and tackled Goku backwards leaving Areiko standing. She turned quickly and grabbed onto the back of Kira's shirt pulling her directly off of Goku and tossing her.

Kira flipped and landed on her two feet looking at Areiko. "You're not dragging them down. You're fighting me first."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Her Return**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Goku lifted up his head up looking at Areiko, "Reiko… are you serious?"

Areiko nodded, "dead serious." Areiko turned her head looking over her shoulder looking at Goku. "You guys have done a lot for me and the only thing that I did for you was be a complete bitch. I've realized my ways were wrong, and now I wanna make up for it."

Goku stared at Areiko. Right now, that sounded like the old Areiko talking to him. He smiled, nodding his head allowing Areiko to fight Kira by herself. Areiko smiled back at him and turned towards Kira. The two of them lunged at each other and started a violate war.

Goku stood up and watched as blood splattered everywhere. They were moving so fast that he couldn't tell who was the one loosing the blood. But something told him that it was Areiko loosing it all, but there was also something telling him to have faith in Areiko. And that was what he was going to do. He was going to have faith in her.

Aya approached Goku with her hand on her cheek. Blood seeped through her fingers as she stood there next to him. Vegeta soon walked over and spotted Aya holding her cheek. He placed his hand onto her arm lowering her hand. He then turned her head getting a better view of the gash marks on her face.

"I'll be fine Veggie," Aya said to him. Vegeta just nodded and turned his eyes onto the battle that he could barely see. Aya turned and looked at Goku then at Vegeta. "Why are we just standing here?"

Goku and Vegeta didn't answer.

"Why aren't we helping her?"

"Because she wants to do it on her own." Goku replied watching as a rather large spot of blood splattered onto the ground before them.

Aya's mouth nearly dropped open, "you're going to let her fight on her own!" She shouted. "Are you guys fucking nuts!"

"She wants to do it on her own," Vegeta said turning his head to look at Aya, "Punk, if you were in Areiko's position, wouldn't you want to fight **your** siblingon your own?"

Aya looked at Vegeta. He got her there. Aya would want to fight Kira on her own if Kira was her sister. But she wasn't, she was Areiko's sibling. She sighed looking down wiping blood off of her face.

"You got me there." Aya replied.

"We'll step in when we need to alright Aya?" Goku asked looking over at her. "But right now isn't that time."

Aya just nodded turning to look out into the battlefield.

Areiko was thrown through several destroyed buildings before she actually hit the ground. She laid there on her back shaking in pain. Within only a few minutes of the battle, Areiko's right side was torn open and blood gushed out of her. From her right shoulder to her left hip was also gashed open with blood pouring onto her jumpsuit. Her nose was broken, spilling blood into her mouth. There was a slight gash on the side of her head on the right where blood escaped from there. Only within a few minutes of the fight, Areiko was nearly unconscious.

Kira levitated in front of her face looking down at her. "You're an idiot Sister Lekira." Kira said with a wicked smirk. "What gives you the thought that you could take me on by yourself? You're better off with them helping you out, that way you all have a better chance at living."

"Shut… the fuck up!" Areiko threw her hand up towards Kira's chest. She blasted a bluish ki beam throwing Kira up into the air. Areiko winced forcing herself up to her feet lunging up grabbing onto Kira's ankle.

Right when Areiko's hand came in contact with Kira's ankle, Kira turned blasting rapidly at Areiko. Areiko screamed out as she hit the ground tossing up rubble. Areiko then slowly stood up with her eyes tightly clenched. Suddenly Kira came at her slamming her shoulder into her chest throwing her back into another building. There was an explosion noise as the building suddenly went up in flames and then came down on top of Areiko.

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the building collapse. That was enough for them. Goku, Aya, and even Vegeta lunged forward running to the building. When they got there, they couldn't get close enough to help unearth Areiko from the rubble. The flames were to hot and kept them back.

Kira's laughter was heard from behind them. They turned around looking at her. Kira was holding her sides and bent over laughing uncontrollably. Aya growled clenching her fists. Vegeta placed his hand onto her shoulder as Aya began to tense up in anger.

"She's pathetic!" Kira started talking through her laughter. "She thought that she could take me on! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Aya shouted glaring at Kira. When one of them spoke up to her, Kira suddenly came to a halt with her laughter. She lifted up her head slowly standing upright looking at Aya. Aya and Kira made eye contact, and that was enough.

Kira suddenly disappeared slamming her elbow into Aya's stomach. Blood splattered out of her mouth as she was thrown through the flames of the burning building and thrown into another. Vegeta turned his head quickly watching Aya, everything was happening so fast that he couldn't do anything about it. Kira suddenly appeared in Vegeta's face.

"Vegeta!"

Too late, Kira was too quick for Goku. She blasted him off to the side making him immobile for the time being. Vegeta went to catch Kira off guard since her back was now turned to him, but that wasn't going to happen. Right when Vegeta was going to kick her rib cage, Kira caught his leg. She turned her head looking over her shoulder. She twisted his leg popping it out of its socket. Vegeta's eyes widened and let out a scream in agony. Kira then pulled Vegeta closer to her so she could slam her elbow into the left side of his chest.

When Kira's elbow came in contact with Vegeta's chest, he felt his heart skip a beat. Vegeta gasped a little as all the air in his lungs escaped him in one breath. Kira then grabbed a hold of his face digging her claws into his face. Vegeta grabbed onto her wrist about to rip her grip off of him, but Kira grabbed onto his dislocated leg and tugged causing him to scream. Kira smirked enjoying the sound of his agonizing screams.

"Such sweet music!" Kira shouted latching her hand from his face onto his neck choking him. Vegeta gasped for air. "I wonder how long it takes to strangle a real saiyan."

"You'll never get the chance to find out!" Aya screamed lunging at Kira slamming her elbow into her cheek. Kira frowned and then sighed, seemingly unaffected by Aya's hit. Kira turned her head smacking Aya's elbow off of her cheek.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Kira asked with a wicked smirk. Aya's eyes widened. She then shot a ki blast but Kira moved Vegeta in the way using him as her shield. Vegeta screamed as the ki blast hit his back.

"Vegeta!" Aya bellowed realizing that she hurt him. Vegeta clenched his eyes shut tightly still gasping for air. Kira then tossed the saiyan prince to the side. Aya watched as Vegeta hit the ground shaking in pain.

"You should be paying attention to me girl."

Aya looked up to see that Kira was gone. "You never know when I might disappear!" Kira then appeared behind Aya kneeing the middle of her back. Aya clenched her eyes and fell to her hands and knees. Kira then smirked and chopped at the back of her neck. Aya's eyes widened as they then rolled into the back of her head. Aya's body collapsed to the ground with a _thump _noise.

Kira smirked. She reached down grabbing onto the back of Aya's shirt and walking towards the burning rubble that had collapsed onto Areiko. Vegeta looked up from his spot on the ground watching Kira holding Aya getting ready to toss her into the fire.

His eyes widened. "No! Aya!"

Kira smirked as she then tossed her through the smoke and flames. Vegeta watched, unable to do anything because of his leg. Kira turned around looking at the saiyan prince with a smirk on her face. She then approached him getting down in front of his face.

"Something wrong my prince?" Kira asked tilting her head. "You look distraught about something." Kira blinked, then placed a wicked smirk onto her face. "Oh, I see. You didn't like the fact that I just tossed your _punk _into a pit of fire did you?"

Vegeta didn't say a word, he just looked up and glared at Kira. Kira sighed rolling her eyes afterwards. She stood up and held her hand out in front of Vegeta's face.

**Ping. **

Kira raised an eyebrow hearing the sound of a ki blast forming. Kira turned her head looking over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes down at what she saw.

Walking over the burning building – more like limping – was Areiko. She had Aya swung over her right shoulder with her right arm wrapped around Aya's legs. Areiko held her left hand out pointing towards Kira with a blue ki blast forming in her hands.

When Areiko was far away enough from the flames, she dropped to her knees setting Aya down slowly. Areiko kept her eyes locked on Kira the whole time. Once, they made eye contact with the saiyan prince lying on the ground. When they made eye contact, it was like they read each other's minds. Vegeta nodded slightly looking up at Kira who was still kind of facing him.

"You get annoying you know that?" Kira asked now glaring at Areiko turning fully around facing her. Vegeta slowly got up to his knees wincing in pain but not making so much noise.

"Yeah I know. Father told me that a lot." Areiko said placing her right hand on her bleeding side pushing herself to her feet.

Kira smirked crossing her arms. "I see." Areiko watched Vegeta was he slowly got to his feet trying not to fall over. Before Kira could spot this, Areiko turned her eyes onto her sister watching her closely.

"You've finally decided to call Orx father," Kira smirked, "what kind daughter you are."

"Fuck you." Areiko growled. Kira grinned wickedly.

"So hostile," Kira glanced behind her spotting the standing saiyan prince. Areiko's eyes widened as Kira suddenly disappeared right when Vegeta shot off a ki beam. Areiko grabbed onto Aya and leapt over the beam. Kira appeared behind Areiko axe handling her in the back of her neck.

Areiko and Aya plummeted to the ground. Kira was about to kill them when Goku came out of nowhere slamming his shoulder into her side tossing her. Goku then lowered himself to the ground by Areiko. Areiko placed her hand onto her gushing side as she slowly stood up with the help of Goku. Vegeta collapsed back to the ground holding his leg with his eyes tightly clenched.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta started lifting his head up to look at Goku, "do me a favor will you?"

Goku looked at Vegeta oddly. "Pop my leg back into place."

"Vegeta, that's going to hurt… badly."

"I don't give a damn! Just do it!" Vegeta bellowed. Goku glanced at Areiko who nodded still holding onto her bleeding side. Goku approached Vegeta getting down by his leg gently placing his hands onto his ankle.

"On three."

Vegeta prepared himself as he began to hear Goku counting. "One… two…" Goku tightened his grip on Vegeta's leg, "three!"

**Pop.**

Vegeta groaned as pain rushed through his hip. Areiko turned her head in the direction where Kira was thrown. Out of nowhere, she appeared slamming her elbow into Areiko's face. Areiko grunted rolling across the ground. Kira pulled her hand back blasting a beam at Areiko causing her to scream loudly.

Areiko's scream rung through Goku's ears. His eyes widened as he turned his head looking over to see Areiko standing on her feet. She wobbled a little as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Suddenly she collapsed from being too weak. Kira smirked as she began approaching Areiko.

Goku leapt to his feet and pulled his hands to his side. "Ka me ha me hah!"

Kira felt the beam hit her side, but it bounced off then disappeared into the air. Goku's eyes widened a long with Vegeta's as the prince stood up onto his feet. The two of them were shocked to see that Kira wasn't affected by the beam at all. A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned her head looking at the two full blooded saiyans.

"Don't tell me that's all you got." Kira stated, "I gave you plenty of time to train. What did you guys do? Slack off?"

Kira disappeared and appeared in front of the saiyans. She lunged her fists forward into their stomachs knocking the wind out of them. But before the two of them could collapse to the ground. Kira grabbed onto their necks bashing their heads together then tossing them into the fire that Areiko emerged from.

The sounds of battle rung in Areiko's ears as she laid there on the cool concrete of the destroyed road. She wanted to wake up, but her body simply told her no. Then a voice spoke to her.

**My turn!**

A low growl emerged from Areiko's throat. Her nails turned into claws, her ears became pointed. Her tail turned black and started to flick about. Her lips started to part as the growling escaped her mouth. Her fangs rubbed against the concrete slight as she slowly started to get herself to her knees. Areiko lifted up her head opening her eyes to reveal their catlike look, but instead of green or a yellowish green like a cat, they were red. A bright crimson red color.

Vegeta and Goku got their butts kicked, literally. Kira tossed them about within the heat of the fire like they were nothing. A horrible and wicked laughter came from Kira as she slashed Goku's chest open and punched Vegeta in his rib cage breaking a few ribs. Vegeta collapsed to the ground clenching his eyes cradling his ribs as Goku laid on his back groaning in pain with his hands on his chest trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

"This is pathetic!" Kira laughed. "Even with the training you guys are nothing compared to me! You're all like little ants!"

Vegeta and Goku huffed and puffed lifting their heads to look at Kira. Sweat poured over their faces from the heat of the fire surrounding them. Kira began to laugh causing the saiyans to look a little fearful.

Suddenly, a demonic roar and screech came from behind Kira. Kira stopped her laughing as she turned around. Leaping through the flames of the burning rubble was Areiko. Kira just barely managed to dodge the animal.

Areiko skid across the concrete leaving gashes in the ground from her claws. Areiko stood there like a wild dog. She lowered herself to the ground locking her eyes onto Kira. Her sister grinned wickedly.

"Look who has finally arrived!" Kira shouted out. Areiko threw her head back letting out another roar. This time it was so load Vegeta and Goku both covered their ears.

Areiko charged forward ripping through the air running towards Kira. She leapt off of her feet going air born. Right when Areiko was about to touch Kira, she vanished into thin air. Kira blinked loosing concentration looking around for her animal like sister.

Areiko suddenly came down from the air dragging her claws across Kira's back. Kira tossed her head back letting out a scream in pain and agony. Suddenly she turned around backhanding Areiko into a large piece of rubble. Before Areiko hit the rubble, she placed her feet onto the rock pushing herself off tackling Kira to the ground. Kira and Areiko rolled across the cement of the road letting out grunts and slight growls at each other trying to gain control.

Goku slowly pushed himself up watching. Areiko was seated upon Kira's lower half. She began to slash at Kira's chest tearing her shirt and chest open. But Kira then threw her hand forward blasting a ki ball into Areiko's face. Areiko was tossed up into the air. Kira disappeared and reappeared in the air above Areiko. She kicked down into Areiko's stomach plummeting them both towards the ground.

Goku knew that this was going to be a hard hit. He quickly leapt to his feet and moved out of the way, the saiyan prince following his move. Kira blasted a ki beam into Areiko's chest as they hit the ground causing the crater – which they had created together – to destroy that whole block. The saiyan prince and the lower class saiyan hovered in the air. Vegeta held Aya tightly in his arms. He had managed to scoop up his human daughter while moving out of the way.

"This is nuts." Vegeta bluntly said. "She needs to be tamed."

Goku looked at Vegeta knowing that he was talking about Areiko. He turned his head back down towards the ground and into the crater.

Kira and Areiko were still going at it. Blood splattering everywhere hitting the ground in different spots every time. Areiko latched herself onto Kira's chest digging her claws into her spinal cord. Kira winced as she then opened her mouth and bit right onto Areiko's neck. Areiko let out a small screech as she then bit onto Kira's neck herself. The two genetically created saiyans gripped harder and harder onto each other's neck, it was kind of like a small game of chicken.

But Areiko couldn't take it anymore. She moved her right hand off of Kira's back and onto her face tearing her claws downward. Kira screamed placing her hands onto Areiko's chest and blasting her off. Areiko skid across the ground flinging up dirt and small rocks. She came to a slow stop, shaking in pain.

Kira charged forward leaping into the air. She slammed her feet into Areiko's stomach. Areiko's catlike eyes widened. She threw her head back letting out a deathly loud scream. Goku covered his ears and Vegeta winced. The screamed echoed through Aya's ears waking her up instantly.

She groaned, gaining the attention of the two saiyans. "Aya?" Vegeta called looking down into her face.

Aya groaned once more placing her hand onto her forehead. "Ouch…" that was all Aya managed to say. She turned her head looking down expecting to see the ground, but only saw the animal side of Areiko getting her butt kicked.

"Areiko!" Aya screamed pushing herself out of Vegeta's arms. But the saiyan prince held onto Aya's right arm stopping her from going anywhere.

"Don't interfere punk!" Vegeta shouted gaining Aya's attention. "Areiko won't think twice about killing you."

"But look at her!" Aya shouted pointing down at Areiko who was getting hit with every punch and kick Kira was throwing. "She's getting her ass kicked!"

"We can see that Aya," Goku started turning his attention to Aya, "but Vegeta's right, Areiko won't think twice about killing us. Just look at what happened in the Time Chamber when we tried conducting the Purification Ritual."

"All that ritual did Aya was make that side of her even worse." Vegeta continued explaining. "Right now, that's not Reiko. And for the moment, we're staying where we can't get killed by her."

Aya turned her head away looking down at Areiko continuing to watch the battle between her and Kira.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Her Return**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Areiko was whipped out of the crater by her hair. She lunged her hands into the ground digging her claws deep within the concrete. When she looked up, Kira's foot automatically met with Areiko's face tossing her head upwards. Kira then slashed horizontally across the base of Areiko's neck.

Blood squirted out from the cut onto Kira's clothing. Areiko ripped her claws out the ground throwing large pieces of cement into Kira's face. Kira's body hit the ground hard. Areiko's sibling soon started to gasp for air when she felt her wind pipe being constricted. Areiko lifted Kira up pulling her towards her face. Areiko rubbed her fangs across Kira's face and then rubbed her right cheek on Kira's left purring softly.

"The sweet smell of blood…" Areiko mumbled demonically sniffing Kira's neck being able to smell the blood through her flesh. Kira growled throwing her hand forward placing a ki beam into Areiko's chest. She was thrown across the ground leaving a large and wide gash in the concrete.

Kira coughed placing her hand onto her neck; she coughed so hard that the inside of her throat tore open causing her to spit up blood. She then lifted her head watching as Areiko stood up onto her feet placing her hand onto the nearly found gash at the base of her neck. She tore her claws through the flesh making it wider and the blood to pour out more. She removed her fingers from the wound that she had made larger. A smirk crept across Areiko's lips as she licked her nails with her tongue shuddering in delight of the taste of blood.

Kira found this – even to her – to be a little bit disturbing. But before she knew it, Areiko lunged towards Kira running on all fours slashing at her left side tearing it open. Kira screamed as she grabbed onto her side listening as the blood poured onto the ground. Areiko then turned and came back towards Kira. She slammed her shoulder into her cut up back causing her to hit face first into the ground. Areiko glanced down at the blood and smirked. She seated herself down and began to drink the blood off of the ground like a dog or cat drinking out of its water bowl.

Aya's eyes widened placing a hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. Goku and Vegeta were also stunned by this. Both of them completely shocked and speechless about the actions that they were seeing from Areiko.

"She's… she's…" Aya couldn't find the right word to use to come out of her mouth to describe Areiko. So she just continued to repeat the word 'she's' till her voice finally died down.

"We can see Aya…" Came Vegeta's voice watching Areiko as she was now scooping it up into her hands drinking it.

Areiko grinned wickedly as she turned her eyes up at Aya, Vegeta, and Goku. Once their eyes locked, a cold shiver went straight down their spines. But she looked away, charging right at Kira once more. She through her fist into her stomach then dug her claws into her flesh. Kira clenched her eyes tightly. But she then backhanded Areiko's face tossing her to the side. Her side came in contact with a sharp rock. It ended up being embedded into her side. Areiko hissed spitting out blood from her mouth from biting onto her tongue when she was backhanded.

Kira lunged forward towards her. But her sister turned her eyes onto her leaping up into the air. Areiko came down onto Kira's shoulders. She dug her claws into Kira's flesh, but once her claws entered her, Kira reached up jabbing her own claws into Areiko's chest. She got a good grip on her causing her to hiss again. She ripped Areiko off of her shoulders slamming her knee into her sister's face.

Areiko's head was tossed back. Kira grabbed onto her throat gripping on her neck lifting her into the air. Areiko started kicking her feet gasping for air as the supply of oxygen continued to get smaller and smaller. Areiko then lifted up her hand blasting a ki beam at Kira throwing her back.

Suddenly, a voice started talking to her.

**No more! Whoever the fuck you are I can't let you fight anymore!**

**"Who said that you can stop me!"**

**I said I can! And I had about enough of you!**

A piercing pain went straight through Areiko's head. Her eyes widened as she quickly grabbed onto her temples, practically digging her claws into her flesh as she gripped. She clenched her eyes tightly shielding her blood red eyes from the world. She started to screech loudly causing her own ears to bleed.

Aya clasped her hands onto her ears pressing her palms against them tightly to drown out the screeching. Aya then clenched her eyes shut tightly shouting over the noise that was coming from Areiko's throat.

"What's going on?"

Goku and Vegeta had their hands tightly pressed against their ears just as tight as Aya. They didn't answer her since they were unable to hear her. The three of them watched Areiko closely. Blood started to drip down the side of her head down her neck and some of it got into her hair from the holes in her head. She started trashing around screaming out as if she was being attacked by something within her head.

Areiko looked down at the ground. There she spotted a sharp rock resting there on the ground. She growled grabbing onto the rock tightly with her left hand. She then began to bash the sharpened rock into her forehead causing it to crack open and bleed. Kira watched as Areiko continued to inflict this injury on herself. Blood splattered everywhere every time Areiko pounded the rock against her forehead.

"Areiko stop!" Aya cried shooting down towards her.

"Aya wait!" Vegeta called out for her watching as his daughter rushed towards her. But Aya didn't want to wait. She didn't want to continue seeing Areiko pound a rock into her own forehead!

Aya grabbed onto Areiko's arm ripping the rock out of her hand. Areiko growled loudly throwing her fist into Aya's face. Blood splattered out of her mouth and she was thrown back hitting a piece of rubble and bouncing off hitting the ground. Aya shook her head looking up at Areiko as she began to claw away at the flesh on her arms.

Goku and Vegeta flew down next. This was getting a little out of control. Areiko was starting to eat and claw at her own skin, that was a little disgusting. Vegeta grabbed onto Areiko from behind and held onto her as tight as he could. Areiko thrashed about in his grip clawing at his arms. Goku landed in front of her looking at her. He watched as the blood ran down in between her eyes and against her cheeks as if she was crying.

"I'm sorry Areiko." Goku said softly as he suddenly threw a punch into her stomach.

Areiko stopped growling and roaring. Her eyes widened. She then fell limp in Vegeta's arms passing out. Vegeta dropped her onto the ground. Aya walked over looking down at Areiko as she laid there unconscious. She was waiting for her feral features to disappear, but they didn't.

Kira suddenly lunged herself forward slamming her knee into Goku's side. Goku cried out being thrown into Aya. The two of them skid across the ground coming to a stop by a large boulder that they crashed their heads against. Vegeta turned his head looking at them, which was the worse thing to do.

Kira kneed his stomach. She then placed both of her hands onto his neck holding him still as she continued to bash her knee inward into his stomach.

"Never take your eyes off of you opponent!" Kira shouted as she continued to pound on Vegeta.

Aya could hear Vegeta's grunts and groans in pain over the loud ringing in her ears. She suddenly threw Goku off of her and sat upright watching as blood began to pour out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"Vegeta!"

Aya powered up as high as she could, gaining Kira's attention. She smirked tossing Vegeta to the ground and standing upright looking at Aya who had yellow ki flaring around her. Aya looked extremely ticked off. She had an evil look plastered on her face, and her eyes spelt out death for Kira.

"You think I'm scared?" Kira asked.

"You should be." Aya replied. "Because I'm going to fucking end you right here and right now."

"Come take your best shot then," Kira said with a wide smirk on her face. Aya lunged forward pulling her fist back.

**Areiko woke up in the same darkness as last time. She stood up looking down at herself to see that she was still wearing that white robe with the golden belt. But for some reason Areiko felt extremely weak and tired, also her stomach hurt as if she was punched extremely hard there. She rubbed her stomach a little looking around. **

**She knew that that other side was there. She knew it, and she wanted to find her. "Come out!" Areiko called listening as her own voice echo throughout the darkness around her. "I know you're there! Get your fucking ass out here right now!"**

**A bright light shined down at Areiko as the other side of her fell to the ground, covered in blood. Areiko looked down at her seeing the darker version of herself standing up slowly because of her injuries. She looked at Areiko growling like an animal. **

**"What the hell is you're fucking problem!" Areiko shouted approaching her. "You're a fucking animal!"**

**The woman smirked, "I am an animal," she said completely calm. "I'm you're animal. Like I said the last time we met, I'm you."**

**"I'm not like that!" **

**Lekira smirked. "oh, you're not." She lifted up her hand pointing in another direction. "Then what do you call that?"**

**Areiko turned her head. Her eyes widened as she watched something that she didn't want to see. It was herself from five years back, from when she was under Orx's control. And she remembered that specific memory. That was when Orx wanted to be civil and try to have a conversation with a king of a planet that he wanted to rule. But things turned deadly and he sent Areiko in to take care of the guards. Once the king had handed his planet over on a silver plate, Areiko was allowed to eat him. **

**Areiko herself almost gagged at the scene. She covered her mouth. The woman smirked grabbing onto Areiko's chin making her look and watch as she ate the king alive. **

**"Look at you!" The woman shouted pointing at the view. "That's you! That's you eating him! You're a monster! I'm that monster! We're one!"**

**"No!" Areiko stepped back holding her head. "I refuse to listen to you! I'm not like that! I'm not like you!"**

**"What did you do to Goku two years ago?" the woman asked with a smirk. "Remember, you nearly killed him. You even transformed into your Oozaru form and nearly grained Vegeta's bones into dust. You're that same monster."**

**Areiko shook her hand clasping her hands onto her ears. She collapsed to her knees continuing to shake her head. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No!" Areiko turned her head looking at the woman. "I'm not going to listen to you!"**

**She stood up firing a blast at her. The woman was hit in her chest throwing her to the ground, which Areiko wasn't sure was there since the darkness surrounded the floor as well. **

**Suddenly a burning pain throbbed within Areiko's chest. Her eyes widened dropping to the floor, laying flat on the ground. She gripped her white robe with her eyes still wide staring at the woman as she stood up just fine. **

**"W…"**

**"Remember Areiko," the woman continued approaching her. "I'm part of you, meaning that any pain I feel you feel as well." **

Aya through her fist forward at Kira's face, it hit; but Kira stood there like nothing was happening. Kira stood there placing a disgusted look on her face. "After that mini speech, this is all you have to show for it?"

Aya's eyes widened as she began to tremble where she stood. "Pathetic!" Kira suddenly backhanded her into a building. Aya hit with the building instantly collapsing down on top of her. Kira directed her hand towards the building, and with an unseen force, she blew away the rubble of the building leaving only Aya there on the ground. She was covered in dust. Aya coughed a little bit spitting up some blood.

Kira started to approach Aya till Goku appeared in her way with his arms out. Goku looked at her seriously; Kira just smirked at him as she shook her head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Kira said shaking her head. "You all bore me. And you all are so damn pathetic!" Kira threw her hand forward blasting a ki beam rather quickly at Goku.

Goku managed to dodge it, but it had hit Aya while she standing up. She screamed and fell back onto the ground. Goku quickly turned looking at her to make sure that she was okay. But she wasn't getting up.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Kira shouted out punching Goku in the back of his head. Goku stumbled forward hitting the ground hard. Kira then began to bash her foot in the middle of Goku's back over and over again.

"You all piss me off!" Kira shouted out. "I give you all ten days to train! And you're not even strong at all! You're all weak! Just like the last time I fought you! The only one that actually managed to create some damage was Sister Lekira! You're all so" – Kira picked up Goku – "PATHETIC!"

She then threw Goku into an oncoming Vegeta throwing him to the ground. Kira growled clenching her fists tightly. She then lifted her hands up into the air. In each palm of her hand a ki ball started to form.

"I'll finish you all right here! And right now!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Her Return**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_"I'll finish you all right here! And right now!" _**

**Areiko's eyes widened at the sound of Kira's voice. She glanced around the darkness that has engulfed her. She turned around trying to find a way out of this in which she was trapped in. **

**"I need to get out of here!" Areiko bellowed out completely overlooking the fact that she was within her mind. **

**"You can't escape this place," the woman started with a smirk on her face. "You're inside your mind. Or did you forget that part?" **

**Areiko looked at the darker version of herself. She approached her grabbing onto her black cloak and lifting her up a little. "Tell me how to get out!"**

**The woman grabbed onto Areiko's wrist. She winced putting her darker side down. "I just told you that you can't escape," the woman replied. "You're inside your mind. The only way you can get out is if you wake up." She smirked. "And I don't think you'll be able to get out any time soon." **

**"Damnmit." Areiko cussed under her breathe. **

**_Ping._**

**Areiko's eyes blinked as she listened to the formation of two ki balls. She had to wake up. And she had to get out of here. She turned her head looking at her darker side. She then turned her head upwards looking up into the darkness where that strange animal like woman had fallen from. **

**"You feel from up there…" Areiko said keeping her eyes locked up above her. The woman looked up. She then sighed. **

**"If you think that's going to help you, you better start thinking of another way." The woman told her, "the only reason why I fell from there was because you were calling me. You would fall from that height too." **

**Areiko looked at her counterpart growling. Areiko knew that this creepy animal like woman knew how to get out of here. And she needed to get it out of her if she was going to rescue everyone. Because there was no doubt in her mind that after Kira kills Aya, Vegeta, and Goku; that she was going to go up to the lookout and kill Dende getting rid of the dragonballs and then killing Goten and Trunks. Possibly even Pan, Bulla, Videl, Chichi, and Bulma since she's ruthless like that. **

**"Tell me how to get the fuck out!" Areiko shouted approaching. "I know that you know how to get out!"**

**Her counterpart crossed her arms over her breasts. "What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?" she asked. Areiko started growling. "And don't think that that's going to scare me into telling you. I can rip you to shreds right now."**

**"Then why don't you?"**

**"Because I need you to survive," the woman answered circling Areiko. She kept her arms crossed over her chest as Areiko kept her eyes locked on her. "And you need me to survive. Without each other, we would die. We would crumble in this sick twisted world."**

**"The only thing that's sick and twisted in this world is you!" Areiko countered.**

**"Me?" the woman let out a loud chuckle. "I'm sick and twisted in this world? My dear Areiko, you have no right to talk. You're a disgrace to everything that is living."**

**Areiko stayed silent. "No come back I see. Is that because I'm right?"**

**Areiko still stayed silent.**

**"Ah, I must've hit a nerve." Her counterpart continued to walk around her. "Why don't you talk Areiko?" the woman continued taunting her. "You have nothing to say?"**

**Areiko looked down. Suddenly she was shoved back by her counterpart. She stumbled a few times but stayed on her feet. Areiko looked at her. Into the crimson red eyes of her counterpart as she continued. **

**"You killed just as many people as I did." She continued. "Nothing between us has changed. Your still that created monster."**

**Areiko clasped her hands over her ears. **

**"You're still that freak."**

**Areiko pressed them harder against her ears trying to drown out the woman's scratching and piercing voice.**

**"You're that sick twisted thing in this world. You killed more people then I can count." The woman bent down in front of Areiko's face. "Including Aya."**

**Areiko's eyes snapped open, extremely wide. The thought of her killing Aya was horrifying. Even though Aya was wished back, it still horrified her. All the blood that escaped Aya's chest. The pain that it caused Vegeta. And out of that pain… hatred towards Areiko started to grow forming the relationship that they have now. **

**"See Areiko?" the woman asked placing a smirk onto her face revealing her fangs to Areiko. "You're more of a monster then I am."**

**Areiko stared down into the darkness beneath her, her eyes still completely wide. Her hands started to shake as she looked at them. Suddenly her hands were covered in blood, Aya's blood. She could smell her best friend's scent in her hands. **

**The woman smirked watching as Areiko stood up and backed away. She started to wipe the blood off onto her white robe, but there was a problem. It wasn't coming off. Areiko began to scream as she literally stayed to tear away at the blood with her long nails. But it still wasn't coming off. **

**The woman smirked wickedly enjoying this moment. She watched as her good counterpart started to tear away at the flesh of her hands just to get blood off that really wasn't even there. She was enjoying this, maybe a little to much. **

**Suddenly a bright light flashed onto Areiko and her counterpart. The woman screamed from so much light, and Areiko she just covered her face. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown backwards. **

Areiko started groan. Her eyes fluttered open. When she lifted her head off of the ground her face instantly came in contact with the heat waves of the fire that blazed out of burning building. She coughed breathing in allowing smog to enter her lungs. She slowly pushed herself up onto her knees then back onto her heels.

She got a good look at the city. Everything was on fire. Her eyes widened as the gazed across the horizon of what she used to call West City. Everything was dead, absolutely everything. Nothing was breathing, but herself. She started to hyperventilate when she realized what Kira has done to her home within the matter of minutes. She was able to turn once a thriving city, tip it upside, turning it into ashes.

Areiko stood up onto her feet placing her hand over her mouth coughing. But the taste of blood entered her mouth and caused her to gag. She pulled her hand away from her mouth looking at her palm. It was all carved and scratched up to the point where it bled badly. Blood dripped off of the sides of her hands and onto the ground. She limped forward; she began to realize that she was out for quite sometime as she entered another part of the city to see that the fire was dying down.

The wind blew furiously. Areiko covered her face blocking the dust from getting into her face. She peeked through a small hole between her arms. She squinted her eyes a bit from some dust that managed to get through the hole. She spotted a lump on the ground. It was covered in dust and ashes from the burning buildings around it. As Areiko got closer, she began to realize what, or who, that lump was.

Son Goku. Her eyes widened as she bolted forward causing pain to rush through her leg. She collapsed to the ground from her bad leg giving out on her. She then quickly grabbed onto her sliced open side holding it trying to get the pain to disappear. She clenched her eyes shut gritting her teeth a little. Once the pain had disappeared, she quickly got back onto her feet and took off running towards Goku once more.

"Goku!" Areiko bellowed out, her voice being carried by the whipping wind. She dropped down by Goku's side placing her hands onto his shoulders. She began to shake him violently, afraid that he was dead. She didn't want to repeat what happened in New York City.

"Goku! Goku! Oh, Goku! Please wake up! Wake up!" she began to plead with an unconscious saiyan who seemed to refuse to wake up.

Areiko bit her lip. She turned her head scanning the area around him. But she didn't pick up on any other signs of life, which scared her. Because she still needed to find Vegeta and Aya. She looked down at Goku picking him up by his arms. She pulled him off of the ground then threw him over her shoulder. She wrapped her right arm around his side balancing him evenly as she limped off looking for Vegeta and Aya.

"Aya! Vegeta!" She cried out. She stopped for a minute adjusting Goku on her shoulder. "AYA! VEGETA!"

**Cough. Cough. Cough. **

Areiko turned her head quickly hearing someone coughing. She gently placed Goku down and ran over to a rather large piece rubble. She grabbed onto the edge of it then started to lift it up. There resting in the rubble with a heavy support beam over his stomach was Vegeta. He was trying his hardest to move it, but the saiyan prince was beat up. Claw marks, bite marks, burns, cuts, gashes, bruises, and blood was found everywhere on the saiyan prince. He continued to cough from the smog in the air and the heavy beam laying straight across his stomach.

"Don't move Vegeta." Areiko said slowly climbing into the hole next to him. "I'll help you."

Vegeta closed one eye in pain looking at Areiko. She looked just as bad as he did. Blood ran down the middle of her face and around her eyes from her beating her head with a sharp rock. He noticed the claw marks all over the palm of her hands. The gash in her side was still bleeding. Her nose looked broken and was slipping a lot of blood. Blood also escaped the side of her mouth. Her bottom lip was cut open and already scabbing. Her left leg was burned badly, probably making it difficult for her to walk or even run.

He watched her closely as she set herself against some rubble that surrounded them. She began to push upwards with all of her might. The beam was much heavier then the piece of rubble. She was having a hard time for some odd reason. Vegeta decided to help her since he was having a hard time breathing with the beam resting on him. With the two of them pushing upwards; both of them managed to get the beam up to over throwing it to the other side.

"Come on," Areiko held out her hand. Vegeta glanced at it and began to sit upwards. Areiko grabbed onto his arm to help lift him up, but Vegeta tore it away from her.

"I don't need your help." He said weakly to her climbing out of the hole. Areiko watched him till he reached the top and limped off down the hill of rubble. She then climbed out after him. When she reached the top of the mountain of rubble she looked down at Vegeta who was sliding down the rubble trying not to fall over.

"What happened?" Areiko asked him. Vegeta turned his head looking over his shoulder.

"Kira blasted two powerful attacks, something that she calls Double Death Ball…" Vegeta coughed, "you can see the damage it did."

Areiko nodded.

"Where's Aya?"

Areiko looked down then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… I haven't found her yet." She answered looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta seated himself down onto a piece of rubble breathing heavily.

"Vegeta, we need to settle our differences." Areiko said suddenly limping down the hill of rubble. "I know that you hurt when Aya was killed. And obviously out of that pain came hatred towards me. I hate myself for what had happened that day three years ago just as much as you do. But right now, don't you think that you can just put that behind you and let me help you?"

Vegeta looked up at her silent for a minute, "come on Vegeta," Areiko pleaded. "After this fight, I really don't give a shit about what you do to me. You can hate me forever. You can kill me—"

"Why do you think that I would do something like that?" Vegeta asked raising his eyebrow at Areiko.

She shrugged, "just a thought."

"Well, that wouldn't happen." He corrected her. "You're Aya's best friend, even after you've been a cold-hearted bitch to her since you returned."

Areiko sighed, "Vegeta, you gotta understand my reasoning for that." She said to him. "I was so cold-hearted because I didn't want anyone getting close. I knew that something bad was going to happen."

"If you knew then why did you come back?" He asked looking up at her stretching his right leg from the pain.

"Because… originally I was looking for help. Seeking shelter." Areiko answered softly. "But when I realized that I couldn't really find that here… that I was only going to cause more pain and suffering… I knew that I had to leave or be so damn cold-hearted that you guys would force me too leave."

"We weren't going to force you." Vegeta answered standing up but nearly falling over till Areiko caught him by his arm. "Kakkarot loves you to damn much for anyone of us to push you away."

Areiko looked down at an unconscious Goku. "Even… after… everything?"

"Even after everything." Vegeta repeated looking at her. "You may have not realized this but; Kakkarot loves you like a daughter. He was completely destroyed for those three years when you left. He became depressed, and barely trained. All he did all day was house work, and help the harpy."

Areiko looked at him. "But," he continued. "I **will **put Aya's death behind me… for now." He smirked a little.

Areiko smirked back, knowing that he was technically forgiving her, but it was still going to take a long time for him to actually forgive her.

"Let's go find the Punk."

Kira was flying up towards the lookout. She knew that she didn't kill the others. She was actually going to save them for a tasty meal after she was finished with her business at the lookout. She was going to take care of that little Namekian and possibly eat the anyone who's up there.

She hovered above the building looking around. No one was outside; they must've known that she was coming. She landed on the concrete of the platform. She lowered her hands to her sides and proceeded forward into the building.

Everything was silent; they definitely knew that she was coming. She growled lightly glancing around and scanning everywhere. Something caught to her attention. Two large doors that stood to her right. One was cracked open a bit as if someone was peeking out. Then it started to slowly shut. Kira acted as if she saw nothing and proceeded onwards down the hall.

The door to the Time Chamber opened; revealing a Trunks and a Goten peeking out into the hallway. They glanced around before they fully stepped out and shut the door again.

"Hopefully Mom and the others will be safe in there." Trunks said still standing in front of the doors to the Time Chamber.

"I think they will be." Goten said turning to look at his best friend. "She can't get in right?"

"Wrong."

Trunks and Goten jumped turning around to face the corner where Kira had disappeared too. There she was, standing there glaring at the two boys. She placed a smirked onto her face baring her fangs at the young teenagers.

Kira licked her fangs. "Time to feed."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: The Saiyan Language I do not own. My friend Angelsaiyan22 lent me her version of it. THANKS A LOT!**

**Her Return**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kira smirked looking at the young boys. "I'm going to give you a quick lesson on counting." The boys looked at her oddly. "In the saiyan language. I'll start at zero."

Goten and Trunks took off running, realizing what she was doing.

"_Zree. Un. Twe. Frii. Ore. Fiif._"  
(Zero. One. Two. Three. Four. Five)

Once the boys were gone. Kira walked down the hallway listening closely to their running footsteps as she continued to count.

"_Caxx. S'veen. A'et._"

(Six. Seven. Eight.)

Trunks and Goten hid together. The two of them were panting helplessly hoping that they had gotten away from Kira, but something deep down told them that it was impossible to run from her. Goten looked at his best friend who was peering out into the hallway watching for Areiko's psychotic sibling.

"How do we know when she's done counting?" Goten asked whispering. Trunks shrugged his shoulders pulling himself back into their hiding place seating himself onto the floor.

"I'm not sure." Trunks answered with a whisper looking at Goten. "But… I have a feeling that we'll know soon enough."

"_Nyyn. Gref. Gref-Un. Gref-Twe. Gref-Frii. Gref-Ore. Gref-Fiif._"

(Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.)

Kira's voice became louder as she entered the room where the boys were hidden. Instantly the two boys suppressed their power levels in hope that she wouldn't find them. But as her counting got louder, as if it was coming towards them, their hopes were destroyed.

"_Gref-Caxx. Gref-S'veen. Gref-A'et._"  
(Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen.)

Suddenly there was silence, freaking out the young saiyan boys. But they kept quiet as Kira moved across the tile floor – still counting.

"_Gref-Nyyn…_"

(Nineteen)

Trunks turned around about to peer out, until… "_TWE-GREF!_" (Twenty)

Kira blasted a large black ball at him. Trunks's eyes widened as he grabbed onto his best friend, the two of them rolled right out of the way. Goten and Trunks tumbled till their backs hit a wall. A large explosion went off causing the young saiyan boys to cover their faces as the rubble bursted everywhere.

Kira smirked looking at them. She turned her body to face the two of them still keeping her smirk on her face. "Learning anything?"

Trunks lowered his arms, as did Goten. He stood up growling at her. "The only thing that I've learned is that you're fucking nuts!"

Kira waved her finger shaking her head. "_Ka yilth gars zeer naal re iaing iveel jin._" (You young males should not be using bad language.)

Trunks and Goten looked at Kira dumbfoundedly. She smirked as she charged forward slamming her knee into Trunks stomach. His eyes widened as pain over took his body. Quickly Goten jumped to his feet to rescue his friend. But Kira reached out backhanding Goten in the face tossing him to the floor. Kira continued to repeatedly slam her knee into Trunks's stomach. It got to the point where blood started to drip down his mouth.

Kira smirked grabbing a hold of the bottom of his chin. She licked her lips then licked the blood off of Trunks's face.

"_Ah, hirrit fuun y saiyan augar laltes so olad._"

(Ah, blood of a saiyan prince tastes so good.)

Trunks shivered as she continued to lick the blood off him. Suddenly, her claws jabbed right into his chest, and sadly, straight through his heart. Trunks fell limp in her arms. She pulled her claws out of his chest allowing him to collapse to the floor. She turned her head looking at Goten who was the only one left standing now.

"_Uun ka derity da mer?_"

(Are you ready to die?)

Goten's eyes widened, he didn't know what she had just said, but he knew that it had something about death. Kira took a step closer to him. "_Lurr yilth saiyan! Lurr!" _(Run young saiyan! Run!)

Goten suddenly leapt to his feet and took off running. He might not have known what she was saying to him, but he didn't want to stick around to find out. Not after what he saw what she did to Trunks, his best friend.

Goten ran down the twisting and turning hallways of the lookout. Somehow, he managed to find himself in the back of the lookout. He turned his head looking over his shoulder for Kira but she wasn't there. He sighed turning back around, when suddenly, she was standing before him. Goten's eyes widened as she smirked.

"Don't be afraid," Kira said finally speaking in English, which he could understand. "when you die you'll be reunited with your friend. And soon with your father!"

Kira lunged her arm forward, throwing it through Goten's stomach. His eyes widened as he listened to his blood spill onto the floor. Kira smirked ripping her arm out of the boy's body. He collapsed onto his knees staring at the floor, staring at his blood. Kira smirked watching when Goten collapsed forward at her feet.

She smirked looking up walking into the building. "Time to go finish off the ones in that chamber."

Bulma paced back and forth in the living area of the Time Chamber. Videl and Chichi basically watched her; Bulla and Pan were playing in the big white empty space. Videl continued to watch Bulma till she couldn't watch anymore; when that happened she turned watching her daughter play with Bulla.

"Bulma, I'm sure the boys are going to be fine." Videl said turning her head to look at Bulma once more.

Bulma stopped pacing and turned to face Videl. "You're right. You gotta be right… I mean… it's not everyday that someone's psycho sibling comes into town, kills everyone and then comes up here."

Videl instantly knew that Bulma was being harsh. So she decided to keep her mouth shut, till Bulma realized what she did and then apologized.

"I'm sorry Videl," Bulma said sitting down next to her on the bed. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh… I know you're grieving over Gohan and everything…" Bulma trialed off watching the look on Videl's face change.

"It's alright Videl." Chichi said reaching over to place her hand onto her shoulder. "I know how you feel since he was my son…"

Videl nodded. "Yeah I know." She looked up at her daughter, Pan, watching as she now played with Bulla and Dende; who had walked away from the group of older women to play with the young ones since he was young himself.

"Aya, Vegeta, Goku, and Areiko will take care of this… psycho bitch, if that's the word you would want to use." Chichi stated to her.

Videl placed a small smile onto her face. The doors to Time Chamber creaked open, getting the attention of everyone inside. Chichi and Bulma expected to find their sons, but they found something much worse.

Kira; her hands and claws were covered in blood, which instantly worried the mothers. Kira smirked entering the room causing Videl and Chichi to jump to their feet. The women backed up slowly, keeping their distance from the monster before them.

"So this is where you all hide." Kira looked around crossing her arms over her chest. "This is pretty neat." She was still glancing around while talking to the women.

Dende grabbed onto Pan and Bulla's hands running off to the side of the living area without Kira noticing them. He opened a closet door, basically throwing them inside. Dende placed his finger over his lips shushing the two little ones that were about to cry.

"Everything's going to be okay." Dende reassured them giving them each a hug before he closed the closet door.

Bulla and Pan looked at each other, instantly they knew that something bad was going to happen. Pan and Bulla covered each other's mouths to keep themselves from crying. They pulled each other close holding each other like their life depended on it.

They listened, staring at the door that kept them locked and hopefully never found.

"What did you do to my son!" They heard Chichi cry out.

"Why? Missing them?" Kira asked.

"Of course, they're our sons!" Bulma bellowed.

"Well, there's no reason to fret about them. They're in otherworld at the moment."

Silence fell as the girls continued to listen.

"You monster!" Videl shouted out.

"Momma…" Pan whispered, causing Bulla to clasp her hand over her best friend's mouth tighter then it already was.

"That's what I'm known for, but that's what Sister Lekira is also known for." Kira replied to Videl.

"Call her by her real name!" Chichi shouted. "It's _Son Areiko!_"

"Call her what you want," Kira said, "but her real name is Lekira. She should be the proud daughter of Orx."

"Well she's not," the girls heard Dende speak; "she's the proud daughter of Son Goku and Chichi!"

"Not anymore." Kira countered. "They're all dead."

Pan and Bulla's eyes widened. They continued to listen to the conversation.

"No… y-you're lying!" Bulma cried, "my husband ISN'T dead!"

"Daddy…?" Bulla began to sniff, sounding like she was holding back tears. Pan pulled Bulla close, knowing how hard it was to hear that.

"I lost my papa to Bulla-chan," Pan said trying to comfort her, "and my Gwandpa. We still gots the dwagonballs. Evewyting will be okay."

Bulla nodded, holding back her tears to save her life.

"Believe it wench." Kira snapped. "Prince Vegeta was nothing to me. And neither was that short girl, or Goku."

"Aya… and Goku…" Videl repeated. "We're not the wenches here! You are!"

"Well, call me whatever you like," Kira started as the little ones in the closet could hear her approaching them. "But I'm here to kill you all… weren't there little girls in here?"

"No." They all quickly answered.

"Too bad, I was going to take them and raise them as my own."

"You fucking whore!" Bulma shouted out.

"Me? A whore? I like bitch better!"

The little girls heard a ki blast being shot at their family. Then they heard Dende's dying scream. "DENDE!" Videl called out afterwards. Pan and Bulla's eyes widened as they listened to fighting noises down the hallway. The girls were worried when the sound of struggling ceased, and there were three thumps hitting the ground.

"AYA!" Areiko and Vegeta called out in unison. Goku was still out cold when Areiko and Vegeta were looking for Aya.

Areiko was having a hard time walking considering she was basically carrying the two saiyans. She had an unconscious Goku thrown over her right shoulder, and a Vegeta that could barely walk on his own hanging off of her left shoulder. She didn't care about how much stress this was putting on her body, she had to help them. And she wasn't going to tell Vegeta that she was having a hard time carrying him, even though he already knew. He wasn't going to say anything because Areiko would protest against him about walking on his own.

The two of them continued to look for Aya, till they spotted her. She was laying face down across a piece of rubble. Her arms swayed back and forth a bit as she hung there. Areiko quickly let go of Vegeta was he rushed to her. When he got to her side, he took her wrists into his hands lifting them up as he carefully rolled Aya over pulling her off of the rubble.

Areiko limped over towards Vegeta and Aya. She got onto her knees slowly putting Goku down on his back, his head rolling to the left. She then locked her eyes onto Aya to check her condition.

She actually didn't look like she was damaged that much from the blast. She was covered in dust, and of course a lot of bruises, cuts, scrapes, and blood. Surprisingly there were no gashes, bite marks, or burns found on her. Vegeta lifted up her head carefully placing it onto his lap looking down at her.

"Yo punk," Vegeta called shaking her gently. Areiko turned her eyes looking at Goku. She then crawled over to him since she was too lazy and weak to get up and walk over. When Areiko got to Goku, she slipped her hand within his sash pulling out a brown pouch. She pulled the string to untie it then she looked into the bag.

One senzu bean, that's it. Areiko sighed pulling the bean out of the pouch then tossing the brown looking rag to the side. She lifted her head looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta," she called gaining his attention. "We have one bean left."

"From the training?"

Areiko nodded. "I'm going to break it into thirds so that you three can have it." Areiko said pulling the bean apart with her long nails.

"You should break a piece off for yourself." Vegeta said watching her slip a part of the bean into Goku's mouth.

"I'll be fine," Areiko replied scuffling over to him and Aya on her knees. She held her hand out handing Vegeta the last two pieces of the bean. Vegeta took them into his hand then slipped one into Aya's mouth. Since Areiko was concentrating on Aya and Goku, Vegeta slipped his part of the bean into his pocket just incase they were going to need it for later for a small power boost.

Groans were heard from Aya and Goku as the two woke up after minutes of receiving the bean. Goku placed his hand onto his forehead slowly sitting himself up. Areiko placed her hand onto his back helping him sit up. Goku assumed that it was Aya or Vegeta helping him.

"Thanks…" Goku turned his head to come face to face with Areiko. She gave him a big grin as he suddenly glomped Areiko, but she didn't hit the ground. "You're alright!"

Areiko grinned hugging Goku. "Of course I am." She said to him. "I mean, I got the biggest headache in the world but I'm alright. How are you feeling?"

"Good," Goku looked over Areiko's shoulder to see Aya standing up with Vegeta's help. "How long were we out for?"

"Not long." Areiko answered standing up slowly holding her hand out for Goku who gladly took it. "I remembered that you had an extra senzu bean left, so I split it among you all."

"I hope you had some," Areiko turned looking at Aya who was rubbing her head a bit. "Because it wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah, I did." Areiko glanced at Vegeta, and he gave her a slight nod letting her know that he wouldn't tell Aya that she was lying.

"Good."

"We need to get to the lookout." Areiko said suddenly exchanging looks among Vegeta, Aya, and Goku.

"Why?" Goku asked, blinking.

"Because," Areiko replied, "remember at the beginning of our training she was threatening Dende?"

"Yeah!" Aya suddenly shouted. "I remember!"

"And without Dende… there aren't…" Vegeta trailed off. They all got the point. Without a word, they all took off into the air flying as fast as they could to the lookout.

When they got there, nothing looked as if it was touched, but they proceeded with caution. They looked around, but when Vegeta saw his son laying dead on the floor, he started. Aya grabbed a hold of Vegeta's forearm squeezing tightly. He glanced at Aya, knowing that she was having a hard time holding back her tears. He slowly took her hand off of his forearm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Areiko looked away from Trunks's body and proceeded onwards down the hall with Goku following a few minutes after her. Areiko glanced to her right, seeing that the Time Chamber doors were left open. Her eyes widened as she took off running inside.

She came to a complete stop. Her eyes widen as she looked at the floor. There laid Dende in a puddle of his purple blood, his eyes wide open… dead.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Her Return**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Areiko couldn't believe that they got there too late. Dende was dead. Which meant that there were no more earth dragonballs, which also meant that they couldn't wish back their friends, or restore the city.

Areiko entered the room with her hands shaking. She dropped to her knees near Dende. She just couldn't believe that he was dead. But the clues were so simple. His purple blood was everywhere on the floor. His eyes stared at the ceiling lifelessly. A huge gaping hole was in his chest where the blood continued to spill from.

"Rei—" Goku stepped into the Time Chamber, to only become motionless. He stared at the dead Namekian on the floor. Vegeta and Aya came in afterwards. When they saw Dende on the floor, they were completely speechless as well. They actually didn't know what to think now.

"Dende's dead…" Areiko started breaking the silence. "Which means… there… there aren't any dragonballs…"

Goku placed her hand onto Areiko's shoulder. "There's… always the Namekian dragonballs." Aya blurted out. "I'm sure that Moori will allow us to use them."

"I don't think that's the point Aya…" Vegeta said softly to her, just so she can hear. Aya glanced at him as she turned back to Areiko.

"I know that he'll allow us to use the dragonballs Aya. I'm not saying he won't." Areiko stood up still looking down at Dende. "The point is that… what if we all die? Then we wouldn't be able to get the dragonballs. Or what if we run into trouble on Namek?"

Everyone was silent. Then something hit Vegeta. He glanced around the living area of the Time Chamber, and then he spoke up. "Where are the onnas?"

Everyone looked at each other. Fear growing inside of them. Suddenly, the four of them took off in different directions to look for Chichi, Videl, Bulma, Pan, and Bulla. Aya was walking down a hallway when she heard something moving. It was coming from her right. She turned her head to see a closet door. Aya blinked a few times approaching it, then opening the doors.

Sitting there in the closet was Pan and Bulla. Their faces were stained with tear marks; even though they were still crying. Their noses and eyes were bright red, showing that they've been crying for quite sometime. Bulla stared at Aya long and hard. She then got to her feet and leapt out of the closet into Aya's arms.

Aya stumbled back catching the hybrid saiyan. Her back was pressed against the wall as Bulla wrapped her arms and legs around Aya squeezing her; sobbing uncontrollably. Pan also leapt out of the closet and latched herself onto Aya's leg. She looked down at her placing her hand onto Pan's head trying to comfort the two little girls.

"Hey… hey… everything's alright now…" Aya bent down putting Bulla's feet onto the floor. But the two little girls refused to let go of the teenager. "Shh… shh… guys it's okay. Aya's here."

Bulla started to hick-up from her crying but spoke to Aya. "Kiwa said dat you and daddy were dead!"

"Yeah! Gwandpa Goku too!" Pan added.

Aya placed a hand onto their heads placing a gentle smile onto her face. "We're not dead. She lied to you two… now, where are you mothers and Chichi?"

"She… she…" Pan started crying again before she could get her sentence out. Aya sighed lightly picking the two girls up cradling them in her grasp. She was going to head back to the main hall of the living area, but decided not too because of Dende's dead body. She turned around once more heading down the hallway entering one of the rooms.

Aya walked over to the bed placing Pan and Bulla onto it. The two girls were still crying. Aya seated herself in between them, and quickly the girls threw themselves onto her.

"Where's Gwandpa Goku?"

"And Daddy too." Bulla added.

Aya placed her hands onto their heads again. "They're coming… don't worry." Aya closed her eyes. _"Guys, I found Bulla and Pan."_

_"Where are you?" _Goku's voice came into range, sounding relieved, but worried since he couldn't find his wife or his daughter-in-law.

_"I brought them into the first room on the right. Depending on which direction you're coming from. I would've brought them to the main hall, but considering… Dende's body is in there… and the girls are crying, I don't think they need to see that."_

_"Good thinking Aya," _Vegeta came in afterwards. _"Tell Bulla I'll be right there."_

_"Pan too."_

Aya opened her eyes. She looked down at the girls. They're crying was beginning to cease, but she knew that once Goku and Vegeta walked into the room. They were going to start crying again.

Vegeta came into the room first. When Bulla's eyes caught onto her father, she started crying again. She wiggled herself out of Aya's arms and then slipped down the side of the bed. She ran over to Vegeta, her arms wide open. Vegeta got down onto his knees hugging his daughter tightly when she reached him. Bulla cried into Vegeta's shoulder, staining his shirt – well jump suit – with her tears.

"It's okay princess," Vegeta spoke softly picking her up. "Daddy's gotcha." Bulla wrapped her legs around her father's waists tightly hugging him.

Goku then came into the room with Areiko following. "Pan?"

Pan lifted her head from Aya's lap. She reached out towards Goku as he rushed over picking her up off of the bed bringing her close to his chest and hugging her tightly. Areiko looked at Vegeta and Goku for a split second then looked at Aya. Her best friend stood up off of the bed and walked over to her.

"I asked them where their mothers were." Aya said talking to Areiko. "Pan was telling me… but she suddenly started crying… you think she…"

"Killed them?" Areiko finished.

Aya nodded.

"I don't think so…" Areiko answered getting Goku and Vegeta's attention. "There was… no body. And I don't think she ate them either…"

"Princess," Vegeta turned his attention onto his daughter putting her down onto the bed. "Where did Kira take your mother?"

Bulla rubbed both of her eyes as she answered her father. "She took her as bait." Bulla answered removing her hands from her eyes and looking up into Vegeta's face.

"She knocked them out fiwst." Pan added. "Aftew she did someting horrible to Dende-chan."

"We heard him scweam." Bulla continued. "A horrible scweam too."

"What happened to Dende-chan, Gwandpa?" Pan asked looking at Goku in the face.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Bulla then asked.

Goku sighed seating Pan next to Vegeta's daughter. "Pan…" Goku started kneeling down in front of her. "Dende… he's… he's taking a quick trip to heaven."

Pan looked at her grandfather, knowing exactly what that meant. "He… he did…?"

Bulla looked at her father. Vegeta seated himself down next to his daughter pulling her onto his lap. "Yeah… he did Pan…"

Pan's eyes started to water. "Will… will be becoming home?" Pan asked.

"Soon," Vegeta answered stopping his daughter from crying just like Goku was doing with Pan. "After we rescue your mothers and send Kira off somewhere he'll be coming home."

Pan looked at Vegeta and nodded. "Okieday."

Next thing they all had to do was figure out what they were going to do with Bulla and Pan. Soon Mr. Popo had came out of his hiding place, telling them that he would take care of the girls while they fought. Mr. Popo kept Bulla and Pan in the bedroom while the others cleaned up the blood and removed Dende's body.

After that was done and taken care of; Vegeta, Aya, Goku, and Areiko stood on the platform of the lookout.

"How are we going to find her?" Aya asked as she seated herself onto the concrete. "We don't know where to look."

"We'll just have to search for her." Goku replied. "That's the only way."

"Or she'll come to us." Vegeta replied.

Areiko stayed silent listening as they continued.

"If she comes to us," Aya started. "She'll come right back here to the lookout. And I don't want to put Bulla and Pan in danger again."

"We don't either Aya," Goku stated.

"So where do we go?" Vegeta then asked.

"You don't go anywhere." Areiko answered, gaining their attention. "She's after me, not you."

"Reiko," Goku started turning fully around to face her. "Don't pull what you did with Orx."

"Pull what?" Areiko asked.

"Pull this stubborn act." Aya answered standing up. "You wouldn't allow any of us to fight him."

"That's because he was my problem," Areiko answered. "And Kira's my problem as well."

"She's **our **problem." Vegeta corrected. "She killed my son, and kidnapped my wife. She's my problem."

"She killed Dende," Aya added. "When you mess with Dende, Bulma, and Trunks, you become my problem."

"Kira also killed Gohan and Goten," Goku added. "She also kidnapped Chichi, my wife. She's now my problem as well."

Areiko looked at them all. She just lost. She now knew that she wasn't going to be able to stop them all now. Maybe she could knock them out, but one of them would easily slip out of her reach and stop her instantly. She sighed, giving into them.

"Alright," Areiko started. "She's our problem."

"Okay, now that we established that she's everyone's problem," Aya began, "what's our plan?"

"Well…" Areiko got everyone's attention again. "I got one."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty**

"KIRA!"

Areiko had her hands cupped around her mouth. She stood in the desert all by herself looking around calling out her enemy's name again. "KIRA!"

_"KIRA!"_

The only response that she got was her own echo. She sighed, continuing to walk forward glancing around the desert area. The wind blew, blowing sand into her eyes. She stopped and hissed a bit.

"Stupid sand…" she mumbled rubbing her eyes.

**You do realize that sand can't be stupid since it's not living. **

Areiko growled at the voice within her head, "don't you ever shut up?! You've been bugging me since I left the lookout."

**It's fun to torture you. **

"I think you just wanna kill me."

**If I wanted to kill you, wouldn't I have done it by now?**

"Maybe not," Areiko counted shouting out Kira's name before talking out aloud again. "You said that I need you to live, and you need me to live. So, maybe you do wanna kill me but you're going to torture me instead."

**Took you long enough to figure that out.**

Areiko growled, pressing onwards. "No one's talking to you so shut your fucking mouth."

**No one's talking to you, so shut you fucking mouth. **The voice mocked. **You're talking to me aren't you? And you're someone… oh, wait no never mind. You're not someone, you're someTHING. So I guess you don't count.**

"If I'm a 'someTHING' then aren't you a 'someTHING'? Considering you do live in my body."

**You're body?! **

Pain quickly shot through Areiko's head as the woman within her laughed.

**You're body? **She repeated. **Please, this is OUR body. We BOTH live in it. **

"Not if I can change that."

**If you're thinking of dying, don't even try it. **The voice snapped harshly. **When you're mentally weak, or even weak period, I can easily take control and save our lives. **

"But you told me that any pain that I feel you feel, and vise versa."

**Yes, you're right.**

Areiko looked over a rock as the woman within her head continued explaining something to her.

**I do feel you're pain. But I'm not weak like you. I don't lose my energy when I get hit with pain, I actually gain more energy. But you my dear friend—**

"I'm not your friend."

**Are a pathetic piece of trash. **

The word trash echoed throughout Areiko's head, causing her to stop.

**You're a disgrace to life, like we have established before. No one really cares for you. They all hate you. **

"You're… you're lying…"

**Oh am I? **Areiko's darker part chuckled. **Where is everyone? Vegeta, Aya, and Goku are no where to be found.**

Areiko turned her head looking at a group of large boulders in the background. "They should be right there."

**Do you really think that they're really there? Come on Areiko, I know you have more common sense then that. Didn't you see that when you came up with this plan, they all didn't hesitate to stop you.**

"Goku did…"

**That's because Goku's just as weak as you. He doesn't like to kill unless he's forced. But right after you told him that you were going to do it… he didn't hesitate to stop you again.**

"I just wouldn't let him…"

**Areiko, don't keep yourself in denial. The only reason why they probably would've came was to save Chichi, Videl, and Bulma. You know that everyone hates you. I mean, honestly, all you bring around with you is destruction. Don't you think it's about damn time that you just get it over with and leave them all alone? They hate you, so they won't care if you disappear again.**

"Did you know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?"

Areiko looked up and turned her head towards a cliff. There at the top of the cliff was Kira. Her clothes drenched in purple blood, Dende's blood. Areiko could smell it from where she was standing. Kira looked as if she was glowing in the sun because of her pale skin. Her lavender hair waved in the wind as she glared down at Areiko.

"I know that." Areiko started. "Where's Chichi, Videl, and Bulma?!"

Kira smirked, "you don't have to worry about them."

Aya listened in to the conversation. "They're perfectly fine."

Goku, Vegeta, and Aya were hiding behind a group of rocks watching closely. Aya sighed softly so that no one but Goku and Vegeta heard her. "This is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of." Aya whispered peering over the rocks.

"It may be stupid," Vegeta whispered back sitting next to her peering over the rocks as well, "but it's the best thing we got."

"Even if it is risky." Goku added.

"Give them back!" Areiko shouted at her. Kira walked forward walking off of the cliff. She plummeted to the ground landing on all fours. She looked up slowly at Areiko.

"I'll give them back," Kira answered standing upright. "In pieces."

Areiko clenched her fists. "Where are they? At least give me some type of hint that they're okay."

"They're on the other side of the cliff, tied up." Kira answered pointing. "They're going to be fine."

"That's our cue…" Aya whispered as she crouched down about to move across the open field. Vegeta rolled his eyes a bit placing his hand onto her shoulder. Aya blinked turning her head to look at him as he then rested his hand onto Goku's shoulder. Goku placed two fingers onto his forehead and then used instant transmission.

When Aya reappeared, she was on the other side of the cliff. She blinked a few times standing up off of her hands and knees. She wiped herself off turning to look at Vegeta and Goku.

"Heh…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head, very amused by her. "Let's go." Vegeta instructed walking off with Goku and Aya following.

"You think you're tough don't you?" Kira asked approaching her. "Because you're here all by yourself. You think you can defeat me all on you own like you did with Father Orx. But you're not going to defeat me now, because _me shal dlass ka!_"

(I will kill you!)

"_Ara da jutir ka lekira treegla!_"

(Go to hell you demon bitch!)

Both Kira and Areiko were shocked that Areiko knew the saiyan language. Kira smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "So you do know how to speak Saya-jin."

Areiko lightly touched her lips with her fingers. She didn't even know where that came from. It was just… so random. Areiko didn't know what she said, but in yet, she did. That's the weird part about it.

There was a laugh in Areiko's head. **Let me talk for you Areiko.**

"_Me ta y saiyan. Ka, Ser'ta Kira, shal mer by mi handars rr ara da jutir rr ruut!_"

(I am a saiyan. You, Sister Kira, will die by my hands and go to hell and rot!)

Kira smirked, catching on how quickly the voice and tone changed. "I'm not talking to the good Sister Lekira am I?"

"_Naal._"

(No.)

"_Laen, yhe ka uun?_"

(Then, who are you?)

A wide smirk appeared on Areiko's face, showing Kira how slowly her fangs grew. "_Mi junla iz Lekira. Lae true fuun fa Orx._" (My name is Lekira. The true daughter of Orx.)

Kira laughed loudly. "The **true **daughter of Kuun Orx?" Kira smirked, "I didn't know that he created more than one of you."

Kira watched as Areiko's features changed, going back to normal. Kira suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her sister. She wrapped her arms tightly around Areiko's waists holding her still. Areiko began to struggle a bit, feeling a little bit weird about this "hug" that she's receiving from her sister.

Kira began to whisper into Areiko's ear. "I now know who's the true daughter of our father." Kira started. "Of course, you are his daughter as well, but the true killing machine that he had created is locked up inside of you."

"Let go of me you bitch!" Areiko shouted, her voice echoing. Kira wrapped her arms tighter around her sister's waist.

"Not until I meet my other sister." Kira said with a smirk. "I'll let you go then."

A sharp pain shot through Areiko's head. **You heard her. She wants to meet me!**

"AAAHH!!" Areiko screamed loudly as Kira let go of her.

_"AAAHH!" _

"Reiko-chan!" Aya turned suddenly looking about listening to her best friend's screams. "Reiko!" A hand laid upon her shoulder. She turned her head to see Vegeta standing there next to her.

"She'll be fine Aya," Vegeta started. "We need to focus on getting the onnas."

"But Reiko…"

"Vegeta's right Aya," Goku started walking over to the two of them. "It pains me as well to listen to her screams." He paused as Areiko screamed again. "But if we didn't think that she could do this… do you think that we'd be over here and not over there helping her?"

Aya sighed, "you guys are right." she said turning her head one more time to look over her shoulder. "She can do this…" she turned back around facing the saiyans. "Let's keep going."

Vegeta and Goku nodded their heads as they turned back around and continued walking. Aya waited for a few moments before she actually decided that she was going to follow them. Something within her told her that something was going to go horribly wrong. Like she was going to end up fighting Areiko **and **Kira instead of just Kira. But she sighed that feeling away, thinking that her best friend would be just fine.

Videl, Bulma, and Chichi were seated upon the ground, tightly bond by the chains that Kira had used. The three women were sort of having a hard time breathing from the chains being so tight, but they had found a way to breathe and talk to each other.

"This really sucks." Bulma came out with letting out a sigh. Chichi turned her head looking at Bulma.

"Yeah it really does."

"I hope the girls are okay." Videl came out with looking at the dust that drifted by her in the wind. "They're up at the lookout all alone."

"Videl," Chichi started gaining her daughter-in-law's attention. "Try not to think about it."

"And they're really not up there by themselves." Bulma said to her. "Mr. Popo is there."

"But there's no Dende, doesn't that worry you?" Videl asked the older women. "Without Dende we… can't wish back everyone that we lost."

"The reason why we're not thinking about it right now is because there is another set of dragonballs." Chichi said.

"I know that." Videl countered, "but… getting to New Namek could take weeks."

"Not really Videl." Bulma said looking at her. "My father was in the process of making a new ship."

"But West City is basically destroyed," Videl nearly shouted. "How are we going to get there without a ship or supplies to build one?"

The two older women looked at each other, knowing that she was right. How were they going to get to New Namek without a ship?


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Areiko continued screaming as she pulled herself out of her sister's arms. She gripped her head tightly with her eyes wide. She stared at the ground watching as it blurred and cleared up. She clenched her eyes tightly closed trashing about screaming. Her screams would be demonic one moment, and the next they would be normal the next.

Kira watched her sister fight with herself. She then watched as Areiko stumbled forward then collapsed to her knees falling over onto her side. She saw tears streaking her face, and silent pleads for help. Kira laughed as Areiko curled up into a ball cradling her head.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked approaching her kneeling down in front of her. Dirt was kicked up staining the tear streaks on her face. "Can't stand the pain?"

Areiko whimpered loudly. She then screamed suddenly, slowly her scream ceased and turned into a very low growl. Kira's pointed ears picked up on her sister's growling. She stood up and backed off a little as Areiko rolled onto her stomach then slowly got onto her hands and knees. She then stood up hunched over a bit. She turned her head looking at Kira.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Areiko asked, with a deep, demonic like voice. Kira smirked. She looked at Areiko's appearance. Her skin was darker, and her hair looked more rugged. Her claws were long and sharp. They also showed small traces off blood that must've been her own since she was gripping her head so tightly. The tips of her fangs stuck out over her bottom lip. Her eyes were no longer their icy gray color, they were now crimson red.

Kira smirked, "yes I did."

"Speak." Areiko demanded standing upright with her arms crossed over of her chest.

"How would you like to help me with killing our other sister's buddies?" Kira asked. Kira didn't need an answer. She got the hint when her sister licked her fangs. "Come with me. They're probably on their way to getting their mates."

Kira and Areiko leapt into the air flying to the other side of the cliff where Kira held Videl, Bulma, and Chichi captive.

The women's conversation had dropped when they heard someone flying towards them. They looked up spotting Kira and Areiko approaching them. They landed with their backs facing the three women.

"They should be coming through that passage." Kira said pointing it out to Areiko. Areiko nodded her head licking her fangs again; already she can taste their blood in her mouth.

"Reiko?"

Areiko turned her head looking over her shoulder at Chichi. Chichi froze when she spotted Areiko's crimson eyes, instantly she knew that there was something wrong with her daughter. Chichi turned her head towards Kira glaring at her.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Chichi shouted. Suddenly Areiko turned around and grabbed onto the chains that bound Chichi. Areiko lifted her up off of the ground pinning her against the mountain wall located directly behind her. Bulma and Videl called out Chichi's named and began to beg Areiko to get her to let her go.

"I didn't do anything to her." Kira replied placing a smirk onto her face. "She joined me all on her own."

Areiko tossed her smirk to one side of her face. She lifted up her free hand placing the side of her pointer finger claw against Chichi's soft flesh on her cheek. She slowly ran her claw down Chichi's cheek, cutting it open. She watched as the blood trickled down the side of her face. Areiko purred loudly as she leaned forward licking the blood off of her cheek. Chichi had her eyes tightly clenched feeling around wet tongue lick the blood off of her.

"Come sister," Kira instructed getting Areiko's attention. "They're coming."

Areiko dropped Chichi. She landed on her stomach hitting her chin on a rock causing her teeth to poke a whole right through her tongue. Kira and Areiko started to walk down the path to meet Vegeta, Aya, and Goku halfway.

Chichi managed to sit up to watch Areiko disappear into the distance with Kira. She swished her tongue around in her mouth. The older woman then turned her head spitting out a rather large amount of blood, then turning to look at Areiko to see that she had already disappeared. Now, all three women were hoping and praying that their loved ones would stay safe.

Aya sighed heavily hanging her head. "It's hot!" she complained. "Are we there yet?"

Vegeta looked back behind her. "No." he answered. "Just be patient Aya."

Aya pouted. "But it's hot."

Vegeta sighed not wanting to hear Aya's whining. He then bumped into Goku stumbling back. Since Aya didn't realize that Vegeta had stopped because he bumped into Goku, she ended up bumping into Vegeta. She blinked a few times looking into the saiyans' faces to see that they were concentrating on something. And it looked like it was important too.

"What is it?" Aya asked looking passed the saiyans. She then realized that the saiyans were watching Areiko walk towards them… with Kira.

"It's nice to see that you are all alive and well." Kira said with a smirk.

"We can't say the same for you." Goku blurted coldly while he was looking at Areiko.

"What did you do to Areiko?" Vegeta asked glaring at Kira. Kira laughed wickedly crossing her arms over her chest looking at the saiyan prince.

"Why do you think that I did something to her?" Kira asked.

"You obviously did!" Aya shouted. "Because I know my Reiko-chan! She would never willingly hand herself over to you!" Aya bellowed afterwards pointing at Kira.

"I didn't do anything to your dear _Reiko-chan. _She came to me on her own." Kira spoke to Aya.

"Liar!" Aya shouted. "Give us Reiko!"

Kira smirked turning to look at Areiko. "Would you like to do the honors Sister? And show them that you came on your own?"

Areiko growled loudly. The right corner of her mouth twitched as she got low to the ground. She then charged forward running in zigzags towards Goku, Vegeta, and Aya. Goku stepped in front of Vegeta and Aya protecting them, instantly Areiko leapt off of the ground.

"Ugh!"

"Goku!

"Kakkarot you fool!"

Areiko was latched onto Goku. Her claws were sunk deep within the flesh on his sides, and her teeth were sunk deeply within this shoulder. Goku placed his hands onto her midsection trying to push her away, but she sunk her fangs deeper into his flesh. Vegeta and Aya both fired a blast at her, but before the blast could hit, Areiko let go of Goku and leapt backwards. Goku screamed from the pain of the attacks as dust covered him.

Areiko roared loudly, causing Aya and Vegeta to clasp their hands onto their ears. The animal like girl ran towards Aya on two feet. She swung her claws downward, but they didn't hit Aya. When Aya realized that Areiko was coming to her, Vegeta was already standing in front of her. He had caught Areiko's wrist gripping it tightly as Areiko tried forcing her arm downwards. She then swung her other arm into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta bent over quickly. Areiko lifted up her knee allowing it to come in contact with Vegeta's face. The prince's body was then thrown upwards as blood splattered out of his nose. Areiko then took her claws and swiped them down onto the prince's chest cutting him open.

Vegeta nearly screamed in pain, but he held it in like most of the time. Areiko then tore her wrist free from the prince's grip. She then grabbed onto Vegeta's hand breaking it instantly with a simple movement of her hand. Vegeta that time couldn't hold in his scream.

"Veggie-kins!" Aya leapt over Vegeta slamming her foot into Areiko's face. But she didn't come in contact. Areiko had lifted up her hand catching her best friend's foot instantly. She then twirled the two fighters in circles and let them go. They crashed into the mountain wall to their right. The mountain crumbled down on top of them.

"Vegeta! Aya!" Goku bellowed out about to fly off after them.

"Where are you going Teddy-chan?"

Goku blinked a few times. He turned around and his eyes went wide. There he was staring down into the face of Areiko, but she appeared different, she looked like she was fourteen again. He turned his head to look over his shoulder towards the area where the other Areiko was standing, but she was gone. He then turned his head looking back at this fourteen year old looking Areiko.

"Something wrong?" She asked tilting her head.

Goku blinked, "um… no…"

Areiko then spotted his shoulder. "Goku! What happened to your shoulder?" She asked pointing out his bleeding shoulder and bleeding sides.

"Uh… nothing."

"Come on," Areiko took a hold of Goku's hand walking off. "We gotta get you to the lookout. Better yet we'll take you to Capsule Corp."

Goku blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened, and how did Areiko go from being seventeen years old back to looking like a fourteen years old.

Vegeta was on top of Aya covering her body. His arms were wrapped around her head gently as the rubble laid across them. Aya felt like she was getting squished since she had more weight on her then Vegeta. But soon she felt the weight slightly disappearing. She turned her head enough to see Vegeta pushing the rubble upwards. Soon he got off of him and Aya. When the two of the emerged to the surface. They noticed that Goku and Areiko were nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did they go?" Vegeta asked throwing the rubble off of his back then helping Aya again to her feet.

"I… don't know." Aya answered turning around to face Vegeta. Her eyes widened as she suddenly pushed Vegeta to his butt. "Look out!"

"Oof!"

Vegeta looked up to see Aya suddenly getting tackled by a feral Areiko. His eyes widened as he watched the two roll down the mountain of rubble bashing their heads on rocks and probably breaking a few bones.

"Aya!" He quickly got to his feet and leapt off of the rubble. He landed next to her. He placed his hand onto Aya's shoulder shaking her a bit. She didn't respond. She was out cold. Blood ran down the side of her head. Vegeta sighed, it seemed like Aya was always getting knocked out by something.

As the wind blew he could hear Areiko's growling. He instantly stood to on his feet spinning in circles listening to Areiko's growling as it echoed in the wind. Suddenly he heard a roar, like a lion's roar, and then he was tackled.

Goku was still being dragged by the fourteen year old looking Areiko. Goku then yanked his hand out of her grip looking at her as she turned around and faced him. "Something wrong Goku?"

"You're not Areiko." Goku said glaring. "You're Kira."

"Who?" Areiko tilted her head. "What are you talking about Goku?"

"Don't give me that," Goku said pointing at Areiko. "You're Kira and I KNOW it!"

Areiko sighed, "Goku… I'm not that person. I was sent out here by Chichi to look for you. You've been missing for a few hours now."

Goku blinked. "R-really?"

Areiko nodded, "yeah." She placed the Son Grin on her face. "Come on! I gotta get you back home where Chichi can patch you up." Areiko took a hold of Goku's wrist dragging him off again.

"I thought you were taking me to Capsule Corp."

Areiko shook her head, "nah, home is closer."

The two of them took off into the air. With Areiko's back turned to Goku, he couldn't see her smirk, and he couldn't see her icy gray eyes change; they faltered to purple and then back to icy gray.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Areiko continued to drag Goku home. Goku was a little bit confused. He didn't know what was going on. Last time he saw Areiko, she wasn't fourteen. She was seventeen, and she had a tattoo at the corner of her right eye. There was something wrong here. Even though Goku knew that there was something wrong, he didn't want to believe it. His best years with his daughter was when she was young. Before Orx attacked them. She was a very fun loving girl, cheerful all the time; she attended school with her best friends Aya and Britnay. Those were the good old days. And just seeing the fourteen year old Areiko drag him home, made him start to believe that everything that he thought had happened… didn't happen.

"Reiko," Goku started gaining the girl's attention. "What happened three years ago?"

"Um…"

Goku knew that if she answered this question, this really wasn't his Areiko.

"You're asking the wrong person Teddy-chan." Areiko answered turning her head to look at Goku. "I wasn't around three years ago."

Goku nodded his head.

"Are you alright Goku?" Areiko asked turning her head to look at him. "You've been out of it for the passed few minutes."

"Why did I leave home?" Goku randomly asked. Areiko blinked a few times. She then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Don't you remember Orx?" Goku asked coming to a stop and pulling his wrist out of her grip. "And Aya's death? And Vegeta's hatred towards you? Don't you remember Kira? Don't you remember leaving us?"

Areiko looked at Goku weirdly. "Goku… what are you talking about?" she asked. "There is no one named Orx or Kira for that matter. Aya didn't die… and this is the first time I've heard that Veggie-kins hates me."

Goku placed his hand onto his forehead. He turned a little bit. "It all must've been some kind of… dream…"

"What?"

Goku turned his head to look at Areiko. He then shook it sighing. "Nothing… just… never mind."

"Okay," Areiko hovered closer to Goku. "Now you gotta answer a few of my questions."

Goku looked at Areiko in the face, he watched as she got serious. "Why did YOU leave home?"

"I…left?" He repeated, still a little unsure of this fourteen year old Areiko.

Areiko nodded, "yeah, one night you were telling Chichi about these nightmares and the next morning you were… gone. I've been looking for you ever since." She paused. "Is it because of me?"

"Why would it be because of you?" Goku asked. Areiko shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a question." She answered. "Now, how did you get those injuries?" Areiko then asked pointing out the gash on his shoulder and sides. "It looks like some type of animal bit you."

Goku glanced to the side. He couldn't tell her that he thought that it was her that attacked him. So he went along with her animal story.

"Yeah," he answered. "An animal attacked me."

Areiko then nodded, "alright… that covers my questions." She said. "Now, I wanna get you home. Come on."

Areiko blasted off with Goku following close behind her. As he flew with her, he began to believe that everything that had happened; Orx, Aya's death, Vegeta's hatred towards Areiko, Areiko's horrible past, Areiko's disappearance, her return, Kira, the city, Dende's death; everything; he began to think that it was all a horrible nightmare that he was experiencing. That could explain why he had left the house. But, if he did leave the house, why was he with Vegeta and Aya? Was that a dream too? How does he know that he's not dreaming now?

It was too late to ask Areiko about it. They landed in front of the house and entered. Goku was expecting to see Chichi standing doing the dishes, or sitting at the kitchen table worrying about him; but she wasn't there. He glanced around the house before he turned to Areiko.

"Let me go get her." Areiko said to him seating him down on a chair in the kitchen. "You relax here. I'll be back in a moment okay?"

Goku nodded. He watched as Areiko turned the corner calling Chichi's name. Soon, Chichi appeared walking into the kitchen without Areiko. Goku blinked as he spotted the first aid kit in her hand. But he glanced around looking for Areiko.

"Where's Reiko?" Goku asked.

"She's gathering the laundry for me." Chichi answered as she placed the first aid kit onto the kitchen table. "Oh Goku…" she then threw herself on top of him. "I was so worried about you!"

Goku blinked a few times. This was the real Chichi, or so he thought.

He wrapped his arms around his wife hugging her tightly. "Where did you go?" Chichi asked pulling away from him running her fingers across the bite wound on his shoulder.

"I was… in the desert." Goku answered. He watched as his wife opened the first aid kit and began to patch him up. He winced as she slowly rubbed some type of cream onto his wounds. "Aren't you going to ask me why I left?" he asked her looking down at her as she was on her knees putting the cream onto this other visible wounds.

"No," She replied, "Reiko already told me. So there's no reason for me to ask you." she added as she grabbed onto the bandages.

Goku's vision then started blur. He squinted his eyes trying to clear up his vision, but it didn't work. It didn't work at all. He then rubbed them. Little did he know, the Chichi that was on her knees patching up her husband was smirking.

"Something wrong Goku?" Chichi asked turning her head up towards him wiping her smirk off of her face.

"No." He answered. "Nothing at all." He looked down at his wife, and then he noticed something off about her. Her eyes, they weren't their ebony color… they were a light purple color. "Chichi… since when did you have purple eyes?" Goku asked.

Chichi suddenly looked down, as if she was looking at a wound. She then looked up at her husband. Goku stared at her, seeing that she now had ebony eyes again. Goku blinked, not realizing what her eyes did. Chichi stood upright and began to pack everything in the first aid kit. Goku started to feel a little sick and dizzy. He began to sway in his chair till he fell out, by that time, Chichi was already out of the room.

"Ch-Chi… Chi…" Goku mumbled as he forced his eyes opened. Again, his vision started to blur. He could only see blurry and faded colors around the room that he knew were objects in his kitchen.

His ears picked up someone's foot steps. He turned his head blinking a few times to clear up his vision. There standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Areiko. She was leaning against the door post. Her hair was now long.

"R-Reiko…"

A sigh came from his daughter, "you know what Goku?" Areiko's body began to glow as she pushed herself off the post as the bright light formed a line around her head and then slowly moved downward. Her soft brown hair turned lavender. Her bangs sprung out as they came down in between her eyes. A vine or flame like tattoo appeared from her neck all the way down her arm. Her clothes were tight like usual but an awkward color blood was stained all over her shirt and pants, Goku could smell it from his spot on the floor, and it was Dende's blood.

Goku growled, "Kira…"

"You should pay more attention to Sister Lekira. Since you walked away with me." Kira approached Goku bending down to look at him. "That just proves that you don't know your daughter as well as you thought you did." She paused, "and your wife too."

"You… you…"

"Bitch?" Kira smirked since she was using Goku's voice, but then it returned to normal. "You're to predictable."

Goku kept growling.

"Keep growling," Kira started. "Because that's all you're going to be able to do in the next…" Kira looked at her wrist; a watch took form out of her flesh. "Thirty minutes, you'll be dead." She lowered her arm as the watch disappeared.

"What… what did you d-do to me?" Goku asked growling afterwards looking up at her.

"I put a little bit of poison into you're body with that cream." Kira replied with a smirk on her face. "Nice way to die huh?" Kira then took form of Areiko again, but she took form of her seventeen year old sister. "The last thing you'll see is Sister Lekira."

Goku placed a smirk onto his face. "Areiko h-has… a tattoo…"

Kira smirked lightly placing her middle finger at the corner of her right eye. She then moved her finger across her skin as if there was something there bugging her, when her finger moved; a small, black star tattoo appeared there just like Areiko has.

"Better?" Kira asked as she stepped over the saiyan and heading to the door. Goku growled as he reached out grabbing onto her right ankle tightly. Kira almost tripped but she regained her balance. She turned her head looking down at Goku and then at his hand.

"I… I won't let… you leave!" Goku bellowed coughing hard afterwards. Kira laughed wickedly, still in the form of Areiko. She then stomped on his wrist breaking it instantly getting a slight cry from the saiyan. She then kicked at his hand kicking it away from her and towards him.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" She asked heading out the door. Goku watched as she took off into the air shape shifting back into her real form. Goku began panting as he forced himself up to his elbows.

"I… I have to… help…them..."

Vegeta was getting his ass kicked. All over his chest and arms were claw marks. On his arms there were mostly bite marks since he would cross them over his face to stop Areiko from getting to it. And all Areiko had received was a bruise on her left cheek from getting a hard punch to the face to send her away from an unconscious Aya.

Areiko roared as she charged at Vegeta again, he sidestepped her, but he was only then swatted in the side throwing him to the ground. Vegeta skid on his back with his eyes tightly clenched. That was about the tenth time that he was thrown to the ground that hard. He was going to get up till he opened his eyes.

There standing behind him looking down at him as Areiko. His eyes widened a bit as he turned his eyes forward to see another Areiko standing there at the other end of him. When he turned his attention to the Areiko behind him, it was gone. He blinked, but he suddenly gasped in pain when he felt claws pierce his flesh. He looked down to see Areiko's claws were shoved deeply within his chest. The prince grabbed onto her wrist and gripped tightly. Areiko smirked allowing her fangs to bare at the prince; they were still smeared from blood from her biting onto his arm before.

"Areiko… let… me go." Vegeta struggled to speak as pain rushed through him. Areiko could only smirk looking at the saiyan.

**Put him down! I'm begging you!**

**"I'm not putting him down. His blood tastes so good when it runs down our throat. And you know it does. You can taste it too."**

Areiko suddenly threw Vegeta hard into the ground to the point where he left a crater that formed around his body. Areiko got down low, basically on her hands and knees as she waited for Vegeta to get up.

The saiyan prince was slowly sat up. He had his hand onto his head. When he turned his attention to Areiko, she had already leapt at him. Vegeta had no time to move, or even teleport, when Areiko was feral, she was a LOT faster.

But apparently not fast enough. Before Vegeta knew it, blood splattered onto the ground to the right of him, but not a lot of it. It then splattered onto the left side and then onto him a little bit.

"Aya!"

Aya had gotten in the way of Areiko's claws and Vegeta's flesh. Her left hip was torn open and the tendon on her right shoulder was ripped, making her right arm immobile. Blood ran down Aya's right arm dripping off of all of her fingers. She collapsed her to right knee holding her right arm tightly as she looked down at the ground huffing and puffing. She watched as blood from her hip ran down her leg pouring onto the ground where her left leg rested. Blood trickled down her back from three gashes that ran horizontally across.

Vegeta suddenly stood to his feet running over to her. He stood in front of her placing his hand onto her left shoulder. He was about to say something to her when she suddenly shoved to the ground. Something came running by, almost in a flash of lightning. Aya screamed as three gashes appeared on her stomach, her blood splattering into the air. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched her stand up and back away. But Areiko continued to run by Aya tearing her body open causing her blood to splatter in every direction. It was now getting to the point that one more slash at Aya's small body could kill her.

Again, Areiko came by Aya slicing her chest open. But she came in an angle. Three gashes appeared on Aya from her right shoulder to her left hip, which connected to the gash on her left hip causing it to go further. Aya screamed one final time before she collapsed to her knees.

"AYA!" Vegeta shouted about to run to her when a powerful force punched him right in his jaw throwing him to the ground. Aya had one eye open watching as her father was flung across the area.

"Veg—"

Aya's head was suddenly thrown upwards. Four claw marks started from her shoulder and went all the way up to the tip of her lips. From the force of Areiko's claws ripping Aya's flesh upwards; Aya was thrown into the air landing on her back. She breathed heavily looking up into the sky. She could hear Vegeta's grunts and groans in pain as he continued to get hit by Areiko.

"A… Areiko…"

Suddenly Vegeta's grunts stopped, and then there was a 'thump' on the ground.

"_Ka'uun naal moen?_"

(You're not dead?)

"R-Reiko… s-stop… please…" Aya was bleeding to death. She knew it, Areiko's darker half knew it. She was going to die. "W-we l-love you… stop… I'm sorry."

**Sorry…?**

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

**Aya… don't be sorry… this isn't your fault…**

**"Shut up!"**

Areiko lunged forward growling loudly. Aya continued to repeat the words: 'I'm sorry.' Over and over again. Not stopping even when Aya knew that Areiko was standing over her. Areiko looked down into the pale face of Aya. It was time. She was going to kill her, she was getting sick of her.

"_Mer…_"

(Die…)

Areiko lunged her hand downwards. There was then a gushing sound as blood splattered everywhere…


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Aya's eyes widened, blood splattered all over her as she stared up into someone's face… Vegeta's face. Life was starting to slowly drift away from his eyes as he looked down at Aya. Blood started to trickle down the side of his mouth. His face grew pale as his body jerked and another gushing sound could be heard. Still, even though Areiko's arm was lunged into his body, Vegeta still managed to keep that same old smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Vegeta was whipped backwards, Areiko's arm exited out of Vegeta's back. The prince rolled on the ground and stopped, lying in the dirt face down. Aya sat upright suddenly sending a rush of pain going through her body. Areiko placed a wicked smirk onto her face watching as Aya ran towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta!!" Aya screamed getting down by his side. She rolled him over slowly applying pressure onto his back wound trying to stop the bleeding. Vegeta was coughing, as he coughed, more blood seemed to find its way out of his mouth. Aya started to wipe it off, but more just kept coming. From the amount of blood that was escaping Vegeta's mouth, Aya knew that Areiko had hit some vital organs, and that could mean his death. Without Dende, and with half of the city destroyed, Vegeta wouldn't last long without life support.

"Hang in there Vegeta," Aya said to him. Vegeta just nodded, unable to talk from the blood in his mouth. Aya turned her head to look at Areiko. She was sitting on the ground like some type of dog liking her arm savoring the taste of blood that doused it.

Aya lightly placed Vegeta on the ground, she knew that he was strong, and he would hang on as long as he could. Aya knew that very well. From living with him all of her life she pretty much knew how the prince of saiyans worked.

When the short teenager stood up, she instantly caught the attention of the animal Areiko. Aya knew better then to make eye contact with an animal, but this was Areiko. It wasn't a wild animal, it was her best friend. Even though her best friend was speaking to her in some different language and tried killing her; this was Son Areiko. The girl that she played pranks on Vegeta with. The girl that tortured populars in school. The girl that she'd get in trouble with in their math class during her freshmen year. The girl that kicked the crap out of a load of people and caused Scott to lose his popularity, making him one of them. The girl that was so cheerful, outgoing, and at times, dumb as a pig, or even dumber. Areiko was still her best friend, her sister, and Aya wasn't going to fight her.

"I'm not going to fight you Reiko-chan!" Aya called out to make sure that she heard her. "Do whatever you like, I refuse to fight you!"

Areiko placed a wide smirk onto her face. **"Hear that Areiko? She won't fight you."**

**Aya! No!**

**"What are you getting all worked up for? She's not fighting you, she's fighting me."**

**But she doesn't know that! Please!! Stop!!**

**"Haha! Make me!" **

Areiko charged forward, running in zig-zagged lines. Aya's eyes widened, shocked at the sudden speed that Areiko gained within only minutes. Aya blinked a few times when she saw that she disappeared. She glanced around a little bit as she then turned and looked behind.

Aya's face was suddenly hit with a powerful fist, sending her onto the ground. Aya tumbled a few times but then stopped when she felt someone's foot plant into her stomach.

"Oof!"

Aya rolled again, stopping on her stomach. She clenched her eyes biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. Areiko was laughing wickedly and demonically as she continued to pound her foot into her back on the gashes causing them to bleed more and sending more pain to rush through the eighteen year old's body.

Kira was up on a cliff top watching as Areiko beat the crap out of her best friend. She was getting a kick out this. She loved this so much that she seated herself down onto the side of the cliff, her legs hanging off of the side. She swung them as they dangled there; she was one of those people that had to swing their legs around if they weren't touching the ground. She rested her elbow onto her knee resting her chin into the palm of her hand. Kira smirked as she watched her sister grab onto the back of Aya's neck and began to slam her into the ground over and over again.

"Father Orx, you did a wonderful job." Kira began to talk to herself. "But, you were so stupid making her the way that she is. You should've known that there was something bound to go wrong." she paused again and then smirked. "You did know that this was going to happen..."

As Kira watched Areiko more, she then realized that there were two sides of her, even though she realized this before when she was talking in saiyan, but this side seemed to be taking its time killing the girl. Probably torturing the lighter side of her sister.

A wide and grim full smirk appeared on Kira's face, "she's loving this just as much as I am."

"K-Kira…"

Kira blinked, she turned her head to see Goku placing his feet onto the ground. He then fell forwards onto his face, wincing in pain. Kira rolled her eyes as she stood up off of the cliff and approached him.

"Y-You're… going… d-down." Goku said looking up into her purple eyes as he coughed. Kira sighed heavily bending down to face Goku, her knees cracked.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked looking at the saiyan. "You're going to die. You have only… what? Fifteen minutes left?"

Goku was still coughing. He turned his head away spitting up blood, his eyes wide. Kira laughed as she then grabbed onto Goku by his wrist dragging him over to the edge of the cliff. She seated him down holding him upright as she then sat down next to him. Her right arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close to her to make sure that he didn't go anywhere.

"Look down Goku," Kira pointed down at Areiko as she continued to beat Aya. "You see that?"

Goku locked his eyes onto Areiko.

"She's not the Lekira that you used to know." Kira started. "She's much different, much stronger, and more ruthless. She's something that you'll never understand."

"Oh… y-yeah?"

Kira nodded, "yes! Look at what she did to your prince." Kira moved her finger over towards Vegeta, who was losing more and more blood as he laid there. "She did that with one simple thrust of her hand. She's unstoppable."

Goku turned his eyes looking at Kira, "tell me…" Goku started. "Why… why do you want to kill Areiko so badly?"

"Why?" Kira repeated, as if it was a dumb question to ask. She laughed, and laughed hard. "Why you ask?"

Goku stared at Kira, completely serious. Kira looked at him, "I can see that you were serious…" Kira smirked. "You see Goku, it's like this."

Goku winced as he felt a slight pain dig into his shoulder. He turned his head to look to see Kira's claws dug deep within his flesh. He listened as she started speaking.

"My father wasn't stupid," Kira began, "he knew what he was doing. And he knew that with the creation of Sister Lekira down there… flaws were going to follow."

"F-flaws?" Goku repeated.

"Yes, flaws." Kira looked up into the sky. "Sister Lekira was created to only kill; she didn't know that what she was doing was wrong. She always thought that it was the only way to live. So, basically, she needed to be taught things. Father Orx never taught her anything because he knew that she wasn't going to last.

"That's when he made her his sex toy."

Goku's eyes widened looking down at Areiko.

"He was hoping to create actual saiyans," Kira sighed, "but, she never produced. He even gave her to the guards, but the guards were much to afraid of her. Considering they knew what she was capable of, you see Goku."

Suddenly, Goku was pulled closer to Kira, a little to close for comfort. "She's powerful. Her type of power should always be kept under control. But he knew," Kira started waving her finger. "He knew that no matter what he did, she was going to turn on him. So, this is how my other siblings, and myself. Came about."

Goku looked at her.

"Yes, there are others." Kira began pushing Goku away, but keeping him within her grip. "During our creation, he fed us information of Sister Lekira, and even gave us special abilities to stop her. We were created to kill her, and she was created to kill. Kind of ironic how that works huh?

"But of course, we weren't going to be released unless we were needed." Kira stated. "Father Orx knew that the more information we were given about her power, we would want to exceed her, but never surpass him. If you get what I'm trying to say."

"Yeah…" Goku coughed. "You want to stay as puppets."

Kira dug her claws deeper within his flesh, causing blood to trickle down his shoulder a bit. "No, not puppets. We only wanted to keep our lives. Now that Father Orx is dead, we can kill Sister Lekira anyway we want."

Goku stared at Kira as he turned and looked at Areiko again. "A…"

Kira looked at Goku oddly, he took a minute to finish his word, and then he shouted it out. "AREIKO!"

Areiko suddenly stopped, right when she was about to kill Aya. She stood upright and turned her head looking up at the top of the cliff. There she saw Goku seated right next to Kira, her claws dug deep into his flesh.

"D-Don't!"

Kira sighed. "You're get annoying." She said. She stood up, grabbing Goku by the back of his neck and holding him outwards. Kira could see that Areiko was fighting with herself again. That's why she was holding Goku over the cliff, to see if she would let him die, or save him.

"Let's see what side of you** IS **actually stronger!" Kira shouted out, "with the poison in his body! He won't be able to save himself! He'll fall to his death."

**P-poison?**

**"Let him fall Areiko, he doesn't care about you." **

"It's your choice! Let him fall to his death! Or save him!"

Goku closed his eyes, feeling the grip on his neck starting to disappear.

**Goku… I can't. I can't let him die!  
****  
"Yes you can! He'll only be in the way!"**

**Who's way?! Yours?! I don't think so! **

**"He'll be in ours! I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing it for the both of us, but mainly you sister."**

**Fuck you! You're not my sister!**

**"No, I'm you."**

Kira looked at Goku. "By the look on her face Goku… you might die here." Her grip on Goku's neck disappeared, and he plummeted towards the ground.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Goku! **

**"Forget about him Areiko, he doesn't care about you."**

**Yes he does! If he didn't then he wouldn't have called out my name when you were about to kill Aya!**

**"You think he was calling out for you?" **

**…**

**"Please! You're more pathetic then I thought! He wasn't doing it for you! He was doing it for Aya! He cares about her more then you!"**

**Not true!**

**"Yes it is. If he really cared about you, and really wanted us to stop, then wouldn't he have been here helping out Vegeta?**

**"Exactly, he wasn't. He was nowhere to be found. He wanted them to kill you. Goku's a weakling, and he only kills when it's necessary. And right now, he wants us dead. So he doesn't care."**

**R-Really…?**

**"Yes. Do you think I'm lying to you?" **

**Well…**

**"Come on Areiko, I know you better then anyone else. Why would I lie about something like this?"**

**I don't know. **

**"I wouldn't lie, trust me my sister, he doesn't care. He just wants to see you dead."**

**But… it would be different if he could help himself out. He's poisoned! He can't do anything!**

**"That's his own fault Areiko. Don't go soft on me. Goku doesn't need you, he doesn't want you. He doesn't care."**

**He… doesn't care.**

**"That's right, he hates you."**

**He hates me… **

**"Exactly, I'm your only friend. Trust me, I'll handle everything for you. You can just rest."**

**O-Okay… **

A smirk crept across Areiko's face. Her darker half felt her lighter side fall asleep, giving her complete control without any disruptions. And that's how it was going to be. This was now her darker side's game, and she's going to kill EVERYONE.

She turned away from Goku as he hit the ground. A wicked laugh came from Areiko as she turned her head looking over her shoulder at the older saiyan. Goku laid there still as can be, not moving, not breathing. He was dead.

Aya looked up at Areiko, watching as she laughed wickedly. Aya propped herself up onto her elbows. She turned her eyes onto Vegeta, who was still lying on his back. His eyes were closed now. Her eyes then met with Goku's body, everything was going wrong here. Instead of Areiko helping them, she was killing them. Aya had to put a stop to this.

"A-Areiko…"

Areiko turned her eyes downward onto Aya. "P-Please…" Areiko bent down, her knees cracking looking at Aya's face. Aya's body froze when her eyes met with Areiko's crimson red ones.

"T-this isn't… my R-Reiko-chan…"

Areiko smirked, her fangs hanging over her bottom lip. She stood upright and walked away from her. Aya kept her eyes locked on her, watching her closely. Areiko was headed for Vegeta. Aya instantly got to her feet, nearly falling over from her blood loss.

Now Areiko was standing in front of Vegeta. She looked down at the saiyan prince, watching his chest raise and fall gently, giving signs that he was close to death. Areiko bent forward grabbing onto his wrist. She then turned and looked at Aya walking over to her. Vegeta winced in his sleep as his body was dragged across the dirt, kicking up dust.

Areiko then laid Vegeta in front of Aya. Aya looked down at him and then back up at Areiko who had turned and walked over to Goku. She looked at Goku's unmoving body. She bent down and rolled him over with the back of her hand. She watched for a good minute till she saw Goku's chest rise and fall. He was still alive, that was a good thing, and Areiko's darker half wanted that.

She smirked grabbing onto Goku's wrist and dragging him over to Aya. Aya just watched her closely. When both Goku and Vegeta were in front of her, and she knew that they were alive; Aya lifted her head to look at Areiko.

Areiko lifted up three fingers. One by one she lowered them back into a tight fist. Aya got the hint. Areiko was giving her three days, to take care of herself and of the two saiyan men. Aya reached down wrapping both Vegeta and Goku's arms around her body and holding them tightly to her. She looked them each over first before she took to the air. She just wanted to make sure that they would survive the flight to the Lookout.

Areiko looked up watching as Aya flew away. She then turned her head looking at Kira who was standing on the cliff-top with a deadly look on her face. Kira then leapt off of the cliff and approached her.

"What are you doing?!" Kira shouted at her. "You let them get away!"

"_Frii._"

"Three what?!" Kira shouted. Areiko lifted up three fingers again, once again she lowered them into a tight fist, giving Kira the hint that she was giving them three days to patch themselves up.

Kira smirked a little, "if I knew that then I wo—"

Areiko's fist went straight across Kira's face. Kira was thrown back and something went flying out of her pocket and into the air. Areiko smirked as she swiped her own hand through the air grabbing onto whatever it was that flew out Kira's pocket. Kira hit the cliff wall, groaning she pulled herself out and shook her head. Kira then looked up at Areiko.

Areiko looked down into her hand to see a small little jar with a purple liquid in it. She held it within two fingers and twirled it, making the purple liquid within it swirl in circles like a whirlpool. Kira growled as she teleported herself back in front of Areiko.

"Give me that!" Kira went to snatch it out of her hands, but Areiko pulled her arm away growling loudly as she stared at Kira. She then put the liquid within her own pocket.

"_Me shal re shirr._"

(I will be back.)

Areiko took off into the air. Kira growled as she stood there on the ground. Kira knew better then follow her, she'd be attacked by her. And right now she wanted that side of her sister on her own good side, not bad. But little did she know that Areiko's darker side planned on killing everyone, just like Kira.

Aya landed on the lookout. She adjusted Vegeta in her arms before proceeding forward, but she knew that she couldn't go far by herself, since she was wounded just as bad as the other two saiyans. She collapsed to her knees and clenched her eyes shut.

"Mr. Popo!" Aya cried out, hoping that - even though the black genie was in the Time Chamber – he would come and get her. "Mr. Popo!"

**Thmp. **

Someone landed behind Aya. Aya's eyes widened as she turned around and saw Areiko standing there. Aya put Vegeta and Goku down and stood up the best she could without her aching back hurting her. Areiko approached Aya slowly, causing a little bit of fear to run through the short teenager.

Areiko came to a stop just feet away from Aya's face. Aya knew every well that Areiko was close enough to strike her with those deadly claws. But Aya dared not to move, because if she did, she knew that Vegeta and Goku would be in danger. Areiko reached onto her pocket and pulled out the small jar, holding it tightly within her fist so that Aya didn't know that she had something **for **her.

Aya gulped silently as Areiko grabbed tightly onto Aya's injured wrist. She winced, but dared not to show the animal any kind of pain. Areiko opened up Aya's fist and placed her own into the palm of her hand. Slowly, she opened up her hand allowing the jar to fall into Aya's hand. When Areiko moved her hand, Aya blinked looking at the purple liquid that moved back and forth in the jar.

Aya looked up at Areiko, not following what it was for. "What is thi—"

"Kakkarot." Areiko said interrupting her. Aya blinked as she turned and looked into the pale face of Goku. When she turned back around, Areiko was gone. Aya stared where Areiko once stood, thinking to herself.

_'That… couldn't have been my Reiko-chan… she never calls Goku by "Kakkarot"… could this other side of her be a completely different being?' _

"Aya?"

Aya turned around and spotted Mr. Popo standing there with the girls at both of his sides. Bulla and Pan stared down at their grandfather and father in horror. Their faces turning pale, and when they met with Aya's eyes, they just started crying.

The two little girls ran up to her, hugging her clawed up body as tight as they could. Aya winced from the pain that shot through her body. She wished that she could hug the girls back, but she couldn't. She just couldn't find the strength.

Aya looked up at Mr. Popo. "Take this." She said to him holding out her hand. The black little genie walked over to her holding his hand out. Aya gently laid that vile in his hand. Mr. Popo looked at it for a few moments, and then picked it up with his other hand.

"I'm assuming that it's for Goku." Aya said to him pushing the crying Bulla and Pan off of her aching body. "Give it to him." she added.

Mr. Popo nodded, "what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go head down to Korin's place and pick up some Senzu beans." Aya replied.

"A… Aya…"

Everyone's attention was turned towards Vegeta, who was now awake and alert to his surroundings. "Daddy?" Bulla approached her father, but was then pulled back by Mr. Popo as Aya approached him.

"Vegeta?" Aya knelt down next to him looking into his pale face.

"R-Right… p-pocket…"

"Right pocket?" Aya repeated silently. She reached into his pocket, making sure that she didn't hurt him. She blinked a few times as she pulled out a small bean. She stared at it, as Vegeta started talking.

"T-Take… it…" he said to her, getting her attention. "I s-saved it…"

"This is the bean that Areiko gave you?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Why didn't you take it?!" Aya shouted, growing a bit angry knowing that his condition wouldn't have been so bad if he took the bean in the first place.

"I… w-was k-keeping it… for something… l-like this."

Aya looked into her hand at the small ripped off bean.

"Take… it… a-and go to K-Korin…"

Aya shook her head. "No, Vegeta." She slowly picked up the prince's head, "you need it more then I do, you're the one dying, not me."

Vegeta refused to take the bean from her. "Y-You… can't make me…"

"Vegeta stop being so damn stubborn!" Aya bellowed, "take the bean before you die!!" Vegeta let a smirk creep across his lips as he looked at Aya.

"Me? D-Die of a flesh w-wound…?"

_'A flesh wound? This is what he calls that?!' _Aya thought. She knew that she wasn't going to get Vegeta to eat the bean willingly. She wasn't sure if she was going to get him to eat it at all. Aya sighed, coming up with a plan of her own.

"Fine Vegeta…" Aya said putting his head gently back down onto the tile. "But if I come back here and find you dead, I won't hesitate to teleport myself to Otherworld and take your head off."

"J-Just go…"

Aya tossed the bean into her mouth. She turned around and ran over to the side of the lookout jumping down. As Aya plummeted towards Korin's Tower, she brought her hand to her mouth and spit the bean back out. She wiped it off on her shirt and shoved it into her back pocket. She was doing the same exact thing that Vegeta was doing with the bean, keeping it just in case it was really needed.

Aya flared her ki around her, causing herself to come to a complete halt in front of Korin's tower. She placed her feet onto the railing and one hand onto a nearby pole. She rubb3e her hip a bit; she hurt it when she took off running on the lookout.

"Master Korin?" Aya glanced around her. "Yajirobe?"

There was no answer. Fear suddenly started to build up in her. She afraid that Kira had already came here while they were training. And if that's true, Kira had violated the agreement that her and Areiko had made. But Korin wasn't really a human, he was a talking cat, and she knew that Kira must've been thinking about that.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Aya? Is that you?"

Aya turned her head as she slowly climbed off of the railing of the tower. Coming out of his hiding place was Yajirobe. His face was pale, as if something had happened. He glanced around before he actually emerged from his hiding place.

"Why were you hiding?" Aya asked looking at him funny as she cradled her left injured arm.

"I was hiding from Areiko's psycho sibling!" he bellowed. Aya flinched. She really didn't need anyone yelling at her at the moment. She was to worried about Vegeta and Goku to take anyone's crap.

"Where's Master Korin?" Aya asked ignoring the fact that Yajirobe had yelled at her. "I need more senzu beans."

"You're out of luck kid…" came a weak voice behind Aya. She turned around to see Master Korin, but he was beaten up pretty badly. Blood was visible in his white fur, and in some places Aya could see claw marks and burns.

Her eyes widened, her fear coming to reality. But at least Master Korin wasn't dying, so she thought.

After Master Korin had gotten that sentence out of his mouth, he collapsed. Aya and Yajirobe rushed over to him. Aya picked up the small cat holding him close as she turned her head reaching into her back pocket. A hand appeared on her arm, a furry white one. She blinked turning to look at Master Korin.

"Keep it." He said to her, "you're going to need it…" He fell limp. Aya's eyes widened as she turned looking at Yajirobe.

"Why didn't you protect him?!" She shouted. Yajirobe jumped back.

"I tried!" He shouted pointing over to his broken sword. "She was too strong!"

Aya growled. She rested Korin's body on the floor and stood up. "There's gotta be some type of senzu bean around here…" she turned to Yajirobe, growling at him. "Help me look!"

Yajirobe jumped again. "O-okay."

The two of them looked around the area where Korin always had his beans grown. Aya was on her hands and knees looking about. She was pissed. Korin was dead, Vegeta and Goku are dying, Chichi, Bulma, and Videl are in danger, there's not much that Mr. Popo can do about protecting the girls, Goten and Trunks were dead, Yajirobe was basically useless, and Areiko was fighting with Kira. Everything to Aya was hell on earth. She was getting sick of it. But, something deep down actually couldn't help but be excited about it all. Maybe it was from all the years with Vegeta.

"Did you find anything Yajirobe?" Aya asked still searching.

"Nope." He answered picking up a pot and tossing it aside. "I think she ate them all."

Aya looked over her shoulder at Yajirobe. "Ate them?" she repeated. Aya just got a nod from Yajirobe.

"Either she ate them like a fat bitch, or did something else with them."

"Something else?" Aya perked herself onto her heels. "Like what?"

Yajirobe shrugged, "I don't know! Maybe she created an antidote with it."

That's when it hit Aya, she remembered Kira saying something about Goku being poisoned. She probably used the senzu beans to make the poison, and make the antidote. That could explain why all the beans were gone, except for the third in her back pocket that she was going to give to Master Korin before he passed.

She was thinking of giving Goku and Vegeta a little bit of that liquid, but she wasn't sure how much she was supposed to give to Goku, she also wasn't sure what kind of effect it was going to have on Vegeta. It could poison him, or even kill him. Or it could heal him and bring life back into his eyes. Aya didn't like this situation, guess she was just going to have to deal with it the hard way.

"Yajirobe," Aya started looking at the fat man. "It's too dangerous for you to stay here."

"No, you think?" Yajirobe said sarcastically. Aya placed a frown onto her face. She then looked to her side seeing that her rather large gash was still bleeding; she needed to get that patched up before she bled to death.

"Plus," Aya then turned and looked at him again. "Someone needs to protect the girls."

Yajirobe looked at her. "Ooh no! I'm not going to fight that psycho sister of Areiko's!"

"You don't have a choice." Aya stated standing up. "With Goku poisoned and Vegeta dying, you're the only one left."

"Can't you get Dende to heal them?" Yajirobe asked, "and have Goku and Vegeta protect ME?"

Aya looked down. He didn't know about Dende's death, which meant he didn't know that the dragonballs were gone. She sighed looking up at the fat man wearing orange once more. She stuffed her hands into her ripped up pockets and shook her head.

"No… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… Dende's dead." Aya answered softly, but loud enough where Yajirobe could hear her. "Kira killed him… and took Videl, Chichi, and Bulma captive. Right now, the only ones standing and possibly able to fight is me and you, and you need to take your part."

Yajirobe stared at Aya. He saw how serious she was. Aya was almost never like that, the only time she was ever serious about something was when she was either in school or in training with Vegeta, or in some type of argument. He decided that he wasn't going to fight with Aya, who looked like she was going to drop dead any minute.

Yajirobe nodded her head, "alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you Yajirobe, you saved me a lot of yelling." Aya said approaching him. Yajirobe nodded his head as he let Aya place her hand onto his shoulder. Using Goku's technique she teleported herself and Yajirobe to the lookout.

Kira was pacing in front of Videl, Bulma, and Chichi. Her arms were crossed tightly around her chest as she mumbled to herself. She couldn't believe that her sister did what she just did; taking that vile away from her and then giving it to Aya so that Goku can live! She couldn't believe it. She wanted to get rid of Goku, not save his life.

Areiko soon came into view from the sky. Kira looked up and lowered her arms glaring as her sister landed in front of her. Kira approached her about to yell.

"Why did you give them that? We're trying to kill them remember!?"

Areiko just glared at Kira, not answering her. She turned her head looking at the women behind her. She then approached slowly, getting fearful looks from them. Kira knew better then to ask her sister what she was doing. She knew that whatever is was, Areiko was doing what she thought she had to do.

Areiko grabbed onto Chichi's chains tightly lifting her to her feet. Chichi looked into Areiko's eyes, seeing how cold they looked when they stared at her. She wished that she could just run away, but she knew that she couldn't, one because of the chains and two Areiko would just kill her on the spot.

"_Do ka dessyre da mer?_" Areiko asked looking at Chichi

(Do you want to die?)

But Chichi didn't answer her since she didn't have a clue what Areiko was saying. She then tossed her to the side towards Kira, who caught her since Areiko threw Chichi hard enough where she just went straight towards Kira. Areiko turned her head looking at Kira. She then pointed up into the air at the top of the cliff. Kira turned her head looking up. She then got the hint that Areiko was giving to her. She wanted her to tie Chichi and the other women to the side to the side of the mountain, and that's what she was going to do. When suddenly something hit her. Why is she listening to her? She wants to kill her sister.

She then decided that she was going to let her sister do whatever she wanted. She was just going to kill her afterwards.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Aya brought Yajirobe back with her to the lookout. When she got there, Mr. Popo told her right off the bat that he tended to Vegeta and Goku's wounds, and that he also gave Goku that purplish looking liquid. But he added that he didn't give Goku all of it because they might need some of it later. Right after Aya was updated on the news with Goku and Vegeta, she was instantly dragged off into one of the rooms where Bulla and Pan couldn't get it so that her wounds could be tended too.

Aya had her shirt pulled up over her head. Her arms were still inside so that she could cover her chest from Yajirobe who was wrapping her right arm in bandages. Mr. Popo was seated behind her stitching but the three gashes that had gotten wider on her back. She would wince every now and then when she felt the thin thread pull at her skin to connect it again.

"You'll have to leave these in for about a week, Aya." Mr. Popo said to her. Aya turned her head looking back at the black genie that had his hand on her upper back weaving the needle and out of her skin.

"A week?" Aya nearly shouted, but she winced when she felt Yajirobe pull on the bandages to tighten them. "I don't have that long to get ready for this."

"How long do you have?" Yajirobe asked walking around Aya going to her other side.

"Not long," she answered, "I have three days."

"That's it?" Yajirobe asked, "what are you going to do in three days?! Eat a pickle?!"

Aya frowned. There wasn't much that she could do in three days, Yajirobe had that right, but she sure as hell would do more then eat a friggin pickle. Mr Popo tapped on Aya's shirt, letting her know that she could but shirt back on, and Aya did that. She stood upright fixing it a little being careful not to move around to much.

"Mr. Popo," Aya started, "do you have a change of clothes?"

"All I have is armor." Mr. Popo answered. Aya shrugged her shoulders.

"Good enough."

"Follow me."

Aya turned to Yajirobe, "you go sit with the girls." Yajirobe pouted and crossed his arms over his chest watching as Aya followed Mr. Popo out the room. Aya followed him but she followed him slowly. She was in a lot of pain at the moment. All of the running around down at Korin's Tower was now taking a toll on her body; she was now wishing that she didn't move too much.

Mr. Popo had Aya wait out in the hallway as he got Aya some clothes. When he remerged he looked at the armor in his hand and then at Aya. "I don't you'll fit in it."

Aya pouted. "Then… give me some of Dende's clothes."

Mr. Popo was silent for a minute, but he then agreed to it. He the got Aya some of Dende's clothes and helped her get dressed. He then helped her walk to the room where he was keeping Vegeta and Goku.

Aya looked at Mr. Popo, "thanks Mr. Popo." Aya flapped her hands in the loose sleeves. "You can leave if you want."

Mr. Popo nodded and walked on down the hall, heading towards Yajirobe, Bulla, and Pan. Aya sighed as she watched the black genie walk away. She placed her hand onto the door handle and opened the door. Aya looked up at the beds. One bed was resting up against the left wall and the other was up against the right.

She looked at the bed to the left, spotting Vegeta there. From where she was standing, she could see how pale his face got. She watched with concern as his chest rose and fell gently, showing Aya that he was spilling slowly.

She turned towards Goku, he looked a lot better, even though he was covered in bandages. He seemed to be breathing a lot easier then before. And he wasn't sweating so much. But Aya knew that just because his physical features seem to look fine, doesn't mean that there isn't something wrong with something on the inside.

Aya approached Vegeta standing to his right looking down at him. Vegeta's head was tilted to the left a little as he slept. Aya reached out placing her hand onto his forehead, he was a little cold, and it seemed – by the expression on his face – that he liked the warmth of her hand. She glanced around the room before she spotted a closet over at the corner of the room. Aya walked over to it pulling it open slowly to make sure that nothing fell out. She was so used to her closet dumping things on her. She poked her head into the dark spotting a few blankets and a lot of extra pillows. She took a hold of a few blankets taking them off the shelf. She walked back over to Vegeta and put the blanket on top of him, actually she gave him two more tucking him in a bit so that he didn't move the wrong way in his sleep and hurt himself.

Aya turned towards Goku and moved across the room to him. She laid the other blanket onto him tucking him as well, being careful not to touch him the wrong way so that pain goes throughout his body. There was no doubt in Aya's mind that almost every bone in Goku's body was broken, considering Kira dropped him off of a cliff and Areiko let him fall.

Aya seated herself down on a chair that was close by the door. She stared at the two thinking about all that's going on. She needed to find away to train without hurting herself. That's when it hit her.

"I'll just ask Mr. Popo if I can… yeah!" Aya got to her feet and left the room with one last glance at Vegeta and Goku. She then headed towards the main hall where Aya found Bulla and Pan playing with Yajirobe, actually annoying the hell out of him.

Aya spotted Mr. Popo to the side. She walked over slowly trying not to get noticed by the kids. "Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo looked at her, "yes Aya?"

"I want to use the Pendulum Room."

Mr. Popo looked at Aya weirdly, "for… what?"

"Well, I wanna use it to train." Aya answered, "it's only an illusion, and I want to train against Areiko, as her… killer self."

Mr. Popo looked at Aya. She had good intentions about the Pendulum Room, and they didn't have much time. Aya made sure that she reminded Mr. Popo that, with Mr. Popo reminded of it, he gave into Aya and led her to the room.

When she entered the room where the Pendulum Room was located, she looked around for a moment before stepping onto the platform. Instead of standing, Aya seated herself down.

"Have you ever used this?" Mr. Popo asked. Aya turned her head looking over her shoulder at the black genie shaking her head.

"No…"

"Just close your eyes." Mr. Popo said, "and remember Aya, this is all an illusion, and you know it."

Aya nodded her head. She turned away from Mr. Popo and closed her eyes. Slowly Aya felt herself drifting away into some other world, some other world that she knew she was going to have to face Areiko.

xxx

**Aya opened her eyes again. She looked around and instantly knew that she wasn't on earth anymore, the vegetation was much to thick and heavy for it to be earth. The air around her was thick, making it a bit hard to breathe, but that was only because there was smoke in the air. Something in the pit of Aya's stomach told her to walk forward, and she did so. **

**She pushed the bushes off to the side and the low branches from the odd looking trees. Aya instantly came to a stop spotting a ship right in front of her. It was rather large, and it was in a shape of a disk. The hatch of the ship was wide open as soldiers matched out, heavily armed with foreign weapons and foreign armor. Aya watched closely, till someone that she recognized came gracefully walking down the steps. **

**His pale skin shimmered in the light that was being provided for the planet. His claws seemed like they were just trimmed and filed enough to make them extremely sharp, Aya assumed that they could slice a tree in three pieces. His blue tunic looked new, and the golden clips shinned brightly, nearly blinding Aya. The man's hair was short, as if he looked young, and the power level that he was giving off was something that Aya has never felt before, but it was familiar. **

**It then hit her, "Orx…" she mumbled. **

**Orx turned looking up the hatch snapping his fingers about three or four times, as if he was calling some type of animal. From where Aya was standing, she could hear the clapping of someone's claws hitting metal like how a horse's huff hits cement on a sidewalk. **

**Coming down the hatch ramp was a girl, she looked young, no older then the age of ten or maybe eleven. Her hair was about to her shoulders, and looked a little rough, like someone had tried brushing it but she fought back. Her icy gray eyes looked as if they could pierce you with an unseen force, it creeped Aya out, a LOT. As this girl continued to walk down the ramp, her eyes shifted around the area a few times before she stood up on two feet looking at Orx. **

**Aya's eyes widened, "Areiko?!" her voice echoed, right there and then Aya realized she was in trouble. Aya quickly suppressed her energy and ducked behind the bushes, hoping and praying that they didn't see her. **

**Areiko's eyes were locked on the bush where Aya was hiding behind the bush, she thought that there was something there, and she was going to go check it out when her master held his arm out to her. **

**"There's nothing out there my pet," he said stroking her cheek, "that's just one of the natives calling, there's nothing to worry about. Come on," he began to walk through his soldiers as they stepped aside to make room for him, "we have a job to do."**

**Areiko got down on all fours and followed him, the soldiers getting back in line after Areiko had walked by. Aya's head popped back over the bushes when she heard the soldiers march away. **

**Aya stepped out of the bushes watching as the soldiers, Orx, and Areiko marched right out of sight. She sighed, "remember Aya, this is only an illusion, that's not the real Areiko."**

**Aya stepped forward, silently following them. As Aya followed, she realized while she was here in this illusion, Vegeta and Goku were dying in reality. She wanted to get out and go back to them, but she couldn't. She had to stay here in this illusion to fight Areiko so that she could learn how to fight her when her three days are up, and she couldn't afford to waste her time. **

**She then stopped and knelt down behind one of the odd looking trees. Aya watched as the soldiers started to disperse themselves among the village, that kind of looked like a city. Areiko and Orx continued walking up the road towards a large palace located at the other end of the city.**

**The people that were walking around were weird looking creatures. They had pink skin with bright purple eyes. All of them were bald, including the females. The clothes they had on their bodies were weird looking, the collars and cuffs of their shirts were fluffed out with fur, and the men were wearing plated armor over their shirts. The women had on a long skirt that dragged across the ground, some women walked around with packs on their backs that carried their children. **

**Aya watched Areiko walk down that street as the people of this planet moved out of the way, as if they knew what would happen if they got in their way. Aya continued to watch till Areiko and Orx were out of sight. She was going to get up to follow them when… **

**"Hey!" **

**Aya's eyes widened a bit as she froze in her spot. **

**"You're not a native!" **

**Aya turned around to come face to face with a soldier. "Uh…" Aya shifted her eyes to the left, then to the right, and then back at the soldier. **

**"Hey… you're… an earthling! You're ten million light years away from your home planet!"**

**"Look!" Aya pointed over the soldier's shoulder, "an elephant!" Stupidly, the soldier turned around and looked, and then Aya took off running. The soldier turned back around just in time to catch Aya turning the corner into an alley between two huts. **

**"Hey come back here!" the soldier shouted following Aya. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. He then blew on it and this high pitch screeching noise came from it.**

**Pain shot through Aya's ears as she stopped running and clapped her hands onto them trying to block the sound. She clenched her eyes shut as she turned around. She opened one eye looking at the soldier as he approached still blowing into the whistle thing. **

**"Goddamn… it… shut up!" Aya shouted as she blasted the soldier's hand, knocking the whistle right out of his mouth. The soldier blinked a few times looking at Aya as she placed a relieved smile on her face. "That's better." **

**The soldier still stared at Aya but the look he was giving her told Aya that she shouldn't have done that. She shifted her eyes around again, and then suddenly the soldier pressed a button on his armor and an alarm started going off. Aya knew she was in trouble now. **

**"Fuck!"**

**"You're not going anywhere!" **

**Aya looked around her, she was surrounded. There was nowhere left to go… expect up that is, and that's what Aya did. She flared her ki knocking the soldiers off of her as she blasted herself off into the air and towards the palace. **

**Aya landed right on the windowsill leaning forward since there wasn't any glass to stop her from getting instead the brick building. She looked down to spot that she was right in the throne room. There were pillars set up along the walls. There was a red carpet that led up a pair of stairs leading to a throne, that was empty. Aya seated herself down on the windowsill with her feet dangling over the side looking in and watching.**

**She heard the doors opening and in a pair of voices filled the air. "We got your message Lord Orx."**

**"I'm glad you did, you saved me a lot of time by reading it."**

**"Did I?"**

**Aya soon got a full view of Orx, Areiko, and what she assumed as the king of this planet since he had seated himself into the throne. "Well, you're only wasting your own time then."**

**Areiko seated herself right next to Orx as they came to a stop at the end of the steps. Aya could tell that Areiko was itching to kill someone, or possibly feed. **

**"Am I?" Orx asked crossing his arms over his chest. "How so?"**

**"I will not bow to you." the king answered leaning forward. "You're wasting my time, and wasting yours."**

**"Do you realize who I am?" Orx asked walking up the steps lowering his arms. "I've taken over planets with a much bigger fighting history then yours my highness." **

**The king watched as Orx approached, leaning back fully into his chair. "You're planet my king, I can easily destroy with the rest of your race, and I won't think twice about using my weapon."**

**Aya turned her head looking at Areiko, who was licking her hand and then rubbing it over her head as if she was some type of cat. "What weapon?"**

**"It's in this room my lord." Orx said turning around heading back down the steps as Aya watched him. "You're looking at her."**

**The king turned her eyes onto Areiko standing upright. "THAT'S your weapon?" **

**Areiko lowered her hand glaring up at the king as she stood up onto all fours growling loudly, feeling threatened when the king stood up. **

**"You better sit down my lord," Orx said placing his hand onto Areiko's shoulder and gripping tightly. "My pet is feeling threatened, and I don't think you wanna scare her."**

**The king glared at Orx. "How dare you come onto my planet and threaten me with your animal!" **

**Orx smirked, and his grip disappeared from Areiko's shoulder. She screeched demonically, causing the king to clasp his hands tightly onto his pointed ears. Areiko charged forward, skipping every other step. **

**"Areiko!" Aya screamed lunging herself downwards. "STOP!" Aya suddenly tackled Areiko, throwing both of them into a pillar that cracked in half and began to fall. Orx stepped back as the king ducked behind his throne. **

**Aya was suddenly tossed into the air. She hit the ground hard skidding across and dragging the red carpet with her. Orx watched for a moment looking at her oddly talking to himself. "How did an earthling get here…?"**

**Aya hit her head on a wall. She sat there slumped for a minute. She heard a roar as she opened her eyes. Areiko was leaping towards her like a lion. Aya rolled right out of the way jumping to her feet getting into her stance. **

**_'This is your chance Aya, don't fuck this up.' _Aya thought to herself. **

**Areiko bashed her head onto the wall. She laid there on the ground for a little bit, she then shook her head got back onto her hands and feet. She turned towards Aya and got ready to pounce. **

**_Snap. _**

**Areiko suddenly froze, the hair on her tail standing on end. Aya turned her head over to Orx as he approached. She watched as the king ran behind Orx and out the door, it seemed like Orx didn't care if he got away. **

**"Who are you?" Orx asked approaching her, standing in between her and Areiko. **

**"Aya Briefs." Aya answered, "and I know I'm from earth, I came all the way here to challenge your monster." **

**Orx smirked, "you've come to challenge my Lekira?" he asked. "Tell me, why did you call her 'Areiko'?"**

**Aya paused, she was screwed now, unless she came up with something clever. "That's what she's known on my planet, we've heard about you."**

**"Oh really?"**

**Aya nodded, "yeah, you create genetically mutated saiyans." Orx narrowed his eyes down onto her, glaring, Aya definitely knew she was screwed. **

**"I didn't tell anyone what I create my creatures from…" he growled turning towards Areiko. "Kill her!"**

**Areiko roared and charged forward. Aya sidestepped, but Areiko clipped her on the side of the knee. Aya moaned as she collapsed holding her knee tightly, already she messed this up. She looked up, here came Areiko once more. But she slid her claws across Aya's neck. Her eyes widened in pain as blood started pumping into the air every time her heart beat, Aya then fell over to her side. **

xxx

Aya's eyes shot open. She quickly looked around the room and wiping her neck and checking her hands. No blood, she was still alive. Aya turned her head to look over her shoulder to where Mr. Popo would be standing, but he wasn't there. Aya sighed as she stood up. She had enough of the Pendulum Room for right now, she was going to go check on Vegeta.

She walked out of the room and turned her head down the hall. At the other end of the hall she could see the outside, and it was dark already. Aya lowered her eyebrows a little. "Weird…" Aya then shrugged her shoulders and kept walking coming to Vegeta's door.

She opened it and peered inside. Both of the saiyans in the room were on their backs, sleeping. Just like she had left them. Aya approached Vegeta standing at his right again. The saiyan prince was still barely breathing, actually he was breathing even less now. Aya sighed solemnly as she pulled a chair near him. Before she seated herself down, she stuck her hand into her back pocket pulling out the senzu bean. She looked at it and then at Vegeta. She placed the bean onto the nightstand by the bed and seated herself down again. She placed her hand onto his and looked at him.

"Don't you dare die on me Vegeta…" Aya rested her head onto the bed. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, ending the first day of her training.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Vegeta woke up and glanced around the room for a moment. He went to sit up, but there was this extreme pain that shot through his stomach and up his spine and chest, making him lay back down. Then he felt someone's cheek resting on his hand. Vegeta looked and saw Aya resting her head on his hand as she slept.

He noticed that she was dressed in Dende's clothing. He smirked finding it rather funny that she had to wear the Kami's clothes since she was too small to fit into the armor that they had supplied up at the lookout. Even Dende's clothes were a little too big for her.

The saiyan prince slowly pulled his hand out from underneath Aya so he could get some feeling back into it. Looking at her, he spotted the tip of the stitches sticking out of the back of her shirt. He lifted it up a little seeing that there were three gashes that were stitched together tightly. He then shifted a bit getting onto his side pulling Aya's arm slowly to him. After seeing the homemade stitches Vegeta had to check his daughter for anymore injuries. When he pulled Aya's arm to his chest, he rolled up her sleeve looking at the bandages that were tightly wrapped around it, looking at the bandages there was still blood that freshly stained them.

As Vegeta put Aya's arm down, she moaned and turned her head in the other direction staying asleep. The saiyan prince put a weak smirk onto his face as he placed his hand onto her head.

It was another hour before Aya groaned again. Vegeta turned his head looking at her since he was staring at the wall on his left. He removed his hand from her head as Aya slowly lifted herself up yawning and stretching her arms out not realizing that Vegeta was awake. She looked up into his pale face that stared right back at her, Aya placed a small smile on her face.

"You're awake." She said grinning.

"I have been for awhile now." Vegeta told her.

"Oh…" Aya felt a little weird now, knowing that Vegeta was awake and she wasn't up to keep him company, "how're you feeling? Better? In any pain?"

"I'm feeling fine," he answered.

"Good." Aya nodded, but she could plainly tell that Vegeta was lying because she could see the pain in his eyes. Vegeta was still at risk at dying from his injury, and they both knew it. He was just telling her that he was feeling fine so that Aya wouldn't worry, which she did anyway.

"What about you?" Vegeta asked her weakly.

Aya blinked, "me?" Vegeta nodded, "fine, I'm going to start on my training soon," she answered him.

"How long do we have?" Vegeta asked, suddenly getting serious as if he was getting this information so that he could help.

"We have three days," Aya answered glancing at her hand seeing some blood dripping onto her hand from her bandages, she tore open a wound. "But that was yesterday," she said again looking up at Vegeta, "We have two days now."

"Then I better—"

"No." Aya said suddenly cutting Vegeta off, "you're not fully healed, and you won't be in two days so don't say you will be. The same with Goku." Aya glanced over at the goofy saiyan, who was still out cold.

"Then who's going to train you?" the prince asked. Aya turned her head looking at Vegeta. Mentally she laughed because he was always thinking about training or sparring, even when he was on his death bed.

"I'm using the Pendulum Room," Aya answered. "And facing Reiko's killer form."

"You've thought about this." Vegeta said quietly.

Aya nodded, "I did." She replied, standing upright slowly because of her back. "I'm going to go see if Mr. Popo cooked anything for breakfast, I'll bring you some." Aya turned around and walked out of the room, holding her right arm in front of her so that Vegeta wouldn't have to see the blood dripping into her hand.

Vegeta looked down at the floor seeing small traces of blood heading towards the door as Aya left. He sighed heavily, turning his head towards the nightstand next to his head. He blinked a little propping himself up onto his elbow carefully reaching over with his other hand and picking up the senzu bean that Aya had placed there the night before. The prince looked at the dime sized senzu bean for a moment, and then he lifted his head looking at the door.

Aya entered the Lookout kitchen. Sitting at the table stuffing his face like usual was Yajirobe. Aya believed that Yajirobe was most likely the only human male on earth that could beat a saiyan's eating habits. Bulla was seated in a regular chair and Pan was placed in a weird looking highchair, since she was the smallest (besides Bulla). All three of them were eating their breakfasts as Mr. Popo placed Aya's plate onto the table. Aya walked over picking up her plate looking at the black genie.

"Mr. Popo," Aya started heading for the doorway and stopping, "can you make me another plate? This one's going to Vegeta."

"Vegeta's awake?" Yajirobe asked swallowing a mouth full of food.

"That's what I said." Aya replied about to walk away when she heard Bulla talking to her.

"Can I see daddy?"

Aya turned her head looking over her shoulder shifting the hot plate into her other hand. She glanced at the white disk seeing that she had smeared some blood on it by accident. She would have to clean that up so that Vegeta didn't notice it.

"When he's done eating you can Bulla." Aya said placing a grin on her face. It's been about two days since Bulla had laid her eyes on her father. Aya thought that it would be good for them both to see each other to know that they were alive and well.

"Is Gwandpa Goku up?" Pan asked looking at Aya next. Aya turned around a little bit looking at Gohan's little girl.

"No," she answered, "but when Bulla goes to see her dad, you can go see Grandpa Goku." Aya grinned.

Pan smiled and continued to eat. Aya smiled as well as she walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. She knocked on the door to the room where Vegeta and Goku were located before entering. When she entered, she saw Vegeta sitting upright in bed with his arms folded on his stomach. Aya glanced over at the nightstand to see that the senzu bean was missing. She smirked a little bit, happy that he took it.

"Need help sitting up anymore?" Aya asked, playing around. Vegeta picked up on it, but he really wasn't in the mood to play.

"No," he answered shifting in the bed, "I don't need help."

"Even if you did you wouldn't admit it to me." Aya said to him handing the plate over to the saiyan prince. Vegeta took the plate from her and the silver wear from her next.

"You're right." he answered.

"Bulla wants to see you after you're done eating." Aya said to him. Vegeta looked at her, taking a few bites of the food before saying something.

"How's she doing?"

"Good." Aya answered seating herself in the chair that she was seated in before. "She's… taking this very well, Pan too."

Vegeta nodded, "they're saiyans of course." He added eating some more of his food.

"Saiyans or not," Aya started slowly leaning back in the chair, but sitting forward again when pain rushed through her spine. "They're still to young to be witnessing something like this. And I'm sure their mothers are on their minds considering where they're being held and who's holding them hostage."

Vegeta nodded, remembering that his wife was being held hostage by Kira and now Areiko. The prince finished his food placing the plate onto the nightstand.

"Aya," he started looking at her, "you do realize what you might have to do right?"

Aya gave Vegeta a weird look, "fight?"

He shook his head, "no, not that."

"Then what?"

"You know that you might have to destroy Areiko completely." Vegeta said looking at her seriously, even though it was hard for him since he was tired.

Aya was silent for a minute, "don't tell me you still hate her."

"Did I say that?" Vegeta asked folding his arms across his stomach again, "no. I'm just reminding you that you might have to destroy her completely."

"I…"

"I know Aya," Vegeta started, "you won't be able to do it, but that's only a possible option that you have. I never said that you have to do it. Because if I was you I wouldn't want too."

Aya looked at Vegeta weirdly; he was being awfully nice to her. It must be from the blood loss.

"Keep training hard in the Pendulum Room," Vegeta started looking in front of him at Goku's bed. "We're counting on you."

Aya grinned, "and I won't let you guys down." She stood up, about to walk out to get Bulla and Pan when she suddenly stopped. "Oh, I should change your bandage before—"

"No," Vegeta said quickly looking at Aya, "it's fine. Go get my little girl."

Aya looked at Vegeta weirdly. She found it to be kind of odd that Vegeta didn't want her to change his bandages. He probably doesn't want her to know that he took the senzu bean. Aya just nodded, not saying anything about it as she turned around and left the room.

Vegeta waited a few moments before he let out a moan of pain. He lifted his arms from his stomach. He moved the blankets to see his stomach covered in blood and dripping down his sides.

Areiko was seated in the dirt. Her right leg crossed over her left one, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were closed with her chin resting on her upper chest. Chichi, Bulma, and Videl watched from their places on the mountain wall that they were chained too.

"What are we going to do?" Videl whispered, locked her eyes on Areiko. "Areiko completely betrayed us."

"No she didn't." Chichi said turning her head to look at her daughter-in-law. "Areiko hasn't betrayed us."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked leaning forward against her chains to get a better view of Chichi, "you're making that sound like as if that's not Areiko."

"I don't think it is." Chichi said to the blue haired woman. "You remember three years ago, about that side of Areiko right?"

Bulma and Videl nodded.

"Well, I think that side of her evolved." Chichi explained looking down at Areiko.

"Evolved?" Videl and Bulma said in unison.

"Evolved as in… became a person that thinks for itself?" Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded.

"So basically you're saying that Areiko has split personalities."

Chichi looked away from Areiko, "that's exactly what I'm saying."

The mountain that they were chained against shook, scaring the women making them look at Areiko. She was still seated on the ground in the same position, but her head was turned in there direction. She glared evilly at them all, giving them a silent warning.

"_Mror._"

(Silence.)

The three women shut up, even though they didn't know what she had said. They stared at her waiting till Areiko looked away and closed her eyes again. She sat there silently and slowly fell into the world of her mind.

**Areiko's darker half roamed in the darkness. She glanced around a few times as she walked forward. Lying on the darkened ground before her was her lighter side, the one known as Areiko. **

**She approached with caution, because she knew that inside someone's mind, they sleep lightly. The evil Areiko now stood above her better half looking down at her. Underneath her eyelids she could see Areiko's eyes moving about. Her darker half knew that she was having memories. But she couldn't tell if they were bad ones or good ones. **

**She knelt down whispering into her better half's ear. "I'll protect you Areiko," she whispered, "together, we'll become the animal. The unstoppable being. We'll become one, and destroy everything that tries to hurt us. I'm you're only friend here, and you're my only friend. I understand you, I know you. I can give you everything you want all summed up in one simple word: death."**

**Areiko rolled over mumbling, "death…"**

**"That's right," she continued, "death and I are you're only friends. Embrace us Areiko."**

**"Embrace…" Areiko mumbled again. **

**Areiko's darker half smirked, she was falling under her spell. **


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Areiko's darker half looked at her lighter self, smirking evilly. She wanted to see what Areiko was remembering. She reached out placing her hand onto Areiko's temple, and dug her middle and pointer finger claws within her skin... **

xxx

_**Areiko was seated on a kitchen chair with a star drawn in a sharpie at the corner of her right eye. She waited patiently as a girl, which she knew as Trigger stepped into the room with tattooing supplies. **_

_**"Are you sure you want it right there Lekira?" Trigger asked pulling a chair towards her. "It's going to hurt."**_

_**"Trust me Trigger," Areiko started looking at her, "I'll be able to handle it." **_

_**Trigger shrugged her shoulders sitting herself down in the chair putting the tattooing supplies down on the table next to her. "What color do you want?"**_

_**"Um…" Areiko leaned forward looking through the colors that Trigger had. "Black."**_

_**Trigger nodded and picked up the needle and the black ink. She stood back up and grabbed herself a paper-towel setting it onto the table next to her. She sat back down on the chair and started her work. Areiko only winced once, nearly messing Trigger up on the small tattoo of the star. **_

_**"So, why do you want it here?" Trigger asked as she wiped some extra ink off of Areiko's skin. **_

_**"Meh, I'm not really sure, I guess you can say that I just want it to be in a different place." Areiko answered her sitting still. This was nothing compared to other things that she has felt. The needle almost tickled her a little bit. **_

_**"So…" Trigger broke the silence among them. "I know I told you that I don't like to ask questions but… what was up with yesterday?"**_

_**"What do you mean?" Areiko asked. **_

**_"Well, with those thugs." Trigger answered, "that's the first time I've ever seen someone fight like that."_**

_**Areiko was silent for a moment, "just… old habits." **_

_**Trigger glanced at Areiko seeing that she was looking at the floor. She looked away from her wiping the extra ink off again. "Something's bothering you Lekira."**_

_**"How do you know?" Areiko asked. **_

_**"My own little secret." Trigger said teasingly placing a smile on her face. "I'm empathic," Trigger started, "remember what I told you?"**_

_**"About you and Pyro and how you guys got into that car accident?"**_

_**Trigger nodded, "yeah," she then wiped Areiko's tattoo again. "When we got into that car accident, I had this mark on my hip and I placed a tattoo on it and the next thing I knew, I could tell when people are feeling upset."**_

_**"Well…" Areiko started, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."**_

_**"Try me." **_

_**"I rather just wait," Areiko started folding her hands onto her lap. "Till Pyro comes home so that I can tell you both. And then you can decide whether you wanna keep me here with you guys." **_

xxx

"Sister Lekira!"

Areiko growled, she took her claws out of her skin on her temple and looked up. Flying towards her with a deer flung over her shoulder was Kira, and she didn't look too happy. Areiko looked at her claws and licked her blood off of them. She stood up and wiped herself off from the dirt that stuck to the back of her pants.

Kira levitated to the ground dropping the deer onto the ground as dust flung up into the air a bit. Areiko waved her hand, keeping the dust from getting in her face. She looked at the angry Kira crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the fuck do I have to feed them?" Kira growled pointing to Chichi, Bulma, and Videl on the mountain wall. "We're villains, we DON'T feed our hostages."

Areiko just glared at Kira. She walked passed her and towards the deer. She began to tear the thing into pieces. She then blasted each one with a small ki beam, cooking them quickly. She picked up the pieces of meat and hovered up towards Chichi.

Chichi stared at Areiko in the face as she picked up two of three pieces of deer. She stared at her for a moment, and then opened her mouth allowing Areiko to slip the pieces of meat to her. Kira growled and folded her arms in disgust.

"Even when she's like this she has a soft spot for those wenches."

Suddenly, pain shot through Kira's head as she collapsed to the ground. She moaned and rubbed her head. She turned around to see Areiko standing there with her fists tightly clenched. Kira looked up into her face as she spoke.

"_Mror, if ka dessyre da kepe ka lia._"

(Silence, if you want to keep your life.)

Kira growled at Areiko, she couldn't wait till the day that she could kill her once and for all.

xxx

Vegeta clenched his eyes tightly as he got out of bed. He placed his right hand onto his stomach and took a hold of the white blankets with his left. He pulled them off of the mattress and stuffed then underneath the bed. When he stood upright, he happened to glance at the pillow that he was leaning against. It was covered in blood.

"Damnmit."

Vegeta grabbed the pillow and shook it till it fell out of the case. He then tossed that underneath the bed as well. He quickly put a new case on the pillow and flipped it so that Aya wouldn't see any trace of blood that was sweeping through the new pillowcase. He walked over to the closet door opening it and grabbing two more blankets. He dropped them onto the floor in pain as he stood there gripping his stomach wound.

He pulled his hand away looking at the blood that dripped off of his hand. There was no way that he was going to be able to hide this from Aya, but he had to try. He had to make her believe that he had taken that dime sized senzu bean. Vegeta took in a shaky breath as he continued to clean up the mess that he was making.

He wrapped up his own wound with some towels, but he made it look as if they were bandages. He then ripped the bedspread right off of the bed to get rid of it. Like he did with all the other sheets, he stuffed it underneath the bed and got a new one. Before he got himself settled into the bed again, he had to get an extra blanket because he was bleeding so badly that it was already staining the first blanket. Just before he got back into the bed, he stuffed his hand right in between the mattresses to make sure that the senzu bean was still in its right place.

Vegeta then heard voices out in the hallway.

"Is he okay to jump on Aya-chan?"

"No, Bulla. You'll hurt him. He's still badly hurt from the battle."

Without thinking, he hopped right into bed causing pain to shoot everywhere throughout his body. He held in his scream as Aya opened the door.

Vegeta turned his head towards the door to see Bulla and Pan standing on either side of Aya. A huge grin appeared on her face. She ran to his best side.

"Daddy!"

Vegeta placed a small smile onto his face. He reached down and picked up Bulla carefully and set her on the bed. Bulla continued to grin as she threw her arms around her father's neck. Vegeta winced a bit but hugged his daughter back.

"How awe you feeling daddy?" Bulla asked looking into Vegeta's pale face.

"Fine." He answered looking at Pan who was standing at Goku's bed side. He then watched as Aya walked over to Pan and picked her up setting her on the bed.

"You look tiwed." Bulla said looking into Vegeta's face, getting her father's attention. "Are you tiwed?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her, and nodded, "yes, a little. But I'm fine."

Bulla looked at Vegeta for a moment. She then turned her head looking at Pan and her grandfather. Pan was just looking at Goku, hoping that he would get up as she was at his side. Bulla then turned and looked back at her father.

"Is Pan-chan's Gwandpa going to be okay?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her and then at Goku. He sighed, he couldn't really answer that question since he didn't really know what happened Goku at all. Aya turned her head looking at Vegeta and Bulla as she stood behind Pan.

"I don't know Bulla," Vegeta told her, fighting back a yawn.

Bulla looked down, "is… mommy going to be okay?" she then asked. Vegeta looked at her. He sighed slightly placing his hand onto her head.

"Your mother's going to be just fine," Vegeta answered.

Aya could tell that Vegeta was trying his hardest to stay awake. She figured that 1/3 of a senzu bean wasn't enough to heal him, but at least he was sitting upright. Aya decided that it was time for the girls to leave so that the older saiyans could rest, even though Goku hasn't woken up yet.

"Okay girls," Aya started picking Pan up then placing her onto the floor. "We should let them get their rest. They're going to need it."

Bulla turned her head looking at Aya. She nodded understanding that her father was still hurt and that he needed his rest to get better. It was kind of like being sick to her at least.

"Okieday." Bulla gave her father one last hug before she slid off the side the bed. Vegeta held onto her arm since the bed was kind of high up for a girl her age. He watched as she walked towards Aya and took her hand. Aya glanced back at Vegeta's bed, spotting that the bed sheets got really messed up from Bulla sliding off of them. It was like someone had quickly replaced them before they entered the room.

Aya decided to let it go. She turned around and walked out of the room with the two little girls. She shut the door quietly and knelt down in front of Pan and Bulla. "Okay, now you girls go play with Yajirobe."

Bulla and Pan nodded placing a cute smile onto their faces, "M'kay." The girls ran off, running by Mr. Popo who pulled himself to the wall to allow the girls to pass. Aya watched them smiling, she then realized that she was stuck because of her back. Mr. Popo noticed this and he helped her up. Aya grinned a bit looking down at the blank genie. The only person that she's actually taller then.

"Thanks Mr. Popo," Aya said to him. "I'm going to go do my training… so… can you do me favor?"

Mr. Popo nodded, "anything Ms. Aya."

"Can you… change Vegeta's bandages? He won't let me do it." Aya stated. Mr. Popo looked at Aya oddly already figuring out that something was wrong since Vegeta wouldn't let her change his bandages.

"Sure thing Ms. Aya." Mr. Popo headed towards the door.

"I'm going to be in Pendulum Room if you need anything." Aya said heading down the hallway.

Mr. Popo nodded and entered the room. Vegeta was sitting upright in the bed still, clenching his stomach in pain. He turned looking at Mr. Popo. The black genie stood there for a moment. He looked back out into the hallway to see that Aya was gone, and then he shut the door.

"I'm here to change your bandages." Mr. Popo said approaching Vegeta.

"They…" Vegeta winced, "don't need to be changed."

"Yes they do." Mr. Popo started. "It'll get infected."

Vegeta figured that he would rather have Mr. Popo know that he didn't take the senzu bean then Aya. Aya would just freak out on him and force it down his throat, and since Vegeta doesn't have the strength to fight back, he'll end up taking the senzu bean.

When Mr. Popo removed the blankets from Vegeta, he instantly saw the blood that was already staining the bed sheets. Mr. Popo gasped as he looked up at the saiyan prince who was looking at his wound. Vegeta then turned his eyes on Mr. Popo, and for the first time the black genie witnessed something that will probably never be witnessed again, he had this look of sorrow, grief, and a look of sorry in his eyes.

"Please…" Vegeta started, pressing his hand against his stomach to stop the bleeding, "don't tell Aya."

xxx

Aya entered the Pendulum Room. Again she was going to enter that illusion. She hated doing this, because she figured that this wouldn't teach her anything or help her power level. But this is all that she could do without opening her wounds back up.

The short eighteen year old stepped onto the platform and seated herself down instantly after that. She got even more lazier and laid down on her stomach resting her cheek on her folded arms.

"Here we go…" Aya mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes once more.

xxx

**Aya opened her eyes again. This time, she knew that she was on earth. But there was something wrong. This wasn't West City. Aya looked down at the pavement that she was standing on. It was covered in soot, kind of weird to her. She bent down wiping it off seeing black tar instead of old looking pavement like what West City has. This really was not Japan her home. **

**Aya looked up. Every building was rubble and on fire. Sparks flew into the air as the wind blew, feeding the embers on the building more oxygen. Aya had to cover the right side of her face as a flame suddenly bursted out of a building window. **

**There was something laying everywhere on the ground that Aya didn't notice till she started walking. There were bodies everywhere, and the scent of blood heavily filled the air. Aya stopped suddenly looking before her, squinting her eyes from the embers around her.**

xxx

Kira paced back and forth keeping her eyes locked on her sister. Areiko was leaning against the mountain wall, her claws dug deep within the skin on her right temple. Kira has never seen this before, and she wanted to know what she was doing.

Areiko's sister stopped and turned her head looking over her shoulder. There she looked upon the three woman chained against the mountain. Kira also didn't understand why the evil half of her sister was feeding the women. They were hostages, they could also be meals. Kira was getting hungry herself. But she knew better then to touch those women. All she had to do was wait one more day and she can see her sister in action.

Kira was getting sick and tired of pacing and watching Areiko, so she decided to do something about it. "Hey you."

Areiko growled as she opened her eyes and took her claws out of her temple again. She folded her arms after licking the blood off of her claws.

"Why aren't you preparing yourself?" Kira asked placing her hands onto her hips. "You know that they'll be training hard."

Areiko rolled her eyes. She stood up and turned, then started walking. Kira growled. "Where are you going?!"

Areiko turned her head looking over her shoulder. "_Coralon'cher._" (Hunting). She answered teleporting off.

Kira growled. She turned and looked up at Chichi, Bulma, and Videl. "The only reason why you're alive is to draw in Aya and the others."

Chichi glared. "I don't think that's it." She said. "You're afraid that Areiko will ki—"

Kira suddenly appeared in front of Chichi. She slammed her hands on both sides of Chichi's head leaving her hand prints on the mountain wall. She leaned forward and growled angrily. Chichi was suddenly filled with fear.

"Don't you ever say that I'm afraid of her." Kira whispered softly, looking at Chichi right in the eyes. "Your dear _Areiko _is still a fly compared to me. You'll see what I do as everything…"

Chichi turned her head away from Kira. Kira leaned towards Chichi's ear. "Unfolds…"


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Her Return**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**As Aya squinted her eyes, she walked forward slightly. She lowered her hand from her face to see someone kneeling on their knees in the soot on the pavement. As she got closer, she saw that this person was a man, no older then the age of eighteen. His brown hair looked stiff and rugged. His yellow shirt looked dirty, and his dark blue jeans were ripped and torn. **

**Aya got close enough where she could place her hand onto the boy's shoulder. "Hello?"**

**The boy jumped and turned around getting into a fighting stance. Aya knew that this boy couldn't fight her, but something about his stance looked familiar to her. Once the boy saw that Aya came without the means of hurting him, he stopped his stance and stood upright. **

**"What are you doing here?" he asked, running his hand through his stiff hair. **

**"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Aya started. "It's dangerous."**

**"You don't know the half of it." The boy said to her, "are we the only survivors?" **

**Aya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It seems like it." Aya answered. She watched as the boy glanced around a little bit, looking concerned, as if someone that he cared about was missing. "My name's Aya."**

**"Pyro." The boy answered as he held out his hand. Aya shook it as she asked another question. **

**"What happened here?" Aya asked. Pyro gave Aya a weird look. **

**"Are you from out of town or something?" **

**"Uh…" Aya glanced to her right. "You could say that." She answered looking around once more. Everything was completely destroyed; it looked like West City when Kira destroyed the place. **

**"Can you help me look for someone?" Pyro asked her. Aya turned her head towards him as he continued. "Her name is Trigger," he said, "she about this tall, she has a shirt that says: _'Give hugs, Not drugs' _on it. Her hair is black, she's sixteen, and she has a purple star tattoo right here on her face." **

**Pyro pointed to the side of his face right underneath his eye. Aya blinked realized that that was the same place where Areiko had her tattoo, except that it was on the left side instead of the right. Pyro continued to describe Trigger to Aya and they then set off together in search for her. Both of them realized that it was much too dangerous to separate. **

**"So," Pyro started moving things around, "where are you from if you're not from New York."**

**"New York?" Aya repeated. Pyro stood upright and looked at her nodding his head. **

**"Yeah…" Pyro blinked for a minute. "Hey… do you know Lekira?"**

**Aya froze for a minute. She just got figured out. She stood upright looking at Pyro a little serious. "How do you know her?"**

**"Trigger and I found her in the woods." Pyro answered trying to move a piece of rubble. "she looked really weak; actually she was since she couldn't walk."**

**"When…" Aya walked over to Pyro. "When you found her, did her skin look really pale? As if she had a new layer of skin?" **

**Pyro looked at Aya. "Yeah… how did y—"**

**"I know her." Aya said bending down and taking the side of the rubble into her hands. "I came here to look for her." Aya then picked up the piece of rubble and threw it to the side, putting Pyro in shock. "It's a long story as to why I can do that, and how I know Areiko."**

**"That's not her name," Pyro said glaring. **

**"She's… she's telling the truth P-Pyro." Someone's voice came from the left of them. Aya and Pyro looked over to see the woman that Pyro had described to Aya. That purple tattoo that was at the corner of her eye was glowing brightly. "S-She's Lekira's best friend."**

**Suddenly she collapsed. Pyro called out her name and charged toward her. Aya quickly turned around flicking a ki blast away. It hit some rubble in the distance, causing it to explode. The sheer shock of the explosion of the attack shook the ground, sending Pyro to his stomach. **

**He lifted his head and turned to look at Aya. She stood there seriously as someone came from the sky levitating to the ground. "Lekira!"**

**Aya turned her eyes to the corner. "This isn't her." Aya said looking back at the figure as it landed. "It only looks like her."**

**"You have good eyes."**

**"I know my best friend's ki signal."**

**A smirk appeared on the woman's face. Two rings formed around her midsection and separated, one going downward and the other going upward. The skin of the figure paled, extremely. Long lavender hair came out of the ponytail that it was in and dropped to her waist. Her bangs were white and came spiking out in between her eyes. The eye color shifted from a gray color to a deep purple, her pupils also took a different shape, and they narrowed down like cat eyes that were focusing on prey. A white shirt came into Aya's view that came down at this woman's hips in a V shape. Spaghetti straps swung themselves over her shoulders and crisscrossed behind her on her shoulder blades. The jewels on her black jeans glittered and shined in the light of the flames. Her claws were revealed to Aya as she curled some of her hair behind her ear. From the left side of her face, at the very end of her cheek, this black vine looking tattoo ran down all the way down her arm and stopped at her fingertips. Her fangs hung and touched her bottom lip. **

**"Aya Briefs," the woman said, "I know who you are."**

**"And how do you know that?" Aya asked getting serious. "Been stacking Areiko?"**

**"You can say that." The woman said. **

**"Well, it should be fair to tell you that I know who you are as well, Kira." Aya said with a smirk. Both Kira and Pyro were taken aback by this. **

**"Well, I see you know me, and how do you?" Kira asked crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her claws on her arms. **

**"Let's just say that in another time, we've met." Aya answered. "Where's Areiko?"**

**"You mean my sister?" Kira asked, her pointed ear twitching a bit. "She's in a safe place for the time being."**

**Pyro got to his feet looking at Kira. "I know what happened here…" he started. "You're… you're a shape shifter… it was you that destroyed the city! Not Lekira!"**

**A smirk appeared on Kira's face. "I see that I left some survivors." A moan came from Trigger, as Kira then quickly shape shifted back into Areiko. Her jean jacket fluttering in the wind as it blew by once more. Her lavender hair retracted up back into a ponytail and turned a soft brown color. Her pupils dilated as her dark purple iris shifted to an icy gray. **

**Aya instantly knew what was going to happen. She turned to head towards Pyro to save him, but it was too late, Trigger was sitting up, and fully alert now. A ki beam hit Aya's back sending her into the ground. She hit a loose piece of rubble and fell inward into a hole, causing her to disappear from the surface. Aya hit the ground, well actually hit a support beam that snapped in half, causing Aya to fall further. **

**She landed on her stomach, she was about to get out when she suddenly heard someone scream on the top of their lungs. Next thing that Aya heard was this gushing sound, as if something had pierced someone's flesh and blood splattered everywhere. **

**Aya watched as a little bit of rocks fell down indicating to her that someone was walking away. Aya teleported out of the hole that she was in and took to the sky.**

**"Pyro! Pyro! Wake up!"**

**Aya looked down at the ground. Trigger was hugging Pyro to her body, a gigantic hole in his chest with blood escaping. His eyes have faded from all life force and his face was starting to pale. The tattoo on Trigger's face was starting to glow brightly. **

**_Clap. Clap. Clap._**

**Aya heard the speed of someone running as if they had high heels on. She turned around and spotted Areiko running down the road. Blood had stained the left side of her jacket. Areiko got Trigger, and from there it was a nasty sight. **

**Aya decided not to listen or watch, she took off in a direction that she sensed Kira's ki coming from. **

**She landed on the roof top of the only building that was standing in the area. "Kira!" Aya shouted. "Come out! I know you're here!" **

**Suddenly Kira appeared in front of Aya, as her true self and not as Areiko. Kira punched Aya right in her face sending her through the concrete of the roof building. Aya plummeted through a few floors before coming a stop on someone's desk. Aya sat upright letting pain rush through her body. She looked around her to see that there were more dead bodies surrounding her. Aya freaked and went to move when suddenly someone's foot appeared on her chest pushing her back down. **

**Aya grabbed onto Kira's ankle glaring up at her. Kira leaned forward resting on her knee looking down into Aya's face. **

**"Who are you really?" Kira asked. "If you got here the way I think you did, there's no way that you'd be here this quickly. Plus, I can still sense you energy back at West City."**

**Aya glared, now she was actually busted. But this time she wasn't going to give herself away. She was going to keep her mouth shut. Aya knew that staying silent was going to piss Kira off even more. **

**"Go to hell." Aya spat.**

**Kira smirked, "my dear, we're already here!" **

**Kira kicked Aya out right from underneath her feet. Aya went through the building's wall directly out into the sky once more. She then plummeted to the ground. Aya hit hard, sending up rubble into the embers around her. The flames bursted upwards, engulfing most of the area around her. The short eighteen year old started to get up when she saw a form from the flames coming towards her. The embers then split in half revealing Kira. **

**Kira lifted up her hand as she came to a stop a few feet away from Aya. "I don't know who you are, but I know that you're not supposed to be here."**

**Aya growled loudly clenching her fists. **

**"So," Kira smirked as large amounts of ki started to form in her hand. "I'll make sure that you don't go back where you came from, alive at least." **

xxx

Vegeta sat there silently as Mr. Popo tended to his wound. But Mr. Popo did more then that. To actually stop Vegeta's bleeding, the black genie decided that he was going to home stitch his stomach and back wound closed. After the stitching was finished, Mr Popo wrapped up the prince's wound.

"Why didn't you take the senzu bean?" The black genie asked putting everything away. Vegeta sat on the side of his bed looking at the job that Mr. Popo did. Besides the pain that Vegeta had to take about his skin being pulled together, he knew he was going to be fine.

"Because I have a feeling that we're going to be needing it later." Vegeta answered as he got off of the bed. He got down onto his knees once Mr. Popo moved out of his way. Vegeta once again stuck his hand in between the two mattresses. He pulled out the senzu bean and held it out towards Mr. Popo. "Take it," Vegeta said dropping it in the genie's hands. "Keep it until it's needed."

Vegeta headed for the door, leaving Mr. Popo to look at the senzu bean in his hand. When the genie heard the door open, he turned around and faced Vegeta.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Popo asked, "You have to rest."

"My wound won't bleed anymore now that it's stitched." He answered looking back at the genie. "I'll be fine; Aya can't scream and pitch a fit. Her body is covered in stitches."

After that, Vegeta left. Mr. Popo sighed hanging his head. "They're both so stubborn."

Vegeta shut the door behind him and then headed towards the Pendulum Room. He pushed the door open and looked inside. There he found Aya laying on her stomach with her arms folded and her cheek resting on the top of her hands. She looked as if she was sleeping but Vegeta knew very well that Aya was only in another place.

He approached her and stepped up onto the platform. He seated himself down next to her and looked at her face. Aya's eyes were clenched a little bit; a few small moans and groans were heard as if she was going through some sort of pain. Vegeta decided to help her out.

He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

xxx

**Vegeta opened his eyes, the only thing he came face to face with was total darkness with a few spots of light shining through. He shifted a bit, feeling around before he realized that he was under a bunch of rubble. With a ki flare of his energy, the rubble flew off of him as he levitated himself to the air. **

**Vegeta stopped when he was a few feet above the city. He looked around, the place was gone. There was nothing left but dead bodies and rubble, not including the flames that bursted from everywhere. He looked around a bit more before he levitated back to the ground putting his feet down. **

**"It'll take forever to find Aya in this place." Vegeta said to himself as he looked around again. He then proceeded forward following a high signal that he thought that belonged to Aya. **

**Vegeta then stopped at the end of the street brushing his arms off from the ashes. He lifted his head and instantly a purple glow caught his eye. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, but he was standing to far away. He then approached to see that it was a little girl. Well technically not little, but young enough.**

**She was standing on her feet with her back turned to Vegeta. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried. Vegeta glanced down at the boy behind her at her feet. It looked like most of his blood has spilled onto the tar. His face was really pale and his eyes stared up into the sky. **

**The purple light grew brighter, and suddenly the girl stopped crying. She wiped herself around and drew a small little knife and held it outwards towards Vegeta. **

**"Who are you?!" She shouted, her hand shaking from her fear. Vegeta lifted his hands up into the air showing her that he meant no harm to her. "All of you random people keep showing up!" the girl shouted, "first it was that short girl!"**

**"What short girl?" Vegeta suddenly asked. "What was her name?"**

**"Aya Briefs." The girl said to him. "And I know who you are." She added. "You're Vegeta."**

**Vegeta looked at her funny. The girl pointed to the star tattoo on her face as she still held the knife pointed out to him. "This tattoo is a symbol of my powers," she said, "I can read your mind."**

**"Then you know that I'm not here to hurt you," Vegeta said approaching. The girl backed up. **

**"I can't trust you!" she shouted. "I thought that I could trust Lekira! But she proved me wrong today!" **

**"Wait what?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Lekira?"**

**The girl looked at him. "Y-yeah… you know her just like Aya huh?"**

**Vegeta nodded. **

**The knife began to lower in her hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aya said that she was here to look for Areiko. I don't think you guys are telling the whole truth." **

**Vegeta suddenly disappeared and reappeared at her side. He quickly grabbed onto her arm causing her to drop the knife. "First let's get rid of that." The girl looked into Vegeta's face, "since you know who I am I think that it's only fair that you tell me your name."**

**"T-Trigger." The girl replied completely shocked at his sudden speed. Vegeta let go of her arm and picked up the knife. He closed it then handed it back to Trigger. **

**"Keep that close by," Vegeta said, "and don't follow me." He took the air. Trigger looked up at him. The tattoo at the corner of her eye began to glow again, but this time it was a brighter then ever. **

**"I… illusion?" she asked herself raising an eyebrow watching Vegeta fly away. **

**Vegeta looked around when he suddenly heard Aya's scream. "Aya!" He lunged himself down towards the ground to see Kira beating on Aya completely. **

**Aya fell to the ground on her right side, her left leg completely immobile. She tried crawling away from her, but Kira kept kicking at the souls of her feet with a large smirk on her face. **

**"Tell me where you come from."**

**"Gatlick Gun!"**

**Kira turned around to come face to face with Vegeta's blast. **

Areiko appeared in the woods. She lifted her head and sniffed the air a bit before she caught the scent of an animal close by her. She smirked licking her fangs in the process. She then got down onto all fours and ran silently towards the scent that she had picked up.

She found her prey, it was a group of rabbits running into their hole. Areiko had to get them before they all jumped back into it. So she pounced and caught one of the smaller rabbits. She snapped it's neck instantly then dragged it off somewhere.

Areiko seated herself onto a rock and placed the rabbit in her lap. She began to feast on her dinner. It wasn't much, but it was something to fill her up for a good hour. After she was done eating, she sat there for a minute or two liking the blood off of her. It's been years since she's had full control like this, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Areiko's dark half was really going to enjoy this; she had the whole body to herself. Her lighter half was lost somewhere in her memories. Her evil side liked that idea, because really she had control of what memory that Areiko would see, right now, she's letting her lighter half enjoy all of the good times that she had before her evilness returned into her life.

Areiko's darker half got bored of sitting around on a rock, so she leapt off and took off running somewhere. She was going to enjoy herself on a nice little run.

Kira sat in the dirt staring into the distance. She was bored as hell. It's not like she could kill Chichi, Bulma, and Videl for fun. That'll be to quick since they don't really fight back. She tapped her claws on her chin glancing around for a moment. She then sighed and stood up.

The three women watched her closely. They watched as Kira started pacing.

"How long do we have left?" Videl asked looking over at Bulma and Chichi.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders as much as she could. "I don't know, do you know Chichi?"

Chichi shook her head. Kira smirked since she could hear their conversation quite clearly. She turned around and looked up at them.

"You have one more day to wait." Kira answered, "And I think you should enjoy this time."

"Why?" Chichi glared.

"Because you're going to watch everyone you love suffer." Kira said smirking. "You're going to see their blood splatter."

"Shut up." Bulma ordered closing her eyes tightly.

"You're going to watch them get their limbs torn off."

Videl turned her head away closing her eyes, she wished that Kira would just shut up.

"You'll see them get their lives taken by Lekira."

"Shut the fuck up!" Chichi suddenly bellowed, her voice echoing. "Nothing's going to happen to them!"

"You think that." Kira said crossing her arms over her chest. "They might not die from Lekira, but they will be killed by yours truly. I will not let them survive."

**Kira was hit and thrown back. Aya looked up from her place on the ground to see Vegeta flying down towards her. He landed a few feet away rushing over to her getting to his knees by Aya's side. **

**"What are you d-doing here?" Aya asked as Vegeta slowly lifted her up. **

**"I'm here to help you punk," Vegeta answered wrapping her arm around his shoulders. **

**"Y-you're supposed to be resting…" Aya said, her head dropping. Vegeta looked her over. Her wounds were deep and bleeding badly. It was only a matter of time till she slips and dies in this illusion. **

**"Just be quiet." Vegeta ordered turning his head to look over his shoulder. Kira was gone. He took this as a great chance to escape. He took off into the air, flying away from the city. **

**As Vegeta got farther away from the area, he spotted Areiko flying away from it too. Since he wasn't sure if that was really her or her whacko side, he shifted his direction towards the ground. **

**He landed in the grass near a highway with flipped over cars. He looked around setting Aya into the grass. He walked up the hill losing his balance. Vegeta put his hand out lightly touching the ground with his finger tips gaining his balance again. When he got to the top of the hill he stepped onto the pavement of the street. **

**The saiyan prince glanced around, looking at all of the cars that were either flipped over or in flames. Bodies also lay across the pavement as he walked around a little more. Vegeta approached a body, he was about to check if the person was alive when suddenly…**

**"VEGETA!" **

**He heard Aya's scream. Instantly he turned around and called for her, heading back in the direction in which he came. "Aya!" He tripped running down the hill, he tumbled and soon bumped into something. When he lifted his head up off of the ground and shook it, he looked over to see Aya laying there, covered in blood. **

Aya's eyes opened. She lifted her head looking around the Pendulum Room. She sighed slowly sitting herself up. She glanced to her right to see Vegeta sitting there next to her. She propped herself onto her heels and sighed.

"He never listens…" Aya said to herself throwing herself onto her butt and sitting Indian style. "I'll wait for him to come out of this thing." Aya checked herself over just in case that she was really in that illusion world. She sighed thinking about Areiko as she sat there waiting for Vegeta.

"I wonder if that actually happened to her…" Aya said again to herself.

She heard a slight gasp, looking up she saw Vegeta's eyes opening looking around for a moment. He then turned to Aya about to say something to her when Aya cut in front of him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Aya asked him. Vegeta looked at her for a minute as she stood to her feet. "You're badly injured."

"So aren't you," Vegeta said to her. "I'm not the only one that should be resting."

"Well I can't rest." Aya countered. "I'm the only one with enough power to defend us."

Vegeta shook his head. "No you're not." He replied. "I have just enough power to be helping you."

Aya looked at Vegeta. She knew that she wasn't going to win this argument. She sighed hanging her head and her arms by her sides. "Fine, whatever."

Vegeta looked at Aya, she was really hell bent on him resting, he could tell. He crossed his arms over his chest lightly not to put himself through pain.

"A few more times in this stupid Pendulum Room and I'll rest," he said to her, gaining her attention.

Aya smiled, "good."

"But," Vegeta said holding up one finger. "Only if you rest as well."

"I can't…" Aya looked at Vegeta's face knowing that he was completely serious about this. She knew that in order to get him to rest, she would have to rest herself. "Fine."

"Good." Vegeta seated himself back down. "It would be a good idea if we woke up next to each other unlike last time." He said looking at her waiting for her to sit.

Aya nodded as she sat down slowly. She then turned her back to Vegeta leaning against his right side. The saiyan prince smirked as the two of them then closed their eyes at the same time.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Her Return **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The Pendulum training was over. Now it was time for Vegeta and Aya to head off to go face Areiko. Aya was nervous, really nervous. She was standing on the lookout deck waiting for Vegeta to go with her. While she was standing there, her hands were shaking, and shaking badly. What if the training that she did wasn't enough? What if she can't get through to Areiko? What if she accidentally kills Areiko? What if Areiko accidentally kills her and Vegeta? What if Kira kills them all?

Vegeta stepped out and looked at Aya. Even though Aya was trying so hard to hide the fact that she was nervous, Vegeta could see it, and sense it too. He approached her and called out her name since her back was facing him.

"Aya."

Aya turned to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

Aya nodded her head stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Y-Yeah…" Vegeta approached his daughter and placed his hand onto her shoulder. Aya glanced at his hand and looked back up at him.

"It's okay," Vegeta said to her, "we'll save Reiko."

Aya could see the confidence that Vegeta had in his words. She smiled and lunged herself on him, hugging him tightly. Vegeta blinked a few times, taken aback by her sudden hug. She was holding him pretty tight, it kind of made Vegeta wonder what Aya had planned.

_'Just in case this is the last time I get to hug you…' _Aya thought to herself hugging Vegeta even tighter. Vegeta felt Aya's hug turn into a squeeze; there he knew that something was wrong, so he hugged her back rubbing her back a little bit. Aya smiled gently closing her eyes.

Aya let go Vegeta after a few moments. Vegeta looked at her about to ask what that was all about, when suddenly the look of fear took over Aya's face. Vegeta started to turn around slowly, fear taking over his looks as well.

There sitting on the steps of the lookout was Areiko. She wasn't actually sitting, more like lying up against a pillar. She had her left leg crossed over her right knee, bouncing it. Her right hand was behind her head as she picked at the claws on her left hand using her claw that was on her thumb. She looked actually quite calm. Nothing on her face or any physical features told her that she was nervous about this fight. She turned her head looking at Aya and Vegeta with a smirk on her face. She sat upright and then stood.

Aya moved back a little bit, and so did Vegeta as Areiko walked towards them. Vegeta moved himself in front of Aya. She stood behind him as Areiko just looked at them. He then walked around them and walked towards the edge of the Lookout. She turned her head to look at the two fighters standing there behind her, watching her closely.

She waved her hand, as if she wanted them to follow her. Vegeta and Aya watched closely as she jumped up into the air and shot herself down towards the ground.

"Well… we might as well follow her." Aya said walking to the edge.

"Wait for a minute." Vegeta said to her standing in his spot. Aya turned to face the saiyan prince looking at him a bit weirdly.

"But if we don't go now we'll—"

"I'm sure she'll wait." Vegeta interrupted. "I only have one question for you."

Aya nodded, "Ookay… and what's that…?"

"What was that hug all about?" Vegeta asked. Aya looked at him. She turned her head away a little bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she answered, "just something that I felt like doing. Now come on," Aya turned towards him again. "Let's go before we lose her." She jumped off of the side of the lookout, and plummeted herself to the ground.

Vegeta stood there for a few moments before he decided to follow Aya and Areiko.

The three of them landed somewhere out in the deserts. Areiko turned and pointed to her left. Aya and Vegeta looked over to see Bulma, Videl, and Chichi sitting down. They were chained together and Kira was standing behind them. Chichi's face was cleaned a bit, they made sure that it looked like no harm was done to her.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called out, about to walk over to her when suddenly a ki beam cut him off. He turned his head looking at Areiko who shook her head. Kira smirked as she walked around the women heading towards Bulma. She knelt down by her side and smirked.

"Say it."

Bulma looked at Kira. She sighed and turned to Vegeta and Aya. "These are the rules."

"There are rules?" Aya repeated shifting her eyes around.

Bulma nodded, "yeah… Aya fights Areiko, and Vegeta… you have to fight Kira."

Vegeta and Aya stood there silently. They then looked at each other, before they could say anything; Areiko came out of nowhere slamming her shoulder right into Aya's chest. Vegeta turned toward her. He was about to go after her till Kira came into his view. Vegeta's eyes widened a little bit as she smirked.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked suddenly punching him. "Surprised?"

Blood quickly splattered out of Vegeta's mouth. Before Kira could get another hit on the saiyan prince. He flared his ki, throwing her back. Kira slid on her feet with a smirk on her face. She looked up at Vegeta to see that he was in his super saiyan form. He wasn't going to be fooling around in this match.

"So serious now." Kira mocked. Vegeta growled and got into his stance.

"Just fight me already," Vegeta barked.

"Fine."

Kira lunged forward.

Aya was backing away from Areiko as she swung her claws a little wildly. The Pendulum Room did exactly what Aya was hoping that it would do. Teach her how to fight back with Areiko's wild side, to bad it didn't teach her how too bring the real Areiko back to the surface.

"Areiko stop!" Aya shouted barely dodging her claws. "This isn't like you to be attacking me! Please! Stop!"

Areiko roared loudly, hoping that it would frighten Aya, which it did. Aya jumped a little and leapt back so that only her shirt was caught by her best friend's claws. Areiko lunged forward. Aya didn't see this one coming. Areiko placed her hands right onto Aya's shoulder and dug her claws within her flesh. Aya flinched as she stumbled backwards then fell to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Areiko right on top of her growling.

Aya reached up and grabbed onto Areiko's side, causing her best friend to turn away from her and look at her hands.

"Areiko stop!"

**_Areiko stop!_**

**Areiko moaned and rolled over. Aya's voice echoed within her ears. **

**_Cut this out! I don't want to hurt you!_**

**"Hurt me…?" Areiko started, her eyes opening and then closing. "W-Why… Aya…?"**

**_Please Areiko! Me and Vegeta are here to help you! We want Kira dead just as much as you! But we don't want you dead! Please snap out of this! You're my best friend! My other half!_**

**"Other… half…?" **

**_My sister!_**

**"Sister…?"**

**_You're the entire reason why I kept living when you disappeared!_**

**"M-Me…?"**

**_Do you know how badly I wanted to rid myself from this world when you left? When you left Areiko… you took me with you! We were always together doing so many fun things! Think about everything that we did together! _**

**A smile crept across Areiko's unconscious face, "p-pranked Vegeta… played with Goku…"**

"P-pranked Vegeta…" Areiko's eyes widened realizing what was going on. "Played with Goku…"

Aya smiled nodding her head. "Yes Areiko! We pranked Vegeta and played with Goku!"

**M-Messed with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan…**

"M-Messed with Goten, Trunks, and Gohan…"

Areiko's evil half found herself repeating everything that the real Areiko was saying to Aya. This wasn't good, she was waking up. This was ruining her plans. She wasn't supposed to wake up so soon!

Aya nodded her head. "Yes Reiko-chan!"

**R-Reiko-chan… m-my… n-name…. **

Areiko growled trying to stop herself from repeating the words within her head. "R-Reiko-chan… m-my… n-name…"

**"Areiko! Stop it! Don't talk to her!" **Her dark half shouted growling in Aya's face, smelling her wonderful blood within her flesh. **"She's trying to fool you!"**

**F-Fool me…?**

**"Yes! She's only doing this so that you would help her and Vegeta get rid of Sister Kira."**

**I want… her gone.**

**"And you'll get your wish, I'll do it for you. Embrace Areiko."**

**Embrace?**

**"Yes, it's the only way to go. It's the only way that you can escape this horrible destiny that fate has set aside for you."**

**Destiny… fate….**

**"Yes Areiko, those are the things that are against you right now. Vegeta and Aya are only part of your destiny that was made up by fate. You really mean nothing to them. You mean nothing to fate. You're just another puppet for it to play with."**

**P-Puppet…**

**"I'm you're only escape."**

**Escape…**

**"That's right… just go back to sleep and continue bracing."**

**Continue… bracing…**

Areiko's evil half felt her light sister fall back into a deep sleep, once again giving her full control. The funny thing is that the whole time that her evil side was talking to her. Aya was talking as well, trying to get Areiko off of her and to help her.

Areiko dug her claws deeper. She then suddenly stood up and tossed her like some gorilla or animal that she was. Aya hit the ground hard, creating a small chasm as she continued to skid across the ground. When the dust cleared around Aya, all the short teen saw was Areiko's fist hitting her face.

Vegeta took his eyes off of Kira for a split second to check on Aya, bad idea. Kira slammed her knee right into the prince's stomach. Saliva came out of the saiyan's mouth as she tumbled backwards on the ground. Kira walked over to him bending down looking into the saiyan's face as she coughed and rolled over so that his back was facing his enemy.

"You're starting to bore me."

"Bore you huh?" Vegeta said turning his head enough to see Kira. "I wasn't trying to entertain a maggot like you."

Kira growled. She suddenly latched her hand onto Vegeta's throat and gripped tightly. "Maggot huh?" Kira smirked. "Let's see what this maggot can do to you…"

Vegeta grabbed onto Kira's wrist. A bright white ring appeared around Kira's midsection and started to separate, changing her appearance. Vegeta watched as Kira's pale skin started to turn white and purple. Vegeta knew what was going on.

"Hello again Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked. "Nice try K-Kira…" Vegeta said. "Frieza's been dead for years…"

"Have I?" Kira asked. "I seem to feel very alive." Kira placed her hand onto Vegeta's stomach, feeling the stitches. "What's this?"

Vegeta looked down from the corner of his eyes. She was going for his stitches. He needed those to stay alive and to stay alert in this battle.

"When did you get stitches Vegeta?"

"Stop your a-act…" Vegeta demanded. "F-Frieza's dead…"

A smirk came across _Frieza's _face. "Really?" Kira's voice came back, coming from Frieza's mouth. "How about this then." The white ring appeared again. As the rings separated, they began to show royal saiyan armor. Something that Vegeta hasn't laid eyes on in a long time.

Vegeta's eyes widened coming face to face with his father, King Vegeta. He narrowed his eyes down, reminding himself that this was Kira and not his father. "F-Fuck… y-you…"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father, Vegeta?" a smirk appeared on _King Vegeta's _face. Vegeta then spat at Kira.

She growled and transformed back to her normal self. "You're a smart monkey."

"T-Technically you're a monkey as well, just not completely since you carry the blood of that pathetic excuse of a v-villain."

Kira laughed. "Now Vegeta, that wasn't very nice. I never insulted your father, what gives you the right to insult mine?"

"You just did insult my father by taking his form." Vegeta spat. "And I'm not insulting your father… I'm only speaking the truth."

Kira narrowed her cat-like eyes on the saiyan. "Let's see if you're still going to be talking once I…"

Suddenly Kira ripped her claws along Vegeta's stitches, tearing them open. Vegeta's eyes widened, feeling the pain that it was causing him when his skin started to pull apart. Kira smirked as she left her claws at the end of the hole in Vegeta's stomach, she felt his crimson saiyan blood drip.

Bulma's eyes widened catching on that something had happened to her husband. "VEGETA!"

Hearing Vegeta's name caused Aya to turn and look, possibly causing her own doom.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirty**

Aya turned around quickly. Vegeta hung in Kira's grip, her claws still dug deeply within the hole in his stomach. Her eyes widened as she started to run over to him, her arm stretched out in his direction.

"Vegeta!"

Bam, Areiko was right in front of her with a disgusting, evil smirk on her face. She swung her claws from Aya's right, leaving four gaping gashes on her cheek. Aya's body spun with the force of Areiko's claws swiping her face. She hit the ground kicking up dust. She turned her head quickly in Areiko's direction to see her hand pointed down at her getting ready to shoot a ki beam. Aya quickly got to her hands and knees and leapt out of the way. Areiko's beam hit the ground causing an explosion that sent rubble and dust everywhere.

Aya coughed placing her hand over her mouth to keep the dust from getting in her lungs. She then lightly placed her fingers on the four gaping gashing on her face and hissed loudly. She then quickly turned her direction towards a ki level that was coming at her extremely face. She jumped up to her feet and got into a stance. She was about to leap out of the way when she realized that it was Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Aya let down her guard. Suddenly, Areiko came from her right slamming her shoulder into Aya's side. Aya yelped in pain and was tossed to the ground as Areiko grabbed a hold of Vegeta, who was in too much pain to do anything.

Vegeta tried to grab onto Areiko's wrist, to get her to let go, but suddenly, pain shot through his back and Areiko had let him go. Vegeta tumbled forward a few times as he slowly came to a stop on his back. He quickly placed his hand onto his bleeding stomach and looked over. Kira was standing right next to Areiko. He sat up slowly glaring at the two.

"Y-You're cheating," Vegeta said.

Kira smirked, "since when do villains play fair?" she asked. Vegeta growled, but he quickly stopped growling when Areiko and Kira disappeared. Vegeta looked around frantically, trying to figure out where his enemies went.

Suddenly, Aya appeared at his side wrapping his arm around her neck and moved quickly, causing the saiyan prince to wince. Vegeta and Aya looked back, two ki beams had hit where Vegeta was once laying, making a small crater in the ground.

Aya landed on her feet and set Vegeta on the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Vegeta nodded his head holding his stomach.

"Y-Yeah…"

"You… didn't take the senzu bean did you?" Aya asked. The prince looked up at the young fighter before him. He was about to answer when he suddenly saw Areiko teleporting right behind Aya. His eyes widened as he suddenly shoved Aya to the side and threw his hand forward.

"Gatlick Gun!"

Areiko didn't see that coming, and she was hit right in her stomach. She yelped like a dog and fell to the ground. She skids a few feet sending up some dust. Vegeta was expecting to see her get to her feet, but she didn't stand, she was out like a light.

Vegeta found that to be a bit odd, but then, there was a voice behind him. "You hurt my sister."

Vegeta turned his head to see Kira standing behind him. Suddenly, Aya came out of nowhere and tackled the beast to the ground. The prince knew that Aya could handle Kira for the time being. He stood to his feet and limped himself over to Areiko, keeping his distance just in case she was faking her unconsciousness. But when he got to her, he could see that she wasn't.

**Something shook Areiko awake. She sat upright and looked around. Everything was silent, extremely silent. There wasn't even a word of her darker half to tell her to go back to sleep, as a matter of fact, her darker half was nowhere to be found. **

**Areiko stood to her feet but then fell back down. Her legs felt really weak, she couldn't stand. Suddenly, someone appeared sitting right next to her. She looked over to see her darker half, the light around her was half way faded. **

**"We're unconscious." She said. **

**"Huh?"**

**"God, what are you stupid? We're unconscious, and Vegeta did it."**

**Areiko stared at her darker self. The woman sitting next to her then pointed over to the right. "Look."**

**Areiko looked over, there before her – as if she was watching some movie - she saw Aya's back. Suddenly Aya was shoved to the ground and she was now looking at Vegeta. The saiyan prince looked at Areiko as he threw his hand forward. He shouted something, but Areiko couldn't quite hear what he said. His attack hit her, and everything on the screen that she was looking at went blank. **

**"See?" **

**Areiko turned to look at her. **

**"None of them care for you."**

**"Aya does." Areiko said looking at her. "She was telling the truth, I could tell."**

**"Oh really? How?"**

**"Aya never lies to me." Areiko said to her, "she always tells me everything, no matter what it is."**

**Her darker half turned her head. "Psh. Pathetic." She stood up. "Can you stand?"**

**"N-no…" Areiko answered feeling a little ashamed. "Why?"**

**Her darker half smirked, "good, that means you're almost there."**

**"Almost where?" **

**"The darkness is coming for you my dear sister." **

**Areiko blinked a few times, she then caught on to what was going on. "Wait… you bitch! You were planning this all along weren't you?!"**

**Her darker half smirked. "Planning… what?" **

**"You were planning for me to fall completely into darkness so that you could take over my body and kill everyone weren't you?! You fucking bitch!" **

**Areiko tried getting up, but she fell back over. Her darker half laughed at her. Areiko really was weak, she always caught onto things at the last minute. **

**"You're too late." She said. "You're already becoming one with the darkness, and once you become one, you can never go back."**

**Areiko growled. She suddenly threw her hand forward firing a ki blast at her. Her darker half was caught off guard and was flung to the ground, hitting her head. She growled as she stood up, blood dripping from her hair, down her forehead and in between her eyes. **

**"You'll pay for that bitch…"**

Vegeta blinked a few times. He spotted the blood dripping down Areiko's head. He hesitated for a moment, but then searched her head over for some type of wound. But there wasn't one. He blinked a few times trying to figure out where the blood was coming from. He sighed and turned his head towards Aya and Kira.

The two of them were rolling around on the ground. Aya was trying to pin Kira down and Kira was just trying to get the short girl off of her. Suddenly, Kira flared her ki throwing Aya up into the air. Aya flipped a few times landing on her feet and standing upright, afterwards, she quickly got into her stance and looked at Kira.

Kira got to her feet just to laugh, "you think you can take me on?"

"I don't think Kira," Aya said, "I know."

Kira growled loudly. "You're smartass punk." She spat disappearing. Aya glanced around; she was trying to pinpoint Kira's exact location. But when she finally got a lock on her, Kira had already punched Aya in her stomach.

Aya stumbled back, cradling her stomach in pain. Kira lunged forward again kneeing the young fighter in her face. Aya was thrown upwards into the air. Kira leapt above her and stuck out her foot. She flared her ki and shot herself downwards impaling Aya's stomach with her foot. Aya got the wind knocked right out of her. She and Kira both plummeted to the ground and formed a crater. But the more Kira flared her ki, the deeper the crater got.

**Areiko's eyes widened as she watched her darker half get onto all fours and lunge at her. Since she couldn't move her legs, she levitated into the air and tried dodging that way. But her animal self was able to catch on to what she was doing and change her direction. **

**Her animal self got Areiko right at her side, scratching her. She winced a bit and turned to face her darker half who landed behind her. **

**"Who the fuck are you anyway?"**

**"You mean you don't know?" her evil half asked, raising an eyebrow. Areiko shook her head, "haha! You ARE an idiot."**

**Areiko just glared. **

**"I have no name," she answered, "but I guess I'll take the name of Lekira." **

**Areiko blinked, "my… saiyan name?"**

**Lekira sighed, "are you really this dense? I'm your evil half! The half that likes to kill! I was the first born. You were the second born. Kakkarot named you, Father Orx named me.**

**"Therefore, this is my body."**

**"If this is your body then why do I have so much control?"**

**"You don't have control now do you?" Lekira asked, "I'm fully awakened. Now that I'm awake, we're both going to be fighting for the right to this body. Because I won't be giving up." **

**"And neither will I."**

**Lekira smirked. "Then let's get the battle going then huh? The first one to fall loses."**

**"Fine." **

**Areiko could start to feel her legs again. This was a good sign; she was coming out of Lekira's spell. Areiko found this to be wonderful. But she still had to deal with Lekira. Areiko was going to turn towards her, when she suddenly vanished. Her eyes widened as she looked around quickly. **

**"This is my territory!" Lekira shouted her voice echoing around Areiko. Suddenly, something pounced at Areiko's back sending her forward. She slid across the invisible floor with someone on her back digging their claws into her flesh. Areiko managed to reach over her head and grab not the shoulder blades of Lekira's robe. **

**Areiko tore her right off of her back. Lekira's claws ripped through her flesh as she flung across the room. She instantly jumped to her feet and got into her stance as Lekira ran towards her in zigzagged lines. **

Aya grabbed onto Kira's ankle, holding her in place on her stomach. Kira growled loudly as she started to bash her other foot into Aya's hand. Aya winced in pain as she felt the bones in her hand start to crumble under the pressure of Kira's stomping.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Kira shouted. Aya closed one eye tightly as she smirked. Kira blinked looking at her oddly.

"Gatlick… GUN!" Aya threw up her hand shooting Kira right in her face.

Vegeta watched from his position next to Areiko as Kira and a purple beam came flying out of the crater that was created. He knew that Aya could hold her own in this battle so he slowly got to his feet with his hand on his stomach. The prince turned and walked over to Bulma, Videl, and Chichi.

"Vegeta are you alright?" Bulma asked her husband watching him walk over.

"Yeah," he answered. "Lean forward." He demanded from the women.

Without question, the three women leaned forward. One by one Vegeta shot at the chains, but he didn't use to much ki in yet not to little. The chains broke and fell to the ground instantly.

Bulma was the one first one to get to her feet after pushing the heavy metal chains off of her. She approached Vegeta looking at him. "Let me see."

"No, I'll be fine." Vegeta said holding his hand out to her. "You need to get out of here."

"But…"

"Do it onna!" Vegeta shouted. "Head back to the city. After the battle we'll find you."

Bulma looked at her husband and just nodded her head. "Alright," she said looking at Videl and Chichi. "Come on, let's go."

"But which way is the city from here?" Chichi asked.

Vegeta sighed and pointed. "That way…" he said with a moan. Chichi blinked and then placed a nervous smile on her face.

"Heh… well I don't know. I don't live in the city." Chichi stated feeling dumb about her question.

"It's okay Chichi," Videl said placing her hand onto her shoulder. "Let's just go."

The three women took off in sprint, and Vegeta watched them closely. He sighed glad that his wife was able to get away from the fight. Suddenly he heard Aya's scream.

"AAAAHH!!!"

Vegeta turned quickly, but when he turned to look, there was an explosion.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Vegeta ran toward a cloud of smoke with his hand gripping tightly on his bleeding stomach. He peered through, squinting his eyes trying to see if Aya was in there… and alive.

Suddenly, someone came flying out of the smoke slamming right into him catching the saiyan prince off guard. Vegeta hit the ground and skid a little bit tearing up his shirt on the rubble on the ground. He looked to see who had slammed into him, and he saw the one person that he was looking for, Aya.

Aya was still awake, her eyes locked on the smoke in front of them. Vegeta sat upright pushing her forward a little bit. When Aya felt someone's hand lay upon her back, she gave a slight jump and turned around. She sighed in relief to see Vegeta sitting behind her.

"Thank God…" Aya mumbled.

Vegeta looked her over. "Are you alright?" Aya nodded her head looking at the saiyan prince as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, Kira's attack didn't even… touch me." Aya answered. Vegeta looked at her oddly. Aya turned her head to look into the smoke that was slowly starting to disappear. Vegeta was looking at Aya. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to look at what she was looking at, but he did anyway.

Vegeta lifted his head, and instantly he was caught by surprise. In the distance where the large explosion happened, was Kira, and amazingly; Areiko too. Areiko was on her knees panting. Her hair was rustled and damaged looking. She was covered in dirt and claw marks that bled badly. Her hands were up in the air holding onto Kira's. She gripped tightly to the point where her knuckles turned white. Her arms shook with weakness as she held onto Kira. Kira stood there tall and strong. She glared down at Areiko as she allowed her sister to hold onto her hands as tight as she could. Kira was just as dusty looking as Areiko. As Vegeta stared, he figured how Areiko had gotten so weak.

She had stopped the attack from hitting Aya by grabbing onto her hands and causing it to implode on just her and Kira. But the real question was where did Areiko get those horrible looking claw marks? They looked like they had reached her bones.

Kira blinked looking into Areiko's eyes. She watched as the iris of Areiko's eyes faltered from icy gray to crimson red. She placed a smirk on her face as she kicked Areiko in her chest throwing her to the ground on her back.

"You're pathetic."

Areiko rolled over onto her hands and knees. She placed her left hand onto her head and gripped her hair clenching her eyes shut. Suddenly she felt pain rushing through her face as her head was thrown back. Kira then latched her hand onto her throat.

Aya and Vegeta instantly lunged themselves over there. At the same exact time, they both pulled back their fists and went around Areiko punching Kira right in her face. Kira was caught by surprise and let Areiko go as she flew back into the ground. Vegeta and Aya each threw their hand out grabbing onto Areiko's arms stopping her from falling to the ground. Aya gently turned Areiko over to Vegeta as she lunged at Kira once more.

Vegeta watched Aya for a minute as he seated Areiko down. When he let go of her arm, it just fell into her lap as if she was a lifeless body.

"Areiko?"

Vegeta knelt down in front of her. He lifted her head so that she would face him; his eyes widened. Areiko's eyes were black, but some how they managed to show some sort of life in them. He waved his hand in front of her face calling her name. Suddenly Areiko grabbed onto his wrist and gripped tightly. Vegeta winced as he looked at her hand. Again she was gripping so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

The saiyan prince looked back into Areiko's face. "Areiko? Can you hear me?" he asked and he got no response. So he decided to take a different approach. "Areiko, if you can hear me grip my wrist."

**_Areiko, if you can hear me grip my wrist. _**

**As Areiko dodged Lekira, she heard Vegeta talking to her. She blinked and looked around the darkness. "Vegeta?" **

**"Watch your enemy!" Lekira shouted pouncing at Areiko again. Areiko barely dodged her. Lekira clipped her at her right thigh. She screamed as blood splattered out of her leg. **

**"AAH!!"**

Vegeta didn't get a grip from Areiko. But he spotted blood fly from the corner of his eye. He looked over to see that the blood he had spotted was splattered on the ground. He traced it back to it's source to see that it was coming from Areiko's right thigh. He reached out to touch her when suddenly her hand came out of nowhere smacking his hand away from her. He turned his head back to look at her.

"Areiko!" He shouted and gripped onto her shoulder. "Areiko!" He was getting really pissed off. Areiko's body was reacting to him touching her, but not to him talking to her. "Areiko snap out of it! I know you can hear me!"

He looked into her eyes and for a split second they turned gray.

**_Areiko snap out of it! I know you can hear me! _**

**Areiko was on her knees holding onto her clipped thigh with her eyes tightly clenched and her teeth gritted. "I know I can hear you!" She shouted back with the hope that Vegeta would hear her. "But I don't know how too—"**

**Lekira's fist hit Areiko in her face throwing her to the floor. Areiko laid there with her body shaking in pain. Every cut, claw mark, bruise, and burn throbbed making her immobile. She propped herself up onto her elbows with her eyes tightly clenched. **

**_Areiko! Wake up! _**

**"He's calling for you Areiko." Lekira spoke as Areiko turned her head to look at her. "To bad you won't wake up to answer him." **

**Areiko growled. She watched as Lekira pulled her arm back and outstretched her claws. Areiko blinked as she watched this dark aura surround Lekira's arm and her eyes began to glow. **

**"What the…"**

**"DIE!" Lekira shouted as she thrusted her arm forward.**

**Areiko's eyes widened as she rolled right out of the way, her white robe getting caught by Lekira's claws and getting ripped. Areiko leapt to her feet leaping back once more just barely dodging Lekira's claws again. **

**"How are you doing that?" Areiko asked looking at Lekira's arm that was surrounded by a dark aura and glowing red eyes. **

**"I've told you," Lekira started with a growl. "This is_ MY_ territory." Lekira lunged again.**

**_Areiko!_**

**Areiko leapt over Lekira and turned around to face her. In the distance, she saw this light where she could hear Vegeta's voice coming from. _Areiko! Wake up you damn girl!_**

**Areiko got this sudden idea to run towards the light. She dodged Lekira again and took off running. Lekira turned around to watch her, but her eyes widened when she spotted where she was running too. **

**"No!" Lekira shouted following her. **

**Areiko reached her arm out towards the light that started to shine brightly the closer she got to it. She could hear Vegeta's voice calling to her again. **

**_Areiko come on! Wake up! _**

**"I'm coming Vegeta!" Areiko shouted out. **

"I'm…" Vegeta blinked a few times when he heard Areiko whispering to him softly. "I'm… c-coming…V-Vegeta…"

Vegeta saw that she was struggling to speak with him. But he didn't understand what she was talking about. Where was she going if she's sitting right in front of him? But little does he know that she's going through a battle of her own inside her.

**Areiko was getting close when suddenly Lekira leapt in front of her and punched her face. Areiko fell back with blood splattering out of her nose and onto Lekira. Areiko looked up at her as she smirked. **

**"You're not going to get there." **

**_Aya! _**

**Areiko's eyes widened as she could hear the commotion going on within the light. She stood up and pushed Lekira back away from her. "Back off bitch!" she shouted. "I have to save my friends!" **

**Suddenly Areiko's icy gray eyes started to glow brightly with a golden aura surrounding Areiko's arms. Lekira's eyes widened as she took a step back. Areiko then lunged forward shoving her hand right through Lekira's chest. Lekira screamed as a dark aura started to escape from the hole in her chest. **

**"AAH!" Lekira screamed. She looked at Areiko and growled. "This'll do nothing for you!" Her body started to slowly disappear. "I'll be back!" With those last words spoken, Lekira's body vanished and the darkness all around Areiko started to slowly drop as a white background started to take it's place. Areiko smiled as she looked down at herself to see that all of the injuries that she had sustained from Lekira were starting to disappear. **

**_Areiko!_**

**Areiko snapped her head upwards. _Wake up now! Aya needs you! _**

**Areiko clenched her fists. "You're mine now Kira!" Areiko took off running into the bright yellow light that had shined brightly. When Areiko ran into it, the light disappeared. **

Areiko blinked a few times, clearing up her vision. She looked at her hand to see that it was tightly wrapped around Vegeta's wrist. She looked up towards Vegeta's face to see that he was looking in the opposite direction. When she let the saiyan prince go, he turned and looked at her.

"Areiko?"

"That's… me." Areiko's body was throbbing. She looked down at her body to see that the injuries that she had sustained from Lekira were slowly starting to heal. She got to her feet slowly looking at Vegeta's face.

She noticed that he was pale, really pale. She looked him over and spotted a lot of blood leaking from his stomach. "Vegeta…"

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said to her as he got to his feet. "Just go help Aya."

Areiko nodded her head. She charged forward towards the battlefield with Vegeta watching her with a smirk on his face.

Aya was getting the living shit kicked out of her. She was technically being tossed around like a rag doll. Kira gripped Aya's neck tightly with a smirk on her face.

"Why do you continue to fight me?" Kira asked, "you're never going to win."

She didn't get an answer from Aya since all she could do was gag. Kira smirked, but just because she didn't get an answer out Aya, doesn't mean that she didn't get an answer.

"We keep fighting because there are people that we have to protect!"

Kira blinked as she turned her head to the left to suddenly get punched by Areiko. Kira flew back again skidding across the ground.

Aya coughed as she dropped to her feet rubbing her neck. She looked up at Areiko and grinned. Areiko turned her head towards her and smiled. "Are you alright, Aya?" Areiko asked.

Aya nodded, "yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm peachy." Areiko answered, "how about we save our chitchat for later and kick some Kira ass!"

Both Aya and Areiko smirked as they turned toward Kira who was getting to her feet. Blood trickled down her nose over her mouth as she growled and clenched her fists.

"You'll pay for hitting me!"

"They always say that." Aya and Areiko said together with a laugh afterwards. When they heard Kira lunged towards them, they got into their fighting stances and followed Kira's movements.

A war was about to begin.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**A/N: Hey guys, I just thought that I would let you all know that I'm grounded from my computer. I'm in school right now writing this author's note. I also didn't have time to proof read this chapter so... bear with it please. I'll proof read it when I get my laptop back. **

**Her Return **

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Bulma, Chichi, and Videl traveled all the way back to the ruined city. Looking around, they saw the damage that Kira had done to the place. There wasn't a single soul in sight. Everything in the city was dead. There was no grass, barely any buildings, no people, no birds, no bugs; no any type of animal, there wasn't even a wind-chill.

Bulma looked around trying to see if she could figure out where they were. But it was no use, with everything destroyed; Bulma didn't know where they were.

"God damnmit…" Bulma whispered. "I don't know where we are."

"Don't worry about it, Bulma." Videl said approaching the blue haired woman. "We didn't expect you to know where we were anyway since Kira was in this city for a pretty long time."

Chichi looked around at all of the destruction. It made her nervous that they were the only ones there. She didn't know why, but it just did. She approached Videl and Bulma rubbing her hands together.

"Why don't we try to look around for some survivors?" Chichi suggested.

Videl and Bulma turned to her. Bulma looked at Videl and then nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. She could've missed a few people."

"But even if she did." Videl started, "they probably all migrated to the next town."

"All depending if they were injured or not," Bulma corrected. "Let's just go with Chichi's suggestion and look for survivors. There could be some out there."

Something then hit Chichi, "have any of you guys seen Scott or Britnay and their families?" She asked.

Bulma and Videl looked at each other. For the few moments that they were in the city, it was impossible for them to see the families. But the three women started off looking for any survivors. Videl took to the skies and Chichi and Bulma headed off together on foot. They looked around, moving pieces of rubble that their human bodies would allow them to move.

"Find anything Bulma?" Chichi asked as she moved a piece of rubble hoping to find something, but all she found was some more rocks.

She heard a sigh come from Bulma, "nope." Bulma answered. "Nothing, what about you?"

"Same here really." Chichi answered, "All I'm finding is just more rocks and rumble." Chichi said sighing. Bulma stood upright and turned to Goku's wife.

"Let's head back, maybe Videl found someone or something." Bulma stated.

"She probably saw more rocks then we did." Chichi joked as she followed Bulma.

Bulma gave a slight laugh, "yeah, most likely."

The two of them walked all the way into the city till Videl had found them. Gohan's wife touched the ground near Bulma and Chichi and walked towards them. "I didn't find anything," she said to them.

"We didn't think that you would." Bulma said folding her arms over her chest. "We found nothing."

Chichi seated herself down onto a piece of rubble that looked like a side of a building. She looked up at her daughter-in-law and long time friend. "What do we do now?" Chichi asked.

Videl and Bulma looked at each other. "Well…" Videl started. "I can bring us to the Lookout."

"But can you carry me and Chichi?" Bulma asked.

Videl shook her head. "Most likely not." She answered. "But I can carry one at a time." She said. "If one of you are willing to stay here."

"I'll stay." Bulma said.

"No," Chichi said standing up. "I'll stay," she corrected Bulma. "No offense to you but… you don't know any material arts to protect yourself."

"Point?" Bulma stated turning towards Chichi. "Didn't you even notice that Goku wasn't with Vegeta and Aya?"

Chichi stared at Bulma. "I… noticed."

"Then there's something seriously wrong with him." Bulma said to her. "You go first and see your husband."

Chichi knew that there was no changing Bulma's mind. Bulma was kind of like Vegeta, once her mind was made up, there was no way of changing it. Chichi just sighed and nodded her head thanking Bulma for allowing her to go first.

Videl squatted down so that Chichi could get on her back. Bulma watched as the two took off into the air flying towards the lookout. The blue haired woman looked about her before she seated herself down where Chichi was once sitting. Sitting there all by herself, Bulma began to get a little fearful about what could happen to her as Videl took Chichi to the lookout.

Areiko, Aya, and Kira were locked in one furious battle. The three of them exchanging fists, kicks, ki beams, ki blasts, and special attacks. Amazingly, none of the attacks or attempts to hurt one another reached its target, they were just tiring each other out.

Areiko and Aya leapt back away from Kira as she stood there with a smirk on her face. "You're doing well." She said to the two teenaged girls. "That was a lot of fun."

Aya wiped off the sweat that was trickling down her temple. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." She said to Kira.

"Why thank you." Kira replied.

"Don't say your thanks just yet," Areiko snapped getting into her stance. "We're not finished."

"Oh, I know that my dear sister." Kira replied to her getting into her own stance. "I know that very well."

Areiko looked at Aya and began whispering. "Aya, do me a favor."

"What is it?" She asked getting into her stance.

"Go tend to Vegeta."

Aya looked at Areiko in shock. "What?" She asked nearly shouting at her. "Are you insane?! You won't stand a chance with her by the way you look."

"And you won't either." Areiko snapped, sounding cold. "Just do it Aya. I have a feeling that if you don't… Vegeta's going to die."

Aya froze in her spot as she turned her head towards Vegeta who was now seated on the ground leaning against the mountain wall. From her spot next to Areiko Aya could see the whiteness on Vegeta's face known as pale. Even his arms were getting pale. Aya sighed and turned back towards Areiko who was looking at Kira eyeing her closely.

"Alright," Aya said to her, "but if I see one ounce of struggling, I'm stepping in no matter what you say."

Areiko nodded her head, "fair enough." Areiko lunged towards Kira as he demonic sister did the same. Aya took a few steps backwards and turned towards Vegeta rushing over to him.

Vegeta looked at her weirdly as she set herself on her knees next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Protecting you," Aya answered as she turned back towards Areiko and Kira.

Areiko pulled her fist back and threw it forward hoping that she would make contact with that demonic sister of hers. Kira just smirked and easily dodged her fist grabbing onto her wrist. Pulling Areiko close, Kira formed a quick ki ball in her hand resting it against Areiko's stomach. Areiko's eyes widened as she looked down at Kira's hand. Out of a quick reaction, Areiko flung her free hand downwards hitting Kira in her forearm tossing her ki ball into the ground. It exploded on contact throwing both of the female fighters into the air.

Areiko crossed her arms over her face to block the wind and whipping rocks. When she lowered her arms, she was instantly hit by Kira's foot tossing her into the mountain above Vegeta and Aya. Aya looked up at watched as Areiko hit, causing large boulders to fall out of the rock formation. She quickly grabbed onto Vegeta and jumped out of the way as they crashed onto the ground where they were once seated.

Aya was about to go help Areiko, when suddenly she heard something. "Fire ka me ha me hah!!"

A redish orange ki beam came flying out of the spot where Areiko was stuck. Aya was so amazed by the attack that she just stared at it nearly making her blind. She turned away and shook her head for a few moments getting her sight back. She looked back up into the air to see Areiko levitating out of the hole that she was thrown in. But her appearance was different.

Her bands were spiked downwards and her long hair that hung off of the ponytail was also spiked. Areiko's hair wasn't its usual color either, which is a soft brown. It was a golden blonde color that waved in the surrounding yellow aura around Areiko's body. Sparks flew from every direction; Aya's ears could hear the whirling sound that the aura made as she hovered there.

"Reiko-chan's a super saiyan?" Aya said in puzzlement. "When did this happen?"

"In the fight with Orx." Came Vegeta's answer as he stood next to Aya. "You… you were dead."

"Oh…" Aya's voice trailed off. She then turned towards Vegeta seeing that he was having a difficulty standing. Aya took a hold of his arm and looked at him. "You need to sit."

"I'm fine." Vegeta said to her wincing in pain.

"No you're not." Aya replied quickly. "You were hiding your pain for the whole fight; it's about time that you rested."

Vegeta looked at her, instantly he gave into her. With Aya's help he seated himself down in a safe distance away from the fight. The two of them then turned toward Kira and Areiko once more.

Areiko hovered there in the air with a rather serious look on her face. Kira looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you use this form when you first started fighting me in New York?" Kira asked.

"Because I was trying to forget this part of me." Areiko answered.

Kira laughed. "You can never forget what you are." She snapped. "You'll never forget. You are Father Orx's killing machine; no matter what you do you can't run away from that."

"I am running away from it." Areiko snapped back. "You're just in my way."

"Oh really?" Kira smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I usually remove obstacles that are in my way." Areiko said, "and you are no different."

"You'd kill your own flesh and blood?" Kira asked. "That's cold-hearted."

"You are not my flesh and blood." Areiko snapped. "You are a simple creature created by a mad man who is here to kill me."

Kira laughed, "if I'm a _simple creature _then what does that make you?" Kira asked. "Last time I checked we were created by the same man. He used the same DNA's to create us."

"Doesn't matter." Areiko said shaking her head. "You are _not _my sister. We are _not _from the same blood."

"Then whose blood are you from?" Kira asked.

"Son Goku's." Areiko answered.

Kira looked at her oddly. "How do you figure?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd like to hear this one."

"Three years ago, after I killed Orx," Areiko started, "my body was decaying. Something that all of the creations did. And Goku gave me some of his blood; so therefore, I'm not the daughter of Orx, which means I am not your sister!"

Areiko lunged forward throwing her fist into Kira's face. Kira was hit directly and was thrown backwards. Areiko followed her reaching out grabbing onto Kira's ankle, she swung her in circles then let her go. Kira went flying face first into the rock formation causing it to crumble.

Areiko levitated towards the ground, when she touched the yellow aura broke away from her. She watched the rubble closely. Suddenly, the grounded started to shake tossing Areiko back onto her butt. She turned her head towards Aya and Vegeta. Aya was holding onto Vegeta trying to keep him still as the ground shook violently. She then turned her head towards the rubble as it started to lift into the air. With a burst of energy, the rubble went flying everywhere. Areiko, Aya, and Vegeta covered their heads quickly so that they wouldn't get hurt.

Areiko got her feet once the rubble had passed them. She lowered her arms to her sides and watched closely. Kira came lifting out of the ground with her eyes glowing brightly. Her whole body was engulfed with a golden aura just like Areiko. Areiko's eyes widened as she looked upon Kira.

She saw that Kira looked exactly like her in her super saiyan form. A smirk came across Kira's face as she suddenly lunged toward Areiko throwing her shoulder into her stomach.

"Oof!"

Areiko skidded across the ground creating a gash in the earth's surface. She turned her head towards Kira to see her mirror image coming at her again. Areiko leapt up into the air dodging Kira but that wasn't enough. Kira turned hovering on her back. She put the bottom of her palms together and blasted her.

Areiko looked down, but when she did it was a little too late. She crossed her arms over her face and screamed out in pain. Aya jumped to her feet with her eyes widening.

"AREIKO-CHAN!!"

Videl landed on the Lookout putting Chichi down. The two women looked around. "Hello?" Chichi called out. "Anyone there?!"

"Who's there!?"

Coming out of the lookout was Yajirobe with his sword drawn. He blinked a few times seeing Chichi and Videl standing there. "Chichi? Videl?"

"Duh." Chichi said rolling her eyes.

"Momma!"

Running out from behind Yajirobe was a little girl with short jet black hair. Videl grinned brightly as she got down onto her knees and opened her arms. Pan right into her mother's arms and Videl scooped her up swinging her in circles.

Chichi smiled at them as she turned towards Yajirobe to see Bulla peering out from behind his left leg. Chichi walked over and picked her up. "Hey there Bulla."

"Hi Mrs. Son." Bulla greeted. "Where's my mommy?" She asked.

Videl looked at Bulla as she put Pan down. "I'm going to go get her right now." Videl said to her. "Don't worry Bulla, your mother's fine."

Bulla looked at Videl and nodded her head. Videl looked down at her own daughter and placed her hand onto her head. "I'll be back okay sweetie?"

Pan nodded her head as she watched her mother turn around and leap off of the lookout flying back down towards the ground. Chichi watched her daughter-in-law as she placed Bulla down. She then turned towards Yajirobe.

"Were you the only one left to protect these guys?" Chichi asked.

Yajirobe nodded, "yeah."

"Where's Mr. Popo?" Chichi then asked realizing that the black genie was nowhere to be found.

"He's inside," Yajirobe answered. "He's tending to Goku."

"Is he awake?"

Yajirobe nodded, "I'll take you to him." He turned around and entered the Lookout building with Chichi following behind him. Bulla and Pan quickly followed in pursuit, the two little ones didn't want to be left alone outside for fear that Kira would come and get them.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Chichi followed Yajirobe all the way into the Lookout as the two little girls followed. They walked awfully close to Chichi, but Chichi didn't yell at them. She didn't blame them for walking so close. They were very young and had already experienced too much death. Bulla was only three and Pan was only two, to Chichi, two-year-olds and three-year-olds shouldn't be seeing death and they shouldn't be seeing their mothers getting kidnapped.

Yajirobe stopped in front of a door, opening it slowly. Chichi peered over his shoulder trying to look into the room. But his big and bushy hair got in her way. Sooner or later, Chichi ended up shoving Yajirobe out of the way and stepped into the room. There she spotted her husband lying in bed, some of the bandages were removed as he laid there asleep. Chichi stepped into the room as Bulla and Pan stood at the doorway behind Yajirobe.

"Goku?" Chichi called softly approaching her husband. She heard a slight moan coming from her husband. "Honey?"

"Chi… chi…?" Goku spoke softly, very softly. But Chichi heard him.

"Hey hun…" Chichi said with a sweet smile on her face when she spotted her husband's eyes opening. Chichi stroked back his hair looking into his face. She could see the old lines where the bandages once lay. She gently ran her finger across the old line, but then she gave her husband a kiss. "How are you doing?"

"G-Good…" Goku answered smiling at her from the kiss.

Chichi nodded her head, "I'm glad."

"Where's… Reiko?"

Chichi took a few moments to answer him. "She's… I don't know. She's still fighting Kira."

Goku looked at her and then gave her an encouraging smile. "She'll win it."

Aya and Vegeta watched closely as the dark black smog engulfed around Areiko. Silence fell among the two fighters waiting for the smog to clear hoping to see Areiko hovering there untouched, not scratched by the powerful attack that was thrown at her. But when the smog cleared out, there was nothing in the sky. Not even an afterimage of Areiko was left. She was completely gone.

Aya looked around, turning her body around in circles. "Areiko! Where are you?" she shouted out, her voice echoing.

"Right here Aya-chan!"

Aya and Vegeta looked up to see Areiko hovering above them. Vegeta squinted his eyes a bit, catching something that seemed a little off about her. Her tattoo was missing.

"Are you okay?" Aya asked keeping her eyes locked on her. Vegeta quickly grabbed onto Aya's hand getting her attention. Vegeta kept his eyes locked on Areiko as he whispered to his daughter.

"That's not Areiko," he whispered gently.

"How do you know?" Aya questioned.

"Her tattoo's missing."

"Vegeta," Aya turned her attention up to the Areiko look-alike. "It makes me wanna cry that you don't trust me."

"The Areiko we know would never cry!" Vegeta shouted out. Areiko smirked as she folded her arms over her chest stepping right off of the cliff. She levitated herself down towards Vegeta and Aya as they backed up.

"You're smart." She said shape shifting back to her regular self, the face of Kira. "I thought that you'd fall for that."

"It'll take more then that for you to get us to believe that you are Areiko." Vegeta snapped weakly stepping in front of Aya who looked at him weirdly.

Kira laughed. "You think you can protect her by yourself? You make me laugh!" Kira backhanded Vegeta in his right cheek sending him to the left. Aya screamed out his name reaching out for him as he crashed into the ground. But Kira's hand latched herself onto Aya's wrist getting her attention again. When Aya looked at her, she saw that her hair was still that golden blonde color like that of a super saiyan.

"Do you think you can fight against a super saiyan?" Kira asked throwing her fist right into Aya's stomach.

Aya's eyes widened as her body bent forward. Saliva came right out of her mouth as she fell to the ground. Kira lifted her foot above Aya's head about to crush her brains, but Aya rolled right out of the way letting Kira's foot stomp right into the ground getting stuck. She struggled to get her foot out of the ground so that Aya couldn't attack her, but that's when she realized that Aya wasn't going too. She was running towards Vegeta who was lying on the ground not lifeless.

She threw herself down onto her knees sliding over to her father placing her hands onto his shoulders. "Vegeta?!" when she rolled him over, she saw him choking on blood that was coming out of his mouth. His neck was broken, or possibly snapped and it was just taking him a while to die. Aya placed her hand over her mouth.

"HAAH!"

Aya turned her head to see a powerful attack coming her way. That's when her body froze. She wasn't able to move. She just sat there with her eyes locked on the burning ki beam that came straight for. But suddenly, someone jumped right in front of her slapping the beam away like it was nothing.

Aya blinked as she saw that the back of her rescuer looked very familiar. When she saw the golden blonde hair, she realized who it was; it was her best friend Areiko.

"Fuck with my friends, and you fuck with me!" Areiko shouted thrusting her arms downward towards her hips. A golden aura suddenly busted around Areiko as she lunged herself forward towards Kira.

Areiko pulled her fist back throwing it forward hitting Kira right in her face. She hit her sister with such force that Kira was thrown into the air tossing some rocks into the air because of her foot that was stuck in the ground. Areiko then teleported herself above Kira throwing her foot down about to hit her in her chest. But that's when Kira lifted her hands up grabbing onto Areiko's ankle. She snapped her born in half, causing Areiko to scream in pain as it shot up her leg. Kira smirked as she then pulled her leg downwards pulling it right out of its socket. Areiko screamed again as she was then thrown into the ground.

A crater formed around Areiko as she hit the ground. She clenched her eyes shut, trying not to cry. But then, pain landed in her stomach throwing her eyes open. Areiko saw Kira right above her with her fist implanted in her stomached throwing her deeper into the ground. Areiko swung her arm hitting Kira right in her cheek throwing her into the side of the crater that just got deeper and deeper. When Kira hit, there was a tunnel that was created as she flung right through the ground.

Aya watched as the ground seemed to split in two. Suddenly, Kira flew right out of the ground with an angry look on her face. She glared as she watched Areiko lift herself slowly out of the crater holding onto her leg. She placed a smirk onto her face glaring at Kira. Areiko then popped her leg back into place.

"Hey Aya!" Areiko called out to her. "Take Vegeta back to the lookout!"

Without hesitation Aya wrapped Vegeta's arm around her neck. His gasping were getting smaller and smaller. Aya could tell that more blood was filling his throat. She tried keeping his head straight as she held onto him. She then teleported off.

Kira glared at her, "do you really think that sending her away will help you?"

"I do actually," Areiko smirked. "Because I know Aya, she'd come back here. To help me."

Aya reappeared at the lookout. She looked about seeing that there was no one outside. She liked that idea that they were all inside keeping themselves hidden, but it was also a bad thing for her because she couldn't really move Vegeta without putting him in more pain. She gently rested him on the ground and took off running into the lookout looking around.

"Mr. Popo! Hey! Anyone here?!"

Down the hall, Yajirobe could hear Aya yelling from where he was standing. He stepped out into the hallway looking around for her till he heard something…

"Yajirobe! Move!"

"Huh?"

**CRAASH!**

Aya crashed right into Yajirobe. The two of them skid on the sleek floor making their skin squeak against the tile. Aya sat upright sitting on Yajirobe's lower half as she shook her head. She blinked and looked down at the fat man blow her who was just looking up at her with a weird look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" She asked cocking her eyebrow upwards. Yajirobe pointed down to where she was sitting. She blinked and looked, realizing how she sitting, she leapt upwards. "OH MY GOD EW!" Aya shuddered as she stuck her tongue out making the oddest face that she could have ever make in her life.

Yajirobe stood up, "why are you running down the halls anyway?"

Chichi stepped out just in time to hear Aya's answer. "I need to find Mr. Popo!" She shouted. "Vegeta's neck is broken and I need the senzu bean! Where is he?!"

"I'm right here Miss Aya." Mr. Popo said calmly, standing behind Yajirobe with the senzu bean in his hand. He walked around the fat man and gave Aya the small little bean.

She quickly took it and turned around jumped straight over Chichi. "Hi Chichi! Bye Chichi!" Chichi just watched her for a moment as she ran right towards the lookout deck.

"Where is she going?" Chichi asked looking at Yajirobe and Mr. Popo who just shrugged their shoulders not wanting to answer for some odd reason.

Aya went back out onto the lookout deck only to see Bulma kneeling by Vegeta holding his hand with Videl standing right behind her. "Move Bulma!" Aya shouted running over. Bulma moved herself out of Aya's way before she was thrown somewhere. Aya gently picked up Vegeta's head opening his mouth. She dropped the bean inside and watched as he swallowed it. The weazing and oozing sound that he was making disappeared as he sat up cracking his neck.

"Vegeta you're alright!" Bulma shouted throwing herself onto him knocking the prince down onto the lookout deck again.

"Yes onna, I'm alright."

Aya stood up and ran to the edge of the lookout. "Where are you going Aya?" Videl asked looking up at her.

"To help Areiko!" Aya answered as she jumped off of the edge of the lookout plummeting back down to the ground.

Kira's fist met with Areiko's face. Areiko's nose broke easily as blood came pouring right out of her nose. Areiko spun and hit the ground, landing on her broken ankle. She cried out in pain gripping a pile of dust in her hand as pain shot through her leg. Kira touched ground and smirked as she walked closer and closer to Areiko.

Areiko could hear her walking over. She tried getting away, but Kira grabbed right onto her broken ankle and pulled. Areiko screamed once more feeling the pain shoot through her again. Then the feeling of the uncomfortable ground disappeared as she felt herself being lifted into the air. She hung upside down in Kira's grip.

"What are you going to do now?" Kira questioned with a wide smirk on her face. "You only have the use of one of your legs."

Areiko glared, feeling her blood rushing to her head. "I'll figure something out."

Kira smirked. "I'm sure you will." She held her hand outwards.

"Coming down!!"

Areiko and Kira looked up; down came Aya. Kira and Areiko blinked looking at each other. Areiko shrugged her shoulders at Kira. "Don't look at me."

Kira looked up at Aya, but when she did, her face met with Aya's foot throwing her into the ground making her let go of Areiko. Areiko turned herself right-side-up to look at Aya in the face.

"What are you doing here?" Areiko asked.

Aya grinned. "I told you that if I sensed any type of struggle, I'm stepping in."

Areiko paused. "Well I'm glad you did. Because I need you for something." Aya blinked and tilted her head looking at Areiko weirdly.

Kira got up off of the ground shaking her head. Dust and rocks flung out of her super saiyan hair. When she focused her vision in front of her, she saw an… odd sight.

Areiko was sitting on Aya's shoulders with Aya's hands tightly wrapped around Areiko's shins. Kira blinked a few times looking at the girls weirdly. This looked different because Areiko was only about a foot taller than Kira now that she was on Aya's shoulders because Aya was so short. Kira cocked an eyebrow placing her hands onto her hips.

"What… what are you guys doing?" Kira asked confusedly.

"What does it look like?" Aya snapped.

Kira lifted her hand shifting her weight to her right leg. "Trust me, you don't WANT to know."

"You're gross." Areiko said rolling her eyes.

Kira stared at her. "…What?"

Aya looked up at Areiko. "I don't think she was thinking like that Reiko." Aya said to her getting Areiko's attention.

"I don't think she was either…" Areiko mumbled looking back up at Kira.

Kira finally caught on. She put a disgusted look on her face and threw her arms into the air. "Ew! You two are disgusting!"

"Hey, you said it." Aya and Areiko chimed in together pointing at her. Kira just stared at the two girls with the same disgusted look on her face. She then shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought this was a battle, not a dirty moment!" Kira shouted throwing her arms suddenly by her sides glaring at the two girls as if two laser beams were going to come straight out from her eyes. "Now are you guys going to tell me _what _you guys are actually doing?"

"Well it's easy," Areiko started. "I'm going to be Aya's arms and Aya's going to be my legs."

Kira stared cocking her eyebrow up again. That's when she toppled over in such a fit of laughter, Aya and Areiko stood there with a 'whatever' look on their faces. Aya looked up at Areiko as she looked down at her.

"I thought villians weren't supposed to laugh like that."

Areiko shrugged.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Kira asked standing up to her feet. "Or are you serious?"

"We're serious." Areiko and Aya answered. Aya set her feet into a stance position and Areiko moved her arms into the same position so that the stance matched.

"You are huh?" Kira smirked. "Well, then let's get started!"

Kira lunged forward at the two girls pulling her fist back. Aya waited a few moments as Kira got closer and closer. She then leapt backwards and bent forward a bit. Areiko threw her fist down into the back of Kira's head throwing her face first into the ground. Kira growled as she pushed herself upwards. Aya leapt back once more dodging Kira's head assault.

"Grr…" Kira growled, she threw her hand forward blasting a quick ki beam at Areiko.

A smirk came across the super saiyan's face as she slapped it away. Kira growled again but she was hit in her face by Areiko's fist and kicked in the stomach by Aya's foot. Kira tumbled backwards stopping at her knees panting.

"Are you running out of breath?" Areiko asked looking at her as Aya shifted her weight to get her so that she comfortable.

Kira looked up at them sweating and breathing hard.

"Looks like she _is _getting tired Reiko." Aya said placing a smirk onto her face.

Kira stood. "No! I'm not going to let a couple of brats kill me!!" She powered up. A burst of red energy surrounded her dissolving the very ground below her. The energy around her started to intensify greatly.

Aya and Areiko's eyes widened. They didn't move because they knew that there was no where to escape this sudden burst of violent energy. When it hit them, Areiko was thrown right off of Aya's shoulders and Aya followed behind her. The two girls screamed on top of their lungs in pain, and in fear that this could be the end of them both.

Vegeta quickly snapped his head in the direction of Aya. He didn't follow her because he believed that Areiko and Aya would be able to take care of themselves. But from what he faintly heard in the distance, he didn't believe so.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called getting her husband's attention for just a few moments. "Is… everything okay?"

"I'm…" Vegeta's voice trailed off for a minute. "Not sure…" he answered walking to the edge of the lookout. He looked down, and his eyes widened as he started stepping back.

"Vegeta?"

"Onna," Vegeta started, "get into the building…"

"But…"

"Do it!"

Bulma stood there in silence for a moment. She then nodded her head and turned around running off into the lookout building. Vegeta watched her, but he turned his attention back towards the edge of the lookout when he heard the roaring sound of powerful energy.

Lifting up from what it almost seemed like the pits of hell, was Kira. She hung her head with her hands closed tightly in fists. A red energy roared around as her power continued to sky rocket to amazing heights. Vegeta's eyes widened almost in fear. Kira lifted her head up, her eyes sending a death glare at the Saiyan Prince. It was almost as if she was spelling out his death.

"Hello…" she whispered smirking as she began to laugh insanely.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

The wind blew furiously, blowing dust around the scenery that really didn't have any scenery at all. The ground was flat and leveled. Even the mountains that once surrounded the desert plain were gone. It was a complete waste land. Nothing was alive, or was there?

The area was pretty much leveled except for a rather large lump in the dust that lay there peacefully. When the wind howled, the lump groaned and lifted up a small section. Come to find out, the lump in the ground wasn't a lump, it was a person. A person that went by the name of Aya Briefs.

Aya shook her head shaking the dust out of her hair. She wiped the dirt off of her face as she slowly got to her hands and knees. She listened as the wind howled again blowing the dust right off of her body. Aya checked herself out, the only main injury that she had to worry about, was the injury on her side that was torn open again. She placed her hand on her side and pressed down hard, feeling the warm blood seep through her fingers.

The wind howled again, whipping dust into Aya's face. She covered herself and waited for the wind to die down. Afterwards, she got to her feet and looked around.

"Areiko!" Aya called out, her voice echoing throughout the flat and leveled area. "AREEEEEIKOOOO!!"

_AREEEEEIKOOOO!!_

The only response that Aya got was her own echo. Since the area was pretty much leveled, she could see as far as her eye sight would allow her too. Being able to see that far, she couldn't find Areiko anywhere.

"**AREIKO!**"

Kira touched the tile floor of the lookout. She smirked keeping her eyes locked on the saiyan prince who was backing away from her. The red aura continued to roar around the psycho villain that was staring at Vegeta with a deadly glare.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked approaching Vegeta. "You look a little scared to me."

"Scared my ass," Vegeta snapped. "Where are Aya and Areiko?"

Kira started laughing evilly. Vegeta watched her closely; he knew that the way that she was laughing wasn't a good thing. He also knew that he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Aya and Sister Lekira are _dead._"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What…?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" the aura around Kira broke away. "They're D-E-A-D dead."

"I don't believe you." Vegeta snapped clenching his fists.

"You don't have to believe me." Kira said, "but it'll be easier for you to fight me believing that they're dead then trying to tell yourself that they're not."

Vegeta just growled. Kira's smirk seemed to widen as she sniffed the air a little bit. She looked straight at Vegeta as she began cracking her knuckles. "I smell some humans, and a saiyan that I haven't killed yet."

Vegeta's eyes widen again. He was the only fighter that was able to fight at the moment. Chichi could try to help, but she would just get hurt. Yajirobe was definitely no help to Vegeta, all he would do is just randomly swing his sword around and hope that he'd hit Kira. Videl would probably be the only one that would give some type of help to the saiyan prince, and that would be protecting the children.

Kira went to leap over Vegeta till he threw himself at her, tackling her to the ground. The two wrestled around a bit till Kira punched the saiyan prince directly in his stomach. Vegeta gasped feeling the air from his lungs escape him in one breath. Kira smirked as she then latched her claws into the flesh on his shoulder. She threw him into the concrete creating a crater. Kira threw him with such force that Vegeta was instantly knocked out.

"That was too easy." She said. "To bad this wasn't a movie or right when I'd say that you'd jump right back on your feet and punch me." She walked around the crater cracking her knuckles again entering the lookout building.

It didn't take long for someone to know that Kira was coming. Goku's eyes widened as he looked at Chichi. "She's coming…"

Chichi blinked seating herself on the bed. "Who Goku?"

"K-Kira… hide the kids." Goku demanded seriously. Chichi's eyes widened as she turned to Bulla and Pan who were playing in the corner of the room.

Chichi turned to Videl and Bulma who were standing by their kids. She stared at them till they looked at her. Instantly they could tell from the look on her face that something was up. Videl picked up Pan and Bulma picked up Bulla.

"Mama, what wrong?" Pan asked looking into her mother's face.

"I need you to be really quiet Pan, okay?" Videl asked looking at her daughter. Pan nodded her head, almost as if she knew what was going to happen. Bulma had told Bulla the same exact thing as they approached the closet.

Pan almost started crying. Videl didn't want to put her daughter in there again, but she was doing it for her own safety. Right when Bulma and Videl were about to put their kids on the floor, Goku spoke.

"All of you go in there." Goku ordered. Chichi instantly turned her head towards her husband.

"But Goku…"

"Chichi… listen to me." Goku placed his hand onto his wife's and tangled their fingers together. "Kira, as you know is ruthless. I don't want anything to happen to you. So please, just listen to me and get in the closet, all of you. Including you Yajirobe."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yajirobe said approaching another closet that was located in the room. He opened and the door and stuffed himself within it and closed it. Chichi looked at her husband seeing how serious he was. She sighed and stood up off of the bed approaching the closet where she will hide with Videl, Bulma, Bulla, and Pan.

As Chichi stepped into the closet, Videl and Bulma pulled their children into their laps seating themselves down onto the floor. Chichi took a few more steps back pressing her back against the farthest wall in the cramped room. She slid to the floor tucking her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs. That's when she started trembling.

Bulma reached out placing her hand onto Chichi's shoulder. When the blue haired woman touched her best friend's shoulder, her arm began to shake from the trembling that Chichi's body was producing.

"Chichi, he'll be fine…" Bulma said quietly.

"I… I hope so…" Chichi replied softly resting her chin on her knees.

That's when the door to the bedroom was kicked open, causing the women and the kids in the closet to jump. Videl buried Pan's head in her shoulder to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her. Bulma just gently placed her hand over her daughter's mouth whispering to her in her ear to keep her calm.

Kira kicked the door, the door flung to the floor with a loud 'thud.' She stepped onto the wood door glancing around with her catlike eyes. She spotted the closet door to the left that was cracked open a little bit, but took no note of it. She continued to scan the room till her eyes came to a saiyan lying on his death bed in the room.

A smirk came across her pale face, "well, well, well." Kira placed her hands onto her hips. "Look who I found."

Goku glared at the monster in the room. Of course he knew that there was nothing that he could've done because of the state he's in. He kept his body from trembling, and kept the smell of fear from escaping his body as Kira approached him.

"How are you feeling Goku?" Kira asked looking at his wrapped up body.

"Just fine…" Goku answered.

"I bet you're wondering if your _**Areiko **_is alright, correct?"

"No." Goku answered. The reason why he wasn't to worried about her is because something deep down in Goku told him that Areiko and Aya were just fine.

Kira let a slight – but not so surprising – gasp escape her body, "you aren't? I'm completely shocked."

Goku just growled lowly.

"If I didn't know any better," Kira started walking to the right side of the bed. "That growl kind of gives me the thought that you're challenging me."

Goku kept silent.

"I'll take your silence as a yes…"

Kira suddenly kicked the mattress, sending it flying across the room. Goku fell to the floor as the mattress hit the wall and collapsed down onto him. He groaned in pain clenching his fists tightly and gritting his teeth as he laid on the cold tile. Kira smirked as she grabbed the end board of the bed and flung it to the other side of the room near the closet that Yajirobe was hiding in. The wood broke to pieces and the bed was now tilted in a slope looking like a slide.

Kira walked around the bed walking towards Goku. She grabbed the mattress by the white sheet that covered it and flung it out the door. Goku laid there on the ground shaking in pain. He opened one eye looking up at Kira as she knelt down, her knees cracking, to get to his eye level.

"Can't you get up?" She asked with a smirk. "Oh wait, that's right. I poisoned you and then dropped you off a cliff. I'm," Kira stood and bashed her foot into Goku's face. "Sorry about that."

Blood gushed out of Goku's nose and mouth as his head dropped to the floor. Kira smirked again reaching down picking Goku up by the back of his neck. She lifted him into the air and held him out in front of her. She pulled her fist back and began punching the injured and weak saiyan over and over in the middle of his back.

Goku cried out in tremendous pain. Yajirobe tried getting out of the closet, but the wood that had broken on his door had jammed it, making it impossible for him to get out. Also the space was a little to small for him to draw his sword and slice the door in half.

Chichi watched her husband's beating from the closet. She was on her hands and knees peering out of the crack that she had left when she entered the closet to hide herself from the monster. Her eyes widened with every punch she watched Kira give to her helpless husband. Videl and Bulma tried pulling her back away from the door so that they could close it, but Chichi would not budge.

Kira's beating to Goku's back ceased, and she dropped the saiyan to the floor. Goku was on the verge of letting tears drop from his eyes. Kira smirked looking down at the weak, and pathetic saiyan beneath her.

"Just like dirt," Kira said placing her foot where she was punching Goku. Goku winced as he felt the pressure of her weight appear on his back. "And just like dirt, you'll disappear into the wind."

She held out her hand.

"NO!" Chichi cried throwing the closet door open and running over to them. Kira turned her head to look at Chichi right when the human woman placed her hands onto her sides shoving her away from the saiyan on the floor. To Kira's surprise, she stumbled losing her balance. But she quickly regained it to watch as Chichi threw herself onto Goku.

"Chichi what are you doing?!" Videl cried out from their hiding spot. There was no use hiding now, Chichi just revealed where they were.

"Don't kill him!" Chichi cried, tears in her eyes. "Please…"

Kira smirked. She loved to see people beg in front of her. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"Gwandma Chichi!" Pan screamed, crying loudly.

Chichi was silent for a moment, "… because he can't defend himself…"

"Ch-Chichi…" Goku mumbled softly, but was quickly shushed when Chichi placed her finger on his lips, her eyes never leaving Kira.

"Sorry," Kira held up her hand, a red ki ball forming within her palm. "That's not a good enough reason."

Chichi pulled Goku close to her as she clenched her eyes shut holding her husband to her chest as she listened to Kira's evil laughter and Bulma, Videl, Bulla, and Pan's cries.

**"AREIKO!" **Aya screamed holding her side that was bleeding not so bad anymore. Aya looked about but there was still no sign of Areiko. "Areiko! Come on! This isn't a time to be doing this! Kira's out loose somewhere! We have to stop her!"

A few hundred yards away - maybe feet, laid another lump in the ground. This one laid more still then the other lump that turned out to be Aya. Blood stained the ground beneath the lump as a groan came from it when the wind blew and knocked a small rock onto her ear. A hand lifted up from the sand, removing the rock.

"Ugh…" came another painful groan as it sat up onto their knees.

The lump on the ground turned out to be Son Areiko. She shook her head shaking the dust out that formed in a circle around her as the wind blew a tornado around her. Her ponytail whipped against her face as the wind blew by. Areiko curled a piece of loose hair around her ear as the wind slowly died down.

Areiko looked around seeing that she was still in the desert. The horrible dream that she had about Kira was actually happening. That thought scared Areiko an awful lot. She looked around the area to see that there was no one around. Not even a mountain. She thought back to what had happened with Kira's power suddenly exploding and realized that she and Aya had gotten separated. She tried standing up, but a sharp pain shot through her ankle causing her to collapse to the ground once more.

Areiko cradled and nursed her broken ankle rocking back and forth with her eyes clenched. "Fuck…" she cursed trying to get the pain to stop. She glanced around her one more time. "Looks like I'm stuck here…"

That's when she saw a figure in the distance. "AYA!"


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the song Justify that was written and published by Scott Stapp. I suggest that you go and get his CD .**

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Aya!" Areiko called waving her arms. She would get up and fly over to her, but she just didn't have the energy to do that quite yet. Her body needed to recharge. "AAAYAAA!"

_AAAYAAA!_

Aya heard the echo of Areiko's voice. She spun around in circles trying to figure out where it was coming from. That's when she realized that it was coming from her left. She turned her head to see a small dot in the distance sitting on the ground waving their arms like crazy.

_AYA!_

Came the echo once more. A smile crept across Aya Briefs's face now that she had found her best friend that she was beginning to think was dead. She charged over grinning and screaming out Areiko's name as she got closer and closer. Aya came to a slow stop when she saw that Areiko wasn't going to get up to meet her half way.

"You alright?" Aya asked grabbing a hold of Areiko's arm.

"Yeah, my ankle's just broken. That's all."

Aya lifted Areiko from the ground. "GENTLE!" Areiko screamed feeling pain shoot through her broken bone. Aya flinched as Areiko screamed directly in her ear, not meaning too of course.

"Sorry." Aya said wrapping her friend's arm around her shoulder. "To the lookout?"

"Why there?" Areiko asked looking at her oddly.

"I just have a feeling that Kira's there…" Aya's voice trailed off. "I mean… everyone is up there."

Areiko looked at her best friend for a moment. She then nodded her head as she climbed onto Aya's back. "Off to the lookout we go!"

Chichi held onto her husband tightly not knowing when the two were going to die. Kira let out an insane evil laughter as she began screaming in some language.

_"Me ta tuk oply! Shlaa on, rr dook yu!" _

(I am powerful! Come on, and fight me!)

Chichi held Goku closer to her. She felt his weak arms wrap around her, accepting death with his wife. They were ready to die, ready to accept defeat. But someone in the room wasn't.

Videl charged out of her hiding place, tackling Kira from her right side blindsiding her. Chichi and Goku heard the tackle and looked, there they saw Kira and Videl collapse onto the broken bed frame causing it to collapse. Kira growled, punching the human right in her nose. Blood gushed out and Videl's body was tossed into the air coming down onto the tile floor hard. Kira got to her feet looking down at Videl who rolled a few times because of the pain in her nose.

"_Ka srith itei treegla!_"

(You filthy little bitch!)

Kira pressed her foot onto Videl's chest and began to crush her chest bone. Videl cried out in pain, causing Pan, her daughter to react. Pan screamed as she ran towards Kira and began to pound her little fists onto her thigh.

"Let my mamma go!" she cried out. Kira looked down at the little girl who was beating on her leg. To no surprise, she wasn't hurting Kira at all. The evil woman flicked her head back moving her hair from her face. She then lifted up her hand and flung it downwards backhanding Pan into a wall.

"P-Pan!" Videl cried out in pain. Chichi then placed Goku to the side and charged towards Kira.

"Chichi!" Goku winced. "Don't!"

"HYHA!" Chichi leapt into the air about to kick Kira in her head. But her free hand came up and grabbed onto her ankle. Chichi swung downwards hanging upside down in Kira's grip. Kira shook her head as she held the human outwards so she could get a look at her face.

"All you humans are retarded." Kira said throwing Chichi into a wall. Goku tried going to his wife, but it was just impossible for him to move.

Bulma and Bulla came out the closet. Bulma knelt down by her daughter placing her hands onto her shoulders. "Quickly get out of here!"

"But mommy, what bout Pan-chan?" Bulla asked looking over at an unconscious Pan lying on the floor.

"I'll get her out of here." Bulma answered. "But you leave and go find your father, see if he's alright."

Bulla nodded her head and bolted out of the room. Bulma ran to the closet where Yajirobe was still locked in. Suddenly a ki beam pierced through the wood and the heavy set man stopped moving. Bulma looked down and her eyes widened. Seeping through underneath the door was blood, crimson red blood. She turned towards Kira who was still applying pressure on Videl's chest. The more pressure she applied, the paler Videl's face got.

"There's no more escape from me." Kira said to the blue haired human with an evil smirk on her face…

Bulla ran down the hallway, tumbling and tripping every time she came across something on the floor or saw something from the corner of her eye. She ran right passed Mr. Popo who was hiding in a corner. She stood in front of him for a moment but then took off running outside.

When she got out there, she saw her father, Vegeta, lying down in a crater still unconscious. "Daddy!" she cried running to him as fast as her little legs could take her. She tripped and scrapped her knee on the tile. But for the first time in a long time, Bulla didn't cry because of a scrape. She just got up and ran over to her father.

"Daddy?!" She shook his shoulder. Vegeta didn't respond for he was in a deep sleep because of him being knocked out. "Daddy please wakes up! Mommy needs you!"

Vegeta still didn't wake up.

"Bulla?"

Bulla lifted her head. Landing on the lookout deck was Aya and Areiko. Bulla's eyes started to well up with tears as she charged towards her older and adopted sister. Bulla threw her arms open and wrapping them around Aya's waist tightly. Bulla began to sob as Aya set Areiko on the lookout deck. She picked up her little sister and held her close.

Areiko got to her feet, even though her leg was filling up with pain. She limped her way over to Vegeta and knelt down beside him, checking him over. The saiyan prince was still alive. Areiko was glad for this relief, no one else has died yet… to Areiko's understandings.

"Where's Bulma?" Aya asked as she put Bulla down getting Areiko's attention.

Bulla wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Mommy's inside." She answered tearing up again. "She ganna die!"

Aya and Areiko looked at each other. They nodded as they took off running; Areiko on the other hand limped. Bulla stood there on the deck watching as her sister and her best friend went into the lookout building.

Aya glanced over at Areiko to see that she was falling behind, but was keeping up slightly. "Do you need help?" she asked her.

Areiko shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Areiko answered. "I don't wanna seem too weak."

Aya gave Areiko a slight laugh. As they ran, they could hear the sound of someone getting their ass handed to them, someone who couldn't fight. Soon Bulma came flying out of the room carrying an unconscious Pan in her arms.

"Bulma!" Aya cried out, getting the blue haired woman's attention.

"Aya! Run!" Bulma screamed holding Pan close to her.

Areiko and Aya came to a stop, not quite understanding why they should run when suddenly, Kira came bursting out of the wall next to them slamming her shoulder into Aya's side, easily breaking a rib or two. Aya cried out in pain and hit Areiko. Areiko screamed when her face met with the wall collapsing instantly putting the two girls in the next room.

Kira smirked as she stood there in the hallway looking through the hole that the two teenaged girls had created when she hit them. Her smirk widened as she tilted her head towards Bulma. Bulma's eyes widened as she pulled Pan even closer to her. She turned around and took off running for her life.

"Where are you going?!" Kira asked. "I wanna play!" she took off after the human.

Areiko pushed Aya off of her as she sat upright. She looked at her best friend to see that she was out cold and blood was coming down from her forehead. Areiko wiped off the crimson color to see a cut, as if she had bashed her head on a sharp rock. Then a scream tore Areiko's attention down the hallway.

"Bulma!" Areiko cried getting up. But she fell back down because of her ankle. Areiko was now going to take a dangerous step.

She took off her shirt exposing her bra and rolled it up. She tightly clenched her rolled up shirt between her teeth as she placed her hands onto her ankle. With very quick movements; Areiko snapped her ankle in the other direction. She went to scream but she bit down onto the shirt instead. She looked at her swollen and throbbing ankle moving it around. There was no more pain.

Areiko threw her shirt to the side, deciding not to waste time putting it back on as she got to her feet and ran down the hallway towards Bulma's screams.

Bulma screamed again as Pan was torn from her grips. Kira smacked Bulma into the wall. She hit her head hard and collapsed forward falling unconscious. Kira looked at the little girl that she held by the wrist. She thought for a moment.

"Hm… once I'm done here. I'm going to take you home and raise you as my own." Kira thought out loud.

"Over my dead fucking body!"

Kira turned her head to just have her face meet with Areiko's fist. Kira grunted as she let the little part saiyan girl go as she went flying through a wall. Areiko held out her arms as Pan came down from the air. She caught her gently and then rested her on the tile floor near the unconscious Bulma.

Kira growled as she got to her feet and turned around to look at Areiko. Her sister stood there with a horrifying glare in her eye. Her fists were tightly clenched. Areiko growled at her sister standing before her. Kira crossed her arms over her chest and placed a smirk onto her face.

"What?"

"How _dare _you attack someone who doesn't have a chance against you!" Areiko snapped, clenching her fists tighter.

"How dare you say that to me." Kira snapped lowering her arms. "You attacked innocent people for years while you lived with Father Orx. So don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I didn't say that now did I?" Areiko questioned.

"You're correct you didn't." Kira smirked. "But what justifies _your_ actions?"

Areiko growled. "I don't have to justify myself to you…"

_**I met a man in New Orleans,  
**__**Wore a half suit with dark blue jeans,  
**__**Kicked his heels together,  
**__**Winked at me real nice. **_

Kira smirked as she began to walk towards Areiko. Areiko also began to walk as they started to form a circle.

"Come on Sister Lekira," Kira started. "You should know by now that what you've done does not justify what you've done all those years ago."

"Who said that I was trying to justify it?" Areiko asked. "I'm just trying to be a better person."

"A better person? HA!"

_**I saw him a mile away,  
**__**But in my state of mind I let him make his play,  
**_"_**Hey boy… have you seen the other side?"  
**__**Yeah…  
**__**In this man I saw the Devil's hand,  
**__**So I looked at him man to man and said,  
"This time… it's ganna be a fight!" **_

"What do you know about being a better person?" Kira asked stopping, now standing near Bulma and Pan as Areiko stood where Kira was once located. "You know nothing. You came back to this city and was a bitch to your friends and family when all they wanted to do was get close to you again."

"I have realized my wrongs." Areiko said to her. "I don't need someone like you to tell me what I have done wrong. I have repented for the things that I have done, I have asked God for forgiveness and I have received it. I'm going to show you by defeating you!"

Areiko lunged forward.

_**I do not have to justify,  
**__**The way I live, my, life.  
**__**I do not have to justify,  
**__**The reason, I'm, alive. **_

Kira smirked as she lunged at Areiko as well. The two of them pulled their fists back and threw them forward. Both of their fists collided with their cheeks causing blood to spit out of their mouths. Areiko then leapt backward blasting a ki attack at Kira.

Kira glanced to the side as she smirked looking at Pan and Bulma. She turned forward looking at the attack that Areiko had sent at her. Right at the last second, she flicked it away towards the sleeping, helpless people on the hallway floor.

Areiko's eyes widened as she charged herself towards Bulma and Pan. She landed on her knees right in front of them. She picked up Pan holding her close to her chest as she grabbed Bulma by her wrist. She then leapt up into the air as the beam crashed into the wall, giving them more space to fight. The building shook violently as Areiko slowly lowered herself to the floor and set Bulma and Pan somewhere safe.

Kira smirked.

_**I saw her across the room,  
With diamond eyes,  
She's Heaven's jewel.  
**__**Dropped two aces smiled and threw my cards back,  
**__**Yeah I've been that man,  
**__**Who lives deceit,  
**__**Surrounds himself with worldly things.**_

"Can't you just let them die?" Kira asked. Areiko growled. "Or are you trying to justify their wrongs as well?"

"They never made any wrongs!" Areiko snapped. "The only wrong in their life was me! And I'm fixing it but getting rid of you!"

Kira laughed.

In the distant, outside of the lookout. Vegeta, in his sleep, could hear Kira's laughter echoing throughout the hallways of the Lookout. He groaned in his sleep and opened his eyes to see his daughter's bright blue eyes looking down at him.

"Daddy?"

"I can't wait to kill you!" Areiko shouted clenching her fists tightly. "Then I can rid this world of anything that I have regretted!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kira asked. "It seems to me that you are feeling very guilty for something."

"I am." Areiko answered getting into her stance. "I'm regretting the fact that I have ever listened to you. I shouldn't have. Maybe then I'd still be in New York with a happy life or Trigger and Pyro would still be alive!"

"There's nothing that you can do about it now, now is there?"

_**So let me tell you a story,  
**__**Let me feed it too you. **_

"There is something that I can do about it," Areiko answered. "I can kill you."

"You've said that plenty of times already." Kira told her. "But I haven't seen you getting any closer to your goal then you were in New York."

"I will defeat you!" Areiko thrusted her arms backwards, instantly shooting her ki level through the roof to reach the next transformation, which was Super saiyan.

Kira smirked again as she powered herself up to super saiyan as well. The two young girls lunged at each other.

Vegeta sat upright placing his hand onto his head. "Daddy!" Bulla screamed as she threw her arms around her father. Vegeta looked at Bulla as he wrapped his arm around her getting to his feet slowly picking up his daughter.

"Are you alright Bulla?" he asked.

Bulla just nodded his head. "Yesh daddy." She answered. She then pulled away from her father and pointed into the building. "Aya and Aweiko went in dere."

Vegeta looked at his daughter and then up at the building. "Alright. You stay here." Vegeta put Bulla down as he entered the building again.

_**We fly around like we were Superman,  
**__**Live in another trance,  
**__**A different way to dance,  
**__**With dark romance.  
**__**You get another chance,  
**__**To do the dirt dance,  
**__**Without consequence. **_

Vegeta walked into the lookout. He glanced to the side to see a whole in the wall. Out of curiosity he peeked through. There he saw Aya lying on the ground on her back with her head facing to the right. Her chest slowly rising and falling. He stepped over the broke wall and knelt down by his daughter.

"Aya?"

Aya just groaned.

Kira and Areiko fought dangerously. They swung their fights wildly and threw random ki blasts at each other. This truly was a battle to the death.

Kira leapt backwards dodging Areiko's fist as it went straight through the floor. When Areiko looked up, Kira collided her fist with Areiko's chin throwing her up through the ceiling. Kira flew upwards flying high into the air looking down waiting to see Areiko coming towards her. But her sister never showed up. She looked around her till she turned her attention above herself.

Areiko was coming down on top of her, hammering them both down towards the lookout through a different part of the roof. Vegeta could hear them crashing through the roves as they came right down near them. He quickly moved Aya out of the way as the smoke cleared. There he saw Kira and Areiko holding onto each other by the throat, gripping tightly.

_**I do not have to justify,  
**__**The way I live, my, life.  
**__**I do not have to justify,  
**__**The reason, I'm, alive. **_

Areiko began to punch Kira over and over again in the face when she could feel her claws jabbing into her neck. Soon, Kira let go and backed away from Areiko shaking her head. Since Areiko was punching her temple, Kira's sight started to mess up on her. Areiko lunged forward at her, elbowing her stomach tossing her onto the ground.

Kira grunted in pain. She looked up to see Areiko powering up an attack.

"Fire ka me ha me hah!" Areiko threw her hands forward. Kira rolled right out of the way as the attack just barely missed her, burning her hair. Kira growled loudly since she could smell her beautiful lavender hair burning from the attack.

"You'll pay for that." Kira threatened getting into her stance.

"Then come and make me pay!"

Kira lunged at Areiko once again. Areiko sidestepped her sister throwing her knee up. Kira crossed her arms forming an X shape as she blocked her knee. Kira then swung the back of her head upwards hitting Areiko's chin once more. Her head went flying back, her neck cracking loudly. Kira then began to punch Areiko over and over again in the stomach.

_**Let me change the timber of the section,  
**__**Add a little booze to ice,  
**__**I guess you've probably noticed,  
**__**I've been living a double life. **_

Vegeta watched from his position near Aya feeling rather helpless. But then he heard another groan come from the sleeping girl next to him. He looked over and saw Aya opening her eyes.

"Veggie…?"

Vegeta leaned over looking into her face. "Glad to see that you're awake."

Aya smiled. She then heard the sounds of battle and sat upright suddenly, hitting her forehead on Vegeta's. The two of them rubbed their foreheads as they turned towards the battle. Aya realized that Areiko looked like she was going to win, but that could always turn around.

"How long have they been fighting like this?" Aya asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "I'm not totally sure…" he answered.

"Well," Aya turned her head to look at Vegeta, placing a smile onto her face. "Let's help her!"

Vegeta smirked. This time the saiyan prince had no protest against her. They both stood and powered up, Vegeta going to super saiyan two and Aya went as high as her power would take her. They cried out as they lunged at Kira, getting her attention.

Kira turned around and her eyes widened. Vegeta and Aya's fists collided with her face, throwing her through a few walls. Areiko blinked, looking a little confused as she got to her feet walking over to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Aya grinned, "we're helping you out."

Areiko grinned at her. Areiko also had no protest. They all turned toward Kira and lunged at her. Right when Kira got up, she got attacked by Aya, Vegeta, and Areiko. Her body was getting tired, really tired. She wasn't going to be able to fight any longer. She allowed the three Z fighters to beat her, since there was nothing that she could do now.

They blasted her away and she hit the wall causing it to collapse.

_**So fly around like we were Superman,  
**__**Live in another trance,  
**__**A different way to dance,  
**__**With dark romance,  
**__**You get another chance,  
**__**To do the dirty dance without consequence! **_

Kira shoved them all off by powering up. Her aura threw the two super saiyans and the human off to the side and off of their feet. She started huffing and puffing as she hung herself forward hanging her head.

"How… how could this be possible?!" She screamed looking up at the three fighters. "I was stronger than you three five minutes ago! I was tearing you apart! I was winning! I was going to win! I was going to avenge Father Orx and complete what _he _didn't finish! How can this be?!"

Areiko placed a smirk onto her face. "When you have the power of your friends and family." Areiko glanced at Aya and Vegeta. "You can do anything."

_**I do not have to justify,  
**__**The way I live, my, life!  
**__**I do not have to justify,  
The reason, I'm, alive.**_

Areiko got back into her stance. "Looks like I've justified myself to you…" Her voice trailed off as Kira growled.

"I won't let this happen to me!" She shouted as she lunged forward once again.

"Fire... ka... me... ha... me...!"

"Gatlick…" Vegeta pulled back into his stance.

"Ka me ha me…"

_**No more.**_

Kira screamed loudly as she pulled her fists back thinking that she had some sort of a chance with these attacks.

"HAH!!"

"GUN!"

"HAH!!"

The attacks were released.

_**It's just not me!**_

Kira stopped suddenly as she watched the attacks combine into one. She shook her head knowing that this was the end of her. She screamed loudly holding her hands out in front of her, hoping that she could stand some type of a chance... which she did.

"MUWHAHAH!" she laughed evilly as she began to walk forward. "Nothing can destroy me!"

"Sounds like someone lost their mind!" Aya shouted over the roaring of the energy beams that have been combined together.

"I happen to agree with you!" Vegeta shouted back to her, his arms shaking from the pressures of the energy beams.

"Everyone," Areiko started looking at both of her sides. "We have to hold it! If we don't she'll kill us!"

"Ka me ha me…" a voice behind them started. Areiko's eyes widened as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"No way!"

_**Not me!**_

Kira started laughing evilly, but she stopped when she heard something: "HAAAH!!"

"No!" she cried out spotting another Kamehameha Wave that came shooting in between Vegeta and Areiko fusing with their large attack.

Areiko watched as Goku came limping over with a smirk on his face. Vegeta moved so that Goku could fit into the line of fire. He looked at Areiko and then turned his smirk into a smile.

"Were you going to have all the fun without me?" He asked.

Areiko looked at him, "why are you here? You can die!"

Goku shrugged, "hey, we get rid of her together. And then we worry about one of us dying."

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted, his arms about to buckle. "Let's just kill her already!" Areiko and Goku smiled trying not to laugh as all four of them powered up, adding more power to their attacks.

Kira screamed as her arms were forced by her sides, the ki beam went straight through her torso, separating it from her lower body. When the attack disappeared, the four of them slowly approached Kira's two body parts. They looked at her pale face and lifeless eyes. Aya smiled as she suddenly began laughing. Vegeta just looked at her as she held her stomach in laughter placing one hand onto his shoulder. Goku and Areiko watched her weirdly as well as blinking a few times.

Areiko then started to laugh just as hard as Aya. Goku turned his head to look at her. He then turned and faced Vegeta. "Looks like the girls have gone mad…"

"Apparently so." Vegeta said.

"How can you guys not laugh about this?" Aya asked standing upright looking at Vegeta and Goku. "It was funny!"

"I don't find anything funny about this." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest walking away. "We almost got killed!"

Aya turned and followed him. "That's why it's funny!" She said to him running to catch up to the saiyan prince.

"Heh." Goku smiled and turned to Areiko. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She answered. "What about you?"

"Same. You sticking around?" Goku asked as the two turned around and followed Vegeta and Aya who were still arguing about the fight being funny or not.

"Hm…" Areiko took Goku's arm and wrapped it around her neck. "I think I will be, for a little while at least."

Goku grinned. "Good."

_**I'm just like you…**_


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the songs "Don't Stop Dancing" (Creed) or "Invincible" (Crossfade)… so no suing. XP**

**Her Return**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

It's been about two months since Kira was killed. So far, everything has been good. Directly after the fight, Vegeta, Aya, and Areiko set off to New Namek to use their dragonballs like they had done three years ago when Orx had attacked. With the Namekian dragonballs they restored earth and everyone that was killed by Kira, which included Dende. And since Dende was alive again, this meant that the Earth dragonballs were as well. They hurried home to wish back their dead friends and filled them in on what had happened after their deaths. Once Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Bulma, Bulla, Pan, Aya, Chichi and Areiko were healed by Dende, they all went home.

The two months were peaceful, very peaceful. Areiko was finally back to her old self. A few times she would snap at people when she was annoyed, but they didn't mind that. Everyone has snapped at least once when people were annoying them right?

Areiko sat in her room with a guitar in her lap. She bought the guitar with her own money as well from working for Bulma for a few days out of the week. She made enough money to buy herself a black acoustic guitar that had a pink star at the base of it.

She sat on her bed with a notebook at her right side. She held her lime green pick in her right hand and had her left arm resting on the neck of the guitar. There was also a bright blue pen in her mouth. She strummed the strings a few times and thought for a minute. A smile came across her face as she set her guitar aside and picked up the notebook putting it on her lap writing a few things down.

Then there was a knock on Areiko's bedroom door. She lifted her head to see Goku stepping into the room. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi Goku," She greeted back closing the notebook and slipping the pen into the rings that bound the thing together. "Sup?"

"What are you writing?" Goku asked seating himself next to her. Areiko placed a smirk on her face tossing the notebook onto her dresser.

"For me to know and for you to find out," Areiko answered looking at him.

Goku smiled. "I have a question for you."

Areiko blinked. "Oh yeah? Shoot."

"Remember that promise you made?" Goku asked, "while we were fighting Kira that you would sing a song for me?"

Areiko blinked a few times. She turned her head forward placing her hand onto her chin thinking. "Yeah, I remember." Areiko grinned. "I know the perfect song!"

Areiko adjusted herself on her bed setting her guitar in her lap a lot better then it was before. She began to strum the strings, humming softly before she started singing her song.

"At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light. A silver lining just isn't enough, to make some wrongs seem right. Whatever life brings, I've been through everything. And now I'm on my knees again!

"But I know I must go on…" Areiko started humming again. "Although I hurt I must be strong. Because inside I know…" Areiko's playing picked up. "Many feel this way!!

"Children don't stop dancing! Believe!! Believe you can fly away! Away! Away…!" Areiko's playing slowed down; she hummed once more closing her eyes getting really into the song. "At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see. Hey God, I know I'm just a dot in this world but have you forgot about me? Whatever life brings I've been through everything. And now I'm on my knees!"

She began to play fast again. "But I know I must go on! Although I hurt I must be strong because inside I know… many feel this way!

"Children don't stop dancing! Believe!! Believe you can fly! Away! Away! Away…!

"Am I hiding in the shadows? Forget the pain and forget the sorrows. Am I hiding… in the shadows? Forget the pain… and forget the sorrows.

"But I know I must go on! Go on! Although I hurt I must be strong. Be strong! Because inside I know that many feel this way. Feel this way!

"Children don't stop dancing! Believe you can fly! Fly away! Away! Away…! Children don't stop dancing! Believe you can fly away… away!" Areiko's playing slowed down a lot. "Children don't stop dancing… am I hiding in the shadows? Believe you can fly. Forget the pain and forget the sorrows. Away… away… Am I hiding in the shadows?

"Am I hiding in the shadows? Are we… hiding in the shadows?" Areiko's playing stopped with one strum of the strings. She opened her eyes turning to look at Goku who was looking at her in awe.

"You have an amazing voice you know that right?" Goku asked.

Areiko nodded her head. "Yeah, I know that. I've heard people telling me that."

"You can go places with that voice."

"I'd rather not," Areiko told him turning her eyes onto the older saiyan. "I'd rather just stay home and what not."

Goku nodded. He was about to leave till Areiko placed her hand onto his wrist. He turned his head to look at her as she grinned holding up her guitar slightly. "You wanna learn how to play a few notes?"

Goku blinked a few times. He then smiled seating himself back down onto the bed. "Alright, are you a righty or lefty?"

"Lefty." Goku answered.

"Well… today you're going to pretend that you're a righty." Areiko said to him as she scooted herself next to him placing her guitar into his lap. She took a hold of his right wrist and forced him to hold the lime green pick as she placed his other hand underneath the neck of the guitar. That's when Goku's lessons began.

By the time he had left her room, Goku knew how to play one song, and that was The Lion Sleeps Tonight from the Walt Disney movie The Lion King. It took Areiko about three hours to teach Goku that song because he kept on getting side tracked. But he had finally learned it.

"By the way Reiko," Goku started turning around to face her. "What were you writing in that notebook?"

Areiko smirked, "I already answered that question." She said approaching the front door. "For me to know and for you to find out."

Goku stood there in the kitchen for a minute. He then placed a smirk and tackled her right outside. The two of them rolled around in the mud since it had rain the night before. Areiko pushed Goku off of her as he began laughing as she cleaned mud out of her eyes. She dropped her hands into the mud puddle they were sitting in watching Goku as he laughed.

"I'm glad you find it funny." Areiko mumbled crossing her arms. She listened to Goku's laugh since he didn't respond to her. She then looked down into the mud and grinned a little evilly. She grabbed a whole two handfuls of mud and threw it at Goku as it hit him right in the face. Goku's body jolted as the cold muddy substance hit his face. He blinked allowing the mud to roll right off of his face. Areiko grinned as she stood up getting to her feet. She held her hand out him.

Goku looked at her hand and then back up at her. He smirked as he grabbed onto her wrist quicker then Areiko could pull it away. He tugged at her arm pulling her back down into the mud.

"Ack!"

As soon as Areiko was pulled in; Goku jumped right on top of her and the two began to wrestle in the mud. It was within minutes that Chichi had came home from being in the city all day shopping for food that she found her daughter and her husband wrestling in the mud.

"What are you two doing?!" She shouted getting out of the car looking at them both. Areiko and Goku sat upright turning their heads to look at her. They glanced at each other and then back at the headstrong woman.

"Wrestling." Areiko answered with a big grin.

"Come join us!" Goku said waving his hand at her, gesturing her to join them. Chichi shook her head as she opened the trunk of the car.

"No thanks," she told them. "But hose yourselves down and help me carry in the food." She ordered as she began to carry in brown bags filled with food and other household needs.

Areiko and Goku pouted as they got to their feet. They walked around the back to the hose. Areiko picked it up and turned it on spraying Goku down first.

"I have a question for you Goku." She said as she sprayed the mud off of her father.

"Shoot."

"Do you know where Costa Rica's Pub is?" She asked looking up at him since she was looking at his legs spraying the mud off.

"Um…" Goku paused for a minute and jumped when he felt the cold water move towards his waist and stomach. "Yeah, it's in West City. It's that club where Aya goes on Saturday nights. She says that they have good artists and musicians there."

Areiko smiled, "you wanna meet me there later today?"

"Why meet you there?" Goku asked. "We can just go together."

"Because I have some things that I have to do before I go there." Areiko answered passing the hose over to Goku. "So I'll meet you there?"

Goku nodded, now spraying Areiko down. "Sure!"

"Great!" Areiko grinned brightly.

XXX

Later soon rolled in and Goku found himself sitting at a table at Costa Rica's Pub with a cup of soda in his hand. He had his arms folded on the table as he stared at the black stage that had a drum set, two electric guitars, and a bass guitar set up on there as if someone was going to play tonight. This was very much true. There was going to be a performance tonight but no one knew who it was going to be. As everyone started to file in and take their seats, Goku heard his name being called.

"Teddy-chan!"

Goku blinked; "hm?" he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Behind him he spotted Aya waving at him walking over with Vegeta following. He turned in his chair resting his arm on the back of it as Aya stopped in front of him and Vegeta stopped behind her.

"What brings you here?" Aya asked tilting her head. "I didn't know you came here."

"I don't," Goku answered turning back around to sit correctly in his seat. "I'm supposed to meet Areiko here."

Aya blinked as she took a seat down next to him and Vegeta sat down next to her. "That's kind ironic…" Aya told him.

Goku turned his head to look at her, "why do you say that?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back against his chair. "Because we were dragged here to meet her here as well."

"You mean _you _were dragged here." Aya corrected. She turned back towards Goku. "Did she tell you why she wanted you to meet her here?"

Goku shook his head. He opened his mouth to answer but that's when the lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight shined onto the black stage. The three fighters turned their heads to look in front of them to see a man dressed in a navy blue suit. He pulled the microphone to his mouth and placed a large grin on his face.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The man called out to the dining crowd as he looked about it. "Tonight, we really only have one musician here and she's a regular. I believe that you all know who she is."

"A regular?" Aya repeated cocking an eyebrow.

"You know who it is?" Vegeta asked turning to look at Aya.

Aya shook her head. "Nope." She answered looking at him. "She must be a regular throughout the week, I only come here on Saturday nights."

Goku looked around the room, craning his neck to see if he could see Areiko, but she was nowhere in the room.

"So without further ado, I give you… Ms. Son Areiko!"

"What?!" Vegeta, Aya, and Goku cried, their voices dimming because of the clapping and cheering in the room as Areiko stepped out onto stage.

Areiko came out on stage with her guitar slung over her shoulder. She wore a jean miniskirt that wrapped around tightly around the middle of her thighs. She wore the black boots that she had on when she first arrived in West City. She had on bluish silver eyeliner on popping her bright, icy gray eyes out into the room. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a ponytail that hung just above the ground. She had pulled her bangs out, which it looked as if they were cut because they were curled and resting against her forehead just above her eyebrows. She wore large silver hooped earrings that bounced every time she walked. She had on a red halter top with the strings hanging over her breasts. She had a mini short jean jacket on that was rolled at the end of the sleeve to seem shorter then it actually was.

Areiko smiled gently as she waved to the crowd taking the microphone from the man on stage and putting it on the stand. Then a group of men came out, all seemed to be dressed the same taking their positions at the instruments that were set on stage.

"Hello everyone," Areiko greeted speaking into the microphone. "This time I actually wrote my own song." She said with a grin. "This goes out to a few friends of mine that are actually in the audience right about now."

"I think she means us…" Aya whispered to Vegeta and Goku who had their eyes locked on Areiko.

She began to strum the strings on her guitar: "I memorized all the words for you. But if you only knew… how much that's just not like me. I wait up late just to hear your voice. But you don't know that's nothing like me.

"You know I wonder have you already figured out all these things that I try to hide. All this time I've been hoping you don't find out all these things that I hide on the inside!!"

The whole band kicked in.

"I can't be he—ld! Responsible! This is all so new to me! Just when I think I'm invinci—ble! You come and happen to me!!"

Their playing slowed down a bit, but it still held a quick and rock pace. "I want to make sure everything is perfect for you. If you only knew that that's not like me to follow through."

A wide grin appeared on Goku's face as he listened to Areiko's song, knowing that this was coming from her heart. He took this whole song into perspective. When she came back to West City, he thought that she truly believed that she was invincible because of the way she was treating everyone. But now that everyone has entered back into her life, she's changed. She turned back into that girl that Goku knew when they had first met.

"Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams just to be with you. But you don't know that nothing like me. Hey yeah, I wonder have you already figured out all these things that I try to hide. All this time I've been hoping you don't find out all these things that I hide on the inside!

"I can't be he—ld! Responsible! This is all so new to me! Just when I think I'm invincible! You come and happen to me!

"Now I'm waking up! I've finally had enough of this wreck of a life time! How I never thought I'd survive! Now I'm taking back! All I gave up for that! Leave my pain behind! Wash these stains from my life!" Areiko closed her eyes tightly as the background music slowly started to die, "Just when I thought all was lost… you came and made it… all okay."

Areiko opened her eyes and a smile came across her face as she looked at Vegeta, Aya, and Goku. Suddenly the music randomly picked up. "I can't be he—ld! Responsible! This is all so new to me! Just when I think I'm invincible! You come and happen to me!"

Areiko flicked her bangs back getting them out of her face. "I can't be he—ld! Responsible! This is all so new to me! Just when I think I'm invincible! You come and happen to me!"

The music suddenly stopped, nothing could be heard except for the strumming of Areiko's guitar strings. "I memorized all the words for you. If you only knew how much that's just not like me…" Areiko strummed the strings for one last time. When she stopped singing the crowd jumped out of their seats clapping and cheering.

Goku stood up clapping his hands with a wide grin on his face. Aya soon stood up and began whistling. Vegeta took a minute, but he got to his feet and nodded his head towards Areiko. Areiko grinned as she took her guitar off of her shoulder and set it on the stage floor. She jumped off of the stage and ran to Goku opening her arms.

Goku grinned as he stepped to the side opening his arms as well as Areiko jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Goku swung her around in circles as he hugged her tightly. Areiko grinned as Goku put her on the floor. Suddenly she was tackled by her best friend Aya.

"That was great!" Aya shouted placing her hands on Areiko's shoulders. "I loved the song!"

Areiko grinned at her. "Thanks." She told her best friend, widening her grin. Vegeta stepped toward Areiko. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. But then a smirk over took Vegeta's face as he opened his arms.

"Nicely done." He told her. Areiko grinned as she gave the saiyan prince a big hug.

"Was that the song you were writing earlier today?" Goku asked gaining her attention.

"Yeah," she answered. "I didn't want to you read it or find out what it was because… well you know why."

Aya suddenly jumped on Areiko's back. "You're right we do know why now." She said resting her chin on Areiko's shoulder. "And we also know why you invited us here." She added. "But right now, I'm hungry! I say we go somewhere else to eat!"

"Alright!" Areiko exclaimed. "But… who's paying?"

"Vegeta of course." Aya answered.

"Why don't you pay?" Vegeta asked looking at Aya. Aya turned her head to look at the saiyan prince as she got off of Areiko's back fixing her shirt that had wrinkled a bit.

"Because you're the one that has the credit card." Aya replied with a grin.

"Oh I see how it is." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Aya suddenly glomped him. "And because you love us!"

Goku laughed, "alright Aya. Maybe you should get off of him before you break him."

"You mean before I break _her, _Kakkarot?" Vegeta corrected looking at the lower class saiyan.

Goku and Areiko started laughing.

"Would you really do that Veggie-kins?" Aya asked as they all walked out of the club.

"You'd be surprised punk." Vegeta replied heading down the street.

XXX

The dinner with Aya, Goku, and Vegeta went by rather quickly. Time flies when you're having fun. Now it was night, everyone was laid to rest in their beds. Everyone but one girl by the name of Son Areiko.

She sat on the edge of her bed looking down at the hardwood floor in her room. She sighed a few times lifting her head tilting it back to look at her ceiling. She closed her eyes sighing one last time. Areiko fixed her head so that she was looking straight as she got to her feet. She picked up a bag that was sitting on the floor next to her feet. She walked over to her bedroom door and slipped on her boots. She turned to the left and picked up her guitar case flinging the strap over her head so that her guitar rested on her back. She then quietly left her room. She entered the kitchen after quietly sneaking down the stairs, but when she got there, the kitchen light turned on suddenly to reveal a saiyan sitting at the table.

Goku was seated there, still dressed. He turned his head to look at her to see that she had packed her things with her. He sighed turning his head away from her to look at the countertops before him.

"I had a feeling that you were going to leave again…" Goku said, his voice trailing off.

"Goku…" Areiko started walking over putting her bag on the floor. "It's not like that." She started getting the saiyan's attention. "I'm not leaving because I think I'm a danger to you all."

"Then why don't you stay?" Goku asked looking into her eyes, begging silently hoping that she would give in to him and stay.

Areiko sighed heavily as she knelt down by his side. "It's… it's complicated Goku." She answered him. "I feel like there's something more for me out there. Like something… or someone is calling out to me. Like my job out there in the world isn't finished."

Goku stared at her listening to her words. He turned away once more thinking for a minute. After a few moments, he just nodded his head turning to her once more. "Alright, I'll let you go without anymore protest."

Areiko smiled a little standing up. "Thanks Goku." She picked up her bag once more. She approached the door about to open it when she suddenly stopped. "Oh… and Goku." She turned to look at the saiyan who was standing up standing near the doorway.

"Yeah?"

Areiko placed her bag down once more and took her guitar case off of her shoulders and gently set it against the countertop. "Practice your notes and you'll become a pro." She said with a smile picking up her bag once more and exiting the house.

Goku smiled a bit approaching the guitar picking it up. He looked out the open door hoping to be able to see Areiko flying away, but she was already gone. He sighed picking the guitar up, turning around and heading back to his room.

XXX

It's been about three weeks since Areiko has left. Aya sat outside in her backyard with her history book in her lap and her notebook sitting next to her with her pencil tangled in between her fingers. She was leaning against the only tree in the yard sitting under the shade shielding herself from the blazing sun. The wind blew gently, causing Aya to put her hands down on her book to stop the pages from flipping on her. When the wind died down, Aya turned to her portable radio and changed the station.

She wasn't mad that Areiko has left, and she found that surprising. When Goku showed up at the house with her reasoning why she left, she completely understood it because Aya had once felt like that too. But she had never gotten the guts to actually get up and depart herself with West City.

Vegeta stood in the kitchen looking at the window at his adoptive daughter watching her do her homework. He smirked a little turning away from the glass when he heard a familiar sound coming from his son's CD player that he had left on the table… with it still on. He cocked an eyebrow as he picked up the headphones placing them a little close to his ears. He listened for a moment; soon a smirk appeared on his face again as he picked up the CD player to see what station it was on. Then he turned it off placing it back onto the table and then stepped outside onto the porch.

"Hey punk!" Vegeta called out to her, leaning against the railing. Aya turned her head to look at Vegeta, giving him her attention. "Is your radio on?" he called out.

"Yeah why?" Aya replied.

"Put it on station 107.9 Kiss 108!" Vegeta shouted out to her.

Aya blinked a few times. That wasn't really a radio station that Vegeta listened to. Actually, to be honest, Aya has never seen or heard Vegeta ever listening to music. But she decided to listen to him and change the station.

She pulled her radio close to her and turned the knob putting it on 107.9 Kiss 108.

_"I can't be he—ld! Responsible! This is all so new to me! Just when I think I'm invincible! You come and happen to me!" _

A large grin appeared on Aya's face as she heard Areiko's voice coming from her radio. Vegeta walked off of the porch walking over to Aya seating himself down next to her. Aya turned her head to look at him.

"You think Goku's listening to this?" Aya asked.

"Knowing him," Vegeta paused. "Of course."

Aya grinned looking back at the radio. "Looks like Reiko-chan's going to be famous when she comes home."

"Seems like it."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
